The Adventures of Emmett and Rosalie
by Artsy215
Summary: This began as one-shots of Emmett and Rosalie's life together about how they met, but it's a full story now, lol. This is in my words as I see it, but I tried to keep it as accurate to the books as possible. Please review? Reviews are my fav ;
1. The Beginning

The Adventures of Emmett and Rosalie – The Beginning

Rating - T for violence and brief nudity.

Characters – Rosalie, Edward, Esme, Emmett, Carlisle, Emmett's two buddies.

I don't own anything or anyone. That's Stephanie's job lol.

A/N: This is gonna be a bunch of one-shots of Emmett and Rosalie's life together. I figured I'd make the first one about when they met, but if there are others they might not be in chronological order. Nobody writes about Rose and Emmett enough for my liking, lol. I hope you enjoy this. Please read and review?

The Beginning-

"I don't care." The words came out cold, but that's how I intended them to sound. I was cold to him, he was cold to me. Why should it be any different now?

"Why must you be so difficult? This is the ideal place for us. Remote, comfortable, endless resources. I don't see the problem." Of course he wouldn't. He could be comfortable in a one-room shack in Antarctica, so long as it had a piano. This was Appalachia, a million miles from my comfortable upbringing in suburban New York.

"The problem is that we're in hill-billy country, Edward! These people have more children than teeth for God's sake! Esme went clothes shopping for me. Did you see what she brought back? Flannel! Red and white flannel with over-all denim jeans! She said there were no ladies stores nearby, so we would have to wait a few weeks to travel to a city to find one." He wasn't listening anymore, I could tell, but I went on anyhow. "I can't even go to school, Edward. You get to go, but I can't! I can't wear pants at school, it's against the dress code and my clothes from home are too formal and modern for these people. We'd stand out too much."

"As if we could ever truly blend in, Rosalie! We've just got to make the best with what we have. Wear your own clothes around the house until we can find you something else. Use those…more casual items to hunt so you don't ruin anything you brought with you." Edward growled and sat at his piano to practice. That meant the argument was over. I heard him mumble something about 'selfish' and 'numb' before he began taking out his aggression on the keys.

I walked to a calendar tacked to the kitchen wall and pouted in all my misery. The date read September 1935 over an artist's rendering of a happy family with a wife, husband and two children at a campsite in the woods. I had been a vampire for two years at this point, but I was still young and quite prone to the attraction of human blood. Carlisle, my adoptive father, said I was ready to integrate back into public life, to attend school with humans, but I was not as certain. Even looking at this picture of a family in my kitchen made me thirsty. "I'm going out for a hunt. I'll be back later." I left Edward in his own suffering at the piano and wandered out through the screen door into the woods behind our home.

He was right about one thing; there was an endless source of food here for us. Bears, mountain lions, bobcats, herds and herds of deer as far as the eye could see. I ran through the forest to vent my frustrations over Edward when I froze in a small clearing. I heard a sharp bang like dynamite in the distance. I had seen a few movies during my teenage years with sound, but nothing I had ever heard sounded like this. There were several more bangs followed by growing laughter. It sounded like men, three of them, but why they would be way out here I would never guess. I knew I should get away as fast as possible, but I was curious. I had never laid a hand on a human as a vampire, so I knew I wouldn't harm these men. I just wanted to know what they were up to, so I could relay the information to my family.

I could smell them getting closer, so crouched on the ground behind a thick curtain of ferns to observe. All three men were dressed in green and brown clothing with heavy boots and bright orange hats with flaps over their ears. I held in a chuckle at that, as they reminded me of an Elmer Fudd cartoon I had seen recently. I watched them pass by, one after the other when the tallest one in front turned toward my direction. "Hey, do you guys smell that?" I was terrified that I had been caught spying. Did I forget to wash off the perfume I was wearing at home?

The other men shrugged and looked slightly lost at each other. "No, Emmett. I don't smell…oh man, you're walking in the back from now on! I told you not to bring beans on the trip!" I was relieved that it was not me this Emmett had smelled, but his own gift to nature. He was pushed to the back of the line by his friends while his laughter echoed through the forest around them. The men continued walking and I continued following until a small river blocked our path. Across the river about a half mile upstream was a fallen tree that looked almost rotted. It was not sturdy enough for the large men and their gear, but I was sure I could make it to the other bank. There was a cliff there I could climb and watch them from above, rather than hiding in the bushes like an animal. I ran as fast and as quietly as I could to my secret place and smiled knowing I had a clear view to their campsite, but they would never notice me.

I watched them for an unknown amount of time. I hadn't realized it was nearly dark until they had lit a fire on the riverbank and began to cook the fish they had caught. The bigger man, Emmett, decided to wash in the river while the other men cooked. I had never seen a man out of his clothes that way before, but I didn't feel ashamed or embarrassed. He didn't even know I was there, after all. That's when everything went terribly wrong.

Emmett had floated downstream a little ways, leaving his friends at the campsite. I kept my full attention on him. When he returned, they were no where to be found. Thinking it was a joke, he pulled his pants on and went into his tent for a moment. When he emerged, a baby bear was just wandering into the campsite sniffing the air in a curious fashion. From his other side, another cub had arrived. I couldn't see where his friends had gone, but they had taken all three rifles. Several distant shots echoed off the cliff face followed by frantic screams. I flew from the cliff, unsure of why I was so intent on becoming involved and made my way back across the rotted tree bridge. It couldn't have been more than thirty seconds, but the mother bear had joined her cubs and was not pleased with Emmett's presence. In the chaos of the moment, Emmett attempted to make a break for it, but as he was not wearing shoes, he was unsuccessful.

"Oh God, EMMETT! WHERE ARE YOU?" I heard his friends yelling from the distance. "We gotta get help! EMMETT! CAN YOU HEAR US?"

"There's bears all around here, Pete! We can't stay here!"

The third friend was correct. I could smell the bears coming. They had smelled the fish the men had been cooking as well as the other foods and wanted to join the party. I could smell Emmett's blood now and it was getting stronger by the second. He didn't have much time left. I looked toward his friends, who were now running as fast as possible toward civilization. I was in shock that they would leave him this way. He was their friend, possibly a relative, as far as I could tell, but they had left him to die with the bears.

I couldn't do that. I followed the scent to his body, where the bear was still picking at his curled, weak form on the forest floor. He was moaning slightly, so I knew he had a chance. I used every amount of strength I had in my body to tackle the bear and run it off. I wasn't trying to kill it, she had babies that needed a mother to look out for them when they wandered into trouble. She was just being a good mom.

I rolled Emmett onto his back to check his injuries, which were ghastly to say the least. Three gashes went down his bare back where the bear had taken him down. Several more went across his chest and arms. The bear must have been swatting at him like a kitten with a ball of string. He had bites on his legs clear through his jeans and what appeared to be a cracked skull which was bleeding so badly, it covered one side of his face in red, gushing blood.

I can't lie. The thought of tasting him did cross my mind at that point. I had not hunted for nearly two weeks and tonight's trip into the forest to feed was so distracting, I was still dying of thirst. I removed my flannel over-shirt and wrapped it around his torso to stop some of the blood before turning my sights on a large, older bear in the distance. He was an easy opponent and I was back with Emmett immediately. I scooped him into my arms like an infant and ran without thinking as fast as I could away from the bears to a safer place. The clearing where I'd first heard the gunshots.

I was still so far from home. I had no idea what to do. He was still breathing, but he didn't have long. Something in his face spoke to me. His eyes were partly open and he was staring up into my face completely helpless, like an infant. God help me, I don't know what came over me, but in that instant I knew I had to do more than get him help. I would never be able to get his face out of my mind and for me, that meant eternity. "Be still, Emmett. I'm taking you to a doctor." I whispered and took off as fast as my feet could carry me with his body safely in my grasp.

The screen door slammed open at the back of the house, causing Edward and Esme to come running to the kitchen. "I found a hunter. He's dying. Please? Is Carlisle home yet?" I was babbling, unsure of what I was really saying. Carlisle came down the stairs and was at Emmett's side in an instant. "A bear was attacking him, to protect her cubs. His friends abandoned him."

Edward brought Carlisle his medical bag. He looked over to me with confusion while examining Emmett. "I can close these wounds, but it won't be easy. This head injury looks quite serious. I can't guarantee that I would be able to save him. Rosalie? What do you want me to do with him, exactly?"

I hesitated, but made myself perfectly clear. "I want him to join us. I want to keep him."

"Are you mad, Rosalie? You can't just keep a human like a lost puppy!" Edward was shocked and livid with me. I was not surprised. "Of all the selfish…"

"Yes, I'm selfish Edward. I don't want this poor man to die after his friends deserted him as bear food. I'm selfish because I carried him hundreds of miles in the dark through the woods alone to the most trusted doctor I know, rather than leaving him to die. I'm selfish and horrible, but unlike you, I can feel emotion for another person."

"Enough!" Carlisle growled so loud, the walls shook. "Edward, bring me a bottle of ether. Rosalie, carry him to the spare bedroom. I'll have no more bickering from either of you."

I did as I was told and laid Emmett on the bed. I stayed at his side for three days and nights until he awoke. I was unsure of what to expect at that point. I was afraid he would be scared or upset, or worse, he would want to leave us.

"Am I dead?"

I jumped at the sudden sound from across the room. "Dead? Um, I can't believe- Your name is Emmett, correct? I'm Rosalie."

"Yes." He shook his head and tried to sit up. "You're the angel who saved me. You brought me to God. My Angel, Rosalie."

"I think you're head injury may still be affecting you. I'll get Carlisle." I left for a moment and brought Carlisle back with me to Emmett's room. "What do you remember, Emmett? The last thing you can think of?"

"I remember…swimming in a cold river. Then a lot of pain and an angel, you," he pointed to me, "my angel was carrying me. I felt like I was flying. Then another angel, a man was over me. I'm sure it was God…then it all goes dark. I'm dead. I must be, because you both look like angels. In my twenty years on earth, I've never seen someone so beautiful." He spoke the last sentence looking straight into my eyes.

Carlisle broke the silence. "You are dead, but this is not heaven, I'm sorry to tell you." This was the part I feared most. When he learned what he was, how would react to the information? Carlisle explained what we were and how we survived while I took Emmett's hand and waited quietly beside him. "I can not judge your reaction. Please tell me what you are thinking, Emmett?"

"I'm a vampire. So I am dead, but we're still in Tennessee, then?" he let out a long breath and nodded in understanding. "Nothing is going to change that, I suppose. You both seem to be getting by alright with this…lifestyle. I guess I'm okay with it, as long as I have you both there to guide me."

"You aren't upset or afraid?" I whispered. "We drink the blood of humans, Emmett."

"If you were as bad as you seem to think you are, why did you carry me away from the bears? You could have left me there and never had a thing to do with me or my death. You didn't drink my blood when you had the chance. I couldn't have put up much of a fight if you had tried. No, I trust you both. You're my angels." He smiled brightly and I knew everything was going to be alright.

THE END

I hope you guys liked it! Please let me know what you think, even if its total crap lol.


	2. Survival Skills

The Adventures of Emmett and Rosalie - Survival Skills

I don't own anything or anyone. Stephenie Meyer does.

Rated T (just to be cautious)

--

I sat up in the bed and took a long, slow look around the bedroom I was lying in. This was a bit difficult for me at the moment, since all I wanted to see was my Angel's face staring back at my own. Apparently I was in a small bedroom on the first floor of a log cabin. The walls were all wood paneled and I could see dense forest through the curtains beside my bed. My Angel was seated on the edge of the bed at first, but she suddenly moved onto a small footstool, leaving the hand she was holding empty. "Are you alright? I don't mind you being close." I leaned toward her slightly, but she leaned backward an equal distance.

"Fine, I'm fine. You need your space to recover. We have a lot to go over today. Esme said I should teach you to hunt and introduce you to Edward." She sounded nervous about something and looked toward the door a few times. I wasn't sure who Edward was. Maybe he was her boyfriend? I hoped he wasn't her husband, 'cause that would just be awful. That thought made me stare at the doorway too. I pictured some big, hairy guy coming in and pickin' a fight with me for looking at her the way I was. "You're sense of hearing should be rather acute by now. Edward is in the hallway. Can you hear him?"

"That's him? I can hear him breathing. He's trying awful hard to be quiet out there. Hey Ed? It isn't working!" I heard him mutter something and his steps faded out down the hall. "Who's Ed? Is he your boyfriend or something?" I whispered. I never wanted to hear the word 'no' so badly in my life.

"Ed_ward_…is…like my brother." Hallelujah! The Angel grants another prayer. "We were intended for each other at first, in a way, but it never happened. He and I just don't see each other in a romantic light. We're in this state of being for eternity or longer, and I can't be near him for more than an hour without wanting to kick him in the shins. Why don't you get dressed and come into the kitchen? We have a lot of things to go over. There's a mirror on the back of your door if you'd like to look yourself over and your clothes are in that closet."

"Wait? Can I-?" She was gone before I could say another word. I guessed that the wounds from the bear attack must look pretty gruesome. That was why she left so quickly. No lady should have to see such a thing. I moved from the bed more easily than I anticipated and examined myself in the long mirror. After removing the flannel shirt and pants I had been sleeping in, I looked at myself in shock. The wounds were gone. There weren't even any scars! I always had a decent amount of muscle on my bones, but this was incredible. I looked like the Strongman from the circus. My eyes. That was why she left. She saw my eyes. I had the eyes of the Devil; blood red. I was suddenly ashamed of myself for some reason. Maybe it was because I scared her? None of their eyes looked this way, there had to be a reason why. I dressed as fast as I could and found my way to the kitchen. "Rosalie?" She was standing at the sink in a pair of jeans and a red, flannel men's shirt with a white t-shirt underneath. She could make a potato sack look like an evening gown, she was so gorgeous.

"Hello, Emmett. You remember Esme? And this is Edward." She pointed to the couple seated at the table, but I kept my eyes to the floor.

"Emmett, what's wrong, dear?" Esme sounded concerned, not just concerned, but worried, like a mother would be. It made me feel more ashamed.

"You're eyes won't always look like that. Once you feed a few times, they will turn yellow. If you don't feed they will turn black." Edward answered so easily. How could he know what was bothering me?

"Oh, well that's a relief. I couldn't look at myself like this, or anyone else, for that matter. I don't like it one bit. My throat is on fire. Do you have any water?"

Esme explained in the most patient way. "Water isn't going to help you. Rosalie is going to take you to the woods and teach you how to be one of us. How to hunt, how to hide, how to adapt to your new life." I liked the idea of hunting. It was something I was good at.

"Okay then. Let's go. What kind of rifle's do you use? Winchester's? Enfield's?" Everyone looked at me confused for a moment, then smiled at each other. They wanted to laugh at me I could feel it. "I'm missing something, right?"

"You don't need a rifle. Just follow me, Elmer. We're hunting more than ducks and wabbits." Rosalie grabbed my hand and rushed me out the screen door towards the forest, and she called me Elmer? The only Elmer I knew of was Fudd. I think she was making jokes at my expense at this point, but I let her have her fun. After all, she was the one who was trying to hunt without a weapon, so she was going to look a little foolish after a while.

"Okay, let's begin. I want you to run. As fast as you can to the creek a mile away." She pointed ahead of us on the trail. "I bet I can beat you there." She looked confident, but honestly, there was no way she had any kind of a chance against me.

"You want to race?" I nodded and crouched in a starting position beside her as she copied me. "Okay. On three then, one, two-" Yeah, I cheated, so what? You want to play with the boys, you have to learn how they play. That should teach her to call me Elmer Fudd. I took off like a bat out of hell. I was moving so fast I could barely feel the ground beneath my feet or the branches whipping past my bare arms. I saw the creek coming and dug my feet into the soft earth to stop myself before I fell in and looked like a complete moron. I looked around for my Angel behind me, but she wasn't there. I began to feel guilty for leaving her behind, when a soft chuckle came from the far side of the creek.

"Nice try, but don't ever try to cheat another vampire. You'll only look foolish in the end." She had beaten me. I shook my head in defeat and jumped across the creek to join her. "Lesson two, sense of smell. Close your eyes and breathe in through your nose as deep as you can." I did as I was told and the scents that swirled around my brain were indescribably overwhelming. I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings again. "Did you pick up on anything?"

"Something over there smells really good. I don't know what it is, though. It's making my throat burn more." I pointed to the east. "And something else. Closer by. You. You smell like…like Easter Sunday at Church." She really did. Like hyacinth flowers and candy. Before I could stop myself, I was standing right beside her, towering over her sniffing at her hair and flannel shirt like some kind of rabid beast.

"Emmett, stop! STOP!" I was on the ground in an instant with her boot pressing firmly down on my chest. She had a rather large branch in her fist ready to strike, and she was more furious than any woman I had ever imagined. She didn't scream or even raise her voice. She growled at me. "Don't _ever_ do that again, do you hear me? I am _not_ to be treated that way! If you don't respect me, I won't feel badly about destroying you. I've done it before and I _will_ do it again!"

I didn't know what to say, but she didn't seem to want to let me up without an apology. I looked her straight in the eyes and gave the most sincere apology I could muster. "I'm very sorry, Miss Rosalie. I shouldn't have done that. I promise I won't be disrespectful to you anymore. I'll behave and be a good student. May I get up now?"

She backed away from me and threw the branch into the distance. "Fine. I've got my eye on you. Just listen and do what I say. Follow that smell in the east until you can see what it is."

I nodded and walked toward the delicious smell I picked up before assaulting my Angel. In the distance I could see my prey, and it was perfect. "Right there. There's a bear by the creek. A big, fat one and its all alone." My throat was burning so badly, I could hardly speak by this point. I was rather disappointed by Rosalie's answer.

"Very good. Now stay here and watch me."

"Are you insane? That's a bear! You saw what they did to me. We need to go back and get a rifle, then we can kill it."

"Emmett, are you the most dense person alive? Have you learned nothing today?" She pulled me down into the bushes with her when the bear began wandering around. I have to admit, it was nice being so close with her and not being beaten up for it. "Just watch me." With that, she was off creeping along the ground toward the bear like a cat on the prowl. She was right behind her prey and it didn't even notice her. In a split second she had tackled a 400-pound black bear into submission and was greedily drinking it's blood.

It was the sexiest thing I had ever seen. She walked back over to me with a shiny, red line trickling from the corner of her lips over her chin, down her neck and into the open collar of her shirt. If I wasn't so terrified of her whooping my behind a second time, I would have gladly licked it off her myself. "What are you staring at?"

I licked my lips slightly, but couldn't answer her. I just kept gawking at her like a damned fool.

"Oh! Why didn't you say something? I'm so embarrassed! I'm never this messy, really." She quickly wiped the blood up with the sleeve of her shirt before trying to change the focus of the conversation, or staring contest, as it had become. "There's another bear over that way. Why don't you give it a try?"

I nodded, remaining silent and began to stalk the other bear, which was poking at a tree stump for termites in a small clearing. I could still see Rosalie watching me carefully from the bushes. She looked a bit bored. I crept up behind the bear as quietly as I could and took my time. I wanted to remember every detail of my revenge on this species for ruining my camping trip. My mind wasn't as focused as it should have been and the bear turned on me suddenly. I wrestled it for a few moments before giving in and going back to Rosalie in the bushes.

"What was that? You just walk away and let dinner win? That was pathetic!" She was laughing hysterically at my sad attempt at hunting. It made me even more determined to win the battle.

"No! I just wanted to make him mad, so he'd put up a better fight in the end." I explained. "And he ripped my shirt apart."

"I think it was too small anyhow. You have to come at him from the west so he won't smell you. And keep your mind on the prize. Go get him, champ."

The bear had gone back his termite stump and forgotten about me for a moment. My shirt was destroyed, so I left it in the bushes with Rosalie. It was too small, as she said, and restricted my movement. After following her directions and changing my approach slightly, I had the bear in my sights. I gave the attack everything I had and wrestled the beast to the ground a few times just for fun before finishing him off and having my dinner. I was full, my throat had stopped burning, and I was proud of myself.

"Well done, Emmett. It's getting late. We should head back. We can do more tomorrow." I agreed with her and we walked together toward home. I could swear when she was behind me, she was watching me for something, but I don't know what. I could feel her eyes on my back like a vulture. I also noticed the remaining pieces of my shirt hanging from the pocket of her jeans. I didn't question it. If this was her way of getting to know me better, that was fine by me. I made myself a promise to not get too close to her physically anymore, she didn't seem to like that much. We got along well, I thought. She said we were in this for eternity or longer, and as long as she was there beside me, I was happy. She seemed to be happy. That's all that mattered.

The end!

I hope you enjoyed it! I got some feedback from a few people about the first chapter, which was awesome! Keep it coming! If you like it or think its total crap, let me know! Also if you have any ideas you'd like me to write about, I'm open to suggestions!


	3. Roses Are Red

The Adventures of Emmett and Rosalie – Roses are Red

Rated K this chapter, nothing of consequence, just talking mostly.

I don't own a damn thing, even with two jobs and no kids to feed. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

ENJOY! Please PLEASE review! It really makes my day to hear my phone beep when I get an email and it's a story review! KEEP EM COMING!

Later that night, after the hunt, I was seated in Carlisle's study, my least favorite place. Not because of Carlisle, or the decor, it was the pressure. I felt as if I were sixteen again and been called into my father's den for a punishment. This was not the case today, as I was here for more of an interrogation rather than a grounding sentence.

"Are there any signs of special abilities in him?" Carlisle was serious, yet calm. Calm was his specialty. It was a difficult emotion for me to read, as I always became suspicious when people were too calm for my liking.

"He's quite strong, but nothing out of the ordinary happened today. His sense of smell is accurate, as well as his vision. He is not rebellious or difficult, either. His hearing is normal, for us. I don't feel he possesses any abnormal traits. He is quite strong, however, even for a new vampire."

"There were no altercations? He did everything you asked of him?"

I was unsure of what Carlisle was driving at. I chose my words carefully. "There was a…misunderstanding, but it was worked out immediately. He learns rules and boundaries quickly and does not test them."

"Explain the misunderstanding you're speaking of, please?" He asked.

"When testing his sense of smell, he picked up his prey, but he also picked up the scent of my perfume. It must have triggered something, a memory, perhaps? He moved too close to me, so I put him in his place."

"Rosalie, we both know your temper can get out of hand at times. I just want to be sure you were responsible and did not go too far when reprimanding the young man."

"What's 'too far,' then?" I didn't mean to snap at Carlisle, but I was beginning to feel as though Emmett and I were not alone on the trail today. "I mean, I could wave my finger at him like a naughty schoolboy for violating me the way he did, or I could make it quite clear that he is not to touch me, ever."

"You're right. You did the right thing in that situation. I am sorry for my disbelief in your judgment, Rosalie. That is all. You may go now." I thanked Carlisle and went back to my room upstairs to be alone.

Early Sunday morning, Edward, Carlisle, and Rosalie all went to church for some type of fair or social event. Esme had stayed behind with me to make sure I stayed out of trouble. I helped her around the house with chores and things before going out for a quick hunt on my own. I didn't go far, so I could hear the car pull up when everyone got back that afternoon. As I was walking back, I saw Rosalie walking toward the garage from a distance. She was an absolute vision in a white sundress with yellow bows in her hair. My Angel. Something was in her hand on the far side of her body. I froze in place when I saw what it was she was holding and that she had put it in the garbage.

Esme asked me to trim her rosebushes. I saved a few of the roses and left them by Rosalie's bedroom door as a surprise. Now they were in the garbage and she seemed to be smiling about it. She marched back into the house looking proud of herself and slammed the screen door. If my heart were still working, it would be in serious pain right now. As I walked closer, I noticed she left the lid off the can so someone, possible me, would see what was there and wonder why.

"Strike one, big brother." Edward was passing me on his way to the garage and saw the flowers. "If that's your plan, you've got a lot to learn."

"Wait, what? What do you mean?" I followed him into the garage and saw him rooting through some boxes for something. It was odd at first being called 'big brother,' but I guess it was true. I was a lot bigger than him, and he looked about seventeen while I was twenty. It made me feel a little better about being shot down by my girl and I needed a pick-up right now. "Rosalie said something about you and her having something in the past. Is that what you're talking about? Do you know what I'm doing wrong?"

He dug to the bottom of a box and threw something heavy and brown at my chest. "Put on a mitt, we're going to do some male bonding. You need all the help you can get." He wanted to play catch in the rain? Something was off with this guy. He walked down the path behind the house to a large clearing and pulled a baseball from his jacket pocket. "Go over there and keep walking until I tell you to stop." I kept walking until I felt like I was in the outfield and he was way back at home plate. How can two people play catch like this? And why was I the only one with a mitt? "Okay, stop." As far away as he was, I could hear him clearly and he wasn't yelling. Within a second, he had thrown the ball toward me like lightning and if I hadn't caught it, it would have taken my head off. Luckily, I caught it, but the force of the ball knocked me around in a circle. If I missed, it might have ended up in the next county.

"Whoo-wee! I didn't know you liked baseball, Edward! We can have some fun with this! Make ourselves a few more Vampires, and we can have our own team!" He laughed at that, which relaxed me a bit, so I got onto more important topics. "So, you don't mind that I'm interested in Rosalie? Cause if it bothers you, I'll back off. You were here first." I threw the ball to him and was impressed with the added power I now had.

"Not at all. I really did make an effort with her, and I know she did the same, but it just…dissolved. She has the right to be with whomever she chooses and I have the same. I just want you to know it's not going to be easy." He returned the ball and we continued on like that for sometime. "She's got boundary issues. I can't tell you why, but just remember that."

"Why can't you tell me? You don't know why she's got issues, or you just won't say?" I felt like there was something he had to tell me, but he wasn't sure how.

"I won't. It's Rose's story, not mine. Things of that nature are too personal for me to go around sharing with the world. When she's ready for you to know, you'll know." I frowned at the lack of help, but appreciated his honesty. He was a stand-up guy for not spilling his sister's dirty laundry out for the world to see. "Just don't go sniffing her like you did. That was uncalled for." How did he know about that? If I could have, I would have turned bright red from embarrassment.

"Did she tell you about that? I admit it was stupid of me. I don't know what came over me yesterday."

"She didn't tell me. I saw it." I take it back; he wasn't a stand-up guy after all. He was a creepy, little stalker.

"What do you mean you 'saw it'? We're you following us? Did Carlisle tell you to do that? 'Cause I don't like being distrusted. I know it's unusual for a young girl like Rose to be left alone with a guy like me with no supervision, but there was no need to spy on us like that!" I was growing angrier by the second. How could be so casual about following us that way?

"Rose didn't tell you. I wasn't _there_. Take it easy, Emmett. When I say I 'saw it' I mean it was in Rose's head. I can read minds. I really can, I'm not joking or lying. It started happening when I changed. Look, think of a number." He had lost his mind somewhere on the way to this field. I decided to humor him, just to see. "Forty-two. Sixty-eight. A dollar-ninety-nine. It would help if you'd pick one and stick with it."

"Good Lord. You really can hear everything that goes through my head. I don't know what to say to that." I was dumbfounded. I wasn't totally shocked at finding out I was a vampire, or concerned about drinking people's blood, but this…was really something.

"It's true. She was thinking about it in church this morning. I shouldn't have been listening, but I was curious. She really gave it to you for doing that. I hope you learned your lesson." He laughed and we began throwing the ball again.

"I did. She's a fine teacher. So tell me, what can I do? I want to catch her eye, but she threw my flowers in the garbage. Where I come from, that's a good sign that she's not interested. I could ask her on a date, but where would I take her? I can't go to a restaurant or a movie with her. I'm at a loss, Edward." I let out a long sigh and threw the ball half heartedly back to him.

"First, you need to think about what Rose wants more than anything. What she thrives from. She's not interested in jewelry or gifts. And those roses were probably the worst mistake you could have made. Rose craves attention the way bees crave nectar."

I listened to him closely and processed the information. "So, I should shower her with attention, while keeping my physical distance from her. Got it."

"No." He answered simply.

"No? Wait, you just said..." He was confusing me now, that wasn't a good idea.

"No, you should do the opposite. She knows your trying to court her, so she's going to expect you to continue. If you stop, it will catch her off guard, and make her think about your motives more."

"So I should ignore her as if she has the plague. Alright." What a strange way of dealing with this. I really was beginning to think he had no idea what he was talking about.

"No."

"UGH! No? Well what are you telling me? First you tell me to show her how I feel, now you're telling me to avoid her all together! What should I do?"

"You have to do both."

"BOTH? How am I supposed to do that? That's insane!" _He_ was insane, I was sure of it by this point.

"Listen to me. When you get back there, she's going to be in the garage. Don't let on that you know about the flowers. Just be casual. Ask her about church, what she did there, who she talked to, what we did at the fair today. Get her talking about herself; she loves that. Then avoid her for the rest of the day. She will wonder if you know about the flowers and if she hurt your feelings by trashing them and by tomorrow, she will be craving your company. Things will go from there."

"You're certain that load of hogwash is going to work? Fawn all over her, then avoid her, then keep doing that over and over till she falls madly in love with me? You belong in a padded room, Edward, really. But you do make some kind of sense. Oh! I smell a bear! Do you smell that?"

"Yeah, there are two of them. Come on, let's eat." With that, Edward and I flew off into the woods to feed. I was glad to know he was on my side and I could trust him not to tell my secrets to anyone else. I never had a brother, but I felt like Edward was as close as I could get. It was a relief to have him around, even if the mind reading was a little creepy and weird. I could be myself around him, and that meant the world to me.

The end!

Please review! It means the world to me and makes me want to keep writing this. Thanks to everyone who added me to the fav stories/fav authors lists! That means a lot too! Cant wait to hear your feedback! Also, thanks to your feedback, you're getting another chapter today! 2-for-one sale! WHOO!


	4. Off the Wagon

The Adventures of Emmett and Rosalie – Off the Wagon

Rated T

Things haven't changed. I have nothing, Stephenie Meyer has everything, including Emmett, who I seem to be falling for lol.

When Edward and I returned home, Rosalie was in the garage, just as he predicted. My guess was he read her thoughts before going to play catch with me, but who knows how his mind works. I still thought his way of thinking was a little off balance. "Hey, Rosalie. Mind if I sit?" I thought if she were in the garage, she would be going through boxes, or cleaning, not bent over the engine of a 1928 Ford Roadster pick-up truck. Her white sundress was gone, replaced by a black men's jumpsuit, which was usually seen on professional mechanics in garages. Not blonde angels who save hunters from bears. Again, she was being incredibly sexy without even trying.

"It's a free country Emmett, I can't stop you if you want to sit around in here. Just hand me tools from that box if I ask you. Make yourself helpful." She was still mad at me, I could tell. Edward said to be casual and focus on her. I hoped it would work, but I had my doubts.

"So how was church today? Was it a good service? Esme said there was a fair afterward. Did you have a good time?"

"Ratchet, please? Church has its moments. It's getting easier for me to be around people again. Well, most people." She looked at me from the corner of her eye and went back to poking at the engine. "The service was about forgiveness and moving on from tragedy. My mind was wandering a lot, I only paid attention to half of it."

"How about the fair? What was that like?"

"Take this? Give me the 9/16 wrench? It was fun to get out. We had a little pretend picnic and socialized with a few of the local families. It's mostly for Carlisle's benefit so people will get to know him and come to his office."

"What about you? Don't you like to socialize? I bet the church boys can't get enough of looking at you. That sundress you had on today was lovely. The yellow bows you had in your hair matched it perfectly. You really looked like an Angel." Good work Emmett, she was smiling now. She tried to hide it, but it snuck out.

"I'm not interested in them. They're nice and have decent manners, but we could never be friends or anything like that. I'm still too new and I don't think I'm ready to be that close to humans just yet. Ratchet again?"

"I have confidence in you. I think you could go off to school tomorrow and make it through the day with no problem at all." If I was being any sweeter, sugar cane would sprout from my ears, but it was working. She didn't seem as cold to me as she did when I walked in.

"Thanks. That's nice of you. Crescent wrench?"

"Is this your truck? I never imagined you were interested in such things. You have to be the first girl I have ever seen under the hood of a vehicle who knows what she's doing."

"It's Carlisle's, but there's a problem with the fuel intake and the carburetor. He could fix it himself, but I offered to help. I love cars and trucks. So much raw power in a compact package. Their a real marvel of technology, don't you think? Emmett? Are you listening?"

I wasn't listening. My Angel was bent over the hood of a truck with grease up to her elbows and smeared on her cheeks. At the angle she was bent, the jumpsuit hugged all the curves of her body in just the right way. The way a proper Sunday sundress never really could. "Raw power in a compact package, right. Well I'll leave you to this. I told Esme I would take the garbage out to the road for her. Good luck with the engine." I smiled and excused myself. If I were to stay any longer, she would catch me staring and all my effort at being a gentleman would be for nothing.

I ignored her for the rest of the day and hid in my room, as Edward had suggested. I was proud of myself for thinking about taking the garbage to the road for Esme. That way she would know I saw the flowers in there. The next day, Edward began his lessons at the local schoolhouse, but Rosalie was still staying home with Esme and I. The plans Edward had given me were going off without a hitch. In the late morning, Rosalie had knocked on my door and asked to come in.

"Sorry to bother you, but the truck is running again. I thought maybe you'd like to come for a drive with me? You've been rather distant lately, and we should spend time getting to know each other." I was surprised she had offered, but the idea of being in a car with her had its appeal. We told Esme where we would be going and she was nervous, but said it would be all right if we stayed to the back roads and away from town.

The truck didn't go very fast, only thirty miles per hour, or so, but it was fun cruising up and down the roads with her beside me. I had never let a girl drive me around before. It wasn't good manners in this part of the country, but I was fine with it. She seemed to be handling the truck with no problem; despite the funny looks we were getting from passing motorists about a woman driver. We chatted about her interests, why she liked cars so much, books she liked, movies she'd seen. I asked about her life before Carlisle, but that was the wrong question. She became quiet and changed the subject to the weather. As we were coming around a bend, the engine sputtered and came to a dead stop. "Uh oh. We're pretty far from home. This isn't a good place for this to happen. Can you fix it, Rose?"

"I don't have my tools and I'm in a dress. I can't do anything here. You're going to have to push the car home while I steer."

"I don't think I should leave the car. What if someone comes to offer help? It could cause a problem." I was worried about that more than anything at this point.

"What would it look like to you Emmett, if you saw a big, hulking man steering a car while a small woman in a dress and heels was pushing it down the road for him? Get back there and start pushing." I did as I was told; she had a very good point. I could see her in watching me in the mirrors every few minutes to make sure I was all right. We came to a hill and she yelled back at me. "Push it slower, if you make it look too easy, people will be suspicious." I nodded and slowed my pace to a crawl.

I must have been going too slow, because two men in a similar truck had pulled up behind us. "Hey, buddy? Need some help?"

"Uh, no! I've got it." They wouldn't take no for an answer. I could hear them talking to each other in their truck as they drove along slowly behind us. The driver agreed to go on ahead to their destination a few miles up the road while the passenger got out to help me. "No, really! It's not necessary. ROSE! There's a MAN here to help!" I stopped pushing the car and backed toward the trees slowly. My throat was on fire and my hands were shaking like leaves on a branch.

"Sir, really. We have it under control. We haven't got much further…" Rosalie was trying to be responsible and get rid of the man for us, but his friend had taken off with their truck. If he didn't help, he would have to walk the rest of the way for no reason, and that didn't seem to sit well with him.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Miss. Your friend and I can get you home faster if we both push. Now get back in the cab and steer like a good girl." He took her arm and tried to make her do as he said, but she would have none of it.

"Don't touch me! Get off!" Rosalie shrieked in panic and I lost all sense of where I was and what I was doing. When I slowly came to my senses, I was curled in a ball with my arms around my knees beside a tree some where in the forest. A short distance away, a motionless pair of legs stuck out from under a bush. I was horrified at what I had done. Terrified that I was going to jail, or hell, or both. And sick to my stomach that Rosalie knew.

The end!

Ooh, Cliffhanger! Uh oh, here comes the hate-mail lol. Let me know what you guys think! Thanks for all the replies and adds! I got a bunch last night and it inspired me to write 2 chapters instead of one. Hope you liked it!


	5. Repentance

The Adventures of Emmett and Rosalie – Repentance

Rated T just to be safe

As usual, I own nothing but a pet rock from 1976, while Stephenie Meyer owns everything else lol.

The worst possible thing that could ever happen to our family was playing out before my eyes and I had no control over any of it. Some of it, if not all, was my fault. Emmett was nowhere to be found. Neither was the man he had pulled into the woods. I silently thanked God for that, as Emmett had not bitten the man right here on the side of the road. I racked my brain for a plan of action while the minutes passed by.

Carlisle was at his office at the opposite end of town, but that was too far. Esme was at home, which was east, but I'd have to go through the woods to get there and that would slow me down. Where was the schoolhouse? It had to be near by. I remembered Edward telling me it was north of town on Rural Route eleven. Hadn't we passed that road while Emmett was pushing the truck? I had no choice but to trust my memory and go find Edward. Leaving the truck on the side of the road may have been a bad idea, but there was nothing else I could do with it at that moment. The overcast skies were opening up to a steady drizzle by this time, so I swapped my heels for a pair of rubber boots in the back of Carlisle's truck. Running seemed like a good idea for the moment, as it would get me there fastest, but I couldn't let anyone see me. I used every ounce of caution I could muster and rushed off to the schoolhouse.

The building could have easily been mistaken for a church. It was small, wooden, and painted white with a pointed red roof. There couldn't have been more than two or three classrooms inside. Edward would be easy to find. One room was full of young children; the second held slightly older students and the final room held all of the high school students. I composed myself and entered the room. The smell of all the humans was a bit overwhelming, so I held my breath as best I could. Edward noticed me and immediately began reading my thoughts. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to bring Edward Cullen home. I'm his sister Rosalie. Our older brother has been in a hunting accident and Edward needs to come home right away."

I was afraid the teacher would be upset with me, but she understood. She was an older woman who looked like a spinster with a tight bun of hair pinned to her head and glasses with pointed corners. "Oh, that is terrible, Miss Cullen. Your father is Doctor Cullen, I presume? Your brother is in his careful hands?"

"Yes, Ma'am. May I take Edward home?"

"Of course, dear. Edward? You may go."

I didn't have to explain anything to Edward on our way back to the truck. He could see it all in my head, playing over and over like some ghastly horror movie. "What are we going to do?"

"Get a hold of yourself, Rosalie. These things happen. Go home and tell Esme. She can phone Carlisle at his office and try to work out a plan. I'm going to find Emmett and see if I can get him home. I'll take care of the body, don't worry." Edward was good at staying calm, but I wasn't. He really was the more responsible, mature sibling. I was just a dumb girl who got herself into trouble all the time.

"Please, bring him home safe, Edward? I'm so scared. That poor man…I'm so sorry…"

"I'll handle it, Rose. Don't blame yourself." Edward slowly wrapped his arms around me to calm me down. He was the only person I trusted enough to do that when I was upset. "He shouldn't have grabbed you. You told him to stop, and he didn't. He had it coming to him, one way or another. Go find Esme. I'll be home soon."

It was dark, but I could still see the boots sticking out from under the bush. I had been here for so many hours, I had lost track of the time. I couldn't move or speak. I'm not sure if I had even been blinking my eyes at this point. I heard a twig snap behind me and felt a cold, stony hand on my shoulder. "Emmett? It's Edward." He whispered so I could barely hear him as he crouched beside me. "Everything is going to be all right. Rosalie is at home with the truck. She wants you to come home, now."

I shook my head and looked away from him. He was lying. Rosalie would never speak to me again, I was sure of it. My Angel knew what I had done. I was disgraced. I broke one of the most serious rules of the bible. 'Thou shalt not commit murder.' Carlisle would send me away once he found out and I would spend my eternity in hell alone.

Edward had gotten up and was examining the body nearby. He ripped apart several bushes and ferns before lying them over the body to camouflage it. "I can't do much for him now, but I promise Emmett, he will have a decent burial. I will do what I can to insure that his remains are disposed of properly, but I can't do that until I get you home." He waited for me to stand, but I refused.

"Just leave me. I want to die here. I deserve to die."

"You can't die and you know that, Emmett." He was beginning to lose patience with me. "Eventually a deer or something will come by and you'll eat it and you'll still be here to eat another one later. Suicide is not an option, either, so don't even think about that."

He grabbed me up suddenly as if I were a sack of potatoes and slung me over his shoulders. I didn't have the energy or sense to fight him off. I let out a sigh and let him do what he wanted. Every time I would think of horrible things, he would yell at me to stop. "I said just leave me here! I don't want your damn help!"

"Fine, you want to die? I'll help put you out of your misery." He changed direction and came to a deep river after running a few miles. "Drown yourself! Go ahead! I'll watch and help you if you have trouble." He dropped me into the river fully clothed and stood on the shore with his arms folded. I was under the water for an uncertain amount of time before I floated to the surface. "No luck? Let me give you a hand." He jumped into the water and forcefully held me down by the shoulders to the bottom of the river. I was down there for over five minutes before I realized he was right. I stopped struggling against his grip, letting him pull me up. "Don't you see? This is _it_ for us! There _is_ no death, _no_ afterlife, _no_ more chances! We have to take what we have and make it the best we can make it. You're very fortunate to have a family around who cares about you and what happens to you. We could just say 'to hell with you' and let you work this out on your own, but we want you to stay and be a part of our family."

"You're right, Edward. It doesn't make me any less ashamed of myself or what I did, but you're right."

"You're damn right, I am." He pulled me out of the river and began walking toward home. "Come on, It's late. I should have had you back ages ago."

"Is that Edward? Are they back?" Esme looked out the back door and pulled Edward inside. "Where is Emmett? He's not with you? Why are you soaking wet?"

"He went to the garage to be alone. He's ashamed of himself. He looks to be in a state of shock, as well. His posture and facial expressions are impossibly distraught. I think he just needs time. We had to cross a river. I'll change and take him some dry clothes before we talk."

A few minutes later, everyone with the exception of Emmett was gathered in the kitchen. "Everyone have a seat, please? We need to have a family meeting." Carlisle spoke up from his seat at the head of the table. "Rosalie, I need to know everything there is to know about this man and his friend. Tell me anything you can think of that stood out. Did you get his wallet, Edward? Was there any identification?"

I began explaining what I could to Carlisle while he went through the man's belongings. The man was without a wedding ring, so we believed he was unmarried. His identification said he was Mitchell Dunkin, a union autoworker from Michigan, and 27 years of age. Several notes and pieces of paper indicated he was prone to convulsions from a head injury he received a few years ago and that he liked to collect telephone numbers and addresses of random women. There were several nude photographs of young girls as well, girls much younger than myself. He may not have deserved to die the way he did, but he deserved to suffer deeply for his choices in life.

"Edward, can you handle the body? Fix the evidence to make sure it looks as though he died from a head injury. Give these things back to him, minus the identification card. We will burn that. Make sure he's buried quite deep and in a very remote area of the woods."

"What about the police, Carlisle? What if his friend calls them and they come looking for us?" I was terrified of that possibility. The whole family was in danger of being exposed and it was my fault for driving a truck that shouldn't have been on the road to begin with along side a vampire who was only a few days old.

"I will take care of that. Emmett will have to stay close to home for a few weeks. If anyone comes by, he will have to remain hidden. Esme and I will answer the door and handle it. As far as anyone is concerned, Emmett is now a Cullen. He is legally adopted and has scarlet fever, which has quarantined him to the attic. I will handle all of the paperwork tonight. Rosalie?"

"Yes sir?" I was in a daze for most of this conversation, but stepped right in where I should. I didn't want to get myself into more trouble than I already was. I looked up and waited.

"He is your responsibility as much as Esme's and myself. You'll need to speak with him about his actions and help him get past this, so there is a lesser chance of these events occurring again. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir. May I go to him now?"

"Yes, I think that would be best. Please see me later when you get a moment?"

I nodded and left the kitchen. On my way to the garage, I picked something up to help me get through to Emmett. I knocked on the door and entered to find him hiding in a corner with his arms around his knees in the dark. "Emmett? Can I speak to you? It's Rosalie."

"You don't want to speak to me. I'm a sick, evil monster." I wasn't sure if I heard him correctly. He was barely whispering. I went to where he was sitting and kneeled beside him.

"You're a vampire. It's your biological nature to hunt and kill people. We don't expect you to be perfect. We only expect you to be Emmett. Please, come with me? I want to show you something." He refused to move, so I did the only thing I could think of. I took his hand firmly and pulled him along behind me to the swing on the back porch. "Please sit? I want to speak to you about today."

"I'm so sorry, Rosalie. I can't even look at you." He was right about that. He did everything in his power to avoid eye contact. "I don't know what to do. Is Carlisle…is he going to send me away? You all try so hard to follow his rules, I'm sure I broke most of them today. I'm going to ruin things for everyone. I'm worthless, even as a vampire."

"Nobody thinks you're worthless, Emmett." I wasn't sure where these words or feelings of his were coming from. I didn't know much about his past, and he knew even less of mine. "You aren't going to be sent anywhere. This is your home, your family. You did break some rules, but you're new, these things happen."

"They don't happen to you. You've never killed anyone. Esme told me, so. It's been two years and your record is clean as a whistle. I couldn't make it past a week."

"That's not true. Not entirely." He looked at me suddenly and it surprised me a bit. He looked different to me, but familiar. In his eyes I could see my old friend Vera's son, Henry. "I have killed people. But out of blind hatred and revenge, not out of weakness or hunger. I never drank their blood, but I did murder them. I even tortured one." I looked down at the book on my lap rather ashamed of myself for admitting what I had done. I hoped spilling my secrets to him about my own failures would make him feel less embarrassed.

"Revenge and torture? What happened to you, Rose? I've tried to ask you half a dozen ways, but you never want to talk about it. Is that why you don't let people close to you?" He seemed genuinely interested in understanding why I act the way I do.

"Yes, that's why. I don't trust men. I was to be married to a wealthy man in Society in New York and have a happy life, but things went horribly wrong. He and his friends got drunk one night and raped me in an alley. They left me for dead in the street, but Carlisle found me and here I am. After a short time, I went back and killed them, one by one." I blinked a few times and looked off into the woods. If I were able, I would have been crying.

"He and his friends all…all of them did that to you…at once…I can't find the words." The look on his face said enough. He felt disgustingly horrid for what he had done today, but if he'd had the chance, he would find the people who hurt me and do it again in a heartbeat. "I can see why you're so cautious of others. How…I mean…have you gotten past it at all? How do you cope with such a thing?"

"Sometimes I'm glad that I'm like this because I don't have to be close to people. It's better if I'm not. If I were to meet a man, or another vampire in this case, and fall in love, I always wonder if he would still want me when he learns about me losing my innocence that way, in a rape. I take it one day at a time. I go to church every Sunday, read the bible and try to be the best Rosalie I can be. That sounds silly, I know, but that's how I deal with it. Look at this." I opened the bible I had brought with me to a specific page. There were notes scribbled everywhere throughout the book and little tabs of paper taped to random pages to find things more easily. "This passage is all about forgiveness and letting go of pain. This is what the preacher read at church yesterday. Read it, I think it will help." I placed the book on his lap for him and waited.

He picked the book up slowly and looked over the page. After only a second, he passed it back to me and nodded. "There's good stuff in there. Thanks for sharing it."

"Come on, you barely read any of it. Read this part, here." I gave him back the book and pointed to a specific sentence. He stared at it for a long moment and nodded again. "Out loud, silly."

He ran a hand over his hair in frustration and growled softly. "You read it, you want to hear it so bad. Here. I don't want to." He shoved the book back at me and turned away on the swing. Why was he acting like such a child? It was only a book; it wouldn't hurt him to read a sentence to me.

"Why can't you just do what I…you can't, can you?" I whispered so nobody else would hear. "Emmett? You don't know how to read? Am I right?" He nodded and pursed his lips in frustration. "I'm sorry, I had no idea you couldn't."

"It's alright. Just how things happened with me. Not something I'm proud of, but that's how it is. I'm not a total idiot. I can read numbers and small words. Books are a lot harder than they look." He whispered and turned back to face me. "You told me about yourself, Rosalie, I should tell you about me. It's only fair."

"Alright." I nodded and watched him closely so he knew I was paying attention to his every word. I wasn't going to ruin his chance at opening up to me.

"Well, I was born in Ohio in 1915 to parents who were corn farmers. I went to school until the second grade, when my parents were killed by a tornado. After that, I bounced around from relative to relative for a few years. Every time I thought I was doing well and they liked having me around, I was suddenly told to go live with another aunt or uncle. They weren't always the nicest relatives. Sometimes they beat me, yelled at me for no reason, made me do some awful things kids shouldn't do. When I was ten, I was sent to live with my grandmother in Nashville who didn't believe in public schooling. She kept me home with her and I worked on her farm until I was sixteen. We got in an argument one day and I ran away from home." I kept my full attention on his face as he told his story. I had never expected his life was so different from mine. He had been through some truly horrible experiences.

"I moved around a lot, stayed with friends here and there. I found a job sweeping floors at a tavern up in this little town in Kentucky. I made a couple of friends and they let me move in with them. The one guy, Pete, you remember him?" I nodded. He was one of the men who deserted Emmett on his hike. "He was going to marry this awful girl, Marielle. Instead of a stag party, we decided to go camping, just the guys with our other friend Carl. My intention was to tell Pete on this trip that he shouldn't marry Marielle, see? She was being unfaithful to him, with Carl. I never got to tell either of them that I knew what was going on, or got to stop the wedding. I wish I knew what happened to them. But maybe it's better this way."

"I can see why you never learned how to read. That must have been so difficult for you growing up. You know so much about religion. You're always speaking of God and Angels. Were you always so religious?" I was touched he would tell me so much about his life. I almost felt guilty for not telling him more about myself.

"You don't need to be literate to listen to church services or a boring old grandmother reading the bible to you for hours on end. I have to tell you, though, after I left my grandmother, most of that religion came to a grinding halt. I gambled, I drank, I spent nights with women who's names I will never remember. The people you meet in bars, I tell you what, HAHA!" I smiled when he laughed. I didn't expect him to be so loud. It was good to know his mood had improved. "So, don't feel badly about those men taking your innocence. I gave mine away freely to a rather large woman named Bertha when I was seventeen."

"Bertha? You're joking!" I laughed just as loudly as he did and playfully pushed his shoulder.

"No, I'm quite serious. She's probably the one I remember best. I don't really want to think about it right now, if you don't mind. If I could sleep, I'd have nightmares." I laughed again and covered my mouth with my hand. "Don't cover up? I like seeing you smile."

"I don't want them to hear. Their nosey." I kept my hand over my mouth and peeked up into the window to see if anyone was coming to check on us. "It's fine." I chuckled again and sat back down. Before I could react, Emmett was taking my hand and turning it over in his gigantic palm.

"Sorry, I-sorry." He dropped my hand quickly and looked away.

"No, it's okay. I'm not mad. Thank you for sharing that story with me. I-

"Rosalie? I'd like to see you in my study, if you don't mind." Carlisle's voice echoed through the yard. I nearly jumped off the swing from fright.

"I have to go. Good night, Emmett. Thanks again."

"Sure, I like talking with you. Come hunting with me in the morning?" he whispered.

"Rosalie Hale. I asked you to come to my study!"

"I, I have to go. Good night." I knew I was in for it now. I had taken my father's car without asking him, led a new vampire into public danger where he attacked and killed a human, and now I was loudly flirting with that vampire on my back porch swing with no supervision. My father was going to kill me, I could feel it. I went back to the study where I had been two nights before during my interrogation and waited for my punishment.

THE END!

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SENDING ME REVIEWS!! All day my phone was beeping off the hook with emails about people adding the story to favs lists and sending feedback! It totally made Monday a better day lol. Keep it coming! I hope you liked this one. A LOT of you have been wanting Rose to open up to Emmett, so there it was! Review please?


	6. Intentions

The Adventures of Emmett and Rosalie – Intentions

Rating T just to be safe

I don't even own a copy of The Host cause I forgot to bring my bank card to work today, lol. Stephenie Meyer owns everything.

((A/N: Im not crazy about this chapter lol. I don't think its the best. I hope you guys like it more. Let me know?))

--

Today had to be the hardest day of my life. I have never felt so many emotions at one time. Generally, as a man, I'm very in control of my emotions and myself. I consider myself a happy guy. I try not to let things get to me too badly. Today I was a train wreck. The one, single constant element to the day was unwavering. Through all the pain and fear and shame, Rosalie, my Angel was still there. She never believed for a second that I was horrible or evil, as I had believed in myself. Edward came outside and looked off into the woods for a moment. "Is she in trouble with Carlisle, Edward?"

"I don't know. I'm trying not to listen. You should hunt, even if you aren't thirsty." He leaned against the railing and shrugged casually.

"I hope she's alright. You really think I should? I don't think I should go off alone right now."

"I'll go with you. The longer you wait, the more you will crave humans because you've tasted them. It will be harder for you to go back to wildlife. Carlisle is going to want to speak with you when he's done with Rosalie. We should go now and not keep him waiting later."

I stood up to leave with him. "What does he want to speak to me about?"

"Your intentions."

"My intentions? Intentions as to what?" It really got on my nerves when Edward spoke in riddles this way. It made me think he was pulling my leg or trying to make me look foolish.

"I can't tell you anymore than that. We're going to have some fun. There's a herd of deer just past those trees. Their more of a challenge than bears because their so fast." He took off after the deer and I followed him reluctantly. What kind of intentions could Carlisle want to talk to me about? My intentions to follow his rules? To get an education? To leave home and find my own way? I tried to push the thoughts from my mind as I took off after the herd.

When I entered Carlisle's study, he was not there as I thought he would be. He seemed so impatient about sitting down with me, why wasn't he here already? I had a seat and wrung my hands in my lap nervously. I would rather have him here speaking with me already, than stretching out the time by making me think about things in silence. The suspense was beginning to get to me.

"I apologize for keeping you waiting Rosalie. I wanted to make sure Edward wasn't eavesdropping. He's gone to hunt with Emmett. I want to talk to you about some things."

I nodded and waited for him to begin. I was much more nervous this time in the study than I was before. Not only was this an interrogation, it was also lecture on my behavior which would be followed by some sort of punishment. I bit my lip and watched him closely. While he spoke, he shuffled papers around and scribbled things on them randomly.

"In the last few days, you haven't been yourself, Rosalie. You've broken a lot of rules and been quite reckless. Let's make a mental list of those rules, shall we?" I nodded and began counting off on my fingers.

"Well, um…I was caught day dreaming at church, and then I was rude to Mrs. McArthur because she wouldn't stop talking my ear off about her nephew. I took your truck without asking you. Esme said it was all right, but I should have called your office and asked you personally. I took Emmett out in public knowing the truck might break down. I fought with a human who got killed because I couldn't be calm when he grabbed me. I put the whole family in danger and…I think that's it. Six? Does that sound about right? Oh gosh, I have been irresponsible, haven't I?" I looked down at my hands again in shame.

"Seven, I believe."

"Seven? What did I miss, Carlisle?" I counted again and could find nothing else I had done wrong.

"You were openly flirting with Emmett a short time ago with no adult supervision. I'm concerned about your feelings for Emmett. I know you're old enough to know to act around men, but I don't like the idea of you becoming so close with him so quickly. Tell me, what are your intentions toward Emmett?"

I thought for a moment and shrugged. My intentions? Why was everyone throwing this word around so much lately? "I'm not sure what you mean. I care for him as if he were a member of our family. I've been drawn to him since the moment I saw him hiking with his friends…oh no." I shouldn't have said that. When I was nervous, I had a problem with word-vomit.

"You saw him? With his friends when he was alive? You told me you found him being mauled by a bear alone, Rosalie. That you saw his friends abandon him during the attack. You followed a human and his companions knowing you might still be a danger to them?" I was in for it now. He was having trouble controlling his temper. "What _are_ your intentions, Rosalie?"

"I'm not sure at this point. I want to be able to trust him. Edward is so cold to me sometimes, I feel as if he wouldn't care whether I stayed or left. Esme is older than me, like a mother-figure. I feel so alone sometimes. I need a friend I can talk to. And he needs one too. He needs someone to teach him…"

"Teach him what, Rosalie? He's already learned how to hunt and use his abilities. You told me the other night he was adapting well to this life."

"He is not well-educated. He has trouble reading. I was going to ask you a favor, if I may, Carlisle?" He looked up from his desk at me with interest. "I don't feel that I'm ready for school just yet. I'm comfortable at church so long as you and Edward are there beside me, but school is different. Perhaps in six months or a year, I could give it a try, but I don't feel ready. Perhaps you could wait to enroll me and I could teach Emmett myself? If you wish him to go to school with Edward and I, he will need help first. He's never been past the second grade." I bit my lip and watched Carlisle's expression for more than a few long, silent moments.

"If you wish to teach him, you must take it seriously, Rosalie. This cannot become a passing fancy of yours that you give up on after a few weeks." He knew what he was talking about. Knitting, oil painting, baking, French and Spanish, to name a few, were the passing fancy's he was speaking of. The only hobby I had continued for more than a week was auto-repair. "There will also have to be ground rules to follow." Here it comes, my punishment. I sighed and continued to listen. "I think of you as my daughter, Rosalie. And as a father figure, I don't wish to see you becoming irresponsible over some boy. I have no problem with you teaching him, so long as you keep your focus on more important matters."

"What kind of rules are you talking about, Carlisle?" I desperately wanted him to get to the point so I could leave and come to terms with my reprimand in private. "You are no longer allowed to be alone with him. Either Esme, Edward, or myself must be within hearing range at all times."

"Edward? Edward gets to be my chaperone? I'm older than he is!"

"Watch your tone, Rosalie." He warned me. I quieted down and pouted at my hands in my lap. This was going to be worse than I thought. "You may go hunting alone, but he may not. He is not to be left alone at any time until further notice. He may not enter your bedroom, and you may not enter his. Any interaction between the two of you will occur only in common areas of the house and property. All school lessons are to be done at the kitchen table and are subject to approval by Esme, who will be there while you teach him. Finally, you are not to take the truck out, ever." That last one stung a little. Driving was such a release to me and I greatly enjoyed being in the truck with Emmett for the short time we had together. This also meant I was only truly allowed out to town on Sundays for church services, otherwise I was confined to home and the woods surrounding it. I felt worse than a child receiving a spanking in public. "Do you have any questions?"

"No sir. May I go to my room now?" I couldn't look at him. I was angry and frustrated at both Carlisle and myself.

"Yes you may. If you see Emmett, please ask him to see me, as well?" I nodded and left the room quietly. I had never been in so much trouble at one time before. I knew I had it coming, but it was much worse than I had imagined. I closed the door behind myself and smacked into a brick wall on the other side. "Oh!"

When I bumped into Emmett, I had put my hands up without thinking and froze stiff. My hands, face and chest were pressed up against his body. He had been hunting. I could smell the deer on him mixed with his own scent. It clouded my mind for a moment until I could slowly get around him and find some room to breathe. "Sorry Rosalie. I didn't know you were coming out." He was standing in the hall waiting for his turn with Carlisle. He was so tall and broad, my face barely reached his chest and there wasn't much room for the both of us in this narrow hallway outside the study.

"It's alright, Emmett. He wants to see you now. Listen, you aren't in trouble, really. I am, but don't worry about it. It's not your fault."

"Will you go hunting with me in the morning? You didn't answer me before." He whispered down at me. When I looked up at him, his head was nearly bumping the ceiling. I felt slightly claustrophobic, but I wasn't so uncomfortable that I felt I had to escape.

"No. I can't. Carlisle will explain why, I'm sure. I have to go now."

"Wait, you keep saying that. I don't like those words." He reached down and took one of my hands in his own. "Do you really have to go away all the time?"

"Emmett? Please come inside?" Carlisle was trying to be nice, but I could hear the strain in his voice.

"Yes, I do. Stop it." I shook his hand off and looked at the closed door to the study. "Go on, I'll speak with you later." I turned and ran up the stairs to my room without looking back.

--

I really didn't like hearing her say she had to leave all the time, as if she weren't allowed to be near me. It made me feel guilty for being myself. I felt something for her, and I could swear she felt it too, that's why she was so intent on being apart from me. The door to the study swung open and startled me when the light from inside flooded the dark hallway. "Emmett. What is it with you kids today? I ask you to come to my study, but you ignore my requests, so I have to keep asking. Come in. Sit down, please. I don't like having to repeat myself." I could tell he was angry. I took a seat like he had asked and waited for him to begin. "Emmett, I need you to sign these papers. These are forged, of course, but if anyone should ask…"

"Yes sir." I signed over a dozen papers about adoption, identification, citizenship, and other things I didn't understand. I couldn't read most of the words on the papers, so I just asked him over and over, what's this one for? What's that one for?

"You have no idea what these papers say, do you Emmett? Don't be angry with her, but Rosalie told me you needed a teacher. Is that true?" He took the papers to a filing cabinet and returned to his desk.

"Yes sir. I can't read much. I can only read numbers and small words. I wanted to go to school, but my situation wouldn't allow it." I was ashamed of myself, having to tell this to my new father. I felt like a failure all over again.

"I understand. She didn't go into detail about that, but would you like to learn? Are you willing to be a student and allow her to teach you to read and write? I think taking responsibility would be good for her and you need a teacher on a daily basis. What do you think of her idea?"

Her idea? Rosalie suggested that _she_ become my teacher? I thought it was brilliant. "I think that would be a fine idea, sir. I enjoy her company and I'm willing to learn from her. I would like to graduate from high school one day, and seeing as we have about a million years to work on that goal, it sounds like a good place to start."

"I'm glad to hear you're interested. I will tell Rosalie and you can begin your lessons tomorrow." I wasn't allowed to tell Rosalie? But she was my teacher and we were a family. I should be able to tell her whatever I like. This didn't make sense to me. "I would also like to talk to you about the incident with Mr. Dunkin."

"Listen, I'm real sorry about that. I promise I won't let it happen again." I meant it. I never wanted to feel this guilty or embarrassed ever again.

"You can't really promise that, Emmett. Nobody can see the future. This way of life is easier for some than others. I believe that when you break rules, there are consequences to be dealt with. I laid out the new rules for Rosalie and I will do the same for you."

"Rules?"

"Yes, rules. I have decided that you will no longer be allowed to hunt alone. There is too much risk of you crossing a road by accident or coming across a campsite with humans around. Until you have adjusted for a few months, I feel this is best for everyone." Months. In vampire time, that would feel like a year or more. I nodded and let him continue. He explained the rest of the rules to me, but some of them I just did not understand.

"Sir, I was the one who made a mistake and killed someone. Why is Rosalie being punished more harshly than I am? I don't see why."

"Young man, she has more experience at this lifestyle than you do. She knows the rules and has followed them well for two years. Since she brought you to us, she has been careless and she needs a good lesson in responsibility. Tell me, what are your intentions with my daughter, Emmett?" He looked up at me with an almost scary expression. I couldn't explain the emotion he was feeling, but I didn't like it.

"My intentions sir, are only the best, I promise you."

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions, Emmett. You'll have to explain better than that."

I swallowed and racked my brain for the best way to get my thoughts across. "From the moment I saw your daughter's face I was drawn to her. For some reason, she found me lying there on the edge of death that day and gave me a second chance. You helped her do that. I owe her my life, my existence."

He was quiet for a moment and shook his head. "Keep going. I'd like to know more."

"When I look at her, it's like the sun is shining just for me, even if it's pouring out. It's been two years since she was changed, but she's still hurting inside, I can tell. She needs someone to help her get past that pain. I think that someone is me." I waited, but he didn't respond, as he was in deep thought. "Sir, I know this sounds like a odd request, but I'd like permission to court your daughter." I had heard a man on a radio program say that once and I thought it sounded good and smart. I held my breath and hoped he would say something.

"No." Anything but that. He didn't even look amused, so I knew I couldn't play it off as a joke. He was serious as a heart attack.

"No? Why not, sir?"

"Emmett, I don't have to explain my decisions to you. Rosalie is my daughter and the answer is no. I appreciate that you asked so politely, but that does not change my thoughts on it."

"You saved her for Edward. He told me. You can't force people to fall in love; it's just something that happens. You might say 'no' about it now, but whatever happens is going to occur no matter if you decide to let me court her or not."

"No. And that is the end of that discussion, Emmett." He was quite serious at this point. He leaned across the desk with a cold, annoyed expression. "You will follow the rules I have set out for you. If these rules are not to your liking, you can leave at any time. Just be mindful that each decision you make comes with it's own set of consequences. Thank you for speaking with me, Emmett. You may go to your room now."

I stood and nodded. "Thank you, Carlisle. I will remember that." I left and went directly down the hall to my room. I was so frustrated I began pacing like a caged animal. I ripped one of the pillows from the bed to pieces and did the same to several volumes of an encyclopedia from my bookshelf. It wasn't like I could read them anyway. How could Carlisle be so cold as to keep Rosalie from me this way? The poor girl had so many rules hanging over her head; she might as well be in prison. She was going to suffocate under the weight of it if something wasn't done soon.

I made up my mind to speak with her tomorrow when we had our first lesson together. There had to be a way around this. I wasn't going to let Carlisle make all the rules and decisions and just expect us to be good and follow them. I gave up and lay in my bed staring blankly at the ceiling for the rest of the night, trying to get my angel,Rosalie Hale out of my head.

The end!

--

Like I said, im not thrilled with this chapter, lol. Hopefully the next one will be better. Please review and tell me what you thought!


	7. A Time to Learn

The Adventures of Emmett and Rosalie – A Time to Learn

Rated T just to be safe

I don't own anything but the ramen noodles I'm eating right now, lol. Stephenie owns everything else, but she can't have my noodles! Lol.

--

"What are you doing, Esme? Baking? Who is all this for?" I was waiting in the kitchen that morning for Emmett to drag himself out of his room for his first lesson. Esme was rushing around with oven mitts up to her arms filling several plates with cupcakes and cookies.

"Their for the ladies at the church. They asked me to join their canasta club, but I declined of course. I felt bad for not being able to socialize, so I baked them all these treats. Mrs. Baker will be by later on to pick them up." I pulled on an apron and decided to help her. She seemed rather frazzled. "Emmett's been up all morning pacing his room. Perhaps you should knock and ask him to come out?"

"No, I'll let him come out when he's good and ready. Why is he so anxious? He's usually so calm and relaxed."

"He's a boy, dear. He's probably afraid of looking foolish. They all are. He has to come out here willingly and admit you're smarter than him. That's hard for any man. Even harder for him."

"Why would it be harder for him?" He wasn't so special. He was Emmett, a man just like any other, if you exempt the vampire status.

She laughed softly and rested a hand on my cheek in a very motherly fashion. "Don't you know what he said to Carlisle last night?" I shook my head and she smiled at me. "He actually asked permission to court you!"

"This isn't the eighteen hundreds, Esme" I smiled and turned away to pretend I was stacking the trays of cookies. I couldn't believe he had done such a thing! Asking my dad for permission. Who does he think he is? "What did Carlisle say to that?"

"No, of course." I looked at her in even more shock. "You can't expect Carlisle to allow that kind of thing. Rosalie, you're so young and he's new at this. Carlisle sees you as his little girl and I can't blame him, I feel the same way. Neither one of you is ready for such a commitment."

"Commitment? Carlisle sentenced me to an eternity as a vampire! That's kind of a long-term commitment, don't you think? He even tried to force Edward and I into an engagement! But not with Emmett. Why? What's so wrong with Emmett?" I was frustrated. I wanted to know what it was about him that bothered them so much. They had no problem with Edward and I doing anything together. We even went on a weekend-long date to Niagara Falls without either one of our parents being there. Granted it was the dead of winter and no humans were there to speak of, but it was an over-night date. I can't even sit on the porch swing with Emmett without it becoming a scandal.

"Calm down, dear. Carlisle just trusts Edward more because he's known him for so many years. Emmett is…a bit rough around the edges. He's only concerned about you being hurt if something bad happens."

"Emmett would never hurt me. I'm unbreakable."

"Am I interrupting? Should I come back later?" Emmett was in the doorway looking sheepish. I wasn't sure how much he had heard.

"No, have a seat and we can get started. I brought you some books to practice reading. And we can work on your numbers and writing skills. Whatever you want." I sat beside him and looked at all the materials. He seemed a little overwhelmed. "Okay, how about writing? Let's see where you are with that? Write this down for me? 'The dog ate my shoe.' Okay?" I waited for him to finish and examined his paper. "You're not as bad as you think. You only misspelled 'shoe.'" He nodded silently and waited for more directions. We worked on his writing for another hour before moving on to reading, which was his weakest area.

"I can write it out, but when it's already on the paper I get flustered. 'Specially with the bigger words. Maybe we should make lists of words once a week and I could study them? You could give me tests on Fridays and see how I'm doing?"

Esme chimed in from the sink. "That's a great idea, Emmett. You're doing well. Mrs. Baker is going to be here in a moment, Rosalie. I'm going to take these trays out to her car. Stay here and keep working, please. No funny business."

"Yes Ma'am." Emmett winked at me when she had her back turned and began picking words out of the books on the table he didn't recognize. "What does 'Uranus' mean? That's a real word? Am I saying it right?"

I rolled my eyes at his awful joke and opened a book on the solar system while a car horn beeped from outside. Esme disappeared with her trays and I dropped the book on the table. "This is so annoying. She won't leave the room for two seconds."

"Did she tell you what I asked your old man last night?" He was smiling like a cheshire cat. "He about had a heart attack over it. I was serious, though. I am going to court you, Rose."

"No you won't. Carlisle will kill you first." We kept our voices to a whisper incase Esme was coming back. I could hear her gossiping away in the yard with Mrs. Baker.

"He can't. He already did that. Besides, rules are for guys like Edward and I'm nothing like him." As we whispered back and forth, we gradually moved toward each other without realizing it. He was practically whispering right in my ear when I heard an engine start and I pushed him away. "'Uranus is a planet in the outermost reaches of the solar system we call the Milky Way.' Write that down so you remember."

"Uranus sounds big." He laughed loudly and I whacked him over the head with the book.

"Pay attention!" He really was as bad as an actual second grader sometimes. Part of me wanted to kick him in the shins while another part of me somehow found it charming. "Write down the names of the planets for your spelling list this week."

"Are you kids behaving?" Esme returned to cleaning her kitchen while we continued our studies. She had no idea what was going on.

--

That afternoon, Edward came home from school with a ton of homework. He dropped his books in his room, so I went to say hello. Rosalie and Esme had gone to hunt and Carlisle was still at work. "Can I come in a minute Edward?"

"Sure, have a seat big brother. Something on your mind today?"

"You would know! HAHA!" We laughed, then quieted down and spoke honestly. This was something guys did. We knew how to just be ourselves around each other. "I do. I need a favor." He was kind enough to at least hear me say it before just reading my thoughts and telling me no. "I want to spend some time with Rosalie. You're one of her chaperones. Is there anything you could do to help me out?"

He considered his options carefully before answering. "What can you do for me in return?"

"What is it that you want?" I didn't know if there was anything I could really offer him, but I needed this favor.

"There's an area of waterfalls in a state park about two hundred miles west of here that's reported to have an over-population of mountain lions. I have asked Carlisle if I could go, but he said I couldn't miss school and I was needed to help out at home with you while you settled in. His biggest concern is that I'm going alone. I was thinking if you were to come with me, it would give he and Esme time to relax and be together. Rosalie will just have to entertain herself for a few days."

"Would he let me go after what I did? All that way from home?" I wanted to go more than anything, but I wasn't sure I would be allowed after what I had done.

"You're going to have to be on your best behavior for the next few days. I will ask him again on Friday if I can take you with me."

"That sounds terrific, Edward. Now what can you do for me and Rose?"

He looked at a calendar on the wall and pointed to the next day. "Carlisle has the day off from work tomorrow. He will want to spend as much time with Esme as possible. I'll offer to take you and Rosalie on hunt when I come home from school. Once we get out to the creek, I'll leave you with her and go find myself a snack."

"That's perfect, Edward. Thank you so much."

"Just don't get into any trouble, I mean it. My whole camping trip to mountain lion Heaven is riding on you staying out of trouble until Friday." I turned to leave, but he stopped me. "Don't tell Rosalie a thing. When she gets nervous she says things she shouldn't. She's not used to breaking rules, so she might let something slip out."

"Got it. Thanks Edward." I smiled all the way back to my room. Things were working out better than I had planned.

--

The END!

Thanks for all your reviews! People are still adding this thing to favs lists and letting me know what they think of it. Just a brief sarcastic note then Im off to write my third chapter for today. I apologize for my factual error on behalf of Elmer Fudd who I was kindly notified wasn't created until 1940. My Bad. ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE?? I know youre all busy with The Host, but don't forget about me lol.


	8. Escape

The Adventures of Emmett and Rosalie – Escape

T – just to be safe

Stephenie Meyer owns everything including all the people running around in my head screaming at me all day to write silly love stories about them.

--

"What's going on?" Emmett looked rather concerned about something while he stood in the kitchen doorway. Edward and Carlisle were having a half verbal/half mental chat on the back porch while he listened in.

"Shh, I can't hear them. I dunno what Carlisle's saying cause he's thinking all his answers. Go see Esme, she has a bag packed for you." I looked up at Emmett in shock. What on Earth was he planning? "Go on. We're going to leave without you."

I did as he asked and waited for them in the living room. "Esme, where are Emmett and Edward and I going? Is something bad happening? Are the police coming for him? Why do we have to leave?" I was wearing one of my more casual dresses and flats, but should I put on pants? So much was happening; it was making me feel slightly left out of the loop.

She handed me a small camping bag and smiled sweetly. "Carlisle and I just want some time to ourselves. Edward agreed to take you and Emmett on a hike to the creek. Carlisle isn't thrilled with the idea, but Edward is trying to work out the details with him. Oh, here they come. Run along now, kids. Have fun and stay out of trouble."

I wasn't thrilled with the idea of Edward being a babysitter for Emmett and I, either. I was an adult. I didn't need my technically younger brother telling me what to do or how to act. I had accepted the fact that I wasn't allowed to be alone with Emmett, but I wasn't going to accept Edward as my keeper. I slung the bag over my shoulder and walked out the backdoor with them in silence.

"Isn't this great, Rosalie? We all get to go hiking together." Emmett was overjoyed for some reason.

"Yeah, great, _all_ of us." I rolled my eyes and walked ahead of them.

"Don't sound so happy, big sis. I'm doing you a favor. If it wasn't for me, you would be stuck in the house all afternoon like always."

"Hanging on my back like a monkey isn't doing me any favors. You're my brother, not a watchdog. I don't need your help. Let's just get to the creek so I can relax and you boys can go play with the wildlife."

"Edward, should we tell her what's going on?"

"What _is_ going on? There's something you aren't telling me and I don't like it!" I turned and put my hands on my hips while I yelled good and loud at them. Boys were so frustrating sometimes. "Are you playing a trick on me? Are you going to get me lost and leave me out there? You know what? I don't care. Keep your stupid secrets. I'll be at the creek!" I took off running as fast as I could. I was relieved to be rid of them and their ridiculous jokes.

When I got to the creek I looked in my bag and sighed. Nothing was going on. Edward was doing Emmett and I a favor. Well, Emmett anyway. I knew this was wrong and I shouldn't go along with it, but I did anyway. I pulled out a picnic blanket, a small radio, two of my favorite books, and a note Emmett had left to surprise me.

_"My Angle Roselie._

_Surprize! I hope you lyke your trip to the crick. It was Edwerd's Ideer. He's gonna leve us aloen so we can talk and stuff. I miss are talks._

_Emmett."_

"It took me an hour to write that."

"Emmett! Oh, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I had no idea you planned this." He was standing behind me the whole time I was reading his note. "You big dummy, that was sweet of you, but you should have told me!" I pushed his arm playfully and laid out the blanket. "Where is he?"

"He's off that way somewhere going after a bobcat." He pointed to the west and sat down on the blanket with me. "You like those books. I've seen you reading them, so I thought you could read them out here where it's nice and peaceful."

"That was thoughtful, Emmett. Thanks. I want to talk to you, though. We never get to talk anymore." I tuned the radio to one of the only stations we received out here and set it aside. Some big band number was playing a song I knew from years ago. "It's been a couple days since you made that mistake. How are you feeling about it now? Any better?"

"Yeah, I'm alright, I suppose. Edward told me if I didn't feed on animals or something again soon, it could get harder for me to resist people. When you were talking to Carlisle that night, Edward took me out to find something. I caught a few deer and I felt better instantly."

I turned my head toward the water when I heard a strange sound. "What was that? I heard a splash or something."

"I think it was a fish. It's their spawning season."

"Spawning? What's that mean?" I stood up and walked to the edge of the water to see what the fish were doing. I kicked off my slippers and walked in up to my ankles.

"You don't know what that means? We need to have a talk, city girl." He laughed loudly and walked into the water behind me with his pants rolled up above his knees. "Be careful, it's slippery. See, when a boy fish likes a girl fish, and they meet…"

"_That's_ spawning? Why don't they call it something normal? Like, I don't know. Fish-love?" He laughed again and it caught me off guard, so I grabbed his arm for balance.

"Fish-love? That sounds normal to you? Wow, you really are a city girl. Spawning is more than _fish-love_, Rose. The boy fish fight to the death to get as far up the stream as they can. The females lay their eggs up there, so they gotta get there before there's none left. At least, that's what Pete told me. I think it's true. That's why they flop around like that sometimes and jump out of the water. To get some speed up."

"Nature is crazy, sometimes. Come on, before I fall in." I turned to go back to the blanket, but my feet were suddenly up in the air over my head. I was afraid I was falling into the water, but I didn't get a drop on me. "EMMETT! What are you doing? Put me down right now!"

"Right here? In the creek? If you say so." He loosened his grip on me, which made me cling to his neck even tighter.

"NO! On the blanket! On the blanket!" To my own surprise, when I felt the ground return to the bottoms of my bare feet, I wasn't angry. I was laughing. I pushed him away again and pulled my slippers back on. "You're such a caveman!"

"Ugga bugga!" He laughed and picked up the radio. "I like this song. Do you know it?"

"Yes, it's Billy Holiday. 'What a Little Moonlight Can Do.' Carlisle has that on a record." Before I could say another word, he had dropped the radio and pulled me close to him. We were slow dancing on the bank of the creek as the stars were beginning to emerge. I was still leery of being so close to him physically, but I wasn't afraid. He was rather gentle and more graceful than I had expected.

"Is this alright? Dancing with you like this? I can stop if you want me to."

"No, I rather like it. I've never danced like this before."

"On the banks of a creek at sunset, or…"

"Ever. I never danced with a boy at all. I never pictured you as the dancing type."

"What type am I?" He smirked and kept swaying to the music with me.

"The 'bar room brawl' type. The 'wrestle an alligator' type. Not the 'I'd like to court your daughter' type or the 'romantic' type."

"I can be romantic. You said I wasn't going to be able to court you. Carlisle would kill me first. Isn't this courting? I'm still here talking to you. He hasn't dismembered me yet."

"He hasn't found out yet. He will find out eventually." I knew this would come to a screeching halt once that happened. I tried to concentrate on the moment and absorb as much of it into my memory as possible. The feeling of my hand held gently in his, his strong shoulder flexing slightly under my other hand, his perfect scent mixed with the smell of the creek. The crickets were growing so loud that they were nearly drowning out the radio. It was a hypnotic, droning sound, but it had a calming effect on me.

"We stopped moving." I whispered nervously. He was bent over slightly with his mouth at my ear, still holding me as if we were dancing, but we were completely still. He placed the hand of mine he was holding on the side of his neck and rested both his hands on my waist. The sun was gone now, and all that was left was the moonlight reflecting off the water beside us. "Emmett?"

"Yes, My Angel?"

I lifted my head to say something, but my lips brushed softly against his and the words suddenly escaped me. I should have pulled back, but I didn't. I tilted my head further up toward his until we were holding each other tightly in a passionate embrace. We stayed like that for so long, I hadn't realized the time. I heard a rock roll past my foot and remembered Edward was somewhere nearby, probably afraid to ruin our moment with words.

"Sppst! Hate to interrupt you two, but it's nearly ten. I promised to have you back by that time. He was a few dozen yards away in the bushes. I had no idea how long he had been there, but I was eternally grateful he hadn't spoiled things for Emmett and I by barging in.

"Edward, you won't tell him, will you? Please?" I nearly begged him. I felt horrible for yelling at him earlier. Without his help, I would have missed out on the best night of my existence.

"Of course not. You're secret is safe with me." I hugged him quickly while Emmett packed our bag for the run home. "I'll go on ahead, but you two better keep up. And be casual when we get back or they'll know something's not right."

I ran hand in hand with Emmett back to the house. Once we were inside I wished him goodnight and went straight to my room. It was over. My one night of freedom had come to an end and I was back in my log cabin prison. I fell on the bed smiling brightly and began replaying the day in my head over and over. I would never be able to forget Emmett's gift to me. My beautiful escape.

THE END!

Special thanks to my roommate who read this as I typed it and kept quoting Dory from Finding Nemo for no reason at all, except to bug me. 'ESSS-KAA-PAAYY? ESCAPE! IT SAYS ESCAPE!' Lol. I couldn't think of what to call this chapter until she started doing that. PLEASE REVIEW! I Love reviews!

Bonus material!

The lyrics to the Billy Holiday song "What a Little Moonlight Can Do"

Ooh, ooh, ooh  
What a little moonlight can do  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
What a little  
moonlight can do to  
you  
You're in love  
Your heart's  
fluttering all day  
long  
You only stutter cause  
your poor tongue  
Just will not utter the words  
'I love you'  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
What a little moonlight can do  
Wait a while  
Till a little moonbeam  
comes peepin' through  
You'll get bold  
You can't resist him  
All you'll say  
When you have kissed him is  
Ooh, ooh, ooh

What a little moonlight can do  
Ooh, ooh, ooh


	9. Accusation

The Adventures of Emmett and Rosalie – Accusation

T to be careful

--

I finally own a copy of the host, but I'm down a kidney to pay for it, so I own nothing else lol. Stephenie Meyer owns it all.

"You seem chipper today, Rosalie. What's gotten into you? Is cabin fever setting in? I would have thought these new rules would be difficult for you." It had been three days since my hike with Edward and Emmett and I was still smiling. The world was indeed a happier place, so long as Emmett was in it.

"The weather has been nice lately. No rain, but a decent amount of clouds. Nobody's been arguing or fighting as much. It's just been a good week. I feel like Emmett is learning quickly. His reading has improved and he's writing better sentences." My mind wandered off to the note he had left me in my bag before the hike and I giggled softly.

"Was that a giggle, Rosalie? What's gotten into you?"

"Oh! Turn the radio up, Esme? I like this song." She looked at me as if I had two heads, so I turned it up myself. It was the Billy Holiday song that played while Emmett and I danced.

"You don't like Billy Holiday. You always say you can't stand her voice." The phone on the wall rang suddenly, so I switched off the radio. Having a phone in a home this old was rare, but a much needed asset to our lives. It was one of those large, wooden-boxed ones with no dial and a hand held ear-piece at the end of a wire for listening. Esme answered it. "Hello? Carlisle? What's going on?"

"Esme?" I stood beside her and tried to listen.

"I understand. I will take care of it. See you soon, dear." She hung up the phone and smoothed out her apron. "Carlisle just called from the schoolhouse. He is on his way home this minute with Edward. Get Emmett into a pair of pajamas and tell him to lie in bed in the attic. There is an officer from the Sheriff's department on his way here, as well. He will be here within the hour."

"Oh, Esme! What's going to happen?" I was scared, nervous, and angry all at once, but I tried to be calm and reasonable. What business did the police have coming here so suddenly? I was slightly relieved we had some time to prepare, but it wasn't much. My mind always went to the worst possible outcome in situations like these.

"I don't know, dear. Just go get him ready incase the officer wants to see him. Remember, he's supposed to have scarlet fever, so wet his face, arms, and legs as if he's been sweating. Tell him to be very still and keep his eyes closed." I did as she told me and found Emmett in his room.

"Hello, Miss Rosalie. You're breaking the rules, you know? You're not supposed to come in here." He saw the panic on my face and realized something was happening. "Rose?" I grabbed his pajamas from the hamper and pulled him along with me.

"Put these on and get in bed up in the attic. I'll be up there in a moment to wait with you."

"The police are coming, aren't they? Are they going to question you?"

"I don't know, but they will try to question you. Don't say a word. Pretend you're asleep. Go, move it!" I gave him time to change while I grabbed a few things from the kitchen. I heard Carlisle and Edward pull into the garage and enter through the living room.

"Rosalie? Come here a moment?"

"Yes Carlisle?" I had been giving him the silent treatment for imposing so many rules over Emmett and I, but now was not the time to be childish.

"You remember what we spoke about when this happened? Stick with the story we came up with. The man didn't touch you. He left when you declined his offer to help. The only people to see Emmett since Monday are you and I, as Esme and Edward have not had scarlet fever and must stay away from him."

"What if the officer has had scarlet fever and wants to see Emmett up close? Emmett won't be able to control himself."

"I'm hoping that isn't the case, but Emmett knows what to do. Get a surgical mask from the hall closet and put your perfume on it. The smell will keep him calm with the officer near by. Now go up and sit with him. We can handle the rest down here." I did as I was told and went to the attic to prepare. I set a pitcher of water and a glass on the bedside table beside several bottles of medicine and tonic.

"Put on this surgical mask, and rub this rag on your face, arms, and legs. You need to look damp." I handed Emmett a wet rag and closed the curtains to darken the room. "You're cheeks are far too white for fever. Just a minute." I ran to my room and came back with a small container of make-up.

"Oh no! I will do whatever you ask, but you are not putting that stuff on my face!"

"Come on Emmett? We only have a short time left. If you cooperate now, we can have a couple moments of privacy up here." I smirked and whispered the last part in his ear. "It won't hurt, I promise."

"Fine, but it better wash off after." I lightly applied the blush to his cheeks to give him some color before kissing his forehead. "This is pure torture. And this mask smells like you. That makes it harder to resist _you_, not the policeman" He pulled the mask down around his neck and smirked up at me.

"Seeing you lie in bed like that when I can't be close to you is torture for me." I winked and put a little of the make-up on myself.

"Who says you can't?" He grabbed me gently by the waist and pulled me onto the mattress beside him. "See you're blushing, you like it. Admit it."

I scrambled off of him and sat back on my chair. "Emmett, no. Wait? Somebody's downstairs. Shh." I walked to the door and listened through the crack to what was going on. Carlisle was talking to the officer about Emmett, but it wasn't about Mr. Dunkin, the man he'd killed.

"What's going on?" Emmett was behind me with his hand on my waist listening too.

"They're talking about your adoption papers. The officer wants to make sure you're legally here and that you aren't the missing hiker from Kentucky involved in a bear attack over a week ago."

"That sounds awfully familiar. Where have I heard about that guy before?" Emmett chuckled and breathed in my ear while we waited. "My papers say I'm eighteen. That guy was twenty. My last name is Cullen. His was McCann. They'll never think he's me." I tried to focus on the activity downstairs, but it was difficult with him being so close to me.

"They're coming up. Go lie down with the mask on and be as still as possible. Try not to breathe in his scent." I sat beside him and wiped his face with the rag gently. "Carlisle, is that you?"

"Yes, I have a visitor to see Emmett. He's got a mask on, don't worry. May we come in? It's Officer Martin from the Sheriff's Department." I bit my lip and said yes. "Rosalie, this is Officer Martin. Officer, this is my daughter, Rosalie."

"Hello dear. I'm sorry to impose like this, but I need to ask you and Emmett a few questions about the disappearance of a man a few days ago. Do you know anything about that?"

"No, sorry I don't. Emmett isn't able to speak with you right now. He's sleeping. I'll try to help you as best I can. You've had the fever before? You shouldn't be here if you haven't, even with a mask on."

"I had it as a young boy. I should be fine. Can you please tell me, Rosalie, where were you and young Emmett on Monday afternoon?"

"We were out for a drive in Carlisle's truck in the hills around the area. When the truck broke down, we pushed it back toward home on route nine." I held Emmett's hand and continued fussing over him like a nurse would. I didn't like how the officer was looking at me like I was his dinner on a plate. He was just inside the doorway, far across the room, but the expression in his eyes above the mask made me uncomfortable.

"I see. Did you speak with any people along the way?"

"A man pulled up behind us when we were pushing the truck home, well while Emmett pushed the truck. I steered. He offered us help as we were going up hill. We told him we were fine and didn't need assistance, so he continued to walk on foot toward his friend who was going to meet him a few miles down the road with their truck. That was the last we saw of him. He was the only person we spoke to that day."

"Edward is your adopted brother as well, correct? Is it true that you came to the schoolhouse and asked his teacher to excuse him because your other brother Emmett was involved in a hunting accident?" I was trapped. I had no idea the officer had spoken to Edward's teacher. This was the exact reason why I hated small-town life. People talk too much here. I looked to Carlisle who was shocked as well, but he was doing a much better job at hiding it than I was.

"I did go to the school and ask the teacher to excuse Edward. The hunting accident was a lie." I bit my lip and tried to think of something good, but the threat of my old nemesis word-vomit was growing stronger by the second. "Emmett and I got into an argument because I wouldn't help him push the truck. Someone had to steer and he was better suited to push. He stormed off toward home, leaving me with the truck. I didn't know what to do, so I ran to the school and made something up to get Edward out of class. He helped me bring the truck home. I'm sorry I lied to the teacher, Carlisle. I didn't know what else to do. I had to get the truck home because I wasn't supposed to have it out in the first place."

"You took your father's truck without permission? Why? Are you aware this took place, Carlisle?" The officer was shocked I would disobey my father this way. Carlisle looked calm as always.

"Yes officer. I noticed the truck wouldn't start the next morning, even though Rosalie had told me it was fixed. She came clean immediately and accepted her punishment for disobeying me. She is no longer allowed to drive and she is not to leave home until further notice." I looked up at him sadly and nodded.

"If my daughter ever did such a thing- What possessed you to steal your father's vehicle?" The officer was more upset with me about this than Carlisle was.

"I took the truck because I was bored and wanted to have some fun with Emmett. Esme said it was alright if we were careful, but I should have asked my dad personally. It was his truck, not hers." Out of fear of saying something else to get myself into trouble, I gave Emmett's hand a hard squeeze. He began moaning softly, and then increased the volume until it sounded as if he were in serious pain. "I think Emmett needs his rest."

"Just one more thing, Miss Rosalie, and then I will leave you to your business. A young man fitting Emmett's description was reported missing in Owensboro, Kentucky over a week ago. Oddly, his name was Emmett, as well, Emmett McCann. The last time he was seen alive, he was being mauled by a bear, but his body was never recovered from the woods. There was no trace of him."

"That's ridiculous, officer. You think this Emmett is the missing hiker? How did he get all the way here if he was so close to death by a bear attack? Nobody in my family has ever even been to Owensboro. _My_ Emmett is not _your_ Emmett." I knew I would strike a chord with Carlisle for calling him 'my' Emmett, but I didn't care. I pulled up Emmett's shirt to show the officer proof. "Does this look like the body of a man who was attacked by an angry bear just a week ago? There isn't a scratch on him."

"Yes, you're right. I'll leave you to yourselves, now."

"Yes. We should go and let him sleep. Thank you for coming by Officer. If you have any further questions, please call before you visit? It may be a bad time with my son being in such a state at the moment." Carlisle gave him a polite smile and escorted the man outside to his patrol car.

"Is he gone?" Emmett sat up and pulled the mask off as Edward entered. "That wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be. I held my breath the entire time, but not to keep the temptation away. He smelled awful. Like cigars and whiskey. It made me sick."

"Did you see anything of concern in his head, Edward?" I sat on the edge of the bed and watched his facial expressions to see if he was covering anything up.

"He still wants to speak to Emmett personally about Mr. Dunkin. He believed the story about the fever and that you were both just a couple of bored teenagers out for a ride in your dad's truck. He also believes that there are two guys who look like Emmett, but you aren't the one from the bear attack he was looking for. We seem to be in the clear on this."

"That's such a relief! Good work, Emmett. You were terrific." I jumped into Emmett's arms out of joy and began kissing his face wildly without thinking. Edward had grabbed me and pulled me back across the room in a flash.

"Carlisle is coming. Get a hold on yourself, Rosalie. Emmett, I'm going to ask him about that camping trip this weekend. Just keep quiet." Camping trip? I had no idea what Edward was talking about. This marked the second time this week I had been left in the dark by him about a trip away from home.

When Carlisle walked in, he seemed to be bothered by my presence. "Good work. I'm glad he bought most of the story. Rosalie, could you give the boys and I a moment? I nodded and left the room, but I hid on the stairs outside the door to listen.

"Carlisle, do you remember that place I asked you about a few weeks ago with the mountain lion problem? They still have an over-population and they aren't letting anyone, not even park rangers, into the area check things out. I know you don't want me to go alone, but it would mean a lot to me if you would reconsider. I could take Emmett with me. He's been behaving himself lately and I think he deserves a male bonding trip with his brother." It seemed odd to me that Edward had asked to go on this trip before and had been told no. I never heard Carlisle say no to Edward, ever.

"I guessed you were going to ask me that again, Edward." There was a long pause and at first, I thought Carlisle was answering Edward with his thoughts, but then he spoke up. "If Emmett is with you, I suppose you may go. Leave tomorrow morning and be back for school on Monday. If anyone comes by to see Emmett, I will tell them he was sent to see a doctor in Kentucky for his fever. You boys be mindful of your surroundings and stay out of trouble while you're out there. If anything happens, you will come home immediately. No stopping."

I went to my room and sat on the bed to think. Emmett and Edward were going to be away all weekend, which left me to myself. Esme had church gatherings all weekend, but I didn't want to be a part of that and Carlisle and I weren't on the best of terms lately. I still could not figure out why Edward wouldn't be allowed to go off hiking on his own for a few days. It didn't make any sense. Was he trying to take Emmett away from me because we were getting too close to each other? I didn't know Edward to be a jealous person, but I knew I was. I didn't like Edward spending so much time with him away from me. It wasn't fair. Edward could take him off on a three-day adventure anywhere he liked, but I wasn't allowed to sit and talk in the back yard with him. I knew I was going to have to speak to Carlisle about this at some point, but I didn't know when or how.

--

The end!

Thanks for all your support! I hope you're still reading this! Please send me your thoughts? Any suggestions or predictions for what might happen? Id love to hear them!


	10. Sibling Rivalry

The Adventures of Emmett and Rosalie – Sibling Rivalry

T just to be safe

I owned a chocolate ice cream, but I ate it lol. Stephenie Meyer owns it all, lucky duck.

--

I sat on the back porch with a book in silence while I watched Emmett and Edward empty the garage of all our pretend-camping equipment. It was six in the morning and they would be leaving in a short while until sometime Sunday night. They looked so excited and happy. Why wasn't I included? What were they keeping from me? I know I'm a girl and I can't always tag along, but this just seemed unfair in every possible way. Edward was stealing my boyfriend. No, friend. Just friend. Brother. Adopted brother who is a close friend.

Carlisle walked out onto the porch with his workbag and looked down at me with my miserable expression consuming my face. "Morning, Rosalie. Will you be all right while I'm at work? Esme's gone hunting early and I'm not sure how long she'll be. The boys will be leaving shortly, as well."

I shrugged and stared down at my book, returning to the silent treatment I had been giving him before the policeman showed up and hassled me for answers. He had said he would keep the officer from coming up to see Emmett, but he didn't even try. Then he decided to let the boys go off and have their fun all weekend, while I got to stay home and be grounded. After a few minutes of hovering over me like a buzzard, he walked to the garage to leave for work in the truck I was no longer allowed to drive. Once he was gone, I'd had enough. Enough of all the men in my life being secretive and utterly unreliable.

I stalked over to Edward and poked him in the chest. "Having fun? What do you think you're playing at, Edward? Why wasn't I told about this camping trip? Why do you exclude me from every plan you make?"

"Why do you insist on asking so many questions? You were not invited, plain and simple. I asked Emmett to join me because he is allowed to leave home with a chaperone. You are not allowed to leave at all unless it is to hunt between here and the creek. I don't have to run every plan I make past you before I ask Esme or Carlisle." He turned and finished filling his backpack.

"Why are you going there? Are you _really_ going to that park for the mountain lions?" I was fairly certain he was. He was not the type to lie, but why would Carlisle try to stop him from going the last time he asked? I wanted an answer. Emmett was standing inside the garage watching us with a concerned expression.

"You really want to know?" he growled at me.

"Yes! I do want to know, Edward!" I put my hands on my hips and stared up at his face in defiance. He didn't scare me.

"I need to get the hell away from _you_!" I couldn't speak. "That's why I have to leave. Carlisle tried to stop me because he said I should face my problems, and not run from them. My problem is _you_! You're driving me mad with your thoughts, Rosalie! All you ever think about is _him_, and dresses, and silly, stupid girl things that make no sense! It's idiotic and it's been getting worse this past week! All you care about is vanity and pride. And you're spoiled rotten! You're so loud I can't tune your petty mind out half the time!"

If I could, I might have cried at that moment. His words hurt me deeply. _I_ was a problem. I was silly, idiotic, vain, and stupid. I was being myself.

"Edward. Come on? That was harsh." Emmett was standing beside us now and looked torn. I stared at Edward for another moment and shook Emmett's hand away when he tried to take it and make me shake hands with Edward. "Say you're sorry."

Neither Edward or I made any apologies. I glared at him and snarled. "I may be a stupid girl who thinks of silly things like dresses and makeup, but at least I can think for myself. I'm not Esme's puppet the way you are for Carlisle. If he asked you to stand on one leg and bark you would do it without a moment's hesitation." I turned to Emmett and smiled sweetly. "Have a nice trip. I'll be thinking of you." I kissed him deeply, forcing myself to think loudly of every girlish, asinine thing I could. Dolls in frilly dresses, weddings and white gowns, make up, lingerie, flowers and candles, fluffy dogs in sweaters, and with each of these thoughts I made sure Emmett was included somehow, so Edward would _know_ how alone he truly was.

"Rosalie Hale! Get in the house this instant!" Caught again. Esme had seen me practically mauling Emmett as she returned from her hunt and was livid. "Edward, what are you thinking? You're supposed to be watching her around him!" I ran into the kitchen to wait for her.

"Sorry Esme. We were just leaving. We will see you Sunday night." Edward yelled after her before gathering his bags and leaving with Emmett.

"We're leaving? Now? Is this the best time to go, Edward?" Emmett was baffled. He wanted to stay home and make sure I was alright after the argument, but the chances of him being allowed anywhere near me were slim at the moment.

"Yes, it is. If you don't want to come, don't come. My invitation still stands, unless you want to spend the rest of the weekend with Esme. Rosalie might not be allowed out of her room for a while." Their voices trailed off into the distance, and I knew I was left behind and in a great deal of trouble.

--

"I should call Carlisle about this, but he has a lot of work to do today. I can't keep asking him to come home and deal with the three of you. I'm at a loss, Rosalie. Please, explain yourself?"

I sat at the kitchen table with a smug expression plastered across my face. I had kissed Emmett, and it was good. More passionate and emotional and powerful than the normal, gentle, sneaky kisses we shared when nobody was looking. And Edward saw everything. Every single thought that went through my brain while it happened. I don't know what Emmett was thinking, but judging by the way he kissed me back, I hoped Edward saw _that_ too. "Edward and I had an argument. I was angry with him."

"So you grabbed Emmett and decided to…kiss him…right there in the back yard? How does that make any kind of sense?" Esme fell into the chair across from me. She enjoyed being a mother, but she was not good with 'talks' about intimate issues. She could hardly bring herself to say the word 'kiss' out loud.

"I wanted to say good bye to Emmett, personally. After Edward said the things he did, I wanted to make good and sure that his weekend would be full of Emmett's thoughts. Thoughts of me and what I did."

"What on earth could Edward have said to you to make you behave so irrationally? A simple goodbye to Emmett with a kiss on the cheek would have done the trick, I think." She was struggling to understand, but it wasn't coming to her.

"He called me a lot of names; stupid, petty, idiotic, vain, to name a few. He said the reason I wasn't invited on the camping trip was because he was sick of hearing my thoughts. My thoughts annoyed him because they were girlish, and stupid. He was trying to get away from me for as long as possible. He has been for weeks." I had started off in a rage, but trailed off toward the end with my eyes to the floor in a whisper. The anger was gone, but the hurt was back. "He thinks I'm stupid, Esme. I'm not stupid."

"What about Emmett?" I looked up at her confused. "Does Emmett think you're stupid?"

"No. He thinks I'm pretty terrific, actually." The corners of my mouth tried to curl up into a smile, but I forced them back down. "Are you going to tell Carlisle on me? Should I go to my room and stay there till he gets home to deal with me?" That was how my human parents dealt with my temper. 'Go to your room and wait until dad gets home from work.'

Esme was silent for a moment. I looked up at her, then back down at my hands. "You really care for him, don't you? I can see it when you look at each other. It's like no one else is around, even when you're both being watched by one of us. You're more careful about it when Carlisle is home, but I see it when you're having your lessons."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Esme." I knew. I knew exactly what she was talking about. I could _feel_ it when he looked at me his gaze was so intense.

"I'm not blind, Rose. I saw that kiss. I can see it in your eyes right now. You're sad about Edward and his rude words, but just past that is the knowledge, that feeling that you had when you kissed him. You don't want to let that feeling go."

I shook my head no and let the smile I was holding back break through. "No, never."

"I won't tell him." She whispered, as if he was close enough to hear. I was so relieved, I wanted to jump up and hug her. "Now, that doesn't mean you can run off willy-nilly and do whatever you like with Emmett. It just means I see things differently than your father. I'll give you more space with Emmett during the day as long as you stay inline once he comes home from work."

"Thank you! Thank you so much, Esme!" I couldn't contain my emotions. I pulled her up and hugged her with all the love I had. In a world of men who pushed me down and kept things from me, it felt so nice to have a woman on my side.

--

Later that night, Carlisle came home from work, and I resumed my silent treatment toward him. I didn't want to let on about what I had done, or that Esme forgave me and even gave me back some of my freedom. I noticed the sound of the truck didn't sound normal when it pulled into the garage, but I ignored it. I'd go out there tomorrow and have a look at the engine when I got bored.

"How was your day, Rosalie? Did anything interesting happen?" I was on the porch with a book reading under the lantern once again, just as I had been when he left that morning.

"Fine. No, nothing." Why do I do that? Be quiet, silly girl. I was in too good of a mood. I couldn't hide it as well as I had when I was truly miserable.

"Is Esme home or out hunting?"

"Out." That's better. One word is better than babbling.

"I see. I'll be right back." He went inside to drop his coat and bag in the closet before returning. "It's quiet without the boys here, isn't it?"

"Yep."

"I was hoping maybe you could have a look at the truck for me? It's been making an odd noise lately. I think it might be the pistons. It's been needing an oil change for some time now."

"The pistons were fine the last time I checked. I changed the oil last week." Stop talking. Now. It was no use. I couldn't keep this up forever.

"So you're talking like an adult now? No more being childish?" He looked down at me with a smile and lifted my face up to look back at him. "I miss you talking to me, Rosalie."

"Sorry dad. It's just been a hard week." I only called him 'dad' when I felt it was necessary and that was rare. Only during those moments when I really felt like his daughter, did I prefer that to his name.

"Yes, it has. Let's have a look at the truck, shall we?" We stood and went into the garage through the narrow side door. It was dark outside by now and the lights were off, so it took me a moment to locate the switch through the pitch black. When I pulled the chain, I was nearly knocked off my feet by absolute shock. In place of the rickety, old green pick-up truck was a shiny, red Ford Phaeton convertible. "Surprise!"

"What- where's the truck? Where did you get a Phaeton?" I had read in a magazine that this car was in such high demand that the factory could not keep up with production. I was breathless. It was the most beautiful car I had ever seen. "There is a waiting list for this car, Carlisle. Over a year!"

"Two years if you want this color, your favorite." _My_ favorite? He couldn't be serious. I was on punishment indefinitely. Why would he go through the trouble…honestly? It's not like I would be allowed to _drive_ it. Would I? Nobody has ever given me a gift like this. I mean, people, _men_, had offered me extravagant things when I was human, but they wanted…_things_…in return, so I obviously never accepted their offers. I knew Carlisle was _not_ thinking the way they were, he would never do that. I was his daughter. What was the meaning of all this? Something wasn't right. Where was the catch? "The truck is at the dealership. I will pick it up tomorrow. Could you give me a lift, if that's alright?"

"Why would you need _my_ permission, Carlisle? It's _your_ car." I knew that was partially untrue somewhere inside me. I wanted to hear him say it. To admit who the car was really meant for, so I could let go of the breath I was holding and stop hoping. It wasn't mine. Just say it. Nothing this good ever happens to me. Except…well…he doesn't count. The anticipation was killing me.

"Because I don't own a Phaeton, and it would be impolite for me to demand a ride from its owner, you." I looked at him and let out a hysterical laugh. He put the keys in my hand and opened the door for me. "Your chariot awaits, madam."

"What? No Carlisle, this is a _Phaeton_. I can't drive this. No. You're kidding. You have to be. I'm ungrounded? I can drive it whenever I like?" I slid into the seat, but left the door open. It was too unreal, like the car was going to dislike me and spit me out.

"I was hoping it would give you some encouragement. Perhaps, some confidence?" I looked at him puzzled and shook my head. "You could go shopping with Esme whenever you like. You could go shopping alone, if you wanted. To town, to other towns. I thought it would help you become better adjusted to people. They might ask you about the car and you could tell them about it. Socialize. Integrate."

Nowhere in that explanation was the one, solitary word I wanted to hear him say. One name. I bit my lip and gripped the hard, white steering wheel. "What about the boys? Do I have to drive them places if they want? It's my car, I should have a say in that matter."

"Perhaps, you might give school a try? Esme can teach Emmett at home and you could help Edward by driving him, so he no longer has to walk a mile both ways." Edward could have to walk a hundred miles both ways and I still wouldn't want him in my car.

"What about Emmett? I still can't take him anywhere. Not in the pouring rain. Not in the dead of night. Not to a state park full of mountain lions absolutely devoid of human life. But Edward can."

"Rosalie-"

"Tell me why, Carlisle? I can have a red Phaeton with no problem, but I can't have Emmett in any way, shape, or form. Edward can. He can go anywhere and do anything he pleases while he's technically younger than I am. Why don't you give the car to _him_?" I climbed out and shut the door gently. I wasn't going to hurt the car. She was innocent in this. "I don't want it. It isn't fair to anyone but Edward. Emmett can't use it, ever and I have to drive Edward around inside it everyday of the week, twice a day, like a chauffer. You don't know what happened here today once you left. I can't give Edward that kind of satisfaction. Take the keys. I don't want the car." It broke my heart to hear myself saying these words out loud, but it had to be done. If I took the car, Edward would win. I would be the selfish, spoiled, stupid girl he accused me of being. I wanted to be with Emmett and if that meant sending the car of my dreams back to the dealership, then so be it. I ran into the house and locked myself in my room to be alone.

The end.

This is Rose's car, a red 1935 Ford Phaeton (SO HOT!)

www.dyna.co.za/cars/Ford34PhaetonRedsf1.jpg

I hope you all liked it! Please keep reviewing! Updates might be less frequent until Tuesday unfortunately. I'm gonna be 26 on Monday (EEK! lol) and my birthday parties start tomorrow and go till Monday night. Yeah parties with an S. When I _do_ get the chance to go out, I party like a rock star lol. I promise to have more up very soon!


	11. Exposure

The Adventures of Emmett and Rosalie – Exposure

T just incase

I own the headache I have right now, but I'm willing to sell it on ebay lol. (I think it's the teeny tiny Emmett and Rosalie in my brain trying to break loose. Their always yelling at me.) Stephenie Meyer owns everything else.

--

This was going to be the worst camping trip ever. I should have stayed home and kept Rosalie company. Even if I couldn't be near her in the house, I could talk to her through a wall or something. That might not even be allowed. I had no idea if she was grounded, confined to her room for a year, or sent away to live somewhere else. Esme was probably handing it to her endlessly about what she did. I don't see what the problem was. She was upset and wanted to say goodbye.

As Edward jogged ahead of me on the trail, I silently followed lost in my own thoughts and memories. It was pitch black out now, and the moon was hidden behind a thick cloud. We weren't running full out, just a humanly sprint past the trees and scenery. My mind wandered back to that morning and their argument while I hid in the garage. I didn't want to get caught in the middle of it, but in a way, I was already there. I know they had trouble getting along at times, but each one tried to make an effort in their own way. I never expected to see her get so upset about being left behind this weekend. I thought she would be _glad_ to get rid of me for a few days. To get rid of Edward, too. He didn't have to yell at her the way he did and call her all those names. I was still mad at him about that, but I was trying to let it go.

I thought back to when I tried to make them shake hands and apologize to each other, but they wouldn't budge. I've never seen Rosalie look so hateful. Then out of nowhere, she turned and smiled at me like none of it ever happened. It scared me. How do girls do that? Then suddenly, she was up against my chest, in my arms, all over me. I could smell her hair, her perfume, everything so clearly, I forgot where I was. I grabbed her up like I was never going to let her go. The way she kissed me was the way I had been dying to kiss her from the moment I woke up, but I was too afraid. If Esme hadn't come back and stopped her, I don't know what I would have done. The possibilities were endless and very interesting to imagine.

"STOP!" I came to halt just inches from crashing into Edward's back and almost knocked him over.

"What? People? Where?" I looked around, but we were totally isolated. There weren't even any animals worth preying upon. What was he yelling about?

"No, STOP! Stop thinking about…_that_! I can hear it, all of it! It's disgusting. She's still my sister, you know. As much as I can't stand her at this moment, she's my sister and I don't like you thinking about her in those…_ways_." He flailed his arms at me and looked absolutely nauseated. "If you think about her all weekend, it will be like she's really here. We might as well have brought her along and saved ourselves an argument and her a jail sentence."

"Sorry. I didn't realize you could hear all that. I thought you could switch it on and off when you wanted to." We began jogging again at a faster pace.

"I can't tune you out really, because it's just me and you out here. There isn't much else to listen to. Plus I'm so used to hearing you, it just happens. Like breathing."

"Yeah, why do we breathe, Edward? I've been meaning to ask you that. I can't make any sense of it. We're dead." It was an honest question I had wanted to bring up, but it also changed the subject.

"Can you smell without breathing, Emmett? Try it." I tried, he was right. "You can't speak without breathing, either. Your vocal chords won't work unless you can pass air over them to make sound." Again, he was right. He probably thought I was a total moron for asking him these questions. Maybe silence was better? I decided to stop talking so much and take in the scenery around us. I thought of old songs I hadn't heard in a while and tried to remember the lyrics to pass the time.

--

I sat in the window seat of my bedroom and stared out into the blackness. Occasionally, the moon would peek out from the clouds and bathe the trees in a soft glow, but then it would vanish again and leave them in total darkness. This was a good representation of my ability to be happy lately. Every so often, the clouds would part and I would find a good moment. I was often forced to take that moment and hide it away in my memory because I knew it would end too soon, and the darkness would be back.

I clutched a pillow to my chest with my knees bent up around it and sobbed softly to myself. I couldn't cry. That was impossible. My tears had been dried up for two long years and would never come back. That didn't make the sadness or loneliness any more bearable. I could hear Esme and Carlisle talking in the kitchen below as if they were in my room beside me.

"I don't understand it. She gave up the car…for _Emmett_? Why?"

"Our Rosalie is in love, dear. You can't fight that. You can try as hard as you like, but bribing her with that car was a bad idea." Esme was right. It was a bad idea. A low-down, sneaky, bad idea. "Why can't you forget these silly old fashioned rules and just let them find their own way?"

"I set these rules for a reason. They need guidance. Their teenagers, Esme. They need to learn how to act appropriately."

"Emmett's true age is twenty, Carlisle. His papers may say eighteen, but he's well over age. And Rosalie is eighteen. She is twenty, if you count her true age. They are adults, not teenagers. You can't expect them to follow your rules forever, and forever is a very long time for us. You could let them spend eternity with each other in happiness, or without each other in absolute misery. Which do you prefer?"

Carlisle was silent for a long time. I guessed he was thinking. "No, I won't back down to them. I set my rules and that's that."

"What about the car?"

"I haven't decided yet. Maybe I ought to give it to Edward? He could get some use out of it. Rosalie has no desire to go anywhere. She is still fighting me on the idea of school. She's ready. She just can't see the possibilities she could gain from the experience."

"You push her too hard, Carlisle. You're going to push her away. Don't give the car to Edward. That will destroy her. I can't believe you even considered that. He has enough money to buy his own car, if he wanted one. If she's leery of school, let her stay home a little longer, but don't push her so hard."

There was more silence, then footsteps around the room. "Alright, Esme. I'm coming to bed. No more work for tonight. I hear you." She must have whispered something to him that I couldn't hear. I heard them giggling up the stairs like teenagers themselves before their bedroom door swung shut and locked for the night. I didn't know what to do with myself after that.

I decided to wander and see where I ended up. I went downstairs through the living room toward the kitchen. I noticed a door was open in the hall, so I slowly crept toward it. In carved wooden letters on the outside of the door, I ran my fingers delicately over the name Emmett. I had the same letters on my door and Edward had his, as well. It was a gift of sorts from Esme, a welcome home present. I pressed on the slightly open door and it swung easily. I had been in the room a few times this week, just for a moment or two, but it had changed dramatically from the day Emmett had joined us. The walls were now painted a light blue to cover the brown wood grain of the paneling. Brown and green blankets had replaced the floral bedspread. There was a rug under the bed to cover the cold, wooden floorboards. On a desk in the corner were all of his school papers. I walked over for a closer look.

Several papers with A's on them were tacked to the wall beside a photograph of me he had asked Esme for. She had told me about this earlier today. I felt proud to be on his wall this way. His spelling lists and several children's books were spread out across the surface of the desk. Underneath it, on the floor was a pair of his hiking boots. I picked them up to place in the closet with the rest of his things, but when I opened the door, his scent overwhelmed me. He was in dire need of a trip to the laundry, but at the moment, I didn't mind that fact.

I picked up his favorite green flannel shirt and inhaled the smell. It was heaven. All of our best memories were shared while he wore that shirt. It was the first one he put on when he woke up that third day. The one he wore the day of his first school lesson with me. The same one he wore on the hike to the creek the night we first danced, first held each other. The night we first kissed. I needed to leave his room now, or I never would be able.

I crept back into the hallway and wandered in a daze toward the living room. On the hook by the front door, I saw it. Shining in the moonlight passing through the side window. Would I _dare_? Could I ever _do_ such a thing? I _did_. I took it and darted upstairs to my room. After throwing a few things into a bag and scribbling a note, I ran as fast as I could to the garage. I put the shiny red Phaeton into neutral and pushed it easily out of the garage and down to the road. They would never hear the engine start. After pushing the car a half-mile, I used the key I stole from the front door and the engine roared to life. It was glorious. I put the top down and I was free.

--

The sun had risen over the forest and we were still running. I had run out of things to think about. My mind was a blank slate now and that seemed to help Edward relax. "We're nearly there. The river is up ahead and the waterfall is just a few miles past that. I can smell the mountain lions all ready."

All I could smell was trees. I hadn't ever smelled a mountain lion, so I was unsure what to expect. I was a bit let down at the lack of bears on this trip. Edward said mountain lion was the best, so I trusted him. By the time we reached the top of the waterfall, I was dying of thirst. We had been running nonstop for over twenty-four hours by this point with the added weight of camping gear on our backs. Most of which I was told was unnecessary. Just props for the humans, if we should run into them by accident.

Edward had already dropped his things and was crouched in an attack position toward the east. I noticed several females in a pack resting in a clearing a fair distance away. I picked up on the smell instantly, but decided to let Edward have them. This was his idea, after all. To the west, I saw a male by himself wandering casually as if he were looking for a female to spend some time with. I crouched to the ground as Edward had, and set off after my prey. It was easier than I expected, and the taste was different. I could see why he favored this animal over the others. The blood was almost sweet.

"What do you think, Emmett?" He asked me suddenly. We were both feeling full and satisfied with our hunt, so we rested on the rocks at the top of the falls chucking pebbles over the edge.

"I still prefer grizzly. There is more of a challenge in taking down such a large animal and the saltiness of their blood is perfect. Maybe it's because they eat anything they can find. Bugs, meat, fish, grass and berries."

"Right. All mountain lions eat are other animals, so their going to taste different. I think they're the middle ground between the speed of a deer and the aggression of a grizzly." It was nice to be able to speak about things this way with Edward. He made it sound so smart and interesting. To me, it was all about the chase, capture, and eating. Over and over. It brought out a side of me that I never really explored. I was an aggressive person, deep down, but I always worried that would frighten people away. So I tried to use humor to cover it up and make myself seem more approachable.

For Edward, it seemed as though it was more about the feeling after, the relief of not feeling thirsty any longer. The calm after the storm, rather than before. "I'm going to go for a walk and explore this place a little. Is that alright?"

"Sure, just stay within hearing range. If I have to yell, you should come back right away. Don't be afraid to call for me, either if you get into trouble." We agreed on that and I set off to climb down the falls toward the bottom. Vampire strength and agility made this an unbelievably easy task. At the bottom, over one hundred feet down, there was an enormous pool of clear calm water. The sounds of my boots on the rocks had scared off the few animals that were down here drinking. As a human, I could never resist a healthy swim, so what should stop me now? I could see the bottom, the water was so clear. It couldn't be more than five feet deep, or so. I stripped down and jumped into the water, which was freezing cold. I let out a yell from the shock of it on my skin. I suppose if I were alive, my human body wouldn't be able to survive in these temperatures. I would get hypothermia in minutes and drown.

"Emmett?" I heard Edward's voice echo through the forest. "What are you doing? I hear splashing and yelling down there. Did you fall in?"

I was amazed he could pick out the sounds I was making down here over the roar of the falls between us. "I'm fine! Just going for a swim."

"Alright. Just checking."

I floated around in the water for over an hour by myself, just taking in the atmosphere. It was gorgeous here. I knew I shouldn't, but I couldn't help but think about my Angel and what she was doing at home by herself. I wished she were here with me to share this scene. Not naked, like I was, clothed of course, but the scene around me. The falls, the pool of water, and the endless amounts of prey. It had begun to get dark once again, so I left the water and found my clothes on the shore to get dressed. Edward had suggested we stay here for the night and head home in the morning after another hunt. I found my way back up the cliff and crawled into a tent to relax until the sun came up.

--

The End!

Why do I like Emmett best when he's swimming naked? Lol. That's a happy mental picture right there, sweet! THANKS EVERYONE FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND BIRTHDAY WISHES!! KEEP EM COMING!! YAY FOR MAY BABIES!


	12. Silent Ring

Adventures of Emmett and Rosalie – Silent Ring

T just to be safe

As of this morning, I own a nice bottle of Oh! La la! Perfume from Vic. Secret, but Stephenie Meyer still owns Emmett and everything else lol.

--

The sun came up over the tops of the trees while I was in my tent with a book from home. I wouldn't be doing much while I was full from hunting, so I thought I would bring a book along and get some practice in to impress Rosalie. I heard Edward wandering around and decided to join him. "Anything close by?"

"Actually, no, just some deer and bobcats up here today. I think we frightened the lions off. Do you want to go explore for a bit while I pack up, and we can head home?"

"That sounds good. I really enjoyed myself down there. The scenery was incredible." I went back down to my pool at the bottom of the waterfall and jumped in once again. It was even colder now than it was the day before. I floated around and thought fondly of my Rosalie, my Angel once more while I let the moment take over my mind.

I must have been day dreaming pretty hard, because for the tiniest fraction of a second, I swore I saw a blonde head of hair flashing between the trees around the pool. I froze and looked around slowly, but nothing was there. "Get a grip on yourself. Probably just a deer or squirrel, or something." A familiar scent caught my attention for a brief moment when the wind changed. It lured me from the pool of water toward the east. I quickly dressed and followed the scent through the trees until I came to a stop at a clearing. An enormous grizzly was rolling around on its back trying to soak up the sun and avoid the freezing cold temperatures. Breakfast. I assessed the bear's size and mood before crouching to the ground and waiting to pounce. This one was going to be a challenge.

Just as I was about to move, something from the opposite direction spooked him. Something else, possibly something just as large was stalking my bear the same way I was. I couldn't see what that predator was, however, because the bear's sheer size was blocking my view of it. He had gotten to his hind legs and was facing his enemy with no fear and no hesitation. Suddenly, the other predator had lunged at the bear with such ferocity, it knocked him backward and rolled over twice. The bear was dead in an instant and my beautiful, blonde Angel was at its throat drinking as if she hadn't had a taste in weeks.

"Mind if I have a bite? You did steal my bear, after all." I flew to her side the moment I realized it was my Rosalie and tried to convince myself I was dreaming back at the waterfall. There was no way she could really be here, but she was. She threw herself into my arms and buried her face into my neck like a small child. She was sobbing.

"Emmett, oh, Emmett! Its…so good…to see you."

"Shh, calm down. Edward is pretty far away, but he still might be able to hear you. Why are you so sad? Did Carlisle send you away? Did you runaway to find us?" I whispered in her ear and tried to get her to breathe. She sounded like she was gasping for air.

"You're here. You're here." She repeated several times. I couldn't imagine how she had found us. "I ran away, Emmett. I couldn't take it anymore. Come with me?"

"Where? Edward is going to be looking for me. He's up there on that cliff." I pointed away in the distance, but she didn't look. She grabbed my hand and pulled me along a short ways to what looked like a gravel road. Parked on the shoulder was a shiny, red car. "Rosalie? Did you steal that?" I couldn't believe she would do such a thing. It wasn't like her, but neither was running away from home.

"No, it was a bribe. Carlisle tried to make me take it so I would forget about you. I told him I didn't want it, but then he actually considered giving it to Edward!" She whispered with horror in her voice. "I was so alone and so upset. I waited for a good time and stole it from the garage. I stole my own car, which sounds ridiculous. I found a map to this state park you had mentioned at a gas station and drove around all night until I came to a service road. The guard in the booth was asleep, so I moved the barrier and drove in. It was all much easier than I had planned. Come on. You're all wet. Were you swimming?" She pulled me into the car and started the engine. I stopped it for her and took the keys away, hiding them in my jeans.

"Yeah, I was swimming. Wait, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm running away with you. Give them back." She tried to get them, but gave up when they went into my pocket.

"Running away? With me? Shouldn't it be the other way around, Rose? _I'm_ supposed to swoop in on my white horse, or red Phaeton, apparently, and ask _you_ to run away with _me! _This seems wrong, somehow. Don't you think?" I laughed at her pouting expression and pulled her into my arms. "My Angel. Running away won't solve anything."

She turned in my grasp suddenly and was all over me again the way she was when she said goodbye to me the day before. She was consuming me in every possible way. I tried to stop her after a few minutes, since I was already out of a shirt and if we continued, she would be too. "Emmett, don't stop. Why are you stopping?"

"Because I want you too much. I don't want to do that. I've done too much wrong in my life. I want to do something right." She continued kissing up and down my neck and shoulders, running her hands through my hair, whispering things in my ears. A weaker man wouldn't have been able to control himself.

"Runaway with me, Emmett. We can have our own life, our own house in the forest. We can be like Esme and Carlisle and be together forever. Please? Just say yes. That's all you have to say." She was practically purring. One of the reasons I admired her so much was her ability to have her way, no matter what. Somehow, I would eventually give in. She made me weak-minded in so many wonderful ways. She had climbed fully onto my lap by now and was straddling my hips. She hadn't stopped what she was doing for a second. I kissed her again, with my resistance fading and lost myself in the moment. I let my hands wander wherever they wanted, and she didn't stop me. She was doing the same with her own hands to my body and it felt like pure heaven.

I had to stop. We were in a convertible with the top down; this wasn't the right place, even in a deserted state park. Maybe I _had_ lost my mind. Maybe I was still at the pool under the waterfall day dreaming in the cold water. Maybe Rosalie's problem with word-vomit was contagious. "Marry me." I spoke the words without thinking. She paused for a second, before crushing her lips against mine. "I mean it, marry me. I want you for eternity. Just you." I pulled away to catch my breath and look into her eyes.

"Emmett?" It sounded like a whimper. She was sobbing again.

"I said the wrong thing. I'm so sorry, Angel." I pulled her into my arms and let her bury her face in my chest again.

"Yes."

"I know, I'm a big dummy just like you always tell me. I shouldn't have said it. You're right."

"Yes!"

"Wait, what?" I looked at her face again and she was smiling through her dry sobs of pain. "'Yes' I'm a big dummy who says stupid things, or 'yes,' you'll marry me?"

"I'll marry you! I want you forever. You're mine." Our happy moment was crushed when I heard Edward calling my name in the far distance. "Emmett, you can't let him know. He can't know I was here. Yell back to him that you're okay and you'll be there in a minute." I did as she said and that seemed to calm Edward down for the moment.

"I don't have a ring. I feel like a bum. I haven't got money, or a job, or anything to offer you. I can't even take you out on a date. And I said I wanted to do this right." I shook my head at her sadly. This wasn't how girls wanted things to happen. They wanted diamonds and one-knee proposals in restaurants with strangers watching. Rosalie was a girl, a woman, the ultimate woman, and I gave her the most unplanned, unromantic proposal possible.

"I don't care. I'll get my own ring. I have some money saved. On my way back home with the car, I'll stop in town and pick one out. Then you can hang onto it and surprise me one night and I'll say 'Oh! Emmett! I had no idea!' Then we can break the news to Carlisle and Esme. It's a good thing he's already dead or we might give him a heart attack." She laughed happily and kissed me again.

"Alright, however you want it. I'm yours."

"And I'm yours. Now get going. He's going to get worried. Jump back in the water to get my scent off of you. He'll know it instantly. In fact, go back to that bear and rub up against it. That will work, too. Don't think about this, do you hear me? Keep it out of your head." She kissed me once more and pushed me from the car playfully before tearing off down the road. How I was supposed to keep _this_ from Edward on the twelve-hour hike home, I had no idea.

--

The end!

This chapter is for LoveTinkerbella. She gave me a review with an awesome idea, so I ran with it. THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE FEEDBACK! Keep it coming! 


	13. Distance

The Adventures of Emmett and Rosalie – Distance

T – just to be safe

I don't own a thing but a chicken wing. Stephenie Meyer has it all.

--

"Hello? Rosalie? Is that you?" Esme was in an absolute panic when she answered the telephone.

"Yes. It's me."

"Where are you? Are you safe? Did you…is anyone…?" I knew what she was trying to ask. She didn't need to force out the words.

"No, I haven't hurt anyone. I've just been driving. I'm so sorry to cause trouble, but I couldn't stay there, Esme. I needed to get out. I'm at a service station about ten miles from home."

"Are you coming- No, Carlisle- Are you coming home? No." Carlisle was there trying to ask her something. "We want you to come home, dear."

"I will be home in a little while. I had to stop for gas. Is Carlisle there? Does he want to talk to me?" I doubted he wanted me to come home as badly as Esme did. I had stolen the car again, but I didn't know if he considered it 'my car' or 'his car' because I had turned it down so easily. I had been much more trouble than I was worth lately.

"He is here. He'd like to speak with you. Carlisle?" She gave him the receiver.

"Rosalie? Are you hurt? What's going on? Have you heard from the boys? Is that where you went? Are they with you?" He was firing off questions faster than I could answer them.

"I just needed to get away for a while. I haven't heard from the boys." Not an entire lie, just one half of a lie. I hadn't spoken to Edward, only Emmett. "I took the car again, and I'm sorry, but it was the only way I could clear my head."

"I'm glad you're alright, but you're note didn't explain anything. All it said was you would be home eventually. That could be next year, Rosalie. When are you coming home?"

"I wanted to talk to you about that. I don't think I can come home and stay there with so many of your rules, Carlisle. One of them in particular is bothering me." I bit my lip while I waited for him to yell. He didn't, which surprised me.

"I know the rules are hard to follow sometimes, but you will get used to them. Which one has been on your mind, Rosalie?" He was eerily calm.

"You said Emmett couldn't court me. I think that is unfair. If he were to do it properly, why would it be a bad thing? He even asked your permission. I think that's rather noble of him. He didn't have to ask, but he did."

"You want me to allow Emmett to court you? That is what you're asking of me? Is that a request or a demand? If I say no, will you still come home?"

"It is a request. I would not demand things from you, Carlisle. I have no right to do that. If you say no, I don't think I will be coming home as soon as I'd like to. I may need a few more days on my own to think." I was being rather brave with the way I was asserting myself with him. He was my father, after all. I had never stood up to him unless it was to give him the silent treatment, and that wasn't much of a fight. I looked down at my left hand on the counter of the gas station for the strength to hold my ground.

"I will think it over. How does that sound?"

"Don't worry about me, then. I can take care of myself. There is a hotel nearby. I won't have to sleep in the car. I have plenty of money with me to cover my expenses. Or I could go to the state park where Emmett and Edward were headed and track them down. I wouldn't care much for Edward joining me, but Emmett might like my company." He needed to understand that he wasn't my only option at the moment. I wanted to come home more than anything in the world, but I would not budge if I didn't have that one detail erased. There was a long silence before he answered.

"Emmett means a lot to you, Rose. I can see that. Perhaps I have been a bit unfair to you, but I've only done it out of love for my daughter. I miss her and I want her to come home. Please? Come home?"

"I can't do that, Carlisle. I'm sorry." There was another long pause.

"Alright. If he does it properly, alright."

"Really? He's allowed, Carlisle?" I whispered my reply out of fear that I had heard him incorrectly.

"Yes. But if he gets out of line once and I catch him, it's over. I'll send him straight to the Volturi for violating my only daughter. We can discuss what constitutes propriety when you come home. Now, when will you be home?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"Alright. Please hurry? Your mother and I miss you."

"I miss you too, dad." I hung up the phone the attendant had let me use and smiled down at my hand. The ring was perfect, just a simple silver band with a round diamond in the center. I had gotten it at a second hand store and knew it was the right one the moment I laid eyes on it. The box said it was from Tiffany's in New York City, which had always been my dream, but I had lost all hope that it would come true. Sometimes a girl just had to take matters into her own hands. I placed it back in its blue, velvet box and headed out to the car for the rest of the ride home.

--

"You've been awfully quiet since we left the falls, Emmett. Are you all right? I'm your brother, you can talk to me." Edward and I were running through the forest at close to full speed to get home. We were behind schedule and Esme had expected us home in a few hours. I had made very sure to block any thoughts of Rosalie from my mind. For most of the run I had been singing 'Yankee Doodle Dandy' in my head to concentrate. I suppose Edward was catching on.

"I just have this stupid song stuck in my head. Doesn't that ever happen to you?"

"Usually only when I have something else on my mind I don't feel like sharing with other people." He smirked and ran beside me. He knew something was up.

"You told me not to think about her. I'm just doing what you said."

"I appreciate the effort, but if something is bothering you, you could run it by me and I could try to help. If I don't want to be bothered with it, I will tell you."

I nodded and tried to think of a way to handle this without spilling my secret about Rosalie showing up at the waterfall. "I want to take her on a date. I know it can't be a real date, but something as close to it as possible. Any ideas?"

"I doubt Carlisle will let that happen, but maybe there is a way around your predicament. How would you go about courting her if you could go on a regular date? Maybe we could modify the situation to fit your needs."

I thought about it for a minute and shrugged. "I'd like to watch a movie with her. Just hold her and watch the film and enjoy each other's company. I'd like to go on a picnic with her, but we already did that by the creek that one night. I don't want to do the same things over and over. We both like to dance. I like when she reads to me."

"Dancing. Did you know she never got to go to her senior promenade in high school? It was a really big deal to her back then, but she started going around with that bastard Royce just a few weeks before the event was to happen. He told her she wasn't allowed to go, so she stayed home that night." I was surprised Edward knew all this. She hadn't told me a thing.

"He got what was coming to him in the end. He deserved every minute of it. What about the movie, though? Is there a way to get a projector or something for home? We could buy a film reel and use the side of the garage for a screen."

"That's a fine idea, Emmett. I saw a place once where people could drive their cars into a field and pay money to the farmer to let them watch old silent films on the side of his barn. He made a fortune. You could watch the film from the car if you wanted. It's more private than the living room where Esme and Carlisle would be watching you like a hawk." I really liked his ideas most of the time, and this one was brilliant.

"How would we get the projector and film reel?"

"We have a projector up in the attic. I could see if it still works. Carlisle has connections in so many places. I'm sure if I asked him, he could make a few calls and buy one from a theater owner or someone in town nearby. But of course, that's only if he lets you near Rosalie once we get home." He was quiet for a long while after that. I figured he was thinking to himself about something. "Emmett? What are your plans with Rosalie? I mean, do you think you could eventually love her? Would you move away if you could and have a family with her?"

"Why do you ask?" Here it comes. I was going to think the wrong thing and my cover would be blown. "I know you aren't on the best terms with her right now, but do you really want to be rid of her so badly?"

"I didn't mean it to sound that way. I'm sorry. I like having you around. I've never had a brother before. I find it so easy to talk with you. If you were to fall for her and decide to live apart from us, would you ever visit? Would you still feel you were part of our family?" I had no idea he felt that way about my company. He really did enjoy having me as a friend, a brother.

"Of course I would. I could never be apart from all of you for that long. You're my family, Edward. All of you."

"But you would treat her well, correct? You won't lead her along simply to please Carlisle and Esme when you don't really care for her? You want to make _her_ happy, and to do that would in turn make _you_ happy, as well?"

"That's how it usually works, right? When people fall in love, they want to make each other happy and have a life together." I could tell he was trying to read my thoughts as deeply as he could, but I wasn't going to fall for it. "I'm a decent guy, Edward. You don't have to worry about me leading Rose on, or mistreating her, or hurting her in any way. I'm not like that. I've had friends who beat their wives and it made me sick. I've had friends cheat on their wives, lie to them, even abandon them rather than get a divorce. I don't like to see people get their hearts broken or see their marriages fail. I could never do that to Rose."

"Is that your plan in the end? Marriage, Emmett?"

"Marriage? Who ever said anything about marriage?" Shoot me in the foot, I was done. He caught me.

"_You_ did. I didn't say anything about it. You've spent the last few minutes speaking about your friend's wives and how badly they were treated. It must be on your mind for you to speak of it that way. Is that your plan? You want to marry Rosalie?"

"Well, I suppose eventually." I figured he hadn't seen anything he shouldn't have. He was just guessing at it from my side of the conversation. "But Carlisle won't have it. It would be a long time away if that ever became an idea for us, me and Rose. Would you be all right with it? If we did eventually get married?"

"I suppose I would understand. As much as she gets on my nerves, I am used to having her around after so long. Now I have you to spend time with, as well. The only way I would be bothered by it really would be if you chose to move away and we never got to see you again. It would be too quiet and lonely here for me."

I pulled him into a bear hug and laughed loudly. "Don't worry Ed. Rosalie would need a bridesmaid or two. I'm sure we could find a nice, pretty vampire out there to take an interest in an old fuddy-duddy like you." We finished the run home and dropped our things in the garage just in time for Esme's curfew. The red phaeton was already back in its parking space.

--

The End!

Again, thanks everyone for your support! I'm having a great weekend with my friends and eating loads of cake and having FUN for the first time in months! Seeing your reviews pop up on my phone makes it even better! Keep reviewing! :)


	14. Letting Go

The Adventures of Emmett and Rosalie – Letting Go

T to be safe

I wish I owned Emmett; he's been in my head all day after all lol. But Stephenie Meyer owns him and everything else, lucky bugger.

--

When I pulled the car into the garage, Esme and Carlisle were waiting in the front yard for me. Esme had her hands at her chin and looked upset, as if she could cry at any moment. Carlisle had his arms folded tightly across his chest and looked angrier than I had ever seen him. I was in for it this time. "Mom, dad."

"Hello, dear. Welcome home." Esme pulled me into a warm hug, which felt better than any she had ever given me. Carlisle nodded and patted my shoulder.

"Come inside and we can talk." I followed them in and saw Carlisle headed for the study. "Rosalie?"

"Please, not there? Can't we just talk here in the living room? Are the boys home yet?" I knew there was no way they had beaten me home, even with the stop at the gas station I had made to use the telephone.

"No, they aren't home yet. Yes Carlisle, let's talk with her here." Esme smiled at both of us and sat on the couch. "Carlisle tells me he is considering allowing Emmett to court you. That's good news."

"Considering?" I took a seat and looked at the both of them in confusion. "I was told that it would not be _considered_. It would be _allowed_. That was the condition I came home on. Carlisle?" I was growing upset at this point. I feared he had lied to me just to get me to come home, then I would be trapped and grounded until I was a hundred years old.

"She's right, Esme. I did allow it. We decided to discuss what was proper once she came home."

"Yes, that sounds more like it. What do you think is proper behavior for courting, Carlisle? Let's begin there. You and I have different ideas of what that means. We come from different ages and time periods." I was certain he and I would not agree. Esme had decided to remain silent for most of our talk. I hoped if she interjected, it would be on my behalf.

"Well, if he wants to spend time alone with you, he will have to ask one of us first. Unlike before, Edward will not be involved." I was relieved to hear that. He was an awful chaperone. "A time frame will have to be set. A curfew, I suppose you could call it. Ten o'clock? Does that seem fair?"

I nodded. "Yes, that seems reasonable. Anything else?"

"During family times, that is just what we are. A family. Your courtship with him does not exist in public. To the outside world, he is your brother and nothing more." This clause in the deal made me feel a bit disappointed at first, but it made sense. Even though this was Appalachia, seeing a brother kiss a sister in public would cause more than a stir. "The same goes for family time at home."

"At home?"

"Yes. When normal couples are courting, the boy goes home eventually. Emmett cannot, as he lives here. What I am trying to ask is that when…" He was beginning to struggle for the right words.

Esme spoke up for him. "I think what Carlisle is trying to say, is that this is not a twenty-four hour a day courtship, Rosalie. Take time away from each other now and then. Don't become so caught up in each other that you forget this is a five-person household. Give each other personal space when you aren't alone out of respect to the rest of us." I understood. She had said it much better than I ever could. All she meant was that we should keep any displays of affection we might have to ourselves.

"Alright. That makes sense to me. I think we have the same ideas of courtship, Carlisle. I will do my part to be sure Emmett does not cross any lines. I won't allow him to disrespect me, you know that." Carlisle was quite aware of my personal space issues, but he did not know that I had thrown those issues out the window where Emmett had been involved. "The boys are home. I hear them in the garage. My I go to my room and change?"

"Yes, dear."

--

Edward was admiring the shiny red car, which was now parked beside the older pick-up truck. "This is a Ford Phaeton, Emmett. I wonder where it came from? Do _you_ know anything about this?"

_"Oh! Yankee Doodle went to town, just to ride a pony! He is a Yankee Doodle boy! Second verse, same as the first…" _I began to sing the song in my head once again. He knew I knew something about this car. I had been staring at it from the moment the garage light switched on with a fond, rather goofy smile on my face. "No. It is a beautiful car, though. Let's go ask Carlisle?" I turned and ran for it. He was going to know everything if I couldn't think of something better than Yankee Doodle.

"Emmett! Wait! What's going on?" I could hear him running into the house behind me, trying to grab my arms and take me down. "AH! Got you! What do you know? Tell me!" I thudded to the kitchen floor and turned to pull him into a headlock.

"I don't know anything! I swear!" He reversed the move on me and had my arm pinned to my back. It was so painful I thought he would tear it from my body any second. He was sitting on my legs and I couldn't get away. "I don't know!"

"Edward Cullen! Get off of your brother this instant!" Esme rushed in and pulled him away from me. "What has gotten into you boys? I've told you about wrestling in the house! And look! You've gotten mud absolutely everywhere!"

"Sorry, Esme." We both said in unison with our heads hung low. "Esme, whose car is in the garage?" Edward asked first.

"Oh, that?" She had gotten a mop and started cleaning immediately. "Carlisle bought it for Rosalie."

"_Rosalie_? Rosalie has a Ford Phaeton? Why does she have one? What's she ever done to deserve _that_?"

"Watch your tone, Edward. That is between Rosalie and Carlisle. Speaking of what's between Rosalie and Carlisle, Emmett? He'd like to speak with you in the living room. Take your boots off first! Boys! You will drive me to an early grave, I swear."

I stuck my tongue out at Edward and laughed before going to see Carlisle. I hoped she hadn't said anything to get me into trouble, or dig herself a deeper hole. She had become an expert at that lately. Soon she would reach the center of the earth. "Carlisle? Did you want to see me?"

"Have a seat, Emmett. I need to speak to you about Rosalie. Do you know what happened here while you were away?" I tried my hardest not to think of anything incriminating while Edward was just one room to the right.

"No sir. I understand you bought her a car. And a nice car it is. Phaeton's are the best out there."

"Yes, that was one thing that happened. Rosalie ran away from home. She's all right, up in her room resting, but she did give Esme and I a rather nasty scare." He was scanning a medical book and keeping his full attention on it while he spoke to me. "The only way I could get her to come home was to revoke one of my rules."

"Which one might that be, sir?" I was feeling a sudden sense of hope. If it was the rule I wanted it to be, the world was about to become a much happier place.

"I have decided that you may…court my daughter, Emmett." He looked at me over the top of his book for a split second to read my expression, and then looked down once again. I was elated. "There are limitations, however. Rosalie can explain those to you. One of those is a ten o'clock curfew. As it is…" He looked at his wristwatch, then back to the book again. "Nine fifteen, I suggest you get a move on this evening if you would like to speak with her on the back porch."

"Yes, sir. Thank you so much, sir. You have no idea how happy this makes me. Makes us, Rosalie and I." I shook his hand and smiled brightly. I wanted to hug him, but that would be crossing the line.

"Yes, well, she's sitting at the top of the stairs listening right now. No need to call her down." He looked toward the stairs as Rosalie crept into view wearing a blue sundress with a matching ribbon in her hair. She looked incredible. "Forty five minutes, Rosalie. Then I come looking for you. No hunting. Stay in the yard tonight."

"Yes, dad. Thank you. Come on, Emmett. I want to show you my car." She gave me a wink and walked beside me out to the garage. The instant we were on the porch, I had grabbed her up in my arms.

--

"Oh, Emmett! This is wonderful!"

"I missed you. I'm so happy, Rose. How did you get him to change his mind?" I missed him too. His smell, his arms, his incredible smile; it was all mine now and Carlisle couldn't take anything back.

"I just explained my priorities to him. There were things I could live with and things I couldn't and that rule I just could not live with. Was I supposed to live here with them for an endless number of years and never go on a date?" I pulled Emmett into the garage for some privacy and flipped on the light. "Edward? What are you doing in here?"

"Just looking at your brand new car, Rose. Awfully generous of Carlisle to let you have it like that. Did you drive it far when you ran away from home? The counter says six hundred and fifty miles. That is quite far for a weekend away from home, don't you think?"

"I drove in circles for two days. The miles add up." I didn't like his accusing tone. Had Emmett let something slip? He promised me he would do his best to not let Edward find out. "Please leave? I'd like to be alone with Emmett. I can do that now."

"Where exactly did you go, Rose? I hear there's a state park three hundred miles east or so that's lovely this time of year."

"Can you just shake hands and get along for one night? Please, Edward? Rosalie? I hate to see you fighting like this." It was nice of Emmett to try and diffuse the situation, but now was not the time.

"You don't know how many miles were on that truck when he gave it to me, Edward. There is no way you could ever know that. I may have driven it ten miles to a hotel or three hundred out and back to Evans Park for all you know." He had never said what park he was going to exactly, but it wasn't that one. He had gone to Burgess Falls Park. "Is that where you went? You never said which park. How am I supposed to even know what park you went to?"

"Fine. I _will_ find out what you're hiding, Rosalie." He growled.

"How does it feel, Edward? Having someone keep things from you?" I kept my eyes on his as he left the garage and slammed the door behind himself. "He's beyond words sometimes."

Once he was gone, Emmett had lifted me easily and sat me on the front of my car like a hood ornament. "Forget him. We only have ten minutes left because of that. Did you pick anything up on your way home today?" Emmett smiled innocently at me and held out his hand palm up.

"Possibly. Let me see what I have in my dress pockets. Oh! What's this little blue box doing there?" I placed it in his hand and waited. "Aren't you going to look at it? It's Tiffany's."

"I recognize the box. And it says 'Tiffany's' across the lid. I _can_ read it, you know." He peeked into the box then closed it and placed it into his own pocket. "It's nice, but it will never sparkle like you do, my Angel." He kissed me sweetly and I went beyond sparkling. I was glowing.

--

The end!

Yay happy chapter ;) Send some feedback! Id love to hear your thoughts!


	15. Proof

The Adventures of Emmett and Rosalie – Proof

T to be safe

I still have nothing, Stephenie Meyer still has it all.

--

Several weeks had passed since Carlisle had eased off and Emmett was allowed to court me like a normal boy. It was mid October by now and the leaves on the trees were more colorful and vibrant than I ever could remember. Emmett was a gift from heaven. He called me his Angel, but he was truly mine. If he was an Angel in that sense, then the Devil's name was Edward.

When Carlisle had given me the Phaeton, it had set something off in him that I had never seen before. I had to mind my every thought and plan so he wouldn't be able to use it against Emmett or I. It made no sense to me. If Edward wanted a car, he had more than the means to get one for himself. At times, he seemed more than willing to help Emmett plan things for the two of us, but others it seemed as if he wished we would both leave and never come back.

Things had been lovely for the past few weeks, but slowly it was beginning to fall apart again. I tried my hardest to be nice to Edward, offering to drive him to school even though I wasn't attending yet, doing his chores, those types of things, but he was cold as ice to me. One morning it was pouring buckets, but he insisted on walking anyway. Then one day, the policeman who had come to speak with Emmett returned.

"Who is it, Rose?" Emmett and I were in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. There was no place for us to go without being seen. "I can smell him. It's that officer, isn't it?"

"Yes. Don't breathe. Can you control yourself if he wants to speak with you, Emmett?" I was very worried that he hadn't called ahead before arriving. It must have been important. Esme answered the door and let him into the living room.

"I think so. I've been doing better recently. What do you think he wants?"

"I'm not sure. Just listen."

"Morning, Ma'am. Sorry to drop in like this, but I just wanted to catch up with you on Emmett's condition and discuss a few things." The officer took a seat across from Esme with his back to us.

"Yes, well I suppose that is necessary. Emmett is doing much better. He's up and around, but we keep him home most of the time incase he might still be infectious. His strength is coming back slowly. What else did you want to speak with me about?"

"I was hoping I could speak with Emmett, if that's alright."

Esme looked toward the kitchen and waved her hand for us to join them. "Emmett, Rosalie? Could you, please? The officer just wants to ask you a few questions. It won't take long."

I sat beside Emmett on the love seat and watched the officer closely. Emmett's chest was still as stone, but he seemed calm. The officer's blood wasn't affecting him at the moment. "Hello, sir. Emmett Cullen."

"Nice to meet you, Emmett." He stuck out his hand to shake, but I jumped in and shook it instead. If Emmett had, it would have been the end of him. "Do you remember me coming by a few weeks ago and speaking with Rosalie about a man who disappeared the day you became ill?"

"No, but Rose filled me in. Have you found him?"

"Yes, we have." I was shocked at this news.

"You found Mr. Dunkin? Well that's good news. He's fine, right? We won't have to worry about anything if he's alright." I played dumb. I knew the man was dead, even if I had never seen his corpse.

"We found his body. He was lying in a shallow grave in an area that was being cleared for a new housing community." The officer watched our faces closely. "From what we can tell, he has a head injury and his throat was slashed, not just slashed, but ripped apart. He was murdered."

I gasped in fake horror and buried my face in Emmett's shoulder. "That's horrible! How can anyone do such a thing?"

"Do you have any suspects in the case, officer?" Emmett rubbed my back and whispered to stay calm. I could tell he was becoming nervous, but I didn't know if it was fear of being caught or fear of being so close to the officer.

"We are questioning his friend who was in the truck that day. And we are questioning you, son. Rosalie would be included, however she is quite small and we do not believe she was involved as anything more than a witness. Mr. Dunkin was quite a strong man and it would be difficult for someone of Rosalie's size to take him on that way." He didn't know a thing. I could have done it just as easily as Emmett could have. He was beginning to look at me as if I were a piece of steak once again. I wanted him to leave as soon as possible.

"Do you have any possible weapons, officer?" I was smarter than he gave me credit for. "There must be some type of weapon involved if he died that way. Did you find a knife? A hammer? Anything at the scene of the grave or on the side of the road where he vanished?"

"No, unfortunately we do not. We are uncertain as to the specific type of weapon used." It was becoming clear he wasn't the brightest bulb in the socket. I had spent a few months reading law books when I was bored. I knew a few things here and there.

"Whose to say that his throat was not bitten by an animal after he died? He may have wandered into the woods to…do his business and fell, hitting his head on a rock. He could have become disoriented and wandered until he collapsed and an animal may have tried to have him. There are a growing number of mountain lions in the area recently. Esme, don't they prefer to hunt by grabbing the throat?"

"That is correct, Rosalie. Officer, if you have nothing else to tell us, my husband will be home soon. Thank you for coming." Esme stood again to leave and walked the officer to his car.

"Good work Emmett. You stayed very calm." I kissed his cheek and forced out a smile.

"I'm a suspect in a murder case, Rose. I'm scared. I thought this was going to blow over. Edward was supposed to hide the body. Do you think he didn't do it well enough?"

"I don't know. I want to have a word with him when he gets home. If he did this on purpose, I will never forgive him. He knew what he was doing when he hid the body. He's done it before. Why would he be so sloppy about it now?" I went back to the kitchen with Emmett to finish our studies for the day, but my mind was elsewhere.

--

I picked Edward up from school that afternoon on Esme's orders. I had a feeling she was thinking about things none of us would suspect. He refused to get into the car at first, but eventually gave in when people were giving him strange looks for walking beside it. "Thank you. Was that so hard?"

"Yes, it was actually. Why are you here?" He only looked at me for a moment, but he knew why. He saw it in my head. "You're serious? You think this was my fault? That I did this on purpose?"

"What else am I supposed to think, Edward? It was your job to hide it. You know the right and wrong ways, the good and bad places. He was found close to a construction site in a shallow grave. Could you be any more obvious?" I was flying down the road toward home. I wanted him out of my car and out of my sight.

"A construction site? I'm not stupid, Rose."

"Neither am I, but you tell me I am all the time. You wanted Emmett to get caught so he'd get sent away! Admit it!"

"I won't admit to anything I haven't done. I left him in a covered hole eight feet deep, at the base of a cliff ten miles from where Emmett had finished him off. Nobody would ever find him there. I made sure there were no roads, no homes, nothing but trees and nature for miles around him. I carried him there so there wouldn't be a scent then I burned the clothes I was wearing just to be safe. I would never jeopardize the family that way. Never."

I still didn't believe him. There was no way that body could have ended up so far from where Edward said he'd left it. "It doesn't make any sense. How did this happen? We were fine, better than fine. Emmett was adapting, the police hadn't come back to check on us. Then this body shows up and all hell breaks loose." I pulled back into the garage where the pick-up truck was now parked. Carlisle was home. I was sure Esme had relayed all of the details to him.

--

"I need a moment to myself to think, please." Carlisle stood from the kitchen table and walked to his study. Esme had told him everything and he looked worn out over it. Rosalie entered through the backdoor with Edward and sat beside me.

"Carlisle's upset. He's worried we're going to have to move if this doesn't clear up. I don't know what to do. I don't want to move away." I looked over at Edward who was sitting on the stairs with a bitter expression.

"What are you looking at? This isn't my fault." He growled at Rosalie making me tense up even more. I was beyond stressed out by all of this police business. I wanted it to end.

"Don't speak to her that way, Edward. This is my fault. If you want to yell at someone, it should be me. You're telling the truth, though, right? You buried the body where you were supposed to?"

"Of course. Do you want me to show you?"

I looked at Rosalie and nodded when she gave her approval. "Yeah, I think that would be a good idea. Take me out there and we can look at the scene. We still have an hour or so of light. Do you want to come, Rose?"

"No, I'll stay here. I'll just slow you down. Be careful, Emmett. I don't trust him." She whispered in my ear so he wouldn't hear her. Edward was already out the back door waiting for me to join him.

--

The end!

Just to clear the confusion, I always put 'the end' at the end of chapters out of habit lol. Its not the end of the story by far! If anyone has any ideas, suggestions, predictions, I love hearing them in your feedback. HAPPY MOTHERS DAY TO ALL!!


	16. Bait & Switch

The Adventures of Emmett and Rosalie – Bait & Switch

T just to be safe

I own half a box of chocolates and an empty bottle of tequila, lol. Stephenie Meyer owns everything else.

--

I let Edward lead me through the forest toward an unknown location to find the empty grave of a man I had killed. How he remembered where that grave was, I couldn't guess. I didn't want to see his body again, or where he was placed afterward. I had no interest in being here. The memories of what happened that day nearly a month ago haunted me regularly. The absolute only reason I was doing this was for Rosalie. She didn't believe Edward when he said he had buried Mr. Dunkin, so I offered to go see the grave for myself.

Edward had slowed down to a walking pace and sniffed the air. "There, beside that cliff face. That's where he was. Where I put him." He walked to the hole and gazed down into it. Above the hole, the man's initials and date of death had been carved into the rock along with an image of a cross. "He's been dug up, recently, too. The smell is so strong."

I looked around as well, and down into the hole. Whoever did the digging had done it easily. "Who…why would someone dig up a body? I don't understand this. What do you make of this, Edward?"

He was deep in thought, circling the area while he looked for any kinds of clues. "Something isn't right. I'm picking up a scent and it isn't Mr. Dunkin. I'm not even sure it's human."

"If it's not human, Edward, there are only so many other things it could be. Do you think it's a Vampire?" I watched him closely from where I stood. I didn't want to be clumsy and destroy anything important. "Why would a vampire want a dead body? Seems kind of pointless if they can't eat it."

"Trouble makers. Some young vampires just like to play games. They have fleeting ideas of what's fun or entertaining. If it's an older vampire, they might have followed the scent of the body and become curious. Once they saw the body was bitten, they might have wanted to use it as bait to lure out the local vampires. Us."

I looked around at the darkening forest and became very nervous. "Do you think they are still near by, if that's the case? Should we leave?"

"Yes, I don't know their exact numbers." He was looking as paranoid as I was. He had the strong feeling we were being trapped, as well. "Let's tell Carlisle. I don't feel safe here at all."

We ran as fast as we could back to the house and called a family meeting in the kitchen. Once everyone had taken a seat, Edward began to explain what we had found. "The grave is there, Emmett is a witness to that. I did as I was told." He shot a look to Rosalie who nodded and looked down at her hands. "He was dug up, but it didn't look as though the person had used a shovel or tools. It was roughly done, as if by hand. The body was gone without a trace."

"Did you pick up on any scents? Were they familiar?" Carlisle asked from the head of the table.

"I did get a scent. I did not recognize it. It had to be vampire because I know it wasn't human. There are only so many species that could or would exhume a dead body. My guess is that they dug up the body and were using it to attract other vampires in the area. For friendly reasons, or not, I don't like the way they think."

"I agree. That sounds like a good reason, Edward. Thank you for going out there tonight. I'd like everyone to use extra caution while they're hunting. Be aware of anything unusual and tell Esme or myself at once."

"What are we going to do about the police suspecting Emmett? Is there anything we _can_ do?" Rosalie spoke up.

"I made a few calls today. The man who was driving Mr. Dunkin's truck is named Bo Cooper. He is from North Carolina, but lives less than twenty miles from us to the east. I don't think it will be difficult to shift the blame to him, away from Emmett. I have a way around that. Leave it to me." Carlisle answered easily. "Emmett, just go about your life as usual. I know you fear that you will end up in prison, but trust me when I say that will not happen."

"Yes sir. Do you still think we will have to move from here? I've come to like it and so has Rosalie. I'd like to avoid leaving if we can." I really did like it here. I loved the scenery, the hills and mountains, and it was where my existence really began when Rosalie saved me. It would break my heart to leave it behind.

"At this time, I do not think we will have to move, Emmett. But that could change at anytime. We don't know what these new vampires want, or if they are near by or they have moved on as nomads. Time will tell. I wish you all a good evening." Everyone left the table except for Rosalie and I. We pushed our chairs together and sat holding each other for a short time.

I decided I needed to change the subject to something more cheerful. All this talk about death and bodies was wearing on me. "Edward told me something, but I don't want you to get upset about it."

"What did he tell you? It wasn't embarrassing was it?" She looked up from my shoulder with a curious expression.

"He said you had never been to your senior high school promenade, is that true? I can't imagine a girl like you missing out on an event like that."

She let out a long sigh and nodded. "Yes, I missed it. It was just two days before I died. Royce didn't think it was important or proper for me to go. He was away on business that night anyway, so I didn't have a date. I had a dress and everything. I had been thinking about it for months and several boys had asked me, but I said no and stayed home. I'll never forgive myself for that."

"Did you go to the other dances at school? Were they fun?"

"No, I wasn't allowed. The promenade was to be my very first dance. I begged and begged my father to say yes, and he did eventually." She trailed off and looked down at her hands in her lap.

"I didn't mean to make you sad. I was just curious." I lifted her chin so I could see her eyes looking up at me. "If I asked you to the prom, would you say yes?"

"Emmett? What-?"

"Would you say yes?"

"You can't go anywhere. How can you ask me to a prom? You're being silly, Emmett. Big dummy." She pushed my shoulder playfully as she always did when she called me her 'big dummy,' but she had a curious glint in her eye when she did it.

"Go to the prom with me? Just say yes."

"Yes, I'll go with you. Now tell me what you're going on about? Are you just joking with me or are you being serious?" She was getting annoyed with me, but she was still smiling.

"I can't tell you. It's a secret." I pulled her onto my lap and held her loosely by her waist. "Don't be sore about it. I know you hate secrets, but this one is worth the wait."

"It better be. We both know I can whoop your behind with no problem. I don't like being left in the dark about things." She leaned in and kissed me softly, then jumped up when someone cleared his or her throat nearby.

"Ten p.m. kids. Time to say goodnight." Esme was in the kitchen doorway with her arms folded. She clearly wasn't leaving until we did. Rosalie rushed past her and up to her bedroom for the night while I stood and went toward my own.

"Emmett?" Esme whispered to me.

"Yes, Ma'am?" I thought I was in trouble for being caught that way with Rosalie. I kept my eyes to the floor.

"Did you ask my daughter to a promenade? Is that what I heard?"

"Yes. I have a plan in my head about it. I wasn't joking with her, I promise. I'm going to get Edward to help me, if he wants to."

"Don't worry about him. I want to help. See me in the morning and we can talk. I think Rose needs something to cheer her up and this will do it. Good thinking."

--

The end!

OOH! What's Emmett gonna do? Lol. Keep sending the feedback! It keeps the gears in my head turning! In the olden days, they called them 'Promenades' lol. I think it's a cool word, so I used it. It makes it sound more formal and elegant for the times.


	17. Promenade

The Adventures of Emmett and Rosalie – Promenade

T- to be safe

I own a 26 Borders gift card, which will be used 08.02.08, but I do not own any of these people. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

--

I sat in the living room of our log cabin reading an old copy of Jane Austin on the sofa. I could see Emmett and Esme at the kitchen table, but they were being so quiet I couldn't hear them speaking. Esme had insisted that she work with Emmett on his reading today while I take a break. He was up to something. I was sure of it, and I was beginning to think Esme was in on it. Usually, Emmett asks Edward for help with surprising me, but this time Edward didn't know a thing. I had asked him several times a day for the past three days, but he assured me he knew nothing.

I was growing bored with the book after a while and had nothing to do. I was about to go out for a walk by myself when Esme grabbed her jacket and purse. "Are you going out Esme? I didn't think you had errands to run today."

"Yes, something's come up, dear. Do you mind if I borrow the car? Keep an eye on Emmett and behave yourselves, please?"

"I don't mind. I'm sure we can find something to do while you're out, Esme. See you soon." I watched her drive away in my car before rushing to Emmett at the table. "What's going on? What are you and Esme hiding?" I rifled through the papers covering the table, but they were all the same. Copies of Emmett's handwriting practice sheets. "Oh! You big dummy! You make me so crazy, Emmett!"

"You make _me_ crazy. Come here and sit by me." He pulled me onto his lap and buried his face into my neck and hair. "Relax, nothing's going on."

"Yes there is. Don't try to distract me by being all sexy and cute."

"You think I'm sexy and cute? Really? I thought I was a big dummy who makes you crazy? Am I making you crazy right now?" He purred in my ear and I shivered when I felt his teeth brush against it.

"That's it!" I jumped up and sat in the chair across from him. He pulled it beside his and tried to kiss me, but I pushed it backwards again.

"Hard to get? That's one of my favorite games." He stood and came toward me, but I moved to the other side of the table.

"No! Until you tell me what this is all about, all this secretive stuff with Esme, you're cut off! That's it!"

"Cut off? What do you mean cut off? You can't be serious? You couldn't resist me for that long." He moved suddenly and was behind me with his arms around my waist and his mouth on my neck. We usually moved around the house at human speed, so his vampire moves caught me off guard. "See, you're not even trying to stop me."

I turned and kissed him with all the passion I had in my body and ran my hands down his chest. "Can you resist this? Can you? Because, Emmett, you're cut off! Until you tell me what's going on!" I pushed him down into a dining chair and ran to my room, locking the door behind myself.

--

Esme returned from her shopping trip and looked around the house for Rosalie. "Where is she?"

"Out for a hunt. We had a disagreement. She's not mad at me, just frustrated. Did you get the stuff we picked?" She dropped several shopping bags on the table and laid two longer ones with zippers over the back of a chair.

"Yes, this is most of it. I still have to make a few things. Hide these in your room before she comes back." I did as I was told and joined Esme at the table again. "I looked in the bags. Everything's perfect. She really has no idea and since Edward has no idea, she can't get anything out of him. Have you talked to Carlisle?"

"Only for a moment. He's fine with whatever we do because I'm so involved. He trusts me, but you still have to ask him. It's only proper."

"No problem. I want to do it that way. Rose won't see it coming."

"Won't see what coming? Ugh! Enough!" She had just come in from her hunt and heard us talking. I'm tired of these lies and secrets! Esme, you're my mother! Why would you do this to me? I can't believe you!" Rosalie wasn't as angry as she pretended to be. I could tell. She was just being dramatic.

"Rosalie, calm down. This is all for you. You know that deep inside somewhere. Just let things happen and it will work out in the end. Now be a good girl, and go clean your room while Emmett and I plot and scheme against you. Go on."

I heard her mumble something about 'backstabbing traitors' on her way up the stairs, but it was drown out by the sounds of her stamping feet. "So, this Friday night then?"

"Friday night it is."

--

Another night and the same things as always were happening around the house. Esme was cleaning, Carlisle was reading, and Edward was playing the piano in the corner. I wasn't sure where Emmett had gone, but he had been out for hours. He was still cut off for being sneaky and keeping secrets from me. I assumed he was hunting, but why hadn't he asked me to join him? I gave up trying to guess and went back to my magazine.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when the doorbell rang. It was almost eight at night. Who would be coming by here at this hour? Carlisle stood and opened the door after a few minutes. I nearly fell off the sofa in shock. "Emmett, so good to see you young man. You look handsome. What's the occasion? Please, come in."

Emmett, _my_ Emmett, was standing at the front door in a tuxedo with a small white box in his hands. He walked in and sat across from Carlisle on the armchair. "Thank you, sir. It's nice to see you too. I'll get right to the point. I've come to ask if I could take Rosalie to the prom."

All at once, the entire family turned to look at me. I was frozen in shock with my mouth hanging wide open like a fish. I couldn't speak. "That sounds like a nice idea, Emmett." Esme answered. "I'm sure Carlisle will allow it."

"Yes, of course. What a lovely idea. Esme, why don't you help Rosalie get ready?" I was still in shock. I remember Esme taking my arm and helping me to my feet, but the rest is blurry.

"I don't have a dress. No shoes. Esme? What's happening?" I babbled as she pushed me up the stairs. I was in an old orange housedress with slippers and my hair up in rollers. I was in no shape to go on a date anywhere, let alone a prom.

"Don't worry dear, I've taken care of it." She locked the pair of us in my room and pulled a long garment bag from the closet. "I hid this in here while I was cleaning today. There are shoes under your bed. You'd better hurry. Emmett's waiting for you."

We worked as a well-coordinated team to move as quickly as possible. I pulled on my underclothes and the dress and stockings, while she unrolled my hair and put my makeup on for me. When we were finished, we looked in the mirror and smiled. "You look like a princess, dear. What do you think?"

"If I could cry, I would. I love you, mom. Thank you so much. I'm sorry for being so upset about all this. I just hate secrets." I pulled her into a hug and began to sob.

"Now, now, dear. Don't be upset. Smile. You're going to the prom with Emmett!" I took one last look at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a red party dress with delicate lace gloves over my hands. The black high-heeled shoes on my feet matched my purse perfectly, along with the red ribbon that tied my hair up. Elegant. That was the best word for it. I looked positively elegant.

I walked to the top of the stairs and listened to the conversation going on below. Emmett and Carlisle were making small talk about the Boston Red Sox. It was all so surreal, but wonderful at the same time. Esme walked down first and grabbed her camera from the kitchen. This let Emmett know I was coming next, and the entire house fell silent. I held my head as high as it could go and proudly walked down the stairs for my entrance. It was just as I imagined it. Esme took picture after picture while Emmett put on my corsage and we all played along.

"You look incredible, Angel. Really." Emmett whispered during the pictures. After a while, Esme ran out of film. "Well, that part is over. Time to party."

"Emmett? Where are we going? You can't take me anywhere." I didn't mean to kill the mood, but it was an honest statement. He was not able to be around humans, so a real prom would be impossible.

"Just come with me and close your eyes. You're going to love it." I let him place one of his enormous hands over my eyes and lead me wherever he liked. I was sure he was spinning me in circles for a few minutes just to mislead me. It was beginning to make me dizzy. We came to a stop in an unknown location, unknown to me anyhow, but there was soft music coming from somewhere and I was positive I could smell oil or grease, but the scent was being covered up by Lysol disinfectant. "Okay, I'm going to move my hand on three, ready? One, two, three."

He let his hand down from my face and I opened my eyes slowly. The garage was unrecognizable. Streamers hung between the beams of the ceiling while the walls were covered with pink fabric panels to hide the tools and peeling paint. Silver cardboard stars and pink balloons were everywhere. It was almost magical. "Emmett? When did you do this?"

"You were inside all day. I made sure Esme kept you busy. Do you like it? I know it's not a school gym or a dance hall or anything, but it's your favorite place. I wanted it to feel as much like a real prom as I could."

I pulled him close and kissed him sweetly. "It's perfect. The best surprise I've ever gotten. It even beats the car, and that was pretty big."

"I take it I'm not cut off anymore? I have another surprise." He whispered in my ear. "I know how you can't wear the ring on your hand, cause Carlisle will keel over dead. That kind of makes me sad in a way, not about Carlisle, I mean, but the ring because I want you to wear it. It's yours." He reached inside the collar of his tuxedo and pulled out a neck chain. Swinging from the bottom of it was my diamond ring. He slipped it over my head and smiled down at it. "Nobody will ask questions if it's not on your hand, right?"

"Thank you so much, Emmett. I won't take it off, ever." We spent the rest of the night dancing to records in the garage in each other's arms just enjoying the moment.

I looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was close to two a.m. An idea struck me, and as much as I tried to push it aside, I couldn't help myself. "Emmett, do you think everyone's gone to their rooms for the night?"

"I dunno, probably. I don't hear the piano anymore. Why?"

"Come on." I pulled him by his hand and peeked out of the garage to make sure nobody was outside and the windows of the house were dark. They wouldn't be sleeping, obviously, but they might be occupied with other things. "Sneak away with me." I whispered.

"What? Rose, no. Remember what happened last time? I killed a man. I think that's enough of a reason to stay home, right there."

"We won't go far, we won't even turn the engine on. Just up the road a little, so we can be alone." I winked at him and climbed into the driver's seat of the Phaeton, which had been left on the lawn for the night. I had the key in my purse, just in case.

"You want to go _parking_?" He practically yelled it so the whole world could hear.

"Shh! Isn't that what kids _do_ after the prom? What else is there?" I pointed to the back and he let out a huff before pushing the car along. Nobody ever came down our gravel road unless they were visiting us specifically, and the trees were so thick you wouldn't notice a cabin was there until you were in the driveway. "That's good. You can get in now."

"Sheesh, yes Ma'am." He laughed and slid into the front seat beside me. I wasted no time letting him know what I wanted. I grabbed him by his necktie and climbed onto his lap with vampire speed. "Woah, Rose. Take it easy."

"I don't want to take it easy." I mumbled back. My mouth was full of his ear. I hoped he understood.

"What am I gonna do with you?" He pushed me back gently by my shoulders and looked into my eyes with our foreheads pressed together. "Weren't you the one who said I should court you properly? Respect you? Or you would destroy me? I remember that last part because you were going to bash my head in with a tree branch. Do you remember that?" I nodded and bit my lip. "I won't go back on my word. Like I said before, I done a lot of wrong in my life. I want to do something right. If that means waiting till we're married, then that's that."

Emmett didn't know me very well. I pulled the ring off the chain and put it on my finger. "This says you're mine and I can do what I like with you." I was Rosalie Hale and no man ever said 'no' to Rosalie Hale. "And I _know_ what I want to do with you." I kissed him sweetly at first, then more passionately once he had let his guard down. I kissed a trail up and down his neck, going for his ears again. He seemed to like that a lot.

"That's where you're wrong, Rose. This…" He held up my hand with the ring attached and smirked. "This means you're _mine. _And what I say goes, as well. You think you can purr in my ear and make me give in, but it won't work."

"Yes it will." I whispered. I was going to get my way. 'No' was not an option tonight. I took his hands and moved them over my body while I kissed and nibbled at every part of his mouth and neck I could reach. Once I was sure he could navigate my dress on his own, I quickly tossed his tie and jacket into the backseat. "I want you, Emmett. Now."

"I want you…to stop." He scooped me up from his lap and set me down on the passenger side of the car before starting the engine.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you home. I told you, you weren't going to get your way tonight."

"Ugh! Party pooper." I stuck my tongue out at him playfully and tried to fix my dress and hair. "I will eventually. And you're going to enjoy it."

"I'm sure I will, but not tonight." I smiled at Emmett and thought to myself. What a weird relationship we have? _He_ is supposed to be the one trying to take off my dress and make _me_ do naughty things in cars, not the other way around. Oh, well. We get to be teenagers for eternity; we might as well enjoy being young and irresponsible while we can.

--

The end!

OMG sorry this was so long, but I wanted to get the whole prom out at once. And sorry I haven't updated. I had to rewrite this tonight cause the first draft was done under the influence of margaritas and it was really horribly bad, lol. Enjoy! Please REVIEW! :)


	18. Ambush

The Adventures of Emmett and Rosalie – Ambush

T to be safe

Stephenie Meyer owns it all, I got nuthin lol.

--

After Emmett drove us back to the cabin, we sat in the car with the top down looking up at the stars until the sun began to rise. We decided not to push our luck with Carlisle and call it a night before he came out and found us this way. He walked me to my bedroom door and kissed me goodnight, or good morning. Either way it was perfect. I went into my room and flopped on the bed with a dreamy smile on my face.

"Knock, knock. It's just me." Esme poked her head into the room and smiled brightly. "Well, how was it?" She closed the door behind herself and sat on the bed with me. "What's that? On your hand, Rosalie?"

"Nothing! It goes on a necklace, see." I had forgotten to take the ring off, as we were in the heat of the moment when I slid it on. I removed it and put it back onto the necklace Emmett had given me. "It's nothing serious, mom. Just like a promise ring. All the kids are wearing them these days."

"All the kids, huh? And which kids are they, who can afford to wear their boyfriend's diamond rings on necklaces?" She picked up the ring as it dangled on the chain and shook her head. "It is awfully nice for just a promise ring."

"Well that's all it is. He just _gave_ it to me. It wasn't like a proposal or anything. It was just a nice thing he wanted to do." I stood and began taking out some more casual clothes for a hunt.

"I won't push the issue Rose. I'm glad you had a good time. You deserve it. Remember to hang your dress before you leave and keep your eyes open for anything strange. Come right home if anything happens. Please don't stay out too long?"

"You worry too much, mom. I won't go far." I hugged her quickly before she helped me out of the dress and left me to get changed. I had been calling her 'mom' a lot lately. Since Emmett had arrived, I felt much closer to her than I had before. My real mother was the best she could be, I suppose. She taught me to be a lady and how to act around men, but Esme had taught me so much more about myself; how to be a woman and be independent.

I pulled on a pair of jeans, a flannel shirt and boots before wandering out the front door into the woods to hunt. I could hear the boys in the kitchen talking and didn't want to interrupt them. As the trail went downhill toward the creek a mile away, I noticed a fog had rolled in and was growing thicker the farther I walked along. I decided to stay where I was and hunt close to home incase of any danger.

To my left, I picked up the scent of a deer and followed it for a few yards into the bushes. I could barely see it, even though it was only a few feet out of my reach. When I lunged at it, the deer sprinted and I chased after it. He got away. I was no good at hunting in fog the way Edward was. I gave up and turned toward home, but where was home? Everything around me had turned white from the fog. I could just make out the greens of the ferns and bushes around me and the browns of tree trunks, but anything past my fingertips was white as a sheet. I felt claustrophobic, so suffocated I couldn't scream for help. I could barely whisper.

"Rosalie." I heard a voice and turned quickly toward it, but there was nobody there.

"Emmett? Emmett, I can't see. Where are you?" I heard the voice say my name again, so I walked toward the sound through the fog. "Emmett? Why are you playing games with me? Just be still and I'll find you." I nearly jumped out of my skin when a pair of arms circled my waist from behind and growled in my ear. "OH! Emmett, don't do that! I'm scared enough as it is." I felt his lips on my neck and relaxed instantly. He turned me to face him and kissed me in a way that could only be described as indecent. His hands were all over my body, over and under my loose, flannel shirt.

What had come over him so suddenly? I opened my eyes to see his face and pulled away in absolute horror. "Edward? What? Get off of me! What's wrong with you?" I tried to break from his grasp, but he was too strong. I turned with my back to him and tried to scream for help, but no sound would come from my throat. It was as if all the air around me had disappeared and I was standing in a void. The arms around my waist vanished and I tried to run, but it was useless, my feet weren't gripping the dirt. I felt as if I were running in slow motion. I could hear him behind me, breathing heavily, right on my heels.

"Rosalie." He said again, but this time the voice sounded different, angrier. I paused to place where I had heard it before, but he grabbed me again and threw me to the ground. "Rose, how could you? You left me there to die, Rose!"

"Royce? What the hell is going on? You're dead! I _killed_ you!" I struggled against his grip and tried to scream again, but it was still futile.

"What's the matter? I thought you would like meeting my friends? They really liked you. For the short time they each _had_, anyway." He laughed evilly at me, helpless on the ground below him. I closed my eyes in terror as he lowered his face closer to mine. When I opened them, a face I had never seen before was staring back at me. "Don't be scared, Rosalie. They've _all_ had you, but you'll be _mine_ soon enough." After only a moment, the stranger had vanished and I was on the forest floor alone. The air had come back and the fog had cleared.

--

After taking Rosalie to her room, I went to my own to change out of my tuxedo. She had helped me out of half of it the night before, but the shirt and pants were still intact. I pulled on some comfortable jeans and a t-shirt before sitting at the table to read the morning paper. I skipped through all the boring parts and found the comics at the back.

"Good morning Emmett. How was the prom? Did everything go as planned?" Carlisle asked as he walked into the kitchen with Edward. They joined me at the table and began pulling apart the remains of the newspaper.

"Yes sir. It was just what Rosalie always wanted. It meant a lot to both of us that you would lift the curfew, so we could spend more time together. Neither one of us has ever gone to a school dance. I wish I had been able to."

"Did you go parking afterward?" Edward smirked at me over the sports page. He was reading my thoughts again. Private ones he should have been ignoring. I would have gone after him myself for such a remark, but Carlisle beat me to it.

"Edward, that was uncalled for. Your sister would never do such a thing. Emmett knows better, as well. Apologize."

He glared at me then looked back down at his paper. "Sorry."

Esme had joined us at the table and was greeted by a kiss from Carlisle along with the home and garden section. "Good morning. How are my boys today? Did everyone have a good night?" She gave me a quick wink and turned her attention to the paper.

"Esme, bring Rose down for breakfast? She's the only one dragging her feet this morning." Carlisle broke in. We couldn't really call this 'breakfast,' since we weren't eating, but gathering at the table on Saturday morning's had become something of a family ritual for us.

"She's gone out hunting. I asked her to be quick and keep her eyes open. She should be home soon."

Carlisle peeked out the window and went back to his reading. "The weather is clear this morning. I'm not worried. Rose can handle herself as long as she's close to home. Edward?" Everyone turned to look at him when Carlisle had said his name. Edward had a strange look on his face and stood suddenly. "Edward, what is it?"

He walked out onto the back porch and stared off into the distance. "Something's wrong. I heard Rosalie for a moment. She sounded panicked, but then it went silent. I can't hear her anymore."

"Is she hurt? Where did she go? Edward? Is she near by?" I asked him quickly. I knew we needed to find her and fast. Something was telling me she was in grave danger as well. "Carlisle, what should we do?"

"Esme, stay here incase she returns. The boys and I will go look for her." Carlisle instructed. He went down the trail first, followed by myself, then Edward. We called her name several times, over and over to get her attention, but there was no answer. We made it all the way to the creek and halfway back before Edward picked up on a scent. 'What is it?"

"It's that scent. The one I picked up at the gravesite. There's another one with it that I don't recognize. ROSALIE? CAN YOU HEAR ME? WHERE ARE YOU?" He yelled. After a few moments, he left the trail and made his way toward a fallen tree nearly a mile away. On the other side of it, Rosalie was hiding, curled into a ball with her arms around her knees sobbing heavily. "Rose? What happened?" He went to her, but she screamed bloody murder and nearly attacked him.

"Rosalie? It's Emmett, Angel. We're gonna take you home now." I tried to get close to her, as Edward had, but I was given the same warm welcome. "Carlisle? What's going on?"

"She appears to be in shock of some sort. Rose? It's Carlisle, Dad. Do you want to come home?" He looked up at Edward and me and nodded for us to walk home and he would follow with her. I walked away from them and listened closely. "Alright. It's just me. Nobody's here to hurt you, Rose." He scooped her up like a frightened child and carried her back to her bedroom at home. She was still sobbing and wouldn't let anyone near her except Esme.

"Oh dear, it's going to be alright, Rose. Mom's here."

--

The end!

I hope you guys liked this chapter. I only got like 2 reviews on the last chapter. I hope all of you who added this to your favorites really did like it, lol. Please read and review? Tell me what you thought? Any guesses on what the heck's going on? I wanna know! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! :)


	19. Visitors

The Adventures of Emmett and Rosalie – Visitors

T to be safe

I own a pair of slick pink and black rubber rain boots lol, that's all. Stephenie Meyer owns the rest.

--

"What do you think happened out there, Carlisle? Do you think it was vampires that stole the body?" Carlisle, Edward and I were in the garage trying to piece together what happened to Rosalie. I was terrified of what they had done to her. If they could break _her_ down that way mentally, and possibly physically, they could easily take down the rest of us.

"Edward, go track their scent if you can. See if it leads anywhere. If you see one sign of danger or trouble you come right back here. Do you understand?" Edward nodded and ran off into the trees. "I do think it was vampires who took Mr. Dunkin. I can't imagine what they did to Rose to leave her like that. They must have heard us and took off running."

"They? You think there's more than one. How many do you think there are, Carlisle?"

"Edward only picked up two scents. My guess is only two, but there could always be more we aren't aware of. Come inside. It's safer if we're all together indoors. Vampires generally aren't the type to commit breaking and entering." I followed him inside and sat in the hall outside Rose's room. Esme was with her, but I knew she wouldn't want to see me after the way she attacked me in the woods. She wasn't herself.

--

"Rose, can you look at me? It's Esme, dear. I know you're afraid, but you're clothes are filthy. I'm going to put you in a clean shirt and pants." I could hear Esme moving around me, but my body was totally numb. I couldn't focus my eyes on one single thing for more than a second. I lay in the bed motionless while she put the clean clothes on me and smoothed my hair. "I put on a record for you. It's the Billy Holiday album you like." The soft sound filled the room, but it might as well have been played underwater. I couldn't make sense of anything.

"Rose? Can you look at me? Please? I know you're upset, but I'm scared for you. When Carlisle brought you back, it was like two years had never happened. You look just like you did that night he found you." She lay on the bed beside me and looked into my eyes. She was upset. I could never bear to see my mother upset over anything. I tried my hardest to focus and come back to the living world.

"Mom?" That was all I could force out. I closed my eyes and sobbed into the pillow once again. I could see all of their faces staring back at me. All of the men in my life I had given so much importance. I felt relief at first knowing Emmett was there, my protector, but then he was gone. He wasn't the one kissing me, groping me with his hands under my shirt and over my jeans; it was Edward. My _brother_ who professed he loved me only as a sister and had never laid a hand on me before. I thought it was some kind of sick joke he was playing on me. Then he was gone too, and the last person I ever wanted to see on this earth was hovering over my body on the ground, Royce. Laughing at me, forcing me to remember all of his friends and what they had done to me. It was as if they were all there, not just him. I expected to see their faces next, every last one of them. Then the last face, the one I couldn't recognize.

My eyes snapped open suddenly and I was in a seated position on the bed. My face hurt. Esme was looking at me wide-eyed with her hands over her mouth in shock. "Oh, Rose! I'm so sorry. I didn't know what else to do." She had slapped me. She's never done that before. I hoped she had a good reason. "You were talking to yourself. It wasn't making sense and you were sobbing so loudly. I didn't know what to do. Please, forgive me, dear?" She was holding me on the bed, rocking me gently.

"Alright. I'm sorry. I don't know what happened." Esme slapped me. I couldn't believe it. Had I gone that far over the edge mentally?

"What do you mean? You don't know what happened here, now or out in the woods this morning?" She was petting my hair and speaking to me as if I were a child. Normally I would be irritated, but it was just what I needed at the moment.

"Here. I'm so confused, mom."

"What happened in the woods, Rose? Please tell me? Can you remember anything?"

It was like a bad dream I had to relive over and over. "I was hunting a deer and this fog came up. The worst fog I had ever seen. I got lost. I thought I saw Emmett, but it wasn't him. Then Edward, then Royce. It was horrible. I couldn't scream for help. I was suffocating. Then this man was there."

"A man? Was he a vampire?"

"I don't know. I think he was. He was pale. He said something dreadful, then vanished with the fog. He said, 'they've all had you, but you will soon be mine' or something like that. Esme, he's going to come back for me! I'm not safe here." She looked as if she wanted to slap me again, so I tried to calm down.

"Nobody is going to harm you here. I promise. We're all going to make sure of that. Can I leave you here while I tell Carlisle what happened?"

"NO! Don't leave me, mom? Please?" I grabbed onto her arm and refused to let her go.

"You'll be fine. What about Emmett? He's outside. He could stay with you while I speak to Carlisle."

"Emmett?" I whispered and nodded. He walked into the room slowly, just as soon as I said his name and stood by the door as Esme left.

"Angel? I'll stay here by the door if you want. I won't come closer. Are you feeling any better?" He looked so sad. Like his puppy had died. He was wringing his hat in his hands and it was bent badly out of shape.

"Please? Come here?" I held my arms out to him to let him know it was okay for him to sit with me. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm not sure what happened. I'm scared."

"Rosalie, I was so worried when we found you. I'm glad you're all right. Carlisle is coming. He wants to speak with you." I nodded as Carlisle entered and sat on a chair beside my bed. "She's doing better."

"Yes, that's good. Esme told me what you think happened. Edward came back a few minutes ago. I had him checking the area for visitors. He picked up the scent of two vampires that were following you. Did you see either of them?"

"There was a vampire following me? Two?" I whispered.

"Yes, I believe one was the man you saw toward the end who vanished. The one you couldn't identify. The other must have kept his distance."

"I don't understand, Carlisle. Was I hallucinating? Was I trapped in a dream? How was I seeing everyone so clearly when they weren't really there? I felt them, Carlisle. I felt their hands on me. They held me and knocked me down. I'm not going crazy. I'm not!" I was becoming hysterical again.

"I don't believe that you are, Rose. Whoever this vampire is who followed you, perhaps he's got an ability we aren't familiar with."

"You mean, like a shape-shifter or something like a spaceman?" I looked at Emmett as if _he_ were crazy. "I heard a radio program once where these spacemen landed and took the shape of humans and took over the planet. They tricked women into believing they were their husbands then ate their brains."

"Emmett? You're not helping." I whimpered. The idea that vampires were stalking me was hard enough to handle, but spacemen who wanted to eat my brain? Honestly!

"You said you saw us there and you could feel us touching you, but it wasn't us. What if this vampire could change his appearance to trick you?" This made much more sense than his spaceman theory.

"A shape-shifter could be a possibility, Emmett, but I've never heard of such a thing in the vampire world. Our abilities are usually more mental and less physical." Just then, Edward walked in and I glared at him with a look that clearly said to get out. "I don't think she wants you here, son. Wait for me in the hall."

"I need to talk to you, Carlisle. It's about Bo Cooper. Mr. Dunkin's friend in the truck." Edward looked frantic. I squeezed Emmett's hand and looked away from Edward as he stood in the doorway. I kept seeing him in my head with his mouth and hands on me that way. It made me sick. "Rose? What are you _thinking_ about? I would never do such a thing! Carlisle?" He left the room more upset then he had when he walked in. I could hear them talking in the hallway.

"What about Bo Cooper, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"He's dead. They found him on the side of the road this morning. He was bitten. I just heard a bulletin on the radio about it. They said it was another throat slashing, but, honestly, I think we know better than that."

"I agree. His death is unfortunate. He shouldn't have died that way. Emmett was here all morning, so the police will release him as a suspect eventually. It also confirms that there are other vampires in the area we haven't met. What did you see in Rose's mind, Edward? You seem rather upset by it." I didn't want them to discuss my private thoughts this way, but there was no way I could explain these awful memories to Carlisle, my father, in my own words.

"I have never laid a hand on her, I want you to know that, Carlisle. She…hallucinated or had a vision out in the woods that I was…kissing her and doing very inappropriate things to her. I wasn't there. There is no way that was really me doing those things to her."

"She saw it that clearly in her mind? She can't separate the vision from reality? This is getting rather complicated."

"What's going on, Carlisle? What do you think we're dealing with here? Vampires or something else entirely?" I had never heard Edward sound so afraid.

"A vampire bit Bo Cooper. I'm certain of that. I suspect a vampire went after Rosalie this morning for some reason. What that reason is, I'm not sure. It could be the same vampire who bit Bo, or a companion of his. I believe this vampire also has an ability we have yet to encounter."

"An ability? What about the Volturi? Do you think they would become involved in something like this?"

"I doubt it. There have only been two victims and technically, no vampires were harmed. The public thinks it's just a lunatic on the run murdering innocent people. Right now I think the best thing to do is prepare to move. Box everything up while I make arrangements. Its going to be a few days before we can leave, but it would be better to be ready when the time comes."

Inside the bedroom, I looked up at Emmett and shook my head sadly. "I'm sorry. I know you didn't want to leave."

He kissed my forhead and sat on the bed beside me. "I just want you to be safe and if that means moving all the way to Alaska, I'll do it without a second thought."

"Alaska? You love me enough to do that?"

"Of course. I asked you to-" I was relieved he had stopped himself before saying anything else. "I asked you to the prom. I gave you my promise ring. Of course I love you, Rose. You're my Angel."

"Big Dummy." I smiled up at him and lay back on the bed with my eyes closed. I couldn't actually sleep, but my body felt like it wanted to pass out for an endless amount of time. Whatever that vampire did to me, drained me of every ounce of energy I had.

--

The end!

OMG so many reviews! They just kept beeping my inbox nonstop for like an hour! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I know you aren't getting many answers yet, just hang on. They will come, I promise ;) KEEP REVIEWING!!


	20. Impostors

The Adventures of Emmett and Rosalie – Impostors

T just to be safe.

I want my own Emmett, but alas, he is owned by Stephenie Meyer, just like the rest of them.

--

"Carlisle has a job for us, Emmett. Esme is going to stay here with Rosalie for now." Edward had knocked on Rosalie's door, but didn't come in. She still refused to see him after her attack. She knew it wasn't him out in the woods, but she couldn't separate the real Edward that was here from the impostor out there.

I kissed her forehead and left her with Esme before following Edward out to the yard. "What's going on? Why does he want us both to go?"

"He doesn't want anyone hunting alone anymore. Rosalie also needs to eat, but she can't leave the house. We're going to bring dinner back for her. Alive."

"Alive? How are we supposed to do that?" I pictured Edward and I hog-tying a bear and carrying it back home like a new pet. The idea of capturing an animal alive this way and not killing it seemed a bit crazy to me, but Rose had to eat, I suppose.

"We're going to catch a deer; they're the smallest thing we can find. Break its neck, but don't kill it. If we get it home before it stops breathing, Rose will be able to eat it. We have to be fast about it because she can't eat it if it's been dead too long. It will make her sick."

"I see. Catch the deer, don't eat it, and then bring it home. Got it." I saw a small herd of deer through the trees ahead of us. "Should we split up to corner them?"

"Yes. Stay in my eye sight and I'll stay in yours." Edward went around to the left while I circled the herd to the right. I crouched in the bushes and watched Edward through the legs of the deer. After waiting nearly five minutes, I stood and shrugged at him. Why wasn't he going after them? He was facing away from the herd about twenty yards and looking off into the trees at something else. I saw a blonde figure in a yellow sundress emerge from the trees and stop in front of him. My Angel? What was she doing outside? She wasn't supposed to leave the house for any reason.

--

"I'd like to go to the kitchen, Esme. I'm tired of being in this room." I had been lying here for two days. Stir crazy didn't begin to cover it. I was so thirsty my throat burned constantly, but I wasn't allowed to hunt. The boys had gone off to find me something to ease the pain.

Esme helped me from the bed, but I felt stronger today than I had before. I walked to the kitchen under my own power and sat at the table to read the news. It bored me after only a few moments and I found myself staring off into space in a daydream.

_"Rose, put your hair up. He likes it that way. Wear your violet dress, it's his favorite. Don't fuss about it, he will get upset. Make sure you keep the conversation on him. He's a real catch, Rose. Your beauty is all you have, really, until you marry him, so use it to your advantage. Just as soon as you graduate in a few weeks, you'll be Mrs. Royce King Junior. Won't that be lovely?"_

"Rose, dear? Are you all right? You can tell me. It's Esme. You can tell me anything."

I snapped out of my daze and tried to play it off as if it were nothing. "Sorry, I'm fine. Esme, have you ever noticed that the words 'lovely' and 'lonely' only have one different letter?" I was speaking like a crazy woman. I had to do something about this soon, or Carlisle would have me committed.

"That's a strange observation, Rosalie. I suppose you're right." She watched me play with the ring on the chain around my neck and changed the subject. "Did Emmett say where he got that ring? I don't remember him wearing one when he joined us and it looks small for his big hands, small enough to fit yours."

"He wore it hidden under his shirt on this chain. He said he had bought it for a girl ages ago, but it didn't work out. He was saving it for someone special." I didn't want her prying into my business with Emmett any longer, so I changed the subject again. "How was church yesterday? Carlisle said you had gone while I was resting." I didn't really listen to her answer, but I knew once she started talking about church, she could go on for hours.

--

I wasn't sure what was happening. My Angel smiled up at Edward sweetly and stood on her toes as if she were trying to kiss him. I wanted to stop this. She didn't see him that way, I was sure of it. But I couldn't move. My feet were frozen to the ground beneath me. The taste of vomit rose up in my throat as I watched Edward, my brother kissing my fiancée right in front of me as if I wasn't there. He turned and locked his eyes with mine suddenly and smiled so evilly, I thought he had been possessed by the devil himself. He turned his attention back to Rosalie and slapped her so hard across the face; she fell to the ground in a heap.

I was so full of anger and hatred that he would do such a thing, my feet broke free from the ground and I charged at him with full speed. When our bodies collided, the force knocked us both into the trunk of a large tree, which had become partially uprooted from the impact. I held him against it by his neck and screamed at him with more rage than I had ever felt. "If you touch her again, you will die! How can you call yourself a brother? HOW? You're sick, Edward! Absolutely sick!"

"Emmett? What he hell is wrong with you?" He gasped and struggled against my grip. I pushed him harder against the tree. "Let me go, Emmett!"

"NO! Why did you do that to Rosalie? WHY? She's never done anything to you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about! I told you, I never laid a hand on her, Emmett! I never will! Have you lost your mind?" I growled at him in frustration. I was so angry I couldn't find the words to speak. "Emmett? Can you even hear me? I asked you to go over there and herd the deer about half a minute ago, now you're here attacking me for no reason!"

"You hit her! I saw you!" I turned to look at Rose where she had fallen, but there was no sign of her. "She was right there." I let him go and pointed to the spot where I had seen her last.

"She wasn't here, Emmett. It was just you and me, and the deer you scared off when you attacked me." He answered slowly. "Something isn't right. You're seeing things, Emmett, like Rosalie did." I looked around at the trees, but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. "He's here. I can smell him." Edward whispered.

"Who? The vampire?" I was losing my mind, I was sure of it. What felt like an hour of seeing Edward with Rosalie in that horrible way, had really only lasted for a minute of time. My senses were shot completely. I couldn't smell anything, my vision was blurred, and I felt sleepy. As if I hadn't rested in days.

"Yes. He's here." Edward pulled me down to the ground with him in a crouched position. We were well-hidden in a mass of ferns and brush beside the tree we had toppled over. He made a gesture for me to remain silent and pointed off to the west. The older vampire Rosalie had described from her vision was walking slowly across the area the deer had just been wandering through, nearly fifty yards away. He looked to be in his 30's in an off white button down shirt and tan slacks. His eyes were blood red against his pale skin. Even with my blurred vision, I could spot them a mile away. His back was turned for a moment when Edward pulled me into a sprint back toward the house. For a split second, I noticed another vampire, a much younger one, farther off in the distance waiting for instruction from his leader. I paused for a brief moment to get a better look, but Edward pushed me along toward home.

--

Ohh, another cliffhanger lol. Thanks so much for the insane amount of reviews I got yesterday on that fog chapter. I couldn't believe it! I would have done more last night than just 19, but my own personal vampire came over to dazzle me for a few hours ;)


	21. Invasion

The Adventures of Emmett and Rosalie – Invasion

T to be safe

I own a burrito and a large pepsi, but the world belongs to Stephenie Meyer right now.

--

I couldn't feel my legs. It was if they weren't even connected to my body. Whatever that vampire had done to my head, it had taken a toll on my entire body. I felt defeated and weak and stupid for falling for the lies I saw in that vision. I felt even worse for what I had done to Edward. I knew in my heart he would never hurt Rose or betray me that way, but what I saw would make anyone crazy enough to attack their own brother. I collapsed onto the kitchen floor and leaned my back against the cabinets.

"Emmett?" Rosalie rushed into the kitchen from the living room. "What happened to you? Did the vampires come after you, too?" She looked between Edward and I for answers, but I didn't know what to say.

"Yes, they were out there. We just managed to avoid a face-to-face confrontation with them. The ability the older one has to provoke hallucinations is baffling. He somehow made Emmett envision that you and I were being overly friendly with each other before I hit you for no reason. It set Emmett off and he attacked me. He's going through the same period of weakness you suffered when you hallucinated two days ago. He is much younger than you, so he is stronger. He will be up and around in no time."

I looked at Rosalie and squeezed her hand weakly. "Have you seen Esme? Where is she?"

"She's upstairs." Rosalie answered, but Edward was already off looking for her. "Carlisle called. He won't be home until tonight. He said he found a new house for us, but nothing about where it's located. I don't want to leave, Emmett. I'm happy here."

"Me too." I looked up into her eyes, which were black as night. The usual golden color that complemented her hair so well was gone. "I couldn't bring you anything. Edward said we had to come back."

"That's alright. I can wait a little longer to feed. You need to rest. When I came back, that was the only way I could recover. I just closed my eyes and tried to find a safe place for my thoughts." I looked up at her beautiful face and forced a smile.

"Being with you is my safe place, Angel. Can you help me to my room?" She nodded and lifted me from the floor in one swift motion. I closed my eyes for a moment and found myself in my own bed once I opened them again. "Rosalie?" She had gone before I could stop her.

--

It was all becoming too much for me. Seeing my family uprooted because some random vampire wanted to cause trouble. Emmett was in bad shape now; I had been in worse shape two days ago. Everything was falling apart, and it was my fault. I went to the living room to find Esme, but an overpowering scent floated in through the screen door. My stomach lurched as my mouth filled with venom. There was a human nearby and they were bleeding.

I was so thirsty from not hunting in over a week that I had lost my self-control. I nearly tore the screen door from its hinges on my way to the woods. The scent grew stronger as I walked farther from home. It was so sweet, but salty and strong, like the scent of Thanksgiving Dinner I remembered from my youth. As I came around a bend in the trail, I saw a figure in the path ahead of me. It was a child. A young boy no older than five or six and he was crying for his mother. He had fallen somehow and scraped his knees. I could see a line of blood trickling down his leg under his shorts. What I wouldn't give to see some variety of wildlife at that moment, anything to distract me from this innocent little boy and quench the burning thirst in my throat. But there was nothing. Only the boy and myself. "Are you lost? How did you get here?" I whispered. I refused to move any closer to the boy. I would never hurt a human, a child.

"Please? I want my mama!" He raised his hands out to me for help. He looked so alone and desperate for someone to just hold him until he was back with his family. I took another step toward him, but stopped myself.

--

"Esme? I'm in here!" I yelled out to the kitchen. Esme rushed into my room in a panic. "Was Rose out there in the kitchen with you just now? She was in here for a moment, but then she took off."

"She left? She knows she's supposed to stay inside! Did she say where she was going, Emmett?"

"No. I thought she was looking for you. You mean she's not in the house?" I tried to stand up, but the room was spinning. After a moment, I found my balance and walked to the kitchen with Esme. Rosalie was nowhere to be found and the backdoor was left open. The fear of something awful happening to my Angel had given me most of my strength back. "Edward, she's gone. We have to find her. I think she went off to hunt. She said she wasn't thirsty enough yet, that she could wait, but she looked like she was starving."

"You're in no shape to help her if she's in any danger, Emmett. Stay here and wait for Carlisle. Esme and I can search for her." Edward protested, but I wasn't going to listen.

"I'm coming with you. That's my girl out there. I won't sit back and wait to hear the story later. I'm in this with you. We're family." I put on a strong face and looked to Esme. She was the deciding factor in this matter. Even if she had said no about me going, I was still going to find a way to Rosalie.

"Fine. We need all the help we can get." The three of us made our way down the narrow trail toward the creek. Esme first, then Edward, then myself. Esme was sniffing the air desperately trying to track Rose's scent. "She went this way. She's close. Keep low and don't make a sound." We crept down the trail with our heads low searching for anything out of the ordinary. Esme stopped in her tracks and pointed ahead. Rose was off to the side of the trail standing partially behind a tree. She was bent over at the waist slightly, as if she was talking to someone, but there was nothing there.

"Is she seeing things, Edward? Can you read her mind?" I whispered. Esme was searching around for any sign of the other vampires off in the distance.

"I can't. I'm trying but I can't pick up her thoughts. The same thing happened with you. I could only see your memory of the vision after you had come out of it." Edward looked frustrated at this fact. It really bothered him that he couldn't use his power for a good reason when he finally wanted to.

I heard a thud and a crunch from the trees far in the distance to my right. "Edward, what was that? Is Esme hurt?"

Edward paused for a moment, then shook his head. Esme was talking to him with her mind. "She's fine. A young vampire came up behind her, but she fought him off. He ran away toward the creek where she thinks the older vampire is hiding. She's following him. Emmett, stay with Rose. I'm going to help Esme." I nodded as he took off at full speed through the trees.

I walked over to where Rose was standing and whispered her name. She couldn't hear me. All she could see was the hallucination in her mind. "Rosalie? Please answer me? It's Emmett. Come back to me?" She began to mumble to the unseen person in her vision. It sounded as if she were speaking to a child.

"No, just wait. I'm sure she will find you. I can't help you. I'm bad, sweetheart. You don't want anything to do with me. I wish I could help you, just stop crying, please? Oh, I don't know what to do. Don't look at me that way. I can't pick you up. I can't. Be a big boy. No more crying. Please stop crying."

Rose loved children. She had mentioned her friend's son Henry a few times when we were talking. It broke her heart to see them cry. If she was seeing a scared child, why wouldn't she try to pick him up or comfort him? I moved toward her, but a figure in a white shirt and tan pants emerged from the trees and wrapped his arms around her from behind. It was the vampire who had caused me to attack Edward that morning. "Finally, I have the two of you all to myself."

I growled at him and took a step forward. Rosalie was fighting his grasp, reaching for the child she saw in her mind. "No, you scared him away! He's going to be all alone!"

"Hush now. He will be fine. My name is Vincent, Rosalie. I've come to take you away from here. We will have a beautiful life together." He purred in her ear, causing her to relax instantly and forget about the child she had imagined. His voice was hoarse and held a strong English accent

"Don't listen to him, Rose! He's going to hurt you!"

"Nobody is going to hurt you, my darling Rosalie. I promise to take very good care of you. Your Emmett, on the other hand…"

"What do you want with us? Just let her go and you can do whatever you want with me!" I took a step toward him, but he raised his hand and a heavy fog began to grow around the forest. "Where are Esme and Edward?"

"They are rather occupied at the moment." He had Rose in his arms with her back to him. She was staring at me as if she didn't know even know me. The look on her face told me she was beginning to enjoy the way he was holding her.

"She doesn't want anything to do with you! Rose? Listen to me, it's Emmett! You saved me from the bears. We're going to get married. Can't you remember?" How could she not want to fight? How could she let him hold her that way, as if he were a friend?

"Married? Is that what this little trinket means?" He pulled the chain from her neck and swung it around on his finger carelessly. "My darling, I had no idea you were so intent on the idea of long-term commitments. If that is what you'd like, it could be arranged." My mind was playing tricks on me, I was sure of it. I couldn't tell what was real anymore and what was in my head. He slid _my_ ring onto Rose's finger and kissed her hand. "You are mine, Rosalie. He will never love you the way I love you."

"What are you doing to her? Let her go! Rosalie? What do you want with her?" I took a large step toward them, but a pair of strong arms wrapped around me from behind and squeezed me like a snake. "Edward? Is that you? Who are you?"

"Emmett? Tell me you don't remember your good friend, Pete? I thought you might have a happier reunion, but it seems that is not the case." Vincent laughed evilly.

"PETE?" It couldn't be. Pete had left me for dead the day Rosalie found me with the bears. "Pete? Don't hurt me! It's Emmett, your good ole' buddy Emmett from Ralph's Tavern. Don't you remember me?" I was so relieved to know it was him. I wasn't mad about him deserting me anymore. It had brought me to Rosalie and my new life. I was grateful to him.

"I remember you alright, cheating bastard." He growled in my ear. "Carl told me everything when I came back from my honeymoon. How you had been sleeping with Marielle the entire time we were together. Even once in my own house!"

"Marielle? No, Pete! Carl was sleeping with her! He lied to you! I was trying to tell you, but it didn't work out the way I had planned." I tried to reason with him, but it was pointless.

"You were always a horrible liar, Emmett. I left her as soon as I found out and went to drown my sorrows at the bar. That's when Vincent found me and gave me a new life. " He gripped me tighter and lifted my feet from the ground for a moment.

"Emmett?" Rosalie whispered suddenly. "How could you? You told me it was Carl, as well! You lied to me."

"Rosalie, no! He's the one lying!" She turned away from me in Vincent's arms and purred into his chest.

"He lied to me, Vincent. You were right, he doesn't love me. Will you take me away, like you said before? I can't stand it here any longer."

"Of course, my darling. You and I, and Pete and the rest of my family will all be together. There are so many delicious humans where we are going. You will be my bride and together we will live like royalty." Vincent leaned in to press his lips against Rosalie's when I saw something from the corner of my eye. Edward pounced onto Vincent's back from the bushes and tackled him to the ground. Rosalie landed a short distance away and was lost in a fit of confusion.

"Vincent! NO!" Pete growled from behind me. He lifted me off the ground again, but I countered him using my weight on the way back down. I flipped him forward over my head to the dirt and couched into a face-off with him. Esme flew in from the other side and scooped Rosalie up in her arms before carrying her away to safety. I never took my eyes off of Pete. "You're going to die, Emmett."

"I'm already dead. You made sure of that when you left me there in the woods that day. I'm going to destroy you, Pete, but only if you turn down my offer." I growled as we circled each other. "If you accept, you might be allowed to survive."

"What offer is that? I don't want anything from you, but your suffering."

"Join our family and become one of us. You won't have to kill any humans ever again and we can protect you."

"That's no fun. What's the sense in being a vampire if you can't hurt people? I don't want your help, Emmett. You ruined my marriage, my friendship with Carl, everything I had worked for. If you want to destroy me, go ahead and try." He lunged at me with such force, it knocked me backwards into the bushes. I heard a series of cracks and screams from nearby, which could only have come from Edward and Vincent's fighting just out of my eye sight.

--

The end!

Sorry about the cliffhanger lol, but this thing was six pages long! I hope you guys are enjoying this cuz OMG this was the hardest chapter to write! I've been redoing it over and over all day, I thought it was never going to work out lol. Please, pretty please, read and review? Let me know what u think!!


	22. Aftermath

The Adventures of Emmett and Rosalie – Aftermath

T (this chapter is a little violent, weak stomachs be warned lol)

I owned a cookie, but I ate it lol. Stephenie Meyer owns every other wonderful thing I can think of.

--

I opened my eyes slowly and took in my surroundings. Everything was green in every direction I could move my eyes. I tried to turn my head, but I was so weak it wouldn't budge. I felt a gentle pair of arms move me slightly to the side and angle my head to the left. "Drink, Rosalie. You're going to starve."

Esme had laid my limp body on a bed of ferns while she hunted a bobcat for me to feed on. She brought it over to me immediately and moved me so I could drink from it despite my weakened state. The second I felt the animal's warm blood flow into my mouth, I felt better, stronger. With all of the stress and chaos of the past week, I hadn't been able to feed, and I had gone too long to control my own thirst. Once I felt full, I looked back up at the trees and branches swaying above me and sighed. I couldn't remember half of what had happened to me in the past few hours. I remembered a little boy who was crying, but what happened to him? I could feel the ring on my hand, but I had no idea how it had gotten off of my neck. Where were we? Where was Emmett? Edward? I turned my head slowly to look at Esme, who was covered in mud. "I want to go home, mom."

She nodded and picked me up easily. "Alright, we aren't far. Just close your eyes and when you open them, you'll be home. Nice and safe."

--

Pete never was much of a fighter, but he seemed to have learned a few tricks since he changed into a vampire. I had learned a few myself, and I wasn't about to let him get the best of me after he left me for dead and joined the enemy. He lunged at me several times, and we wrestled roughly through the bushes countering each other's holds. I rolled myself onto his back while he was face down and twisted his arms like a pretzel. "All you have to do is say you'll join us, Pete! And I won't rip your arms off, promise!"

"Never you sick bastard! How about this? You're little blonde friend is a real looker. Let me spend some time alone with her and we can call it- ARRGH!" I had put my knee into the center of his back and twisted his left arm as hard as I could.

"That was the wrong answer, Pete! SO very wrong!" A sickening crack echoed off the trees around us as I tore his arm clean out of its socket and away from his body. I tossed it aside into the bushes and let him get up for a second chance. "You want to go again? Your arm is fixable, just so you know. You can still accept my offer and change for the better. You'll even get your arm back."

He charged at me again and pulled me down to the ground with his remaining arm. I countered him once more, and grabbed a hold of his other arm. "I'll ask you again, just incase you didn't hear me. You never were one to pay attention when people were talking to you. Join us and you'll stay in one piece, mostly, or refuse and I'll burn your remains limb by limb in a pit of fire? Your choice?" While I waited for his answer, I saw Edward a few dozen yards away lighting a fire in a clearing. Beside his legs on the ground was a pile of white and tan body parts in a jumbled heap.

"No! I won't join your weird cult family! And you tell that brother of yours he can go straight to hell for what he did to Vincent!" It broke my heart just the tiniest bit to do what I had to do. Pete had been one of my best friends when we were alive, after all. We shared a lot of good times and he looked out for me when I needed a job and a place to live.

I decided that tiny part that was broken would heal easily and the sooner I could get back to Rose, the better. I tried not to think while I acted, but it was harder than I had imagined. I ripped off Pete's other arm and threw it aside with the first before doing the same with his legs, and eventually his head. That was the hardest part. Having him look at me while I did it, and he was still screaming. Edward helped me burn the pieces and stood silently beside me while the purple smoke rose into the sky.

--

"Rose? How are you feeling? Wouldn't you like to lie in your room?" Esme was worried. I could hear it in her voice. I wasn't sure she was only worried about me from the way she was urging me to leave the kitchen. The boys would be back from the fight soon. I wanted to be here when they returned.

"I'm fine, Esme. I've been much better since you brought me something to eat." That was nearly a lie. I was fighting the weakness in my body with all of the strength I had left. If they didn't hurry back, I was going to lose the battle and collapse on the floor right there. "I see someone. It's Edward."

"Edward?" Esme opened the back door and greeted him with open arms. "Are you alright? Where's Emmett?" A feeling of dread overcame me. Had he not come back? Was he hurt in the fight? What could have happened? He was the strongest person I had ever met. He couldn't be hurt.

"He's fine. He went to the garage to be alone. Vincent and Pete have been taken care of. I made sure they were burned and I separated the ashes as Carlisle taught me. Is he home yet?"

"Yes, he's in his study." Carlisle joined us in the kitchen the moment Edward had spoken his name. "Hello, dear. The boys are home safe."

"Good work, Edward. Tell Emmett the same. I'm glad to see you all home and intact. Rosalie included. I was worried about the three of you all day. If you were unable to stop him, I feared I would have to contact the Volturi to settle the matter. That is unnecessary now."

I looked up at Carlisle from my chair by the window. "Are we still moving?"

"Why, Rosalie? I thought you hated it here in, what was it you called it, hillbilly heaven? Don't tell me my little city girl has grown to love her country life?" Carlisle smiled and rubbed my shoulder.

"Hillbilly _hell_, but yes, I have come to like it here. I don't want to leave. Where would we be going if we moved?"

"I'm having a house renovated in Washington State. It's quite lovely there, if you enjoy rain. Perfect for us, as there is little sunshine for us to worry about. The home was an artist's studio, but it will be redone inside for a large family to live comfortably. I believe the architect said there were six bedrooms, four bathrooms, and a garage big enough for several cars."

I sighed and stood up slowly. My legs still felt like they weren't fully attached. "I think I'm going to speak with Emmett." I made my way to the garage and flipped on the light. Emmett was seated in the front of my car with his head back on the seat. If I didn't know better, I would say he was sleeping.

His head shot up when I opened the door and slid in beside him. "I missed you."

"Rose, what happened out-"

"I don't want to talk about it just now." I cut him off and pulled the ring from my finger. I could hear Carlisle in the kitchen speaking with Esme. He wasn't trying to control the volume of his voice. Emmett could hear him too, and looked ashamed.

"Esme, what was that on her hand? Did you see it? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Carlisle, they are in love, as I have told you a dozen times. She told me the ring meant they were a couple, not that they were engaged. But that was when she was wearing it as a necklace ornament, not as an actual ring. Perhaps they talked and it is official? They want to get married."

"It's far too soon for that. They've only been together a few months. How can they possibly know what love is when they are so young?" I could hear Esme let out a chuckle. "Did I say something funny?"

"Carlisle? Weren't you the nice doctor who once fixed the broken leg of a sixteen year-old when she fell from a tree? When you treated her nearly a decade later after a failed suicide attempt, didn't you smile down at her and tell her these exact words, 'I have loved you from the moment we first met all those years ago?' Have you lost your belief in love at first sight? That would be a horrible belief to give up on, don't you think?"

Esme had him beaten. There was no way he could get around what she had said. I put the ring in Emmett's hand and closed his fist around it. "Let's go sit on the porch. I like being on the swing with you." He held my hand and followed me to my favorite place.

"Why did you give me the ring back? Do you want to break up with me? I don't understand. The ring is yours, Rose." He whispered and tilted the ring to sparkle in the light from the lantern. The sun was going down and the stars were just beginning to emerge.

"What ring? Emmett, I have no _idea_ what you're talking about. I don't have a ring, silly." I held up my bare fingers, pointing to one in particular to show him and looked off into the distance with a sigh. He was a bit thick sometimes, but I hoped he would get the hint. "It is a beautiful night out, isn't it? Very romantic." He wasn't catching on at all.

"Uh, yeah. It's warm tonight, for October. No bugs, either. They get annoying after a while."

I had to be blunt, that was the only way I would be able to get through to him. I cleared my throat and tapped the porch floor in front of the swing twice with my toes, while I looked off into the woods to seem bored. I pulled my leg back and waited for him to get the idea. From the corner of my eye, I could see a light bulb going off in his head.

He cleared his throat and got down on one knee in front of me, taking my hand. "Why, Emmett? What has gotten into you?" I smiled and played dumb.

"Rosalie Hale, you are my Angel. You're the most beautiful woman on earth. Had you not saved me from that bear, I might have gone straight to hell that day. You took a chance on an uneducated hunter who you hadn't ever met and let him into your family. I'm asking you to take another chance on a slightly more educated hunter and start your own family. Will you marry me, Rosalie Hale?" He held the ring up and smiled sweetly.

"Oh Emmett! I had no idea!" I laughed and pretended to look shocked, just as I had promised. "Yes, I will marry you, Emmett Cullen." He placed the ring on my hand and kissed me sweetly.

"The whole lot of them are watching us through the window, aren't they?" I smirked.

"Yep, they're staring at us, alright." He answered and waved to them.

"I need to lie down. I can't keep my eyes open any longer. Carry me, please?" I mumbled and felt his arms underneath my body. As we passed through the kitchen, Esme was sobbing, Carlisle looked annoyed, and Edward, to my surprise, looked happy. Emmett set me down on my bed and pulled a blanket over my legs. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"Of course, Angel. I love you, too. Get some rest. We have a wedding to plan."

--

The end!

(again not the real _end_ lol, just for this chapter) WHOO HAPPINESS AND FLUFF! Thanks everyone for reviewing and reading this for as long as its gone on! It was only supposed to be like one chapter of fluff, but wook how my wittle baby has grown! ;) PLEASE REVIEW!!


	23. Planning

The Adventures of Emmett and Rosalie – Planning

T to be safe

I own a green 99 chevy named Tinkerbell, lol. Stephenie Meyer owns everything else, even my Emmett, lucky punk…

--

The day after Vincent and Pete paid us their last visit, Rosalie was feeling better, so I thought I would surprise her with a picnic by the creek. It was a school day, technically, so I promised Esme we would take books to read. "Please, read the books, Emmett? Don't forget to put them in your bag."

"I won't forget, Esme." I smiled and stuffed a blanket and radio into my bag, casually leaving a small stack of novels on the chair beside me.

"I saw that! Put them in the bag. Don't try to get one over on me, Emmett!" She gave me a very stern motherly look before rapping me across the knuckles with a wooden spoon. And by God, did it hurt! Rosalie came down from her room and saw me wincing in pain.

"Good morning. Emmett? What did you do to deserve the spoon?" She picked up the books and helped me put them into the bag. "Are you going somewhere? Why are you packing this stuff?"

"Make sure he reads while you're out there, Rosalie. I trust you both enough to take your lessons outside for a change. Don't make me regret my decision by finding you slacking off." Esme waved the spoon at Rose and I before going back to her baking.

"We're going on a picnic. I thought it would be a nice surprise while the weather is still warm."

Rosalie smiled happily and closed up my bag for me. My hand was in unbelievable pain. "Just wait, I want to get a few things and we can leave. Just a magazine and a book of my own." She rushed up to her room and came back in no time. We left Esme in the kitchen and ran off down the path behind the cabin to the creek. The weather was sunny, but the trees were so dense they provided nothing but shade for miles.

Rosalie laid out the blanket while I set up the radio, but she put it away before I could turn it on. "Hey, why'd you put it away? There's a good radio program coming on in a few minutes."

"We aren't out here to listen to radio programs, Emmett. We're supposed to be studying. Where is your copy of Little Women? I like that one."

"The only Little Woman I want to study is you." I pulled her onto my lap and smiled into her neck. "Just because Esme said we had to bring the books along, doesn't mean we have to read them. Who needs English anyway? I prefer anatomy."

"Really? Well tell me then, smarty pants, what part of your body is used for mastication?" She stared at me as if she wanted an actual answer. I had never even heard the word before.

"I love it when you talk dirty, Rose." I chuckled and kissed her neck. "Masticate me! That sounds sexy." I nearly jumped a foot when she grabbed my hand and bit my finger, nearly chewing it off completely. "AHH! What's that for? That hurt, big bully."

"Big sissy." She laughed. "You told me to do that. Masticate means to bite or chew. You told me to bite you, so I did. Hah!"

"Ok, so you tell me, smarty pants, when are we gittin' hitched?" I didn't like it when she went all smug thinking she was smarter than me, so I changed the subject to something we were equal on. "I was thinking April or May, that's when the flowers come out and the trees don't look so dead."

"April or May? That's like, months away!" She was shocked at my suggestion. I thought six months or more would be fine amount of time to plan. "I was thinking sooner."

"Alright, how soon, Valentine's Day? That's about three months from now; plenty of time for shopping and getting things together. And it's the most romantic day of the year." I smirked and kissed her sweetly.

"It's going to be freezing cold in February, Emmett. I don't want to get married in snow boots, or on the same day everyone else gets married. Everyone gets married that day. It won't be as special." Edward had warned me about this side of Rosalie; the side that could never decide on something specific. The side that thought only about herself and what she wanted. The dark side.

"We can't do it in December, because of Christmas and it's still going to be cold. January will be cold. March sounds nice. How about March?" I tried to keep an open mind and suggest anything I could think of. She was bound to agree to something eventually.

"March is so far away. I want it to be sooner."

"How soon is soon, Rose? We're moving on November first, and Washington State is already below forty degrees this time of year. You said you didn't want to do this when it was cold. It won't be warm in Washington until at least May and we still have to plan a honeymoon for after the wedding."

She looked down at her hands and shrugged. She almost looked nervous to tell me what she wanted. She knew I would give her anything she asked. "I was thinking two weeks."

"Two weeks for what, the honeymoon? We can do that. Hell, let's go for three! That sounds like a great idea." I smiled and hugged her happily.

"We should get _married_ in two weeks, Emmett, but if you want a longer honeymoon, I'm all for it." She giggled softly. "I'm serious. Two weeks from today."

"Two weeks from today is…that's Halloween. You want to get married on Halloween? Why? Isn't that bad luck? Nobody ever gets married on Halloween, Rose." I had to talk her out of this. It just didn't seem right. It seemed morbid.

"Exactly! We're vampires, Emmett! That's the perfect day for us! And nobody else, no humans anyway, ever get married on that day, so it will be just for us. We can have a little party to say goodbye to Tennessee and our little cabin and hello to our new life." She had a point. Somehow, she made getting hitched on _that day_ seem totally logical. Only Rose could pull that off.

"Two weeks from now, on Halloween. Is that enough time to plan a wedding? I thought these things could take months or years. Can we do this in two weeks, Rose?" The idea of it being so soon made me nervous. I didn't want to rush when we had all of eternity with each other. "Just tell me something, and be honest?"

"Sure. What is it?" She looked at me and smiled sweetly.

"Tell me you want to do this so soon because you love me and you want to be with me for eternity. Not because you're in a hurry to lose your innocence properly." I looked into her eyes and waited for her to answer. I wanted to be sure she was rushing things for the right reasons, not because she was in a hurry to get me naked. I sounded like such a woman saying these things to her, but I was trying to be a gentleman.

She held my face in her hands and smiled. "I love you so much, Emmett. I want to spend every moment I have on this earth with you, only you. I know I push your buttons sometimes, when we're alone, but I can't help it. You make me crazy. I don't know how much longer I can wait for you to give in. I surely don't want to wait until April or May. I want to marry you so we can be married and have our own life together like married couples should. Getting to make love to my husband is just an added bonus to that."

I couldn't argue with that. She said it so beautifully, it had to be true. "Alright, you win. Halloween it is. You know the family isn't going to go for that. Especially Esme. She's going to think you're insane or twisted in the head for wanting this so fast and on…that day."

"Ugh! Stop saying '_that day_' like it's a funeral rather than a wedding! This is supposed to be the happiest day of our lives, or afterlives, or whichever. Just let me handle everything. All you have to do is show up in the tux and say that special phrase."

"Trick or Treat?"

"EMMETT!" She yelled at me in frustration and tackled me to the ground. "You're not taking this seriously!"

"Not taking it seriously? You want to get married on the darkest day of the year. The day kids dress up as ghosts and goblins and beg for candy while pumpkins burn on people's porches." She glared at me with the most awful look she could muster. "I'm sorry. I will take it more seriously, if that makes you happy. But the family is still going to object."

--

"I think that's a wonderful idea!" Esme smiled with delight. She was always so supportive of us.

"You're taking her away? Really? Thank you so much. You're the best brother I could ask for!" Edward laughed and hugged Emmett with a little too much enthusiasm.

"You mean Halloween of 1936, right? As in a year from now?" Carlisle was not as pleased with the idea. I expected this to happen. "You can't be serious, Rosalie. Halloween is a good idea, but why not wait a year?"

"Dad, please listen?" I sat at the table beside him and made sure I had his full attention. "I like it here. I know we can't stay here forever, but I, _we_ could stay a little longer, Emmett and I. We don't have much money right now and Emmett and I can't really _go_ anywhere on a honeymoon because we aren't adjusted. I have my savings to pay for the wedding myself, if I have to, but I want a honeymoon. On November first when you all leave for Washington, I'd like to stay behind with Emmett. Just for a week, maybe two?" I bit my lip and looked between Carlisle and Esme.

"Rose, dear, Carlisle and I will talk it over tonight. We will have a decision for you in the morning. You may go ahead and plan the wedding for Halloween, but where you will spend your honeymoon has yet to be decided." Esme smiled, ending the discussion.

Carlisle gave Esme a stern look, but shook his head in defeat. Once he had allowed the engagement, he had lost all control over how long it could or would actually last.

--

The rain outside had been coming down in buckets all evening. I had planned to go hunting with Emmett, but that was looking unlikely. I dug underneath my bed to a secret box I had been keeping since we moved here. Over the past few months, I had been adding to it each time Esme took me to town or Carlisle stopped for gas on our way home from church. I pulled the box out and began organizing its contents when I heard a soft knock. "Who's there?"

"Hey, Angel. Whatcha' got there? Can I come in?" He poked his head in the door and looked around curiously. I hadn't realized he had never been in my room before. If Carlisle objected, I couldn't see why. We were getting married, after all.

"Yeah, leave the door cracked open. I don't want anyone getting upset thinking I'm breaking even more pointless rules. I've been grounded enough for one existence."

Emmett sat on the floor beside my secret box and looked over what I had been hiding from the family. "They're all wedding magazines, and a lot of them, at that. How long have you been piling these up?"

"I don't know, really, a few months? It couldn't hurt to plan ahead, right? I don't like a lot of the home and garden magazines Esme reads, they're all about baking and appliances. I feel silly buying car magazines because the clerk looks at me funny. I buy those anyway, but I keep them in the garage. This is a secret, so shh!" I winked at him and continued sorting them out by name and content.

"Do you have any with tuxedos or guy things in them?"

"Hmm, try this one." I handed him a copy of _Men's Formal Wear _and began clipping pictures from other magazines. "Anything good?"

"Yeah, I like this white tux, here. Look?" He showed me the picture and it was ghastly. "What do you think of that?"

"No."

"No? Why not? I think white would look classy." He had no idea.

"You can't wear white. That's my job. Pick a black one." He tried to interrupt me, but I cut him off. "It's the rules, Emmett! Nobody wears white but the bride, nobody." I pointed the scissors at him and glared to make my point.

"What about another color? There's a nice blue suit here that looks comfortable." He showed me that one and I huffed in annoyance. "Blue is bad too?"

"You need a tuxedo, Emmett. Not a suit. There's a difference." I turned to the back of his magazine and pointed to a few pictures. "A bow tie, not a neck tie. Black and white, no colors. And it's not supposed to be comfortable. It's supposed to be formal."

"Ok, sheesh. Watch those scissors. They're coming a little too close to my lap for my own liking. I'll choose one and have Edward pick it up. I can't go to a tailor. Can Esme take it in if it's a little off?"

"Yes, she's good at sewing. She can help you with that. Look at these dresses, they're all so lovely." I slid over beside him and flipped through the pages. "Wow, look at that one? It's from a designer in New York. I wore a few of his dresses to parties when I was in school. Francois LeBohn."

"What does our budget look like for this, anyway? You said you had money saved? Is Carlisle going to pitch in?" I was hoping he wouldn't bring up the subject of money. It was something I hated speaking about with anyone, even him.

"Don't worry about it. I have more than enough put away and since we aren't going to Paris for our honeymoon like I had planned, we can spend more on the actual wedding." I kept my eyes down on the magazine pages and pointed to a few dresses I liked to change the subject. "What about these? I like the lace around the neck."

"This Frankie LeBomb guy has good taste in…_two thousand dollars_? That piece of junk costs _two thousand dollars_? Are you insane, Rose? We can't afford that! Nobody can! Who would pay that to wear a dress for one day then hang it in a closet for an eternity?" He was honestly shocked at the cost of the dress. This was why I didn't like talking about money. He would fall over laughing if I told him I wore a three thousand dollar dress to my sweet sixteen party. He would never believe me.

"You don't like it? I think it's beautiful. That's what women pay to look nice, Emmett. Francois is a very important designer. He's famous. I'm not insane. I just like pretty things." Every second that passed made me more upset about his reaction. I closed the magazine and started repacking the box. "What does it matter to you, anyway? You don't have to help. I'll do it myself."

"Rose, come here?" He tried to pull me close to him, but I pushed his hands off my waist. "Rosalie? Don't be mad, please?"

"I'm not mad, I'm sad. You don't…care how much this…means to me." I was beginning to sob. I gave in and let him pull me onto his lap where he was sitting on my bedroom floor. "Stop it."

"You stop it. Stop the crying, please?" He kissed my neck and rocked me gently to calm me down. "Rose, I know it means a lot to you, but I'm a guy who's never even been to a wedding before. I don't know how these things happen or how they work. They just do. And honestly, we could get married in potato sacks for all I care. I just want to make you happy."

"You won't get mad…if I spend a fortune…on my dress?" I whimpered. "I'll be cheap with everything else, promise. I just want a pretty dress, that's all."

"I won't get mad, promise. And I want to help you plan this. I don't want to be one of those lazy fiancée's who sits back and plans a stag party for himself when his bride-to-be is working herself to the bone doing everything else. Agreed?"

I nodded and kissed him with relief. "Agreed." We sat like that for a long while, listening to the rain against the windows outside just holding each other. I closed my eyes and smiled as I pictured myself walking down the aisle in my Francois LeBohn dream gown.

--

The end!

Sorry I took so long to update! I will do some more tonight to make up for my lack of chapters. Hope you liked it! REVIEW PLEASE!! I miss getting reviews ;) Their my fav!


	24. Seeing Red

The Adventures of Emmett and Rosalie – Seeing Red

T to be safe

I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns it all.

--

Two days after Rose and I had set the date, Edward and I sat on the back porch of the house rolling a baseball back and forth to each other in awkward silence. "It's too quiet around here. Say something." I spoke up first.

"You say something. It's never quiet enough for me." Edward answered. The girls had gone to Nashville on a shopping trip while Carlisle was at work, which left Edward and I to fend for ourselves. I was so used to people being around me all the time, especially Rosalie, that the silence was beginning to irritate me. Edward threw me the ball and sighed in annoyance. "Just ask me, already. You've been thinking about it all day. I'm not going to answer you until you say it."

"Fine, how do you have so much money? How did Rosalie get her money? I know Carlisle is a doctor and all, but you and her aren't. She's never even had a job, but she's got enough saved to pay for her dream wedding out of her own pocket?" The questions had been bothering me ever since Rose told Carlisle that she would pay for this wedding herself. Dads were supposed to pay for these things and I was sure Carlisle would be able to with no problem. But I had heard Esme say a few times Edward could afford his own car if he wanted one, but he had yet to buy one for himself.

Edward laughed and threw the ball up and down in the air to himself. "Don't ask me _how_, but I have a gift for playing poker."

"Are you serious? You got your money by cheating at gambling? Carlisle used to be a pastor, how does he feel about that? Does he even know?" He had to be upset at least a little. Gambling was against the Bible.

"He knows. I never asked him for a dime in all the years I've known him. Most of it I earned myself when I ran away from him." I made a face at that information, but Edward went on without me having to ask this time. "A few years after Carlisle changed me, I got restless and took off. I needed money so I did what I could. I played chess games for money, played poker in bars, I even joined a side show for a little while and guessed people's ages and weight. Sometimes I let them win so they wouldn't get suspicious, but it was work. I invested a lot of it in safe places and it's grown over time."

"What about Rosalie? How did she get her money?"

"Royce was loaded. Beyond loaded. When she knocked him off, she took a little piece of it for herself just incase she ever needed it. Carlisle went through the roof when he found out, but he let her keep it. Royce was dead after all, he couldn't take it with him, but she could. He made her invest it as I had, and her money has grown over time as well." I had so many questions to ask, but Edward stopped me. "I won't tell you how much either of us has, so don't even ask. Just know that if you ever need anything, someone in the family can help you out."

I nodded and was about to ask him something else when I heard a car pull into the garage. "Is that Rosalie and Esme?"

"Yeah, they're going in the front door. Rose bought her dress, but you aren't allowed to see it. They bought a lot of stuff today. Wow, Rosalie is really happy. She can't wait to see you." Edward chuckled as he read her thoughts. I jumped up to go say hi, but he pulled me back down. "You have to wait."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"You can't see the dress, it's bad luck. It's in a clear garment bag and she's hiding it. No, I won't tell you where, or what it looks like. She's done, you can go inside."

"Rosalie? Are you home?" I yelled and sprinted into the house. I waited at the bottom of the stairs for her to come down. There were bags all over the living room full of paper and frilly materials and ribbons in red and white. Three gray garment bags were slung over the back of the couch neatly beside each other. "What's going on Angel? What's all this stuff for?"

She came down the stairs happier than I had ever seen her in a brand new blue sundress with her hair up in a ponytail. She kissed me hello before she even answered me. "I went shopping!"

"I can see that. You're dress is lovely. What are all these bags for? Is this for the wedding?" I looked around confused. The living room looked like a sea of lacy, white, puffy clouds crammed into bags that were too small to contain them.

"Yes! Decorations, silly. Esme is going to help me put together these really nice strings of white bunting with red ribbons and bows. Then were going to make tissue paper flowers with pipe cleaners and hang those too. It's going to be absolutely perfect." I didn't know what on earth bunting was or how a person would make flowers out of tissue paper and pipe cleaners, did she say? But I didn't ask. If she knew, that was good enough for me. "Oh! I picked up your tuxedo and one for Edward and Carlisle, too."

"Alright, I trust your judgment on that. Is Esme going to fit me in it later?" She nodded happily and kissed me again from her position on the staircase. "Speaking of Esme, how are our negotiations coming on a honeymoon? Has she talked him into it yet?"

"She's working on it. He wants to begin packing tomorrow because he's off from work. I plan on not packing a single thing until he says yes. You should do the same." She gave me an evil smile and walked off the stairs with her arms around my neck. "I got something else when I was out today. Something nice."

"Really? What might that be? Something nice for the wedding night, I hope, I hope?" I purred in her ear. "Is it white, or red? Cause I like red."

"Neither!" She pushed me away playfully.

"It is red, isn't it?" I pulled her close again and kissed her neck. The thought of Rosalie in any type of nightclothes in any color was good enough for me, but red would be my dream. If she intended to do any more shopping in the next week or so, she should know what to look for.

"It's white and it's my wedding dress. Save that dirty mind for another time." She smirked and waved her finger at me like an angry teacher. I grabbed her hand and held the extended finger gently between my teeth with an evil grin. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"I can think of lots of things. Let's go sit in the car and try some of them?"

I wrapped my arms around her waist and was about to carry her to the garage myself when she looked behind me toward the door and smiled. "Hi, Dad!" I set her on her feet at once and backed into the banister, almost breaking it from the floor.

"Afternoon, Carlisle…wait, where is he?" I looked for him, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Got ya!" she laughed and ran through the kitchen and out to the garage through the back door. I followed behind her and kissed her passionately once we were alone in the garage.

I had never wished for Edward's gift of mind reading, but at that moment I was incredibly curious. I wanted to know what else she bought to go with her dress. The thought was pecking away at my brain like an angry bird. "So tell me, is it red? What color is it?" I asked her between the kisses I was leaving up and down her neck.

"Is what red? The dress is white. The decorations and flowers will be red, some of them, anyway." She purred back at me. Seeing red around the house all that day was going to be a challenge for me. It wouldn't make me think of blood exactly, but something else I was lusting after, like a bull to a matador's cape.

"You have to wear something underneath it, right? What color is it?" She climbed onto my lap and started kissing my neck to get even with me.

"Silly, boy. You wear white under the dress all day, then when it's time to be alone, you put on something else. Something more fun. If I wore red under the dress, everyone would be able to see it through the lace of the fabric. Lace has holes."

"So, it _is_ red? What you bought for after? Is that what you're telling me? Cause I like red." I smirked.

"You already said that, big dummy." She laughed and kissed my nose. "Esme and I have a few more trips to make to town before then. I'll keep your preference in mind." She moved off of my lap suddenly and slid to the far side of the car as the garage door opened, filling the room with sunlight. "It's Carlisle. Fix yourself. You're all wrinkled up."

I smoothed out my shirt and pants quickly as the door rose further up to the ceiling. The pants were much harder to fix than the shirt. "Your dress is all hitched up. Hi, Carlisle!" I smiled and waved casually. "Welcome home."

Carlisle pulled the truck in and eyed us curiously. "Hi, kids. You weren't planning on going for a drive, were you?"

"No, sir. Just having a chat about the wedding. Rose bought her dress today." I answered.

"Really? How much did that cost me? Don't answer that, please. I don't want to know. Is your mother in the house?"

"Yes. She's working on the decorations, I think. Don't be surprised, we kind of took over the living room with all the materials and things."

"I'm not surprised, pumpkin. She told me what she had planned for you. It's Esme's world; I just live in it. Behave, kids. Ten p.m." He warned, pointing a finger at me before he walked into the house.

"It's only four thirty." I laughed. "What did he mean? He bought the dress for you? I thought you were going to take care of that?"

"It was a wedding gift. He's just being a dad as much as possible until you steal his little girl away from him in twelve days. He's counting. I heard him talking to himself this morning while he pretended to read the paper. He wasn't reading it, he was watching me prance around the kitchen like a hummingbird singing to myself." She smiled sweetly. "I'm so happy, Emmett. You have no idea."

"I'm glad, Angel. That's all I want for you."

--

The end!

Aww, happy chapter! But Esme still hasn't decided lol. Will she wear Carlisle down and let Rose have her honeymoon at the cabin?? REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! Lol ;)


	25. Conspiracy

The Adventures of Emmett and Rosalie – Conspiracy

T to be safe

Stephenie owns it all.

--

It had finally happened. They had taken over the living room that first day they had come home from Nashville with all of the bags and pieces of random material. Then the kitchen became a white, fluffy wonderland as the decorations began to take shape and had outgrown their bags and boxes. In all this insanity, I was surprised to find that Rosalie and Esme had been keeping a tight lid on our engagement from the outside world. They did all of their shopping and planning in Nashville, which was over a hundred miles from our tiny, rural town where everyone knew everyone and everything about them. Nobody knew them there or asked personal questions. Had word gotten out that the beautiful and mysterious Rosalie Cullen, daughter of the town doctor, was getting hitched to an unknown stranger, it could very well cause a riot. I couldn't imagine the gossip that would rock the town once they found out she was going to marry her adopted brother after a brief two-month courtship.

I sat on the back porch daydreaming to myself and tossing pebbles out into the trees as far as I could throw them. The phrase 'shotgun wedding' passed through my mind and made me laugh to myself. All my life I had been told that was going to be the only way I would settle down. I told myself the same as I was getting older. I was wild, free, a bachelor to the end, but here I was, about to marry the most beautiful, most desired woman in town and she was willing to have me without question. I looked up when the screen door slammed and Edward slumped down on the porch stairs beside me. "This is all your fault, I hope you know that." He growled.

"What is? I didn't do it, I swear." I smirked and went back to throwing pebbles.

"They've taken over the entire house, Emmett. It's your entire fault. You couldn't wait just a few months; weeks even, until we had a bigger house? A home with enough rooms in it that they could take just one and leave the rest of us in peace. If I see one more piece of chiffon, or I'm asked to stick my finger down to tie one more bow, I'm going to snap."

"I think you're already there, bro." I smiled up at him. Honestly, I was just as happy as Rose. I didn't mind all of the fuss; it was making her happy and that made me happy. "Just count the days, like Carlisle does. It will be over before you know it and you'll be out of here."

"This doesn't bother you at all? How can you live like this? Every available surface in there is covered in tissue paper, wrapping paper, or white fabric that isn't allowed to be touched by anyone unless they scrub their hands first. I can't even get to my piano! It's covered in white bunting." He was worn out by everything, and I could understand why. All he heard all day was Esme thinking about Rosalie, and me thinking about Rosalie, and Rosalie thinking about Rosalie. Carlisle was gone everyday at work and most of the house had been packed up for the move. He couldn't even escape to the garage because it was being used as storage until the truck could come to take everything to Washington. "I'm telling you, this is all a conspiracy! They are out to make us insane with all this nonsense."

I picked a flower from a bush beside me and breathed in its sweet scent. I had never taken the time to do that when I was alive. I took everything for granted and just kind of floated along not giving a damn about anything. Rosalie had changed all that and made the world a much nicer place. "How come you've never found anyone, Edward?" I asked casually. "You're a decent looking guy. Don't you know any nice vampire girls somewhere you could visit? Get out all your frustrations?" I smirked and watched his expression change.

"It's no use. When I do see someone, a girl I find attractive on the outside, her inside is always so twisted and unbearable. If by some miracle there was a girl out there who was immune to me that would be all the proof I need that she is the one. Not her looks or her charm, her ability to think for herself and keep me guessing."

"Only you would like a girl for her brains and her secrets, Edward." I laughed loudly. "Don't get me wrong, I love that Rosalie is so smart, but she's a million other things, too."

"And what might those million things be? Huh?" Rosalie had been standing at the screen door listening to us talk for I don't know how long. "They better be good things." She waved her finger at me again after she stood beside me, and I resisted biting it this time to spare Edward.

--

Emmett was sniffing flowers and smiling like he was drunk. It made me laugh to see him this way. Big tough Emmett reduced to a pile of mush by yours truly. Esme was right. I was sad the day I realized I had no special vampire abilities like everyone else had. She smiled at me and told me I did. I had the power to make men weak just by being in the same room with them. She was right. I joined the boys on the back porch and smiled sweetly at Emmett. Edward was going to leave us, but I stopped him.

"No, Edward, stay. I'm going for a hunt. Join me, Emmett? We need to talk about some things." He shrugged and stayed rooted to the ground while Emmett and I ran off into the trees. "That was sweet, what you said back there."

"What? That you were smart? You are. You taught a bonehead like me to read and write. I'm not a genius or anything, but I'm much better off than I was when I came here." He followed behind me and watched me walk along slowly. "Why are we walking? Is something wrong?"

"No, I just felt like taking my time." I shrugged. "Emmett, have you given any thought to your wedding vows?" I should have been helping with this for weeks, but I had so many other things on my mind.

"No, should I be doing that? I told you I don't know how these things work. I'm no good with poetry and fancy words. Would you help me?" He sounded so helpless and innocent, like a little boy. This matter was something that I would be unable to help him with, unfortunately.

"I can't, it's your words you have to say, not mine. Ask Edward. He's got loads of poetry floating around in that thick head of his. Esme is going to give us an answer tonight. Edward said so this morning. I tried to drag it out of him, but he wouldn't budge. I think she's going to say yes. Wouldn't that be so perfect, if we could stay here alone for two weeks?" I turned to face him, but he didn't seem to be paying attention. "Emmett? What? Is there something on my pants?" I looked down at myself feeling embarrassed.

"Sorry, I was lost in the view. Those new pants look amazing on you. I almost like them better than the jumpsuit you wear in the garage." He smirked and moved toward me, but I caught a curious scent in the breeze.

"What is that? It smells different, but really good." I turned and slowly crept toward the source of the tempting odor. Through the bushes in the distance, I could see a large, male mountain lion gnawing on the carcass of a deer. I had smelled a mountain lion vaguely on the day I ran away from home to find Emmett on his camping trip. I could smell it on his clothes that day. This time it was mixed with the scent of the deer, my favorite animal, and the combination of the two was delicious. "I called it. It's mine." I whispered and stalked off after the lion.

--

"Be careful, he's going to defend his dinner. He looks like he's enjoying it." I whispered and crouched behind a tree to watch her. This was my favorite way to spend time with Rose. Her intensity and focus toward her prey was incredible. She kept as low to the ground as possible, using her hands on the dirt for balance. She never liked getting messy, but when she was hunting, she didn't care about anything but the target. Each step she took toward the lion shifted her weight slightly from side to side. It was almost hypnotic. With each step she would pause with her left leg stretched out behind, her right leg bent beneath her backside and her arms out to the sides slightly for balance. Then another step and her body was posed with the opposite leg extended. I could hear a deep growling from inside her that grew as she moved closer to the lion.

Once she was close enough, the lion perked it ears up for only a second before she pounced onto its back, wrestling it into submission. Boy, did I ever wish to be in that lion's place for a few seconds? My eyes grew wide and licked my lips in suspense. The cat rolled and took a swipe at her chest, and I nearly leapt from my spot to help, but I stayed put. I didn't want to interfere and miss the best parts of the attack. The front of Rose's shirt was ripped to pieces, but she kept fighting with a passion. Eventually, the lion tired and lost its nerve. Rosalie found a good grip on him from one side and sank her teeth deeply into his neck. Her red lips wrapped seamlessly around its flesh and she relaxed her hold on him as she drank. I could see the muscles in her neck and shoulders contracting and relaxing with every gulp. Every second of watching her was unbelievably taunting. I didn't move from my spot until she had leaned back and let the lion die in peace.

"My turn." I growled and tackled her from behind. We rolled over each other several times before coming to a stop in a patch of ferns under a willow tree with her beneath me. She was trying to wipe the blood from her chin and neck that had trickled down, but I wouldn't let her this time. I leaned down slowly and licked it off of her myself while I slid my hand over her body down to her hip. "If you could only see yourself when you hunt," I purred in her ear. "When we're married, we're going hunting every single day, maybe twice. I'll never get tired of watching you do that." I looked down at the front of her red flannel shirt, which was torn with three large gashes in a diagonal line through the fabric. I bit my lip and peeked through the holes, but she swatted my hand away.

"Stop peeking at me! What do you think's in there? Candy? Buried treasure?" She laughed and sat up to cover herself. "I can't go home like this. I'm a mess." She mumbled and gripped at the holes to be sure she wasn't showing anything indecent. She looked up at me with an expectant smirk and started pulling at my clothes. "Gimme this."

"Hey, if that's what you want!" I started pulling at hers and she pushed my hands away again. "Don't be sore, I'm only kidding." I pulled my shirt over my head and handed it to her. "It's not going to fit you as well as your own, but it will do."

"Are you going to stand there gawking all day, or will you turn around like a gentleman?"

"We're going to be married in a week, but you won't let me look at you once? How unfair?" I sighed dramatically and turned my back to her. She told me she had seen me before, on the day she saved me. She had followed me and watched me swimming in the river with no clothes on. I didn't mind if she saw me naked, but she was determined to make it to the honeymoon as innocent as the Angel I thought she was.

"There, let's get home. I want to hear what Esme and Carlisle have to say about the honeymoon." I turned around and laughed at the sight of her in my gigantic green flannel shirt. It looked like a tablecloth on her. The sleeves hung down almost a foot past each of her hands and the bottom hem came past her knees. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, you look adorable that way." I smiled and rolled up the sleeves so she could get her hands through. There wasn't much I could do for the bottom. I walked along slowly, but I kept getting too far ahead of her. She was getting hung up on branches and her knees were getting bunched up in the fabric.

"Emmett? This isn't working." She whimpered and swatted at the bushes with her extra long sleeves, which had come unrolled only a moment after I had tried to fix them. "Carry me?" I nodded and let her climb onto my back like a little kid. She fit there perfectly snug against my bare skin.

--

The walk home was nice. I simply locked my legs around his waist and he did the rest of the work. With every step he took, I could feel his back muscles flexing against my stomach and legs. I hung on loosely with my arms and played in his hair with my fingers and down the back of his neck. He seemed to be enjoying the feeling of me this way. I would have to reward him somehow later for carrying me all the way back home. If I had my way, he would never put on a shirt again. He was far too enjoyable to stare at, and even nicer to feel pressed against my own body.

When we arrived, he set me down and I ran straight to my room to change. I didn't want anyone asking why I had come back wearing his clothing. I went to the kitchen in a plain blue dress where Emmett was waiting and called Esme and Carlisle in from the study. "We just want to know what's happening. What have you decided about our honeymoon?" I asked nervously. Emmett took my hand under the table and gave it a squeeze.

Esme nodded to Carlisle and they sat facing us. She looked relaxed and calm, but Carlisle looked concerned. He was always concerned these days. I quietly thought to myself that he should be happy I'm a vampire. I could be a human daughter sitting here telling him I'm knocked up and running away with Emmett to get married in Mexico or somewhere. I thought I had been a model daughter recently and had earned something for my efforts. "Thank you for being patient, Rosalie. I know I said we would give an answer days ago, but these things take time to plan."

"I spoke with Esme several times over this matter of you wanting a proper honeymoon. My, _our_ main concern is Emmett being alone here with little supervision, as he is still very new." Carlisle answered slowly.

"We're just thinking of the human population. Word might get out that we're having a wedding and someone could drop by to give you a gift or say hello. What then? I know you would be fine, Rose, you've adjusted so well, but Emmett…" Esme trailed off.

"So is it no, then? We have to come with you on November first?" I asked again. It wasn't just irritating me that they might say no, it was the fact that they were only speaking to me. As if Emmett wasn't even in the room.

"We've decided to give you one week. I know you were hoping for two, but perhaps you can take an extended vacation to a more suitable location once Emmett has adjusted as well as you have, Rose. Carlisle and I know how badly you want to go to Paris. We were considering it as an anniversary gift for you next fall. Depending on how well things turn out." It almost sounded as if she thought our marriage was doomed to fail after only a year.

"As an extra courtesy to you, Rosalie, Edward, Esme, and I will be leaving a day early for Washington on the night of the wedding. You will be married and deserve some kind of privacy…at that time." He struggled to find the right words.

I nodded silently and squeezed Emmett's hand to get him to speak up. I was angry and didn't want to spoil things by being rude. "Thank you both very much. We appreciate that you could give us that time together. Rose, let's go for a walk?" He smiled sweetly and escorted me out back to the garage. "Are you upset about something?" I was holding a wrench in my hands and bending it without thinking. He took it from me and set it on the workbench.

"I'm sorry. That was just so tense in there. I feel like they don't really want this to happen, sometimes. I'm worried, Emmett." I sighed and buried my face in his chest. "It's like they have no faith in you at all."

"That's not true. They trust me enough to marry you, to be in the garage alone with you, even enough to let us have this place to ourselves for a week. I think they're just being parents. Did they really think we would get hitched and spend our wedding night across the hall from them? I don't think they want to hear that." He laughed loudly and that made me laugh too. I looked up into his eyes and rested my hand on his cheek. I was still grateful for the ride home he gave me earlier along with his shirt. And how he had been so polite in the kitchen just now. He deserved a nice surprise for being so wonderful today. "Hey, I have a secret." I winked and pulled him down so I could whisper in his ear.

"Really? I thought there were no secrets in this family?" He smirked.

"You'll like this one, I'm sure. I ordered something from a catalog this morning. It will be here the day after tomorrow."

"I see. Is it something special?" he purred back.

"Very special. And it's red." I kissed him deeply and wrapped my arms around his neck as if I could never let go.

--

The end!

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm so excited for the next couple chapters ;) The wedding is coming, I promise, but keep the reviews coming my way! HIT THAT GO BUTTON! :) lol.


	26. Ready

The Adventures of Emmett and Rosalie – Ready

T to be safe

Stephenie still owns everything, while I own much much less.

--

"What's in the box, Rose?" Esme smiled from the kitchen table.

"Nothing, just something from a magazine I ordered." I had just come home from the post office with the package that had arrived that morning. Carlisle had decided when we moved here to set up a post office box, rather than have packages delivered to the house. It was my job to go to town once a week and pick up any deliveries. This made it much easier to order private things and not be bombarded with questions. "You have a few bills and a letter from someone." I handed her the envelopes and headed to my room. Emmett was waiting on the stairs for me.

"Is that what I think it is?" He smirked and followed me into my room. "It's not a very big box, is it? That's a good sign."

"Don't worry about my box or what's in it. There's a list on the bed, there, for you." I pointed. "Let's go over it to make sure everything is on schedule?"

"Alright, let's see." He sat on my bed and looked over the paper. "Tuxes, done. Dresses done, vows…"

"Vows? Emmett, you haven't done yours yet? I told you to get on that. We only have 2 days left." I stashed my package in the top of my overly full closet and sat beside him. "If you really need my help, I'll work with you, but I wanted them to be a surprise when we said them."

"I'm joking, I did them yesterday." He answered and looked back at the paper. I was relieved that he was beginning to take this seriously. "Um, cake? We're having a cake? Why?"

"Esme is making one. Just a simple sponge cake with three tiers, lace piping around the edges with an E and R monogrammed in gold on the middle layer with the little bride and groom on top." I smiled dreamily as I pictured it. It really was going to be lovely.

"What are we going to do with it, after the wedding? We can't eat it. I don't see how that's important, Rose." He shrugged and looked at me in confusion.

"You just don't get it, Emmett!" I nearly yelled. "We're going to take pictures cutting the cake and pretending to feed it to each other. It's symbolic. It doesn't matter what we do with it _after_, just that its there and has a purpose. I picked out a special bride and groom figurine, too. We can keep them to remember the cake." He looked at me like I was out of my mind, but I had my dreams and I wouldn't let him spoil them. "What else is on there?"

"Decorations? Esme is finished with those, right?" I nodded and let him continue. "Flowers?"

"Done. I'm picking them up that morning."

"Are you and Esme going to do anything special the night before?" He asked suddenly. I hadn't even thought about a bridal shower or girl's night for myself, or a stag party for Emmett. "Edward said I'm not supposed to see you before hand. How does that work? We both live here." He laughed loudly and I shrugged. We didn't live the way normal couples did and it caused complications at times.

"I hadn't thought about that. I'll speak to Esme. Carlisle and Edward will probably want to do something manly with you. Whatever you do, don't play Edward at poker." I warned him, which made him laugh suddenly. It caught me off guard. "What's so funny? I'm serious."

"I know. I just thought about Edward playing cards and how unfair that would be." He answered suddenly. "He would be able to cheat so easily. I won't let him win, I promise." He cleared his throat and went back to the list. "Everything else on here is done. I think we're ready."

I leaned my head against his thick upper arm and smiled. "I'm ready, I'm so ready, Emmett." I had been ready for over two years. All I ever really wanted was to be a wife. When I played games as a child I would always play 'wedding' and 'house' and dress up in my mother's clothes. It was funny, now that I thought about it. I didn't have many close friends, so I would dress my little brothers up as my groom and minister.

"Minister…Oh! Emmett, we don't have a minister!" I sat up and screamed in a state of near panic. "How are we going to…oh no!"

"Calm down, we will think of something. What if Carlisle did it? He used to be a pastor." He suggested. I had my doubts about Carlisle being willing to take on that job. It was hard enough for him to let me grow up and get married, how would he be able to conduct the ceremony that would symbolize me beginning my own family? "I'll ask him, don't worry. I know that would be hard for you. I'm ready too, Rose. I'm ready to marry you."

--

The night before the wedding, Rose and I were on the porch swing in each other's arms watching the sun set over the trees. The time was ticking down to our separation, which made each of us a little sad, but excited at the same time. I was glad we felt the same way about things. We didn't say much, just smiled and enjoyed our final hours as fiancée's before we were officially man and wife.

Edward walked out into the yard with his baseball and threw it up into the air for him to catch. He looked bored. I guessed he wanted me to play, but I was busy at the moment. "You can go, Emmett. I don't mind. Come see me before they take you away? I want to say goodbye." Rosalie smiled and pushed me to join Edward in the yard.

"Ok, I'll be back in a little while." I kissed her hand and put my hands up for Edward to toss me the ball. "Hey, over here!" When he threw it, it went about four feet over my head, but I jumped and caught it with no problem. As soon as my feet hit the ground, I felt myself being tackled from behind. "What's going on? Carlisle?"

"Don't struggle, you won't win." He growled and everything went dark. My conservative, mannerly father had tackled me? Why? He had pulled a pillowcase over my head before I could stop him and helped me to my feet. "Sorry about that, but Edward and I wanted to have some fun with you on your last night.

"Rosalie? Are you still there?" I tried to turn in circles and follow the sound of her voice, but there was no answer. "Rose?"

"She's gone inside with Esme. You're coming with us." Edward spoke from behind and gave me a push by my shoulders. "Go that way. We're taking the truck."

"Where are we going?" I asked and stumbled along with my hands out for safety.

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise." Carlisle was remarkably quiet after that. Edward did all of the talking, which lead me to believe they were having a mental conversation I wasn't allowed to hear.

--

"Where are they taking him, Esme? Did they have to kidnap him that way?" I was worried for my Emmett. Edward was being rougher than he needed to be and I had never seen Carlisle physically assault anyone before. I had never even seen him hunt. He was very private about that side of his personality, allowing Edward and Esme to teach me, only.

"To the Elks Lodge outside of town." She whispered incase they could still hear. "Carlisle rented the hall for the night so the boys can sit around and bond."

"What are they going to do there?" I honestly had no idea what they could do at the lodge. I knew there was a pool table and a dart board from a woman at church who talked my ear off one Sunday about her husband being some kind of lead Elk. What else was there?

"I don't know, really. I suspect they will play cards and act vulgar. Chat about naked women and such. That's what they do at stag parties. Look at filthy pictures and say inappropriate things. Human men get drunk, smoke cigars and watch pornography. Carlisle won't let it go that far, I don't think." She added the last part when she noticed my shocked expression.

"What are we going to do? Did you plan anything for me?" I asked innocently. I hoped she had. I was looking forward to spending some quality time with my mom that evening.

"Well, I hoped you could help me finish the cake, and decorate the yard, then we can make sure your dress is ready. There are a lot of small details we need to work on. Did you have something in mind, dear? Anything special?"

"No, mom. I just want to spend some time with you. Whatever needs to be done, we can finish together. I smiled and hugged her. Since Carlisle brought me home, I hadn't spent a day without her aside from the night I ran away. Spending an entire week away from her suddenly made me miss her when she was still standing beside me. We finished the cake and hung the bunting all around the yard before setting up a ready-made, white archway we had bought at a garden shop. Carlisle was going to stand beneath it while he officiated the ceremony for Emmett and I.

"That's all done, then. Let's try your dress on. For good luck." Esme smiled and walked me to my room. She helped me into the dress and stood back while I watched myself in the mirror. It was perfect all together. Simple, but elegant and very modern for the times. I paused for a moment and put my hand over my mouth in shock. I was sobbing again. "Rosalie? What's wrong, dear?" I shook my head and walked away from the mirror.

As I was standing there, I remembered back to over two years before when I stood in my mother's bedroom in a similar fashion, in a similar dress. I had such hopes for my future that day. Mrs. Royce King the Third, the banker's wife and proud socialite. She was dead now. Mrs. Emmett Cullen-Hale, the vampire's wife and daughter of the town surgeon stood in her place. "I…just got nervous…I'm fine." I sobbed into a handkerchief and tried to avoid her eyes.

She sat on the edge of the bed beside me and rubbed my back. "What are you nervous about? You can ask me anything. I won't judge. Is it about you and Emmett? Tomorrow night?" She asked quickly. I knew she had trouble talking about these things, but she seemed to be handling it well at this moment. "Have you and Emmett-?"

I cut her off. I didn't want her to continue. "No, I made sure of it. He wanted to, he has before. I told him no." I wrung the handkerchief between my hands and sighed. "I'm just scared. I remember the last time like it was this morning. It hurt so badly, Esme. Is he going to hurt me, too? Is that how it always is?"

"No, never. Emmett would never hurt you in anyway. I'm certain of that. Have you ever…_seen_ him, Rose?" Why would she ask me that? I thought it was a rather odd question.

"Yes." I was a bit embarrassed to be telling her this. "When I first saw him, he took off his clothes and jumped into a river. He didn't know I was there, but I told him about it later. I shouldn't have been spying, it was wrong, but he just looked so…comfortable in his own skin that way." I shrugged and bit my lip. I couldn't imagine what she was going to ask me next.

"Was he big?"

"ESME! Don't…say things like that." I shouted in disbelief then lowered my voice when the shock set in. She never spoke that way, ever.

"I'm only a few years older than you, really. I was just wondering." She shrugged and we both laughed. "Well…?"

"You really, honestly want to know the answer to _that_?" I was still shocked, but felt more comfortable talking about it with her. "I haven't got much to compare it to, but it's sizable enough to notice when I'm close to him, like sitting on his lap or when we're dancing."

"You dance that closely?" She smiled and looked dreamy, as if she were picturing herself with Carlisle. 'That sounds nice. I miss being young."

"We don't have to dance _that_ close to notice it." I giggled. "And you're only twenty six. You're still young. I'd like to be twenty six, eighteen is stressful and complicated. Look on the bright side, your husband is close to three hundred! How is _that_ going to feel one day?" We laughed again and she pulled me into a warm hug.

"Don't be afraid. He loves you and he will be there with you through anything and everything. Some couples only marry for life, vampires always marry for eternity." The words she spoke were beautiful and helped me shake the last of my cold feet away.

--

I felt a chair come up underneath me and slide me across a tile floor. The pillowcase was still securely over my head, blocking any type of light or scenery I might witness. I thought this was a little excessive, but I had considered doing the same thing to my old friend Pete once. We had chosen to go hunting instead, and look where that got me.

"Take it off, Edward." Carlisle instructed. When my eyes adjusted to the lights in the room, I looked around in confusion. The walls were brown and wood-paneled with various animal heads nailed to them here and there. The lights were chandeliers, but instead of silver and crystals, there were twisted forms of antlers with fake candle-like light bulbs instead of flames. There was a strong scent of cigars and brandy hanging in the air like a curtain. This was definitely a man's place.

"Is this an Elk's lodge, right? Why are we here?" I had read a magazine once about the Elk's and assumed they all looked this way inside.

"We thought this would be a nice place to do some bonding, Emmett. We've never spent much time together, the men of the family, I mean. This would be a perfect time." Edward had switched on the record player in the corner and walked back to Carlisle and I. "There's a pool table there, and darts, what would you like to do first?"

"Pool sounds good." I shrugged and picked up a cue. Carlisle nodded and joined me in a game. Edward wandered around the room while we played and picked up a few magazines from a nearby table. The wide-eyed look on his face as he turned the book sideways, told me he was looking at something interesting. I looked over his shoulder while Carlisle took his shot. "She's alright. Her hair is too dark. It looks fake."

"Fake?" Edward asked. "How?"

"Like a cheap wig. And it doesn't match the hair on the rest of her." I laughed and pointed to the photo. "She's obviously a blonde, but they put that wig on her for some reason. They should have left her a blonde. Blondes are so much better." I took my shot while Carlisle looked at the picture and rolled his eyes. I didn't want to say which blonde I was thinking of out loud.

"How many girls have you been with, Emmett, if you don't mind me asking? You seem to be an expert on which girls are better." I was a little surprised Carlisle would ask me such a question, but then that's what guys did when they played pool. If he was three hundred years old, he would know much better than I would about things like that, however.

"I'm not sure. Um, a few." I shrugged and Edward laughed in a mocking tone. He knew how many, he could see it in my head. "More than three or four, I suppose. The blonde's were always better."

He took a shot and stood back with an angry glare on his face suddenly. I thought at first, it was because he had missed the pocket, but he was glaring directly at me. I took a step back and looked away from him. "The blondes were better, then. So tell me, was one of them my Rosalie?"

"No sir. I promise. I never did anything improper with her. She wouldn't let me. I've always tried to be a gentleman when it comes to Rosalie. I used to work in a bar, Carlisle. I met different women every night. I was a different person back then." I tried to explain myself, but the sight of him glaring at me with a rather large stick in his hand was intimidating.

Edward and Carlisle laughed suddenly and pulled me into a hug, slapping me on the back. "Relax, Emmett. We were just trying to scare you. I know you were being honest about everything, but I couldn't resist a good joke. It's your turn." I laughed along with them out of relief. I really thought he was going to attack me for saying what I did. We finished the game and spent the rest of the night watching old silent films on a projector and looking at pictures in magazines. Some of them really threw Edward for a loop, which I thought was hysterical. By midnight, I had grown bored and wondered where Rose was and what she was doing. Carlisle drove the three of us into the mountains to go hunting one last time before the wedding that morning. I had enough of waiting. I just wanted to see Rose in her dress looking like the Angel I knew she was.

--

The end!!

Oky, I promise, next one is the wedding lol. Don't hurt me! Just send nice reviews and Ill type extra fast tonight ;)


	27. Tired of Waiting

The Adventures of Emmett and Rosalie – Tired of Waiting

T to be safe

Stephenie owns it all. I just own my pink converse sneaks lol.

--

"Rosalie? Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes, just a minute." I was dragging my feet. It wasn't intentional, I just kept forgetting where I put things and remembering at the last moment. I rushed down the stairs and out to the Phaeton where Esme was waiting. I let her drive because I was simply too nervous. Today was _the_ day. Tonight was _the_ night. I had so many things on my mind; I thought they would begin to fall out of my ears one by one.

Esme and I picked up the flowers from the Pigeon Forge greenhouse and they were lovely. After that, we went to the beauty salon to get our hair done and have a quick massage. I really didn't pay attention to anything that was happening at that moment. I just let Esme point me in the right direction as I nodded or shook my head when someone asked me a question. Our cover story was that it was my eighteenth birthday and I was simply overwhelmed by becoming an adult. In this part of the world, that meant to most older women that I would be getting married off to some lucky boy sometime in the near future, not necessarily that day.

After another few stops, Esme drove us back to the cabin and sent me to my room. The boys would be home at noon and I was not allowed out of my bedroom until two when it was time for the ceremony. I put my underclothes on and sat on my bed looking through a photo album I had started for Emmett and I. Many of the pictures were singles of one of us taken by the other, but there were a few very nice couple shots Esme had taken of us.

"Rose?" I heard a tap on my door and jumped up from the bed.

"I'm not dressed." I answered and pulled on my soft pink robe.

"I can't come in anyway. I just wanted to tell you I'm home…and I love you." It was Emmett. He sounded nervous. I was glad I wasn't alone in my feelings that day. "How was your night?" He asked me through the door.

"Nice, Esme and I did some planning and talked." I remember suddenly what Esme had asked me about Emmett and giggled loudly. "Sorry, I just thought of something crazy. I love you, too. Your tuxedo is on your bed."

"I saw it. I miss your laugh. I had fun last night, but it wasn't the same without you there. Well, I should go. I'll see you outside?"

"Yes, I'll be there." I heard his footsteps trail off down the stairs and I let out the breath I had been holding in.

--

The hunt went on and on overnight. Eventually, I got so bored I sat in the truck listening to the radio. I just wanted to come home and be done with all this. I wanted my wife, my Angel. I was ready, more ready than I had ever been for anything. All of the time at the lodge and out in the woods felt like stalling, like it would never happen.

When I knocked on Rose's door, I was surprised when she said she wasn't dressed. I half expected her to have the dress on since six am. Another part of me was surprised she wasn't dressed because she said it so easily. I pictured her in my mind at that moment in her stockings and undergarments and it was a very nice thought. I had to compose my thoughts quickly, since I didn't know where Edward was hiding.

I went down to my room to put on my tux and found him waiting in my room, already in his own suit. "Sorry to barge in, bro. I thought you could use a hand getting dressed." He was absolutely right. I had never worn a tuxedo before and a few of the pieces baffled me.

"I know I didn't ask you personally, but I kind of think of you as my best man, Edward. Thanks for being there for me through all this." I smiled and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Emmett, you'll wrinkle me. Stop." He pushed me off and helped me put the tuxedo on piece by piece. "Rose is lucky to have a guy like you around. I know you'll take good care of her." He pulled an envelope from his jacket and handed it to me.

"What's this? A card? Thanks." I smiled and opened it. A piece of paper fell out of the center to the floor. When I picked it up, I was speechless.

"It's my gift to you. Not for getting her away from me." He laughed. "For you and her to start a life together. It's hard getting on your feet and you could use a leg up." I hugged him again and put the card in a safe place with the check. "You're the best brother I could ask for, Edward. Really, that was incredibly generous of you."

"Yeah, you're welcome, now let get you married." He chuckled.

--

"Is it time, Esme?" I was waiting in my room in my gorgeous designer wedding gown. My veil was pushed back over my hair and fell down my back almost to my knees. In my hands was a gorgeous bouquet of red and white roses. It was finally happening, I was a princess.

"Yes. Carlisle is down in the kitchen waiting. I'll walk out ahead of you and stand across from Edward by the gazebo." Esme looked lovely, as well. I had picked a dress for her while she was in another store and surprised her with it. It was a little on the sexy side, but perfect for her. It was blood red with small sleeves and a black rose embroidered on one side of the chest; she looked incredible in it. Carlisle was going to have a hard time resisting her tonight. She had a smaller bouquet of flowers in her hands and black shoes, which pulled the whole outfit together perfectly. I followed her slowly down the stairs with the train of my dress held over one arm and my roses in the other.

"Rosalie, my darling girl." Carlisle smiled warmly and kissed my cheek. One look at his face and I could tell if he was able, he would be crying. I had never seen one man so happy, but so sad at the same time. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, dad." I smiled and took his arm. From our waiting position in the kitchen, I could barely see through the window the top of the wooden gazebo Esme and I had put together. It was on the side of the house, rather than behind it to allow for more room. Between the stairs of the back porch and the gazebo, the white bunting had created an aisle for me to follow beside a white carpet we had rolled out, so I wouldn't have to ruin my shoes or long dress in the mud. "Is it time?" He peeked out the window to see Edward waving at him and nodded. "Yes."

I held his arm and tried to calm my nerves as I walked. I couldn't see anything but the white walkway until we turned the corner at the side of the house. I bit my lip and kept walking, but I couldn't feel my own legs. Before I realized it, I was under the white gazebo archway facing Emmett and my dad was giving me away. He kissed my cheek and took his place to conduct the ceremony. Emmett looked incredibly handsome. I wanted to reach out and grab him, but that would be out of the question. I was still unable to think, to process what was happening. Esme took my flowers from me, Emmett took my hands, and I could hear Carlisle speaking, but it all sounded slurred. I took a deep breath and tried to concentrate.

"Welcome, everyone. We are gathered here today in the great state of Tennessee, in the valley of Pigeon Forge to celebrate the union of two perfectly matched souls." Carlisle continued, but I was lost in Emmett's face. He was smiling so brightly and staring directly into my eyes the entire time we held hands.

"Rosalie? Your vows, dear?" Esme was nudging me and shoving a piece of paper into my hand. "Say them. Now."

"What? Oh, yes." I looked at the paper and let out a nervous chuckle. "In the presence of our family, I claim you, Emmett, as my life mate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give to you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul and my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life, happiness and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time. You are my life mate, bound to me for all eternity and always in my care." I had the vows memorized and spoke each word looking directly into his eyes. When I was through, I moved to kiss him, but Carlisle stopped me. It wasn't time for that yet.

"Emmett? Your vows please?"

Emmett had his memorized, as well. I was very impressed with that. "I come here today to join my life with yours before our family. In their presence I pledge to be true to you, to respect you, and to grow with you through the years. Time may pass, fortune may smile, trials may come; no matter what we may encounter together, I vow here that this love will be my only love. I will make my home in your heart from this day forward." Emmett smiled down at me when he finished and I lost any sense of control I had. Esme had passed a handkerchief to me when I began sobbing and patted my shoulder for support. His words touched my heart in a way I had never expected and I promised myself I would never forget them.

"Emmett and Rosalie, would you each please take a ring and place it on the third finger of the left hand of your partner?" Carlisle instructed as Edward handed us each a ring. "By the power of the state of Tennessee, and as your loving father, I now pronounce you man and wife. Please kiss the bride?"

Emmett's arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me clear off the ground as we kissed for the first time as a married couple. Esme and Edward threw handfulls of dry rice over our heads while we all smiled and enjoyed the moment. My head was spinning from all the excitement and pure joy running through my body. I was Mrs. Emmett Cullen-Hale and nothing could or would ever change that.

--

I was in total shock through the whole ceremony, but I tried to remain calm. Rosalie looked more like an Angel from heaven than ever as she joined me under the arch and took my hands. When I said my vows, I meant every word and I know she meant hers, too. Esme spent the rest of the day taking photographs of us doing traditional married couple activities.

The majority of the reception took place in the empty living room of the cabin. The only pieces of furniture left there were Edward's piano and a few chairs. We cut the cake and pretended to feed it to each other, Rose threw her flowers, which Edward caught, since he was the only person there at the time. I did the routine with the garter on her leg, which Edward also caught because he was there, again. For music, Edward played a selection of songs for us while Esme and Carlisle danced beside Rose and I.

"Are you happy? I'm happy. That was wonderful, Emmett." She smiled up at me. "I loved your vows. Did Edward help you?"

"Nope, I did it all myself." I smiled proudly. "Esme helped me memorize it, but it was all my own work. I didn't get to tell you, Edward gave us a wedding gift."

"Really? I had no idea he was thinking of one. What was it? Did he write us a song? That would be so sweet."

"No, he gave us some money to put away for when we move out on our own." I smiled and whispered in her ear. "Half a million dollars, Rose. I'm serious." I leaned back and looked into her eyes to see her reaction. She blinked twice with her mouth hanging open in shock.

"He didn't! I told him _not_ to…ugh, I could kick him for that." She stammered and shook her head. "I asked him not to do anything crazy, like send us on a trip around the world, or buy us a house, I didn't think he would just give us money like that."

"You're upset that we're not broke like most new couples?" I asked her and laughed into her neck.

"No, I'm not upset. It's just…how am I supposed to thank him for that? Or repay him if he ever gets married? He has to be a show-off." She giggled when I tugged on her ear with my teeth and swatted my arm. "Not here, they haven't left yet."

--

A few more hours passed before the sun set and it was time for goodbyes. The moving truck was packed and waiting with Edward inside by the road. Carlisle and Esme would be taking the pickup truck which carried a few leftover items in the back. Esme handed me a small notebook and yelled for Carlisle to wait when he beeped the horn at her. "If you need anything, all of the phone numbers for Hoquiam are in here. Please, call me? I will call you as soon as we arrive. If anything happens, any kind of danger, get in the car with Emmett and drive to Washington. I will meet you halfway by train."

"Alright, mom. Have a safe trip."

"Congratulations, dear. I'm so proud of you. And you, my Emmett." She kissed each of our cheeks before climbing into the pickup to leave. She was sobbing before the truck left the driveway. I waved as it dissapeared out of sight and turned to Emmett.

"We're alone."

"We're married." He smiled back and kissed the rings on my hand.

"Whatever shall we do about that?" I chuckled as he picked me up in his strong arms and carried me toward the porch.

"I can think of a few things. Welcome home, Mrs. Cullen."

--

The end!

AHHH finally lol. The wedding of the year ;) I loved this so much, I went and made a photo album at facebook for you all to look at. The link can be found in my profile on here. The vows came from google, lol, I didn't write them myself. PLEASE REVIEW?? The honeymoon is next ;) Chicka Chicka Bow- wown lol.


	28. Linen and Lace

The Adventures of Emmett and Rosalie – Linen and Lace

T to be safe (specially this chapter lol)

Stephenie owns my brain, as well as everyone else in this story

**A/N: This chapter has SEX in it! It's the honeymoon after all, so you've been warned! I tried to keep it tasteful, but creative. If you don't like sex, don't read this chapter (and consider seeing a doctor, something may be off in your brain lol)**

--

Emmett carried me through the doorway to the house, but didn't set me down as I thought he would. He kicked the door closed behind himself and carried me all the way to my bedroom. Once I was on my feet, I stood on my toes and kissed him passionately. I had been waiting since the day I first saw him to have this kind of freedom with him. There were no parents to order him from my room, no annoying brother to interrupt us, and none of them could hear us because they were on the highway bound for the west coast.

I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled him as close to me as I could. His hands were moving delicately over my dress, but I could tell he was struggling not to damage it. "I want to take this off." I purred in his ear. I took a step back, but he held me in place.

"Let me help you?" He whispered and turned me around to unfasten the back of the dress. He easily untied the ribbons and unlatched the hooks that held the dress to my body. I kept the front pressed against my chest to keep it from falling to the floor. I had my change of clothes waiting in my bathroom across the hall, so I wouldn't have to carry them around.

"Wait here. Get comfortable." I smirked and walked to the bathroom with my loose dress now swishing around my legs.

--

I found myself totally absorbed in the idea of Rosalie being mine. I was hers just as much. I wanted her, all of her. There was no more waiting, no more reason to hold back and behave myself. I was still going to be respectful, be a gentleman, but I wanted her more than anything I had ever wanted before. After I helped her with her dress and she walked away, I felt empty. I felt like I was missing my other half. She would only be gone for a few minutes, just across the hall, but I wanted her to be in my arms, right here with me. I stood frozen for a moment, unsure what to do with myself, when I saw my reflection in her mirror. I was wearing entirely too many pieces of clothing. I expected her to come back to the room in a robe, maybe less, and I was still wearing a full tuxedo plus my shoes.

I kicked them off and into the corner where I also tossed my jacket, cummerbund, tie, and over shirt. I had left on the pants and suspenders over my undershirt and looked myself over in the reflection again. I thought I looked much better this way; more relaxed, but not stripped down to my shorts and socks like I was rushing her. I turned down the sheets and blankets on the bed halfway and saw there were candles randomly spread around her room. I turned off the lamps and lit the candles to add a little extra romance to the atmosphere. Girls liked this sort of thing, I figured.

--

I hung the dress on a hanger behind the door and took a few deep breaths before continuing. "Relax, Rose, its just Emmett. Everything is going to be perfect." I whispered to myself. I took out the red lace nightgown I bought through the mail and the matching silk robe and set them on the counter. They looked so grown up, like something an older movie star would wear while lounging around a mansion, not a girl like me in a cabin with her boyfriend. But he wasn't my boyfriend any longer; he was my husband. I was his wife, and this is what married people do for each other.

I removed the white, innocent looking stockings and undergarments carefully and folded them on the counter in a small pile. Beside the white fabric, the red nightgown looked absolutely sinful. I looked into the full-length mirror on the wall at my now naked form and bit my lip from nerves. Would he still like me? What if he takes one look at me and runs? I looked great in clothes, any kind of clothes, really, jeans, dresses, work clothes, but naked…I wasn't sure. The only man who had ever seen me this way who wasn't a monster was Carlisle, and he found me naked in the street bleeding to death. Those weren't the thoughts I should be thinking, so I tried to clear my head of anything negative and pulled the nightgown over my head.

I was surprised at how soft the fabric felt against my hard skin. It was quite comfortable and I could move well in it without showing too much. The lace was see-through around my waist, but over my breasts and around my hips, it was more solid. I took the pins from my hair, which had been pulled up all day and let it spill wildly around my shoulders. I was beginning to imagine myself as that movie star lounging around the mansion and it helped considerably.

I could smell something in the air, something sweet, but almost burnt, like smoke. I guessed Emmett had found my candles and put them to use. I hurried along, putting on a little extra make-up and perfume before adding my silk robe and a pair of Esme's red high-heeled slippers. "You can do this. You want him. Go get him." I told myself and turned to cross the hall and join my husband.

--

I fumbled with the small radio Rosalie had on her windowsill. My big hands made it practically disappear when I picked it up. I found a nice station of jazz music and turned when I heard the door creak open. My Angel in white was still an Angel, but she was working for the man downstairs now, rather than the one above. I couldn't find the words to speak. She was all in red, from her very short robe down to the tiny red slippers on her feet. "I'm back. This feels much better." She crossed the room and wrapped her arms around my waist with her head on my chest. "You look comfortable, too."

I nodded and mumbled something incoherent as I nuzzled the top of her hair and breathed in the scent of her perfume. I knew she would look amazing, but nothing like this. I was afraid to hold her for a moment; that my hands wouldn't be able to stop themselves from ripping the red material straight from her body. I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"Emmett? You're quiet. What's on your mind?" She whispered and ran her hands over my chest so softly I could barely feel it.

"Nothing. Just taking in the moment." I answered quickly.

"Are you nervous?"

"Oh yeah, absolutely. I'm not sure what to do with myself right now, I'm sorry." I was so glad she had asked me that. I couldn't have ever admitted it if she hadn't asked. "Are you?"

"Yes. Perhaps I should take the lead, here? Since I'm less experienced, we could go at my pace for a while, then you can take over?" she purred up at me. She wanted to take control and I had no problems with that. I nodded and sat on the edge of the bed watching her every movement.

--

He didn't know what to do with _himself_? What was I supposed to do with that? I didn't have a clue what I was doing. I took my best guess that if we did this my way, we would both be more comfortable in the long run. I felt awkward and a bit clumsy, but being a vampire made that unnoticeable. When he sat on the edge of the bed, I felt silly from the way he was staring at me.

"Something wrong?" I whispered and stood between his knees with my hands on his shoulders.

"No, it's very right. You look…sexy. Beautifully sexy." He took one of my hands and used it to spin me around in a slow circle. I felt like a tiny ballerina in a jewelry box, turning slowly to the music coming from the radio. I kept my eyes on his as he turned me and watched his expression for any signs of disapproval. There didn't seem to be any. "It's very red."

"You asked for it. I was going with baby blue until you insisted on something else. Lingerie is a gift for two, when you think about it. I get to wear it and you get to admire it before removing it." I smirked and pushed him backwards a few inches. I climbed onto his lap and straddled his hips.

"Removal? Is that what this bow is for? I like how you think, Mrs. Cullen. May I?" He smirked and tugged on the bow to the robe. The silk fabric slid easily from my body to the floor and exposed the partially see-through red nightgown underneath. "I like this even better."

"It's all for you, Mr. Cullen." I purred in his ear and tugged on it with my teeth. A soft growl came from his chest as he moved his hands over the lace. I always admired the way shirts clung to his arms and chest, but I liked what was beneath the clothing much more. I pulled one of the suspenders away from his body and let it slap back into place against his shirt. "These are fun, but they have to go." I pulled them down one by one and ran my hands up his chest underneath the shirt before pulling it over his head.

He had the most incredibly male body I could imagine. Arms so thick I could barely get both hands all the way around one of them, a strong, muscular neck, but not so thick it looked like a tree trunk, and perfect abdominal muscles under a matching well-defined chest. He had been changed at a young enough age that he would never be unbearably hairy or turn gray, but had just enough fuzz in the right places to draw my attention where it needed to be.

"Rose?" he purred as his soft kisses danced a trail down my neck and across my collarbone. "If you don't let me take over, I'm going to rip this nice, delicate nightgown to shreds this instant." I nodded and pressed my lips roughly to his before I felt his arms circle my waist. When I opened my eyes, the canopy of the bed was above me, and the mattress was below.

--

I couldn't take much more of this. It had been so long since I had been with a decent woman, I felt like I was going to explode from the suspense Rose was building with her outfit and her endless patience. I thought she was just wearing a robe, so I moved to take it off, and surprise, there's more clothing underneath it; more tempting, sexy, very red clothing. I don't know why, but since I changed, the color red held so much more meaning and enticed me more than any other color ever could.

I laid her down gently on the bed and kneeled beside her, taking in the view. Vampires were supposed to have an incredible ability to remember things, and this was something I truly never wanted to forget. I took in every inch of her as I moved my hands over her flawless skin from her ankles all the way to her neck. I kissed her passionately and ran my fingers through her long blonde hair, breathing in her scent and committing that to my memory as well.

When I reached for the bottom of her gown and tried to pull it up, she froze stiff and put her hands on mine. "What? I'm just taking this off, Rose."

"Emmett…" She barely whispered and looked into my eyes like a deer in headlights. "Sorry, I'm just…"

"Don't be scared. Is there something I can do to make this easier for you? I promise, I won't hurt you. I just want to see you. All of you."

"Just ask me, before you do anything. Let me know what's happening. No surprises." She barely whispered again and I nodded in understanding. She was worried something was going to be painful or unexpected, even scary. There was no way I would let her believe that after this night.

I kissed her again and purred into her ear. "May I take this off you? Then you can have my pants." She giggled and nodded at the bargain. Smiling and making others smile was the best way to handle anything, even sex. I pulled the red gown over her head slowly and rested one of my large hands on her bare stomach. "Don't be so shy. You're perfect in every possible way." She had placed her hands over her body instinctively, but I gently moved them aside.

"You like the way I look? I was worried you wouldn't."

I rolled over so she was above me and smiled. "Who's the big dummy? You're my Angel. Angel's are perfect from head to toe. You couldn't be more perfect, even if you had wings." She leaned forward and kissed me happily with her fingers in my hair. The sensation of that alone was making me crazy again.

--

Emmett was an absolute prince. He promised to make this perfect for me, and he was keeping that promise to the end. I looked down at myself with him below and couldn't believe this was happening. Every so often, I would sneak a look at the rings on my left hand, sparkling in the candlelight to remind myself that this was alright; alright with both of us, alright with the family, and alright spiritually.

I felt powerful and confident in myself with him. I was terrified deep down, but the way he handled things made the bad feelings vanish into thin air. I pressed my body into his as I lay on his chest and enjoyed the feeling of his hands on my skin. He knew how to do things I couldn't imagine in a million years. I may know history and algebra from books, but his intimacy intelligence came from a whole different place.

He was so strong physically; I never had to move myself. He would put an arm under me or around me and instantly we were in opposite places. "I'm going to move your hands. This is your part. Just go with it." He purred in my ear and lowered both of my hands down to the front of his pants. He was above me now, so this would be easier for him. I undid the button and zipper easily before tugging them down with his shorts. He kicked them off and whispered everything that he was doing, so I wouldn't worry. "Look into my eyes, Rose. If you want me to stop, just say it. Put your hands on my shoulders if you want, or wherever you like." He had one arm wrapped around my waist and the other beside my head, leaning on his elbow for support.

I was glad he told me to look into his eyes, because I didn't want to close mine, but I wasn't sure where else to look, exactly. He wrapped my legs around his hips and kept his eyes locked to mine with our foreheads pressed together lightly. Every so often, he would ask if I was all right, or if he was hurting me, but there wasn't an ounce of pain through the whole experience.

As we moved together and found a good rhythm, something had come over my body I couldn't explain. I felt as if something was trying to burst out of me from deep inside. "Emmett? Stop a second. I'm seeing stars or something." I panted and shook my head. "This doesn't feel right. I feel faint."

He let out a chuckle and kissed me gently. "That's just how it's supposed to feel, trust me. Don't fight it. In a few seconds, it will get much better. Close your eyes if it helps." I did what he said, but I didn't believe him at first. He began to move faster and the strange, but wonderful sensations grew even stronger. I tilted my head back into the pillow when I felt his mouth on my neck and fireworks exploded behind my eyelids. My whole body shook like a volcano was erupting and the lava was flowing through my icy skin with every convulsion.

When I came back to my senses and my vision cleared, I found myself on my side with Emmett facing me under a warm blanket. His strong arms were wrapped protectively around my body and he was placing gentle kisses all over my face and hair. "My Angel, my Angel" he whispered. I opened my eyes slowly and blinked when I saw he was staring right back at me.

"Emmett?" I mumbled. "What happened? Did I pass out? I'm so sorry. I told you I felt faint. Why didn't you stop?"

"You didn't pass out. It felt good, didn't it? Did you enjoy it?"

I looked at him in confusion and shrugged. "Yeah, it felt amazing, but…that was the most peculiar feeling. Is that _supposed_ to happen? Every time?"

"Rosalie, you have no idea what just happened to you?" He laughed, which startled me and made me feel absolutely foolish. He whispered into my ear for a moment and I put my hand over my mouth in shock. "That's why I didn't stop."

"Oh! All those times I heard Esme and Carlisle! I thought they were just being silly, playing some type of game! I feel like such a blockhead." I covered my face in embarrassment with both my hands and laughed hysterically. "Oh, Emmett. I honestly didn't know!"

"It's okay," he pulled my hands from my face and smiled sweetly. "What a way to learn about it, huh? I can't believe nobody ever told you, none of your friends, even the one with the baby, Vera? She never said anything?"

"People don't talk about such things, Emmett. Not girls, anyway. You've probably known since you were fourteen! Don't tell anyone? I feel so foolish. And don't think it around Edward. He would enjoy that entirely too much. You enjoyed it, though, right? Did it feel that good for you?"

"It was amazing, Rose. Better than I ever imagined. I can't wait to do it again." He kissed my neck and smirked. "And again. And again."

"Can we just lay here for a while and enjoy the moment, Mr. Cullen?" I whispered and rested a hand on his cheek.

"Of course, Mrs. Cullen." He smiled back and pulled the linen covers over us.

--

THE END!

OMG that was so hard to write! I hope it came out the way I wanted it to. I know vampires have no need for blankets, but I figured Emmett would carry it over to his vamp life as a human habit he never lost. I tried to keep it as non-pornish as possible, if that's possible? But still be sexy and romantic. Oh hell, just tell me what you thought? REVIEW PLEASE?? ;)


	29. Closure

The Adventures of Emmett and Rosalie – Closure

T to be safe

Steph owns it all lol.

--

The world had become such a different place since I became Mrs. Emmett Cullen. I knew this new world would only last the week, then it would be back to Earth where Carlisle made the rules and the family would be around us non-stop. In this world, clothing had become optional, rather than binding and heavily layered. Hunting always took twice as long because both Emmett and I had become easily distracted by each other after a kill. There were no English lessons, no curfews, and no rules in general and I liked it this way.

As I had been a teacher for Emmett so he could learn to read, he had become my teacher and taught me how to be a good partner. Each time we made love he did something different and showed me how to do the same. There was no way to ever grow bored with each other.

On one of our last mornings alone, I snuck up behind Emmett in the kitchen and pulled him out the door into the cold morning air. I was wearing one of his enormous, flannel shirts and little else, while he only had on a pair of cotton pajama pants. "Where are we going? I was trying to read the paper." He laughed and ran through the trees after me.

"You'll see." I smiled and kept a good lead on him. I stopped under a tree beside the creek, which was running deep from a recent storm and threw my shirt over my head. I screamed like a banshee and jumped into the freezing creek before he could catch up.

When he reached the bank, the cloud that had been blocking the sun moved aside and bathed the clearing over the water in bright sunshine. My cold skin warmed with the heat of the sun and sent a thousand tiny sparkles reflecting off the water into the trees. Emmett was beside me in an instant, adding more brilliant light to the space around us. I had only let him see me sparkle once in the whole time since he had arrived, and that was only my hand. Now my entire body was sparkling, as I stood naked with him in the river kissing him wildly. We spent most of the day there playing in the water like children and laying on the bank soaking up the rays.

When we returned home, I picked up the mail from town and sat down at the table to read it at home. There was a letter from Esme and Carlisle among other pieces of junk mail, which went into the garbage. "What does it say?" Emmett asked from behind me.

_Dear Rosalie and Emmett,_

_I hope your time together is going well. We have moved into the new house in Hoquiam and it is lovely; much larger than the cabin and incredibly modern. Edward has his own music room, now. Each of you may take a separate room for privacy if you'd like, but there are so many bedrooms, you could take a third to share! The architect Carlisle hired did a remarkable job. Rose, you even have a closet you can walk into with a light in the ceiling and your own dressing room, just like a film star. I have one too, and I can't believe how fancy it all is. There is a garage big enough for five cars, as well._

_Carlisle sends his love. Please call us when you find the time. We have something important to discuss with you._

_Love,_

_Esme and Carlisle_

"That's all. I should call them, I promised I would." I smiled and put the letter away. "The house sounds amazing. I can't wait to see it."

"The new house sounds great, but I'm so attached to this one. It's gonna be sad leaving in a couple days." He shrugged and pulled my chair beside his.

"The only reason I ever learned to like this place is because you're here with me. Until you came, I loathed it. If I could, I would stay here forever with you. I mean that." I smiled and kissed him sweetly.

"Just like you'd stay here for me, I would leave with you in a second if you weren't happy here. Call Carlisle. See what he wants to talk about. I hope it's good news."

I went to the phone and waited for the operator to connect me with Hoquiam. Emmett made faces at me from across the room, making me laugh hysterically into the receiver. "Hello? Oh! Hello, Esme, it's Rosalie. Emmett says hello…I'm fine, Emmett told me a joke and I was laughing at him…yes, we're having fun…Esme! Don't talk like that on the phone!" I laughed and covered my face with my hand in embarrassment. "Yes, I got it this afternoon…what did he want to tell me, can you put him on?" I waited for a few minutes before Carlisle picked up the phone. Emmett was making faces, imitating Carlisle, so I turned my back to ignore him. "Hi, dad…yes, we're behaving…did you want to tell me something, it sounded important…I don't agree…you have a point, Carlisle…I understand…yes, sir…yes, sir…alright, tell Esme we love her. See you Sunday." I hung up the phone and rested my forehead against the wall in sadness.

"Rose? Something wrong? What did he say?" Emmett was beside me, pulling me into his arms.

"He enrolled me at the high school without even asking me. Edward is going, too. I'm going to be a senior and he will be a junior. I told him I didn't want to, but he insisted that because I spent so much time in town with the wedding and at church that I would be able to handle being around humans."

"I'm sorry, Rose. I know you didn't want this to happen. Is Esme going to teach me now?" He whispered and pet my hair to calm me down.

"Yes, you still have a lot to catch up on. I need to be alone for a little while. I promise I'll come find you when I'm ready." I went to my room and curled up on the bed. I was terrified of going to school. I was happy here with Emmett in our little cabin house in the woods, so far from anything dangerous or human. I didn't want to leave, ever. I felt safe here, like nothing could ever harm me and I could never hurt anyone else. In two days, that would all change and I would have to force myself back into normal society, with normal people. I suddenly missed Edward. He always had comforting things to say when I was afraid.

--

Rose was so quiet for the rest of the day, it began to worry me. I passed the time packing up the last few boxes of our things for the both of us. It was mainly clothing and knick-knacks of my own, and Rose's beauty supply store she kept in her bathroom. All of the larger furniture and things would be staying behind. We could only take what would fit in the back seat of the Phaeton.

The final morning of the honeymoon, Rose kissed me sweetly in the kitchen and told me she had a surprise for me. "It's for both of us in a way. I need to do this for myself, but you're so much a part of it, you should be there too."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you. Lock the door behind us and put the key under the mat. One of Carlisle's nurses is coming later to take care of the property for him until it can be sold. We have to leave now because it's a long drive to where we're going." She went out to the garage and started the car with the last of our things piled up in the back.

I knew Washington State was west on the highway, but she took a right and headed north instead. She didn't say much, but she held my hand for most of the drive and it was nearly noon before she turned off the highway into a picnic area. There were no humans around these parts for miles because of the winter weather coming in. Hunting season was long done and this part of the mountains was too remote for tourists. We walked on a trail for nearly an hour before turning from that and cutting through the bushes. "Where are we, Rose? Are we going hunting? Why here?"

"You don't remember this place? This is where I found you." She smiled and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"I thought there was a creek nearby, and a cliff or something."

"Yes, but this is where I first saw you. You and Pete and Carl hiked down from that ridge and came along this way through the bushes. There was a trail here, but it's worn away." She pulled me along with her and showed me what she had been doing that whole time.

"You were there the whole time? Some hunter I was!" He laughed loudly. "I had no idea. You could have been the grizzly that ate my leg and I wouldn't have had a prayer." We walked along a little further and watched the water rushing by the bank.

"When you came to the river, I had nowhere to go, so I went up there." She pointed to a cliff twenty feet above the water on the opposite side. "There was a fallen tree down there that I used to cross over, but it's gone now. I laid up there all day watching you play cards, fish for trout, and go swimming."

"I still didn't know. Had I known a beautiful girl was watching me swim naked, I might have invited you to join." I winked and wrapped my arms around her waist again. "You are a sneaky little bugger; you know that? When did the bears come?" I knew when the bears came. It was a memory I would never lose in a million years. I just liked hearing her tell the story.

"You came out of the river and your clothes were over here. The tents were there, and there." She pointed around the bank. "Then the bears came, the babies first, then the mother. When Carl and Pete took off with the guns, I left the cliff because I knew you would be in danger. They took your only protection. By the time I got back here you were on the ground and they were gone." She walked a few feet into the bushes and stopped. "Right there."

"On that spot?" I looked down at the space between the branches and nodded. "You found me there and carried me all the way back to the cabin. I wouldn't believe it if you told me. I remember some of it. Mostly seeing your beautiful face above me. My Angel's face." I kneeled down into the space where she had found me and pulled a knife from my boot. There was a strong oak tree just beside the bushes that looked like it had a few centuries of life ahead of it. I carved a heart into the bark while she watched and placed an E and an R in the center.

"That's beautiful, Emmett. We have to get going now. Esme's expecting us in a couple days and Washington is a pretty far drive."

"Alright. Thank you for bringing me, Rose. We might not ever get the chance to see this place again. We're moving so far away."

"That's why I had to do this. I needed to say goodbye to all this the right way. Otherwise I wouldn't feel right about it. I'm glad I found you here. I love you so much, Emmett."

I pulled her against my chest in a warm hug and kissed the top of her head. "Love you too, Angel."

--

The end!

Closure is so therapeutic lol. There's always more to come! Please review and it will be typed faster ;) REVIEW PLEASE!!


	30. Hoquiam

The Adventures of Emmett and Rosalie – Hoquiam

T to be safe

Stephenie owns it all, I still want Emmett tho lol

**A/N: All of the towns in this chapter are real places in Washington State, lol. I didn't make them up, I swear ;) I googled it. And Forks High hasn't been built yet, its still 1935, so I changed the name of it.**

--

Three days of non-stop driving lay ahead of us when we left Kentucky State Park and headed west for Washington. At the start of the trip, I thought it was going to be an amazing adventure for Emmett and I to spend so much time in the car together, but in the end, I see it wasn't such a good idea.

Regular couples can go to rest stops and meet locals and walk around to clear their heads. Emmett was not allowed out of the car, so we couldn't stop for more than a moment to switch duties. When we stopped at night, it was only once to hunt, and we came up empty-handed. By the time we had gotten our clothes back on, the sun was coming up and it was time to drive again.

When we entered South Dakota, I pulled an atlas from the back of the car and passed it to Emmett to find our way around the Hoquiam area. Neither of us had ever been there, so it would be a good idea to plan ahead and get a sense of what was where. Emmett began laughing hysterically at the map, but I couldn't understand why. "What? What is so funny? Just read the names of the towns."

"I can't! Some of them are in gibberish and the rest sound so silly they're making me laugh."

"Just read them, Emmett. Stop being such a child." I growled in frustration. I had been driving for twenty-three hours and I was starving. This was not the time to get on my nerves.

"You asked for it. Lilliwaup, Stelliacoom, Cosmopolis!"

"Emmett, you're making those up! Stop it and read them right!" I yelled, but he sounded serious. "Are you just saying them wrong?"

"Nope, I'm pretty sure I'm right. Oh boy, you're gonna love this one, Rose. The most romantic state park you could ever visit."

"What's it called? I'm afraid to ask."

"Cape Disappointment State Park!" He answered and I laughed so hard, I nearly ran off the road.

"No it isn't! Your turn to drive, I want to look at this map." I pulled off to the side and we swapped seats before moving on. "Holy crow, you're right! It sounds like we're moving to Mars!" I laughed and looked closer at the map. "There is an honest to goodness state park called Cape Disappointment! Why would they call it that?"

"Maybe it's really a terrific place and they want to keep people away?" Emmett laughed and asked me to keep reading.

"Humptulips? What kind of a place is that? There's a place called Forks near Hoquiam. It sounds like a normal place, but I doubt that. Who calls a town Forks anyway?"

"Is there a Spoons to go with it?" Emmett laughed.

"Unfortunately, no. Oh, this is just wrong. Guess what I found?"

"Found what, Spoons?" He asked.

"No, the reason he picked this awful, rainy state. Two reasons, actually. Carlisle East, and Carlisle West!"

"You're kidding! There's two towns named after him there?"

"Yep, I doubt that's a coincidence, either. What else is there? Lake Sammamish, Cle Elum? I don't know if I'm saying that one right. They have a real flair for creative names in this state. There's a place here called Useless Bay! Not anywhere near lively old Cape Disappointment, however. Pe Ell? UGH! I give up!" I threw the map into the back seat and sat giggling uncontrollably for nearly an hour. How could Carlisle move us to a place with names like those? This was going to be worse than Pigeon Forge!

Emmett had found some paper and an old pen in the back seat and decided to entertain himself. He doodled for a while, when the ink ran out, he took the parts out of the pen and began shooting spitballs at the inside of the windshield, trying to hit the spots where bugs were stuck to the outside. I drew the line when he tried to shoot a fly inside the car and shot me in the cheek instead. His spitball shooter is now resting in a ditch somewhere outside Missoula, Montana.

--

I love Rose more than anything or anyone, but she's really a nightmare to have on a road trip. She has no idea how to have a good time. When I started singing old songs from when I was a child, she got mad and told me to stifle it. It was distracting her driving. The only thing we really laughed about on the whole trip was the names of the places where we would be living. Those were a hoot!

I hoped when we pulled up to the new house, her happy side would come back and she would stop being so snippy. Some people just can't handle long car rides and three days is enough to get anyone sick.

Esme and Carlisle rushed out to greet us when we arrived, but Rose gave dad the cold shoulder. I guessed it was partly because she didn't want to be in Washington, and partly because she didn't want to start school tomorrow. She greeted Esme warmly enough and walked inside with her. "Good to see you, Carlisle. The house looks incredible."

"Welcome home, Emmett. Was the car ride enjoyable." He smirked at me, which told me right away he was being sarcastic. "You're room is the last one in the upstairs hallway. That's for you and Rosalie. If you'd like a room for yourself, there are two others up there. Make yourself at home."

"Thanks dad." I smiled, but he didn't. "Carlisle. I'll just call you Carlisle, then." When I walked inside, I looked around and the place was truly enormous. Two families could live here and never see each other it was so big. I found Rose in our room upstairs. She was sitting on the new bed looking around like a lost child.

"Are you upset with me, Rose?" I sat beside her and took her hand. She didn't look like she wanted me closer than that at the moment.

"I'm not upset with you. I'm just not used to this place yet. I grew up in a large home with my real family, and then Carlisle moved us all to that tiny cabin in Tennessee. All this space makes me nervous. I'm worried I'll get comfortable here, then we will have to move again, back to a tiny house where I'll feel suffocated all the time."

"Wherever you go, I'll be there. Don't forget that. Once I'm adjusted enough, I'm going to get us a house of our own. I promise." I kissed her cheek and pulled her into my arms.

--

"Evil, cruel, cold-hearted…"

"What was that, Rose?" Esme crept up behind me in the kitchen Monday morning and surprised me.

"Nothing. I was just talking to myself. Do you have directions to the school for Edward and I?"

"Yes, on the table beside your lunches and notebooks." She smiled and pointed to two brown paper bags resting on two writing books. "The school is called Washington High School and it will be on the left side of the road. There is a cafeteria, but no lunch counter, so you have to carry your food." She seemed so excited about my first day of school; I hoped she remembered I couldn't eat whatever was in the bag.

"Thanks, Esme. Where's Edward? We're going to be late." Just as I said his name, he strolled into the kitchen with Emmett tagging along behind. "Be good while I'm gone. I'll see you this afternoon, Emmett." I moved to kiss him goodbye, but he grabbed my hand. "What?"

"I don't like that you can't wear your rings at school. You make sure those boys know who's waiting for you back home."

"Of course, big dummy." I showed him the rings were safely on the chain around my neck and picked up my things to leave with Edward.

--

The ride to school took absolutely forever. The pouring rain plus the confusing road system nearly had us lost several times. When I found the school, we pulled in and rushed to the office to avoid the rain. I didn't get a clear look at the school itself, but it appeared to be two or three separate buildings with covered walkways between to shelter students from the weather. Anything was better than that one-room schoolhouse Edward went to back in Tennessee.

"Morning, children." The cheerful woman behind the counter greeted us. I took a step back and held my breath while Edward handled the conversation. She was wearing entirely too much perfume, and it was burning my nose. "We're the Cullens. I believe my father, Carlisle spoke with you over the telephone Friday."

"Oh, yes! What a nice gentleman. Ah, is your sister feeling well? She looks a bit ill." The woman asked suddenly. She slid our schedules and a few other papers across the counter to Edward.

"She's quite alright, just nervous about starting at a new school."

"Sweetheart, don't be nervous. With a face like that, you could be prom queen! I'm sure you'll make loads of friends here with no problem." I smiled politely and shrugged, not saying a word. "The school is about two hundred students, all together. We're the only high school in this part of the state, so kids come in from up and down the coast. It's lovely to meet both of you, but the bell will be ringing soon. Better get a move on."

"She was so cheerful, it seemed fake, Edward. Nobody can be that happy all the time." I whispered once we had left the office. "Do we have any classes together?"

"I'm in advanced English with you at ten, and music appreciation in the afternoon. I'll meet you in the lunch room at twelve. If you get scared at all, scream my name in your head. I'll come find you. The school isn't as big as I feared, I should be able to hear you with no problem."

"Alright, see you at ten." I walked off toward my first class, math, which was in the building beside Edward's. As I walked along, other students had begun to arrive and noticed the new girl immediately. The girls whispered between each other behind their hands while the boys slapped each other on the shoulders and openly spoke about me as if I were deaf or stupid. I was relieved I did not have Edward's ability to read minds. All this chatter about me would drive me insane. It made me wonder how he was handling things in his own building.

"Hey, are you the new girl?" A loud, male voice rang out from behind me. "My name is Roger, Roger Covington." He was obviously trying to make sure everyone noticed him. His blonde hair had too much cream in it, it looked stiff and greasy, and his clothes were too formal, even for a school day. I almost laughed when I pictured him as a teenage version of Carlisle. He wanted to shake my hand, but I nodded and looked away.

"Rosalie Cullen." I whispered and kept walking down the path. The walk was going smoothly until the other students arrived and began clogging up the foot traffic. I tried to weave through them, but they were slowing me down.

"Can I carry your books for you?" What a stupid question. Did boys really do that here? This one was getting on my nerves. I wished he would just vanish and leave me to walk in peace.

"Why? It's one book plus a lunch bag. I can manage." I answered and kept walking. I was nearly to the door when the bell rang. I would finally be rid of this pest.

"I ah, don't know. When I ask that, girls usually hand them over willingly." He laughed suddenly as if he had told a brilliant joke I didn't understand. He kept staring at me, but I couldn't enter the building because there were a dozen other kids waiting to enter as well. Half of them were looking at the two of us from the corner of their eyes, listening to us out of curiosity. "Listen, let me take you out Friday night. I have a nice pick-up truck. A '33 Dodge. I can show you the town." He said it so loudly again; it was as if he wanted the whole school to hear him.

I turned to him and scowled. "Listen, I have a 1935 Ford Phaeton. I can show myself the town. If you want to show me something, show me the courtesy of speaking like a normal person, rather than an over-dressed show off."

The students gathered around the door were stunned at my outburst. They parted the way and let me through with no problem. I heard several people chuckling behind me and giving it to Roger for his failure to impress me. Luckily, he was not in this class with me, or any of the others. He played on the football team, I found out later from Edward over lunch, so he was in all of the easy classes, while mine were advanced.

"He really offered to carry them for you? What does he think? You're arms are made of cream cheese? It's one notebook. He does sound like a jerk." Edward whispered across the table to me. We were seated at the table farthest from the others. There were four metal bench-like seats connected to the circular metal table underneath by pipes. One of the other seats was broken off, and the remaining seat had something spilled all over it. Nobody would be asking to sit with us anytime soon. "He's watching us. This Roger has taken a liking to you, that's for sure."

"I don't like him back. He's arrogant and loud. What do the girls think of you?" I smirked and spun my apple in circles on the table.

"More than a few of them are plotting marriage. The others seem to be afraid of me, for some reason. I make them nervous. Perhaps that's the best way to get through this."

"Just avoid everyone, be a snob and they'll stay away. Sounds like a good plan."

"How are you holding up in class? Is it getting to you yet?" He seemed concerned. I thought by now he would be teasing me because I was weaker than him around humans.

"I'm getting by. I sit in the back in all the classes. I know most of the lessons by now, so that makes things easier. Do you think Roger is going to be a problem?" I looked across the room at him from the corner of my eye. He was standing with all of the athletic boys in their blue school sweaters around a group of pretty looking girls with pom-poms. I turned when one of the girls waved to me suddenly with a bright smile. "What's she want, Edward?" I whispered and smiled back at her. When I turned, Edward had gone.

"Hey there! My name is Misty. I noticed you this morning in English. Welcome to Forks!" She looked so excited; I feared she would try to hug me, so I remained seated.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rosalie. That was my brother, Edward who ran off."

"He's a nice looking boy, too bad he had to go. Well, I just wanted to say hi, I'm the captain of the cheerleaders and the pep-squad. Go Grizzlies! Here, have a flyer. Maybe you can try out for the spring season? We'd love to have you!"

"Oh, I'm not sure. We live in Hoquiam, which is an hour away. I'll let you know."

"Sure, and tell your brother the baseball team is looking for a new shortstop, just incase he's interested. Bye Rosalie!" She skipped away back to her friends as I gathered my things to leave. Edward suddenly reappeared beside me and walked me toward my next class.

"Where did you go? I could have used your support there."

"She was going to ask me to some kind of harvest dance and if I wanted to join the baseball team. Instead of being rude to her face, I decided it would be better just to run away. I'm a coward, sue me." He smirked. "You should also watch her, she used to go around with Roger Covington, but they aren't speaking right now."

"Really? I'll remember that. I'll meet you at the car after school." I turned and went down the path to the farthest building for my science class.

--

The end!

Sorry to cut this off, but its like seven pages already lol. I think Cosmopolis is my favorite, it sounds like a superhero lives there lol. More is coming, I promise lol. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	31. Unwanted Guests

The Adventures of Emmett and Rosalie – Unwanted Guests

T to be safe

Stephenie still owns everything, I own a half eaten banana lol

--

I was beyond grateful that Edward was in my music appreciation class. I had no idea what the teacher was going on about half the time. I couldn't read sheet music to save my life, but Edward could. I hoped the class would be straight from a book, like musical history, but this teacher wanted us to learn to read sheet music and play the piano as part of our final exam in the spring. To my dismay, we had a test on the first day of class and I desperately needed his help.

The test was multiple-choice answers, but I didn't understand any of it.

_Is the following note a/an:_

_A- Half note_

_B- Quarter note_

_C- Whole note_

_D- Eighth note_

I honestly had no idea. The note looked like a black squiggle to me. I screamed the questions to Edward in my head in a panic, but he had come up with a solution. He shot me a look to tell me to calm down and began tapping his foot as if he were thinking of a rhythm in his head. I'd ask him the questions one by one and he would give me the answer, A was one tap, B was two, and so on. I trusted all his answers to be correct, but I left a few wrong to avoid suspicion. If the teacher was to call on me, I would be wrong every time, I was sure of that.

"Thanks Edward." I whispered as we left the class.

"No problem. You need all the help you can get." He smirked and disappeared just as Roger Covington turned the corner toward me.

"Are you going to building three? Me too, I'll walk you." He smirked and matched his steps with mine. As we walked down the path, we passed the door to the main office, which had my car parked in front of it. "Is that your Phaeton? Mind if I take a look."

I would have objected, but he was already staring through the windows like a peeping Tom. The rain had stopped, so I stood beside him to make sure he didn't touch my baby. I'd break his arm if he laid a hand on her. "The bell is going to ring. We have to go."

"It really is a nice car, Rose. Almost as nice as my dad's Cadillac."

"Oh, really. And what does your daddy do, Roger?" I looked at my watch and tapped my foot in impatience.

"He runs the funeral home out on the highway between Forks and Hoquiam. He's a mortician. Your father is the new surgeon at the hospital, right? I bet they've met a few times. My dad is also a member at the country club. He could get your dad in with no problem."

"Listen, I need to get to class. But just so you know, my father is not the type to play golf or drive a flashy Cadillac. I doubt they travel in the same circles." The bell finally rang, and it was a beautiful sound. Once Roger had left my car alone, I kept my distance and followed him into the building. His class was on one side of the hall and mine was on the other, but I had a feeling he would find me between classes again.

I was relieved to find that he was not in the hall when I left class for my next period. I was not pleased, however to find him leaning against my car when school let out for the day. I gave Edward the keys to drive us home as a reward for helping me in music and headed for the passenger side. "Move! Get off!" I snapped. I nearly pushed him, but I would have broken his arm or sent him flying across the lot. I would have enjoyed it immensely, but it would have been a bad idea in the long run.

"Rose," Edward smiled evilly. "Be nice. _Please_ get off the car, Roger, is it?" Edward was being too nice. A guy this thickheaded needed to be yelled at to get a message through. Even that didn't work most of the time.

"Roger Covington. I don't believe we've met. Your car is a real piece of work. I was just admiring it." I was certain he wasn't speaking about the Phaeton this time.

"Edward Cullen." They shook hands and stared each other down for a moment. "The car is nice, but it isn't mine. It's Rosalie's. I'm sure she's told you that. Well, it was nice meeting you, but we really must be going."

"Right. Don't make plans for Friday, Rose. I'll pick you up at six." He had to be kidding. Did he not understand I didn't care in the least?

"Sure, and when you come by, you can meet my other brother, Emmett. He's a real big guy, six feet five inches tall, collects shotguns. I'll make sure and introduce you." I spat back.

Edward pushed me into the car and rolled his eyes. "Look, I know you like Rosalie, but she's taken. Practically engaged to a fellow in the military. I think it would be best if you didn't chase after her like a lost puppy." Roger didn't seem swayed at all by Edward, Emmett, or my imaginary boyfriend.

"Just trying to be friendly to the new girl in school, Edward. You could come along, if you'd like."

"No thanks." Edward pulled out of the parking space, but roger was still standing there.

"See you tomorrow, Rose!"

Once we were on the highway, I let loose a string of profanities that would make a sailor blush. "The absolute nerve of him! I told him no, several times. He better not show up at the house Friday night as if that's alright of him."

"So, I rather enjoyed my first day. The material seems easy enough, seeing as this is my fourth time through it. He doesn't know where we live, exactly. I don't think he will come by." Edward answered easily.

"His dad is the town mortician, so he knows everyone! Even Carlisle! It's his job to know, so he's aware when someone's ill so he can look forward to a big, fat check from the family. All he has to do is ask, and someone will tell him our address. Just drive the car please, I need to sit and think." He was going to come by, I knew it, If not this Friday, then someday soon. He was just that kind of jerk, the one who won't take no for an answer.

--

I was waiting on the front porch when Edward and Rosalie came home from their first day of school. It seemed like the longest day of my life, but it must have been worse for them. "Hey, Rose! How was…okay." She stormed past me into the house and up the stairs. "It didn't go well, did it, Edward?"

"Not entirely. Our lovely Rose has found an admirer. And he's very persistent."

"EMMETT!" Rose's voice boomed from upstairs. "Get your boots on, I need to go hunting!"

"An admirer? I figured this would happen. She's so charming and sweet, how can anyone resist her?" I smiled.

"Dammit, Emmett! Let's go! I don't have all day!" I held in a laugh and went to find my boots. If she heard me laughing, she would whoop my behind from here back to Tennessee.

I ran off into the woods with her and tried to keep quiet, but I wanted to hear about her day. I figured she would tell me about it eventually, and once she got started she could go on for hours. "What's got my Angel all riled up? I've never seen you like this. I kinda like it." I threw her a wink and kissed her hand. "Is it school?"

"Ugh! It's not school. It's the people there; one person, Roger Covington. He followed me all day like a stalker. He wants to take me out Friday, but I told him no. I told him my much larger brother, Emmett the shotgun collector would like to meet him instead."

"Did you tell him you were taken? That should stop him." I smiled and played with the rings on her chain.

"Nope, he didn't care. Edward told him my boyfriend was in the military, but he still wanted to see me Friday! He must be deaf_ and _stupid! He just doesn't listen."

I pulled Rose into my arms and kissed her neck. It was the only thing I could think of to calm her down, besides, her attitude was turning me on. She was so sexy when she was mad at someone other than me. "Use that anger in a positive way, Rosalie. Take your frustrations out on me."

"What? Are you crazy, Emmett?" She asked, but she chuckled at the idea, which meant she was considering it.

"I'm not saying beat me up, I'm just saying if you feel frustration, make it the fun kind of frustration." I smirked at her and purred in her ear.

"You mean…sexual…frustration, Emmett?" She smirked back and bit her lip. Again, she was being sexy without even trying. That's what drove me crazy about her. "Like this?" She grabbed me by the front of my shirt and slammed me against a huge redwood tree before kissing me like a wild woman.

"Hell yes!" I laughed and scooped her up in my arms. "That was perfect! Do you feel better?"

"Much better. Do you smell that? Oh! It's horrible!" She asked suddenly and wiggled out of my grasp.

"It wasn't me, I swear."

"No, that awful smell. It's like a skunk, but so much worse. Ugh, I can't breathe." She put her hands over her face and held her breath.

I sniffed the air first, then a bush near by and turned my nose up. "It's all over this bush, whatever it is. It smells like rotten meat. Have you ever smelled that before?"

"No, never. I can't imagine what kind of poor creature smells that bad. Not even a skunk is so awful. Let's go home. I've lost my appetite." I followed behind her toward the house and kept my eyes open for anything unusual, but there was nothing else around besides that awful stench. Maybe Carlisle would know?

--

The end!

I know this one was short, but I wrote it on my iphone at work today lol. I'm gonna get to work on 31 which should be up tonight. HAPPY MEMORIAL DAY TO MY USA READERS!! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	32. Guilty

The Adventures of Emmett and Rosalie – Guilty

T to be safe

Stephenie owns everything.

--

When Rosalie and I came back from our short, uneventful hunt, I found Carlisle in his study looking over a pile of medical books. "Can I ask you something, Carlisle?"

"Sure, Emmett. Have a seat." He looked up briefly, the returned his attention to his books.

"Rose and I were just out, and something wasn't right out in the forest. Rose said it wasn't that important that I ask you, but I'm just curious."

He looked up at me from the books and waited for me to continue. This new study in the new house was just as intimidating as the one at the cabin. It looked almost identical, but much larger.

"There was an odd smell out there. It smelled almost like rotting meat, like death. It burned Rosalie's nose so bad she couldn't breathe. Have you got any idea what kind of animal it could be?" I hoped he had an answer. I hoped it was some random animal I hadn't thought of that happened to frequent these parts.

"You're sure it wasn't a skunk? This is their mating season. Perhaps you startled one and it sprayed the trail ahead of you?"

"This was no skunk, sir. Honestly, I've been sprayed directly by a skunk twice in my life by being a dummy and thinking the first time it was a stray cat, and the second time trying to shoo one off my porch. I can yell you, this was no skunk." I was embarrassed having to tell him this story, but he had to know how sure I was.

"It was that bad? It was worse than a skunk? Hmm." He thought for a moment and shook his head in confusion. "I'm going out for a hunt in a few hours. It's not raining tonight, so the scent should still be there. Which way did you travel? I'll try to pick it up."

"Straight out to the south from the back of the house about two miles. I'll tell Rose you're going to look into it." I stood to leave and noticed the books on his desk were all about fevers and medical mysteries. Rose was waiting for me on the other side of the door when I left. "Hey Angel. Come on, we'll talk upstairs." I smirked and scooped her up in my arms.

--

The next day at school went more smoothly than the day before. As I was walking between classes, I paused at the corner of the path and peeked ahead of me. Roger was standing off to the side speaking in rather friendly terms with Misty from the pep-squad. This surprised me, as Edward had told me they weren't speaking. I shrugged and tried to let the issue go. There was no sense in me getting caught up in other people's gossip. It would be best if he left me alone, and maybe Misty would distract him from me for a while.

"Rose? Rosalie, wait up?" Maybe she wouldn't after all. Roger rushed down the hall after me when I left science on my way to lunch. "Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"Yes, I did. I just chose not to care." I looked straight ahead and kept walking as if he wasn't beside me.

"You have a lot more books today. Can I carry them for you?" He was trying this again? I wanted to beat him over the head with them and knock some sense into his thick skull.

"For the last time, no. And don't act like you're sweet on me when I know you're with Misty. I saw you with her this morning and Edward knows you have been on and off with her for months. I don't make friends with boys who run around. That's what girls like Misty are for." I snapped and tried to walk faster than him, but the crowd was too thick.

"Don't be sore about it, Rosalie. Our families have been friends for years. She's like a sister to me."

"Does she know that? Because I'm from Tennessee, and believe me, back there brothers and sisters are more than that on occasion." I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean it in reference to myself, but I suddenly realized it was partially true in my own case. I felt guilty. "In any case, don't come to my house Friday night, we won't be home. My family is going on a camping trip all weekend."

"Oh, well that's a shame. I was looking forward to knowing you better." He sounded almost sincere, but I knew it was a pack of lies. "I'll see you around then." He looked a bit hurt when he walked away. I sighed and went across the lunchroom to sit with Edward.

"Did you let him down gently or throw him to the floor? He looks like his dog was hit by a truck, Rose." Edward smirked looking over his English notes.

"He deserved it. He's back with that Misty girl, but he tried sweet-talking me as if he was still angry with her. There's something off about that kid. He's spent too much time around dead bodies for his own good." Edward let out a laugh, but I ignored him. "I have to ask Mr. Horner a question, I'll be right back." I walked across the room to speak to the teacher, but something else caught my attention half way. Another student with darker skin and long black hair brushed past me going the opposite way. "Oh, sorry."

"That's alright. Excuse me." She was an absolutely beautiful girl with a soft voice like a whisper. She turned and continued on her way as if it had never happened. I let out the breath I was holding and breathed in through my nose without thinking. Before I knew it, I was outside the lunchroom with Edward and my things were piled in my arms in disarray.

"Right, nobody saw that. What's gotten into you Rose? There was no need for that." Edward growled and pulled himself together.

"Her, that girl in there. She has that smell, Edward."

"What smell? I didn't smell a thing except the awful stench of human food. Someone brought egg salad today and it was disgusting. Absolutely repulsive."

"Last night Emmett and I went out hunting and we came across this deathly smell. It was worse than ten skunks combined. We couldn't figure out what on earth it could have been. That girl has the same smell on her." I whispered making sure nobody would hear me.

"You're being paranoid. If she'd smelled that bad someone else would have noticed it and said something. You can't walk around smelling worse than a skunk and expect people to treat you normally, Rose."

"I am not." I grumbled and headed back into the lunchroom. "Can you hear her?" I glanced over to where the girl was sitting with two boys who looked much older than her. I figured she was a freshman and the boys were a grade above her, possibly juniors or seniors in the easier classes with Roger. They all shared the same darker skin and long black hair.

"They belong to a tribe from a reservation on the coast. None of them seem to think she smells bad." He shot me a look and went back to listening. "I don't think they have a lot of friends here. The girl was thinking about you and how we separate ourselves the same way they do. They've only been here a few weeks. Their school burned down on their reservation and their studying here until it's rebuilt. I'm not listening anymore. This is stupid, Rose."

"Fine. It's time to go anyway." The bell rang a moment later and we went our separate ways to class once again.

--

When we pulled into the garage at the house that afternoon, I went to the front door and found the screen door cracked open. At the bottom, there was a lovely bouquet of flowers in a glass vase.

"Why is the door stuck open like that?" Edward asked from behind me. "Oh, someone sent you some flowers. I wonder who that could be?" He smirked and pushed past me into the house.

"Probably Emmett. He misses me when I'm away all day." I smiled and set the flowers on the counter in the kitchen. I looked around for him, but both he and Esme were missing. The note on the fridge told me they had gone out hunting and would be home soon. I used to hate getting flowers with a passion. I thought the gesture was unoriginal and a waste of time and money, but if Emmett sent them, I would appreciate them no matter what.

--

I was thankful Esme had offered to go hunting with me. The last few times Rose and I went out, we never found any food for one reason or another. Carlisle had gone off the night before to track that awful scent and he had found it. He didn't want anyone hunting alone for the time being until we could identify what was leaving it behind.

Rose was waiting on the back porch in my favorite red and white sundress when we returned home. She looked lovely, and much happier than she had the day before. "Hello gorgeous. You seem to be feeling better."

She kissed me sweetly and hung her arms around my neck. "Of course I am. You are the best husband I could ask for. I really needed that today."

"Thanks, Angel. Anything to make you smile. If you really want something to smile about, we can go upstairs for a while." I purred in her ear.

"That sounds like something to be happy about." She smiled back and pulled me into the kitchen through the back door. "They're lovely. Thank you for thinking of me."

"I always think of you, but what's so lovely?" I shrugged and shook my head in confusion. There was a rather large bunch of flowers on the counter just behind her. "Whose flowers are those? Did Carlisle get them for Esme?"

"Don't be silly, Emmett. You sent them to me. My name is on the outside of the card, not Esme." Her smile was beginning to fade. I didn't send her any flowers. I thought she hated them and would chuck them in the garbage bin like she did the first time.

"I can't take credit for some other guy's work. They aren't from me." I answered and looked past her to the flowers. "Whose name is inside the card?"

She pulled the card from the holder and bit her lip as she opened it. "For Rosalie, from Roger Covington. Sorry for being a pest. Have fun on your camping trip. Courtesy of Covington Florist."

"Roger? Is he the kid that asked you out Friday night?" I asked and took the card.

"Yes, and don't be grabby." She warned me. "Did he have to put his last name on there, like I wouldn't know who he was? He's trying to give me a guilt trip so I'll be nicer to him. I can't believe this clown."

"Covington Florist? Didn't you say his family owns the funeral home? I thought his dad was a mortician?"

"Let me guess, his mother is the town florist! They've cornered the Forks market in family events. I wouldn't be surprised if he was somehow connected to the local children's clothing boutique, so they would have births, date nights, weddings and deaths all wrapped up in a neat little package." She took the flowers and dropped them into the garbage outback.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't like this Roger kid sending my wife gifts, but there was little I could do about it. If I ever wanted to give Rose flowers again, I had lost all hope of her being happy to get them. "Angel, come here?" I asked sweetly and pulled her against my chest. "I'm sorry they weren't from me. After the day you had yesterday, I should have thought better and done something to cheer you up. Do you want me to break his arm? Will that cheer you up? It would make me feel a hell of a lot better."

"No, the joy would only last until the cast comes off. It's not worth it." She mumbled into my shirt. "I had a better day today, than yesterday."

"That's good. What happened?"

"You wouldn't believe it. I bumped into this sweet looking girl and she smelled really horrible!"

"That's a good thing?" I laughed and smiled down at her.

"She smelled like that stink out in the woods. Nobody else seemed to notice it, but I sure did. I'm going to tell Carlisle when he comes home. Something strange is going on. The girl and the two boys she was sitting with at lunch were from the reservation by the ocean, but Edward wouldn't tell me more than that."

"He didn't want to listen to them?" That seemed odd. Edward always picked up on strange people's thoughts and tried to figure them out.

"No, I guess they weren't interesting as I thought they would be. The bell rang and we had to get to class. None of them are in our classes, though. I think they're in the lower grades."

"I hear a car. Maybe it's Carlisle? Let's wait inside for him."

--

The end!

OOH, what's going on? I think you guys know by now lol. Thanks so much to everyone who's added this to favorites lists, added ME to favorites lists, and reviewed the story! I can't believe its gone past 30 chapters and 128 reviews! KEEP THE SUPPORT COMING! WHOO!! ;)


	33. Neighbors

The Adventures of Emmett and Rosalie – Neighbors

T to be safe

Stephenie owns my Emmett and Everyone else, boo lol.

--

Carlisle walked into the kitchen from the back door and dropped his bag on the table. "Dad, I need to talk to you about that scent from yesterday." I spoke suddenly. "Did you find out anything about it?"

"Sit down, everyone. We need to have a family meeting." Once everyone was together, Carlisle took the head seat and spoke. "The strangest thing happened at the hospital the first day I was there. That was four days ago. A woman from the Indian reservation, La Push came in asking me questions about fevers. She said her son was burning up, but had no other symptoms. I thought scarlet fever, but he would be bedridden with weakness and other signs of the disease. I gave her a thermometer and asked her to go home and take his temperature, then call me with the results."

"What was it, Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"She called me this morning telling me had a fever of one hundred and six. Naturally, I believed she was either lying, or reading the thermometer incorrectly. I asked her to bring him in for observations, and she agreed at first, but later called me just before the appointment and cancelled without a reason."

"What's this got to do with the scent from the woods, dear?" Esme asked from beside him.

"I know. I know something else." I spoke up and everyone turned to look at me. "There are three students at the school from the reservation. One of them, a girl has that scent on her. I smelled her today. Although I'm still unsure what it all means." I was certain there was a piece of the puzzle, a big piece that I was missing.

"It's good that you connected that, Rosalie. I'm not entirely sure what it means, either. The woman who came into the hospital had no strange scent, but that was four days ago. Rosalie and Edward?"

"Yes?" We both answered in unison.

"When you go to school tomorrow, could one of you introduce yourselves to these other students? See if you can get their names, names of relatives, anyone who might be ill. Take note of anything odd or out of place. We need to find if all three of them carry this scent, or just one or two."

"Carlisle, what do you think was out there in the woods? I've never smelled another vampire who was that…offensive. Could it be something else?" I asked.

"I don't know, really. At one time, I doubted the existence of monsters, but _we_ are very real. There are many things in this world the humans are unaware of. This creature could be any number of things, but the reservation is connected to it, somehow. When I find an answer, I will let the rest of you know. That is all."

Everyone went his or her separate ways for the night to find some peace and quiet. At school in the morning, Edward and I sat in the school parking lot trying to work on a plan for speaking to the other group of outcasts. "I can't speak to the girl. She looks so timid she might just run away. I could talk to the boys, but you will have to speak with her."

"Is that them in that old black pick-up?" I heard the loud engine roaring up the road before I spotted the truck. One of the boys was driving while the girl occupied the passenger seat, but the third boy was missing. "Only one boy today. The girl is coming. I'll talk to her." I jumped from the car quickly and nearly bumped into her again like I had the day before.

"Oh, gosh! I'm so sorry. I'm so clumsy, nearly running you over again. I'm Rosalie Cullen, by the way."

The girl looked startled, but shrugged and pulled herself together. Her voice was so soft and calm, like a child whispering. "I'm Meadow. Your brother is that pale boy in the car there? I've seen you around school."

"His name is Edward. I've seen you and your friends, too. Are your friends just your friends, or your brothers?" I felt awful prying into her business this way, but she seemed relieved to be speaking to another girl for a change. She was much shorter than me, probably five feet even. Her hair was so long it touched the waist of her dress and was black as coal.

"The boys are distant cousins, but I'm not related to them at all. The taller one you saw yesterday with longer hair is David Black, and the slightly shorter one, but still nearly a foot over me is Quil Ateara. He drove me today, that's him by the truck," she pointed. Quil smiled and waved back to her with a dopey grin. He may have been tall, but his eyes made him seem so young.

"That was nice of him. David isn't coming to school today?"

"No. He wasn't feeling well last night." She shrugged and looked away as if she wasn't allowed to say anything about his absence. Quil was beside her in a flash and nudged her along. "Well it was nice talking to you, Rosalie."

"Nice to meet you too. I hope your friend feels better soon." I watched her walk away while Edward came up beside me. "She's not the scent carrier, like I thought." I whispered and walked toward building three.

"She's not? But you were so sure of it yesterday."

"Quil is the carrier. I could smell it on her slightly, but nowhere near as strong as yesterday. When Quil walked up, it nearly knocked me over. Its him, it has to be, Edward."

"But neither of them seem to notice the smell? That's so strange. I wonder why she smelled so strongly yesterday, but today she's almost normal. I hope Carlisle can get to the bottom of this."

--

"What's the hurry? We don't have to be back for a few hours." I smirked and pulled Rose back down beside me in the tall grass. I was going out of my mind during the day while she was at school and needed some time with her when she got home today. I had scooped her up in my arms on the back porch and took off running for a good three miles until I stopped in an overgrown field and set her down. Once we had each gotten enough to drink, we lay together in the field making love until the sun had set.

"I'm hungry again. Just give me a minute and I'll be right back." She got up once again and disappeared into the field while I stayed put, gazing up at the stars. I saw one shoot quickly across the sky and closed my eyes to make a wish. "Emmett?" I heard a whisper by my ear. "Something's close by."

I looked at her and sat up quickly. "What? Where?"

"In the trees." She pointed and threw my pants at my chest looking afraid. "It's big. So big I can hardly see the beginning or end of it."

"Stay behind me and keep low. The wind is working in our favor." I crept slowly toward whatever it was wandering through the trees at the edge of the field, while I held my breath. Boy, did it ever smell horrible! A strange feeling began to grow in my chest, but I couldn't understand why. I wanted to _kill_ this monster, not to eat it, just to end its life. I pulled Rose almost completely to the ground letting the grass to conceal us when it emerged from the trees and sprinted across the field away from us. When I was sure it had gone, I stood up and shook my head. "That was the biggest damn dog I have ever seen! What was that, Rose?"

"I don't know. I don't think it knew we were here. It looked more like a wolf than a dog. We need to tell Carlisle, right now."

--

"I saw it first. It was walking slowly through the trees, then we moved closer and it took off toward the south." I explained to Carlisle in his study. Emmett was beside me holding my hand. "I'm not making this up, Carlisle."

"I didn't say you were. Where this wolf was walking in the trees, had either of you been in that spot today while you were hunting? Do you think it could have picked up your scent for a moment, then lost it?"

"We were all over that area for at least three hours. Our scents were everywhere. If it did pick something up, it didn't try to follow it anywhere. It took off south like a bolt of lightning rather than looking around for us. It didn't even realize we were there," Emmett answered. "Do you think it could be dangerous?"

"Something that large and abnormal is something to be highly cautious of." He looked as if he knew what this creature was, but afraid to say it out loud. "I'm going to the reservation tomorrow to check on that boy with the fever. Keep talking to those other students to see if you can gather anymore information." When I came home from school earlier, I had told him about my conversation with Meadow. He took some notes down about their names and that William Black was out of school because of an illness. He was unsure if that was the boy with the fever, as the woman didn't give her last name or her son's first. He said he would take those notes with him and try to figure out what was going on.

Later that night, Emmett and I were sitting in our room playing checkers when he looked up at me across the board and smiled. "What do you think it is, Rose? That's out there in the forest?"

"You saw it as well as I did. It's a huge dog. Your turn."

"I think it's more than a dog." I took my turn and waited for her. "Have you ever heard the stories on the radio about the wolf man?"

"The _what_? I'm not letting you listen to the radio at midnight any longer. It's on that stupid Frankenstein's Castle program, isn't it? The one with the guy who does an awful impersonation of Dracula, you know, Blah-Blah I'm a bat! OOH scary! And tells old ghost stories? They have them on the radio in every town, but only dummies like you ever listen to them!" She laughed and pushed my arm. "What's a wolf man? I've never heard this story."

"You seem to be very familiar with Frankenstein's Castle for someone who's never listened to it!" I laughed and turned off the lights for effect. I pulled her onto my lap on the floor and began in my best spooky voice. "One time, a few years back there was a boy and a girl out on a date. He was taking her home from a dance when his car got a flat tire on a dark, deserted country road. He got out to find the lantern in his trunk and change the tire, but something was in the woods watching him. Suddenly, he let out a blood-curdling scream! AHHH!"

"Emmett, don't do that!" She pushed me again and laughed.

"Are you scared yet? Don't worry. I'll protect you." I smirked and pulled her closer.

"I'm not scared. Just get on with the story."

"Okay, so he screamed and the girl went to see why. When she got to the back of the car, a gigantic dog had come out of the woods and was mauling his arm. RAWR! She found a tire iron in the trunk and whacked the dog over the head to scare it off. BAM! When it ran, she wrapped his arm to stop the bleeding and they both ran miles and miles down the road to a service station for help."

"What happened to him? Did he die?" Rose was eating this story up. I had never seen her so interested in anything like this.

"No, he lived. He went to a doctor and got stitched up, but a few days later, he started to feel strange."

"Strange? How? Like he had rabies? Did they have to shoot him?"

"Not exactly. He began to feel angry all the time for no reason. One morning, his dad came to him and yelled at him for not doing his chores. There was an argument, and the boy began to feel sick to his stomach. Suddenly, hair began to sprout from every inch of his body, his nails grew into yellow claws on his hands, his eyes turned bright green, and he had grown nearly a foot in only a few minutes. In a fit of terror, his dad grabbed a shotgun from the wall, but was unable to hit his target. The son had escaped through the door, leaving only a pile of shredded clothing behind. When the boy was bitten on the road that night it wasn't just a big dog, it was a cursed wolf. The boy is still out there running wild in the forest looking for humans to transform into wolf people because he is so angry and vengeful about his own fate. So look out, cause if you see a strange looking wolf in the forest, it might just be him, AHH!"

"Oh! Emmett, I'm going to hurt you! Stop scaring me like that!" Rose shrieked and pounded her fists on my chest.

"I thought you weren't scared?" I grabbed her up and threw her onto the bed. "You seemed to like the story, though. You should listen to that program with me sometime. I think you'd enjoy it."

"No, I have my own big, scary wolf man right here. Don't you want to bite me?" She smirked and made a scared face. I promised myself to tell her more ghost stories in the future if it was going to make things this much fun.

--

The end!

**_A/N: This chapter may have caused some confusion. The David Black, and Quil Ateara in this chapter are the grandfathers of Jacob and Quil from the books. Meadow is my own creation. That's all i can reveal at this moment, lol. Im not sure the books ever said specifically what their grampas names were, but Quil is posed to be very popular in the Ateara lineage and I like the name David lol._**

I hope everyone had a safe, fun holiday this weekend! Back to work tomorrow, BOO lol. I hope you guys enjoyed this little chapter. I know its not much, but more will be out very soon! PLEASE REVIEW!! ;)


	34. A note from your author lol

A/N: Before you guys start sending me notes about my slip up in the last chapter, just know that margaritas and fanfiction don

A/N: Before you guys start sending me notes about my slip up in the last chapter, just know that margaritas and fanfiction don't mix well lol.

_David Black__ is the characters name. I accidentally called him William at one point cuz my drunk butt couldn't decide on his name until I went to proof read it and went with David instead of William.._

_((_"Something that large and abnormal is something to be highly cautious of." He looked as if he knew what this creature was, but afraid to say it out loud. "I'm going to the reservation tomorrow to check on that boy with the fever. Keep talking to those other students to see if you can gather anymore information." When I came home from school earlier, I had told him about my conversation with Meadow. He took some notes down about their names and that **William Black** was out of school because of an illness. He was unsure if that was the boy with the fever, as the woman didn't give her last name or her son's first. He said he would take those notes with him and try to figure out what was going on.))

his name is David! Im so sorry! I had a little TOO much fun at a BBQ tonight before finishing up the story!

Thanks for all your reviews and support! **HUGS!** You guys rock!


	35. Surprise!

The Adventures of Emmett and Rosalie – Surprise!

T to be safe

Steph still owns everything, and I have nuttin.

--

"Aren't you coming to school today? You can't go in jeans, Edward." I looked up from the table where I was reading the paper and saw Edward beside Carlisle at the counter.

"I'm not going today. Carlisle asked me to come to the reservation with him to see that sick boy. He wants to see if I can read anything from their minds that might help us find a reason behind this wolf problem." He answered and walked to the garage behind Carlisle. Always his loyal puppy, he gets to go on a road trip while I get to suffer through school today by myself.

I kissed Emmett goodbye and left for the long drive to school. Once I was there, I spotted the blonde girls from the pep-squad in their normal pack by the entrance to building two. I tried to ignore them and go my own way, but Misty waved frantically to me and called me over so loudly half the school heard her. She was as embarrising as Roger. "Hi, Misty. How are you?"

"Everyone, this is Rosalie Cullen. Rose, this is Danielle, Margo, June, and Beth." I was sure I would forget their names in an instant, but they were staring so hard at me, I didn't really catch them the first time. They all looked so much alike; anyhow, I would always get them confused even if I knew their names.

"Rosalie. Hi." I smiled and nodded slightly. "Um, did you want something? Why did you call me over?"

"No reason, really. I just wanted to introduce you to the girls. When you try out in the spring, it will help to know who you're working with." _When_, not _if_ I try out, as if I would ever want to do such a thing? From the corner of my eye, I saw a black pick-up pull into the lot. The two passengers exited together and walked in the opposite direction from me. The one called David was still absent. "Listen, you should be watchful of who you make friends with around here." Misty spoke suddenly.

"What do you mean? You mean the reservation kids? Is there something wrong with them?" I whispered.

"You're a very pretty girl and you should have no problems fitting in here. Your family also has money and a growing reputation. You don't want to spoil that by falling in with the wrong crowd, do you?" Another girl, possibly June, spoke up suddenly. The bell rang, and I instinctively took a step toward the building for class. "What's the hurry? Come with us. We're gonna have some fun." The girls took my books and ushered me into the building, but instead of class, we all piled into one of the girl's bathrooms. It was a pink tiled room with three separate white stalls and identical white porcelain sinks in a row across from them.

"Why are we in here? Shouldn't we be in class? We're going to get in trouble." I whispered and leaned against the door incase anyone tried to enter.

"If someone comes in, we'll just leave and go sit in the parking lot. Don't be such a square, Rose." One of the girls opened the window and put her feet up on the ledge. I was never one for skipping class, but I always wondered exactly what went on when they ditched. "Have one of these." She took a silver case from the pocket of her coat and snapped it open. Inside were several cigarettes and a lighter. The thought to say no occurred to me for a moment, but I was already dead. What harm could it do besides smell bad?

"Sure." I took one and copied the girl's behavior perfectly. I had never smoked in my life, but it wasn't a hard thing to do. I didn't even cough. It tasted horrible, as bad as the werewolf stench, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. If you could breathe, you could smoke, or at least pretend to.

"How long have you been smoking, Rosalie? I have since I was sixteen." One girl asked. "You don't strike me as the type for it."

"Huh? Oh, off and on for a while, I guess" I shrugged. "Misty, what's going on with you and Roger? Someone said you had broken it off with him, but the other day I saw you together."

She giggled and sat up, reveling in the fact that she was now the center of attention, not me. "Well, he came over Monday night and we went for a drive and talked."

"Talked?" Another girl laughed. "You went parking, just admit it already! Don't listen to her, Rosalie, she's a fibber. Go on, anyway."

"We talked, a lot, and worked things out. I realized I was being silly about things and he said he was wrong about other things. So, we're back together! Well, practically."

"Practically?" I asked. "What's that mean?"

"He hasn't _said_ it yet, but we're going out Friday night again, so I'm sure he'll ask me then." I laughed loudly in my head. He had asked _me_ out Monday before making plans with her as a last resort. I wondered if she knew about the flowers.

"Roger sounds like a sweet boy. Is he the type to do romantic things like send flowers or bring you candy? My steady does things like that, when I see him on weekends." I smiled too sweetly. I was beginning to sound as empty headed as these girls were.

"Oh, no. Never. I asked him once, to bring me flowers and he said they were too old fashioned and candy would just make me fat." I laughed in my head again and smiled back at her in fake understanding. "Tell us about your boy, Rosalie? Is it true he's in the Army?" They all turned to me and looked beyond interested in the lies I was about to feed them.

"Yes, he's in boot camp right now, so I drive down to Oregon to see him on weekends. When my father decided to move here, I felt so lucky. When we lived in Tennessee, I never got to see him for months at a time, but now I can see him almost three or four times a month if I like."

"Do you have another brother, besides the pale one you always come to school with?" One of the girls nearly shouted at me. She seemed too eager for her own good. "The pale one looks like a film star. He's absolutely dreamy!" She had to be one of the girls he feared was plotting marriage.

"Edward is my younger brother. He's a junior. Emmett is my older brother, but he's out of school. He helps our mother Esme with chores and things at home. We're adopted, all three of us." I couldn't believe how gullible these girls were. I didn't really care for any of them, personally, but it had been so long since I spoke to another girl besides Meadow and Esme, I needed some kind of contact with my own people. We stayed in the girl's room chatting until the bell rang for second period and I had to leave. This class would be the English class I shared with Edward and he would want to know what he missed when he came home tonight.

--

I was mowing the yard that afternoon when Carlisle and Edward came home from their trip to the reservation. Both of them looked worried sick about something, but neither would say what it was. "Carlisle? Did you speak with the boy or his mother? Is he alright?" Esme asked.

"They wouldn't allow us onto the reservation." Edward answered for him. "We spoke with their chief at the boundary, but that was all."

"What did you talk about?" I asked. Everyone had taken a seat around the table, but Rosalie's absence was obvious, to me at least.

"The chief greeted us on the road into La Push with a younger translator. I guessed they were going to show us the way to the village, but they waved our truck down and said we weren't to come any closer. They have some kind of virus going through the area and he didn't want us to become infected. I explained I was a doctor and would be happy to help in anyway, but he was adamant. He said they had their own doctors and several who had come up from another tribe to the south who were willing to stay until the situation had worked itself out." Carlisle shook his head in disbelief.

"I didn't like the way the chief regarded us. He refused to shake hands or anything. He wouldn't stop staring at our eyes or come within five feet of us, but he said that was because of the illness. I didn't believe him for a moment. I couldn't read his thoughts because they were in the tribal language. The translator was only thinking what he was supposed to say, nothing more." Edward added.

I suddenly got to thinking about Rosalie and if she was all right by herself. She didn't want to go to school alone today, especially with that giant wolf on the loose. She was supposed to be home in an a little over an hour. I couldn't wait to see her again.

--

"Meadow, hi." I smiled when I passed by the small girl on the way to my car after school. "Something wrong? You look upset. Is it your friend, David?"

"No, he's doing better." She frowned and took a step back from me. Quil was already in the truck waiting for her with an anxious expression. "The illness has spread, though. What David had? A few other boys have caught it. We aren't sure what's causing it, but the doctors are working on finding a cure. I can't really talk to you. I have to go." She turned and hurried to the car as if Quil was going to leave her behind for speaking to me.

"Bye." I couldn't imagine what would have the poor girl so upset if her friend was doing better. He hadn't died from whatever he had, so maybe nobody else would, either. I drove home with the radio off, trying to make sense of the situation. I thought Meadow and I got along fairly well. We understood what it was like to be new and a little different from everyone else. Maybe it was Quil? Maybe they had an argument about her speaking with me the way the pep-squad girls didn't like me speaking with them.

When I came home that night, I went straight to my room to do my homework. Emmett told me what Edward and Carlisle had said when they returned home, and I wasn't surprised they didn't get many answers. I took a page from my notebook and began scribbling things down, trying to make sense of the situation. It wasn't working. "Come hunting with me? All this schoolwork is wearing you down. You could use a good hunt." Emmett purred in my ear.

"I'd like to, but I can't. I have a really hard assignment in English on the life of Shakespeare, which is due tomorrow. Go on without me. Don't go far, Carlisle will get mad. But kill something big and juicy for me." I smirked and kissed his cheek.

"Okay, I won't be gone long, promise." He smiled and rushed down the stairs.

--

I knew I wasn't supposed to go hunting alone, but I really was starving from all these new vampire cravings. Esme told me they would only last about a year until my newborn strength faded and I became more adjusted, but that seemed so far away right now. I headed south, only about a mile from home when I saw a deer grazing just off the trail. I crouched in the bushes and waited for a good time to strike, when I picked up that awful wolf-scent again. I looked around, but couldn't see where it was coming from. The deer was alone and looked absolutely delicious just standing there so innocent and unassuming; I didn't want her to get away.

Just as I was about to strike, there was a rustling in the trees a few feet on the other side of the deer. Out from the branches, two gigantic, barking figures erupted and scared off my dinner. They chased the deer for a few yards before pausing and raising their noses in the air. They had picked up the scent of something, but it wasn't the deer, it was me. They turned and growled deeply in my direction. But I couldn't run. If I had gone home, I would lead them straight to the family. If I had just taken off running, they may have caught me easily. I jumped as high as I could and pulled myself up into a tall pine tree. I climbed as high as I could manage safely and looked down. I was thirty feet in the air, but the jumping wolves below me couldn't reach that high. How was I going to live through this? If I fell, they would tear me to shreds. Edward. I began screaming his name in my head over and over, hoping he could still hear me when I was so far from home.

"You won't be so excited when my little brother shows up!" I yelled down at them. This only seemed to upset them more. Out of the trees on my left, I saw two figures in black jump from the bushes and tackle the wolves simultaneously. There was a fair bit of snapping and wrestling going on below me, but it was too dark to make out anything concrete. I climbed down to join the fight, but the wolves had taken off in fear. "Are you guys alright?"

"Fine," Edward growled.

"We're all right. How about you? Are you injured?" Carlisle asked, checking over my limbs to see they were all intact.

"Fine, I'm fine. When they saw me I flew up that tree. I didn't know if I could outrun them. Thanks for coming."

"There are more than one of them, Carlisle." Edward growled. "How many are there? You didn't tell me they would be _that_ enormous. The pair of them would have ripped him apart in seconds."

"Calm down. As long as we stay together and look out for each other, there shouldn't be a serious problem. They've just seen first hand how powerful we are. I'm sure they will tell their friends. Let that be a warning to them not to mess with the Cullens." Carlisle nodded before walking us all back home.

"Emmett! You big dummy, don't ever do that again!" Rosalie ran toward me when she saw me walking up the back steps. I thought she was going to hug me for joy that I was still walking, so I put my arms out for her to leap into them. Instead, she raised her fist and punched me square in the jaw. The impact sent me spinning to the ground in a heap. "I love you so much. Don't break the rules and get yourself torn apart just because I say it's okay!" She pulled me up to a standing position and wrapped her arms around me as she sobbed. "I thought you were gone. Don't do that to me."

"I'm sorry. I'm fine, really. Well my jaw might not be, but they didn't get me. I love you too." I carried her into the house and onto the couch in the front room to let her sob her feelings out into my chest.

--

The next day at school, someone had passed a note down the row from the front of the room toward me. As I was in the last possible seat, I assumed the note was for me. I was correct.

_RC,_

_Meet me in the girl's room after class. I want to talk to you about something important._

_M_

What could she want to talk to me about? Maybe it was her date tonight with Roger? Maybe she had found out about the flowers he had sent and wanted to ask me what that was all about? I really didn't know for sure. When the bell rang, I rushed out the door, which was right beside me and ran to the girl's room before anyone else could get there or crowd the hall. "Is anyone here?" I swore I could hear a slurping sound followed by two giggles from the second stall, but one was definitely a male giggle. "If there's a boy in here, you need to leave, right now! This is a private room for girls!"

"Oh no, it's a teacher!" I heard the boy's voice echo off the walls in panic.

"I'll handle it. Fix yourself." The girl whispered and fell out of the stall in front of me. "Rosalie! Hi!" I had never seen one face so red in my entire life. "Listen, I'm sorry I was rude to you, just-"

"Meadow? What are you…who's in there?" I whispered back with a smirk and pulled on the door.

"Don't worry about it. I'll make sure he leaves. Please don't tell anyone!" She began to beg when I yanked on the door and the boy fell out beside her. "David Black, this is Rosalie Cullen. David was just leaving, as I said." Poor David looked too stunned to speak or move.

"Someone's coming, get back in there!" I shoved them both into the stall and tried to act natural when the main door swung open. "Hi, Misty. Did you want to talk to me about something?" I was half worried she was going to try and beat me up for what happened with Roger. The other half of me worried she would find Meadow and David in the stall and rat them out for fun.

"Yes, actually. You know I have that date with Roger tonight? Well, you're just…you seem so mature, like you would know better than me."

"Better about what? I'm not sure what you mean." I asked her quickly.

"You're serious with your Army boyfriend, right? Have you ya' know, gone all the way with him? You can tell me, I won't say a word. Promise!"

"Oh! No, no I haven't. I'm waiting till we're married and so is he. We both come from church families. I might bend the rules sometimes and misbehave, but no, I've never done that. Neither should you. Roger isn't even your steady, right? Yeah, that's a bad idea. Kiss him, if you want. Nothing's wrong with that, but keep it above the waist, just till you at least get a ring or something out of the deal. You'd better get to class. I have to use the facilities first." I nodded to the stalls.

"Oh! I have a test, oh no! Thanks Rose! I'll do what you said. Bye!" She turned and rushed out of the bathroom.

"Coast is clear. You can stop necking in the toilet now." I smirked and waited for them to escape. "I won't tell anyone. Just find a more romantic spot in the future, please?" She thanked me and ran off with David before I took a deep breath and nearly choked. It was David! The day I first smelled her! David's smell was on her, all over her. And Quil, too! I picked up my books from the counter and ran out of the room. I had to find Edward, fast.

The end

THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT!! AND FOR ALL OF YOU WHO LAUGHED AT MY DRUNKEN POSTS LOL!! PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING!!


	36. Dismemberment

The Adventures of Emmett and Rosalie – Dismemberment

T to be safe

Stephenie still owns everything, but I can pretend cant I? Lol.

--

I rushed from the bathroom toward the next building and crept down the halls. Once I was outside the classroom Edward was occupying, I began to yell for him in my head. I went outside to wait for him beside the car. I was nearly in a panic, but I tried to hold myself together and not make a scene.

"Rosalie? What's going on? I only have a moment. I told the teacher I was going to the men's room." Edward rushed outside to speak with me.

"The wolves. I know who they are. I'm not sure how, or why, but I was just in the girl's room and…and it's David Black and Quil Ateara. They're the wolves." I whispered.

"And you found this out in the girl's bathroom? I'm missing something. Help me out, Rose?" He was speaking to me like I was insane. Instead of explaining poorly once again, I replayed the whole scene in my head starting from the morning I came to school without him. "The La Push kids are turning into wolves and hunting us?"

"What did Carlisle think was happening? Is something else going on you aren't telling us?" I shrugged when he shook his head no. I wanted answers just as badly as he did, but they weren't coming fast enough. "Quil isn't here today. I saw them pull up and only David and Meadow are here. Did you hurt either of them when you ran them off last night?"

"One of them took off with a bad limp. If Quil shows up for school with a cast, we'll know for sure he was one of them. I have to get back. We will talk about this over lunch." He turned and went back inside, but I went to the car to think for the rest of the period. I had already missed half of it and didn't want to make a scene walking in so late. Besides, it was study hall and I already knew everything there was to know in high school.

--

"I have to bring the wash in from the line. Finish this set of math problems and you can take a break, Emmett." Esme smiled down at me and went out to the yard. I nodded and sighed when I saw how hard the problems were going to be. Fractions were not my specialty by any means. When would I ever need this useless stuff? I was a vampire. I didn't need math.

I worked on the problems and finished them all, when I noticed Esme hadn't returned. It had been nearly half an hour and she hadn't brought the laundry back in yet. I went upstairs to my room to read, but after still another half hour, she hadn't returned. I began to get worried for her. I went down to the yard and saw her basket under the clothesline. Half of sheets she had washed were still swaying in the breeze, but the others were piled in her basket. The sheet at the middle of the line was hanging half way off by only one clothespin.

"Esme! Esme, can you hear me? Where are you?" I yelled into the trees. There was no reason for her to take off without telling me. She knew she shouldn't hunt alone. If she were that thirsty, she would have asked me to go with her. "ESME?" I yelled again, feeling very alone and very nervous. I walked to where she was last standing, probably over her basket and sniffed the air and the grass. "Think Emmett, you can do this. Follow it. She's going to be fine, just follow the scent." I turned and continued breathing deeply through my nose into the woods to the east of the house. There was no trail here, but I could see broken branches on the bushes and lines in the dirt where it looked like someone had been dragged.

I was terrified something awful had happened while I was the only other person home. Would they blame me? Should I have been with her when she brought in the wash? I didn't want to think bad things. Esme was going to be fine, I kept telling myself. I crouched to the ground suddenly when I heard a loud SNAP then a woman's scream in the distance.

--

"Go over and talk to them. See how they react to you. I want to see what the boy thinks when you talk to them?" Edward whispered. I looked at them from the corner of my eye, then across to the pep-squad girls. I shook my head and looked down at my history notes. "What's wrong? You had no problem talking to them the other day." He grumbled and looked at the pack of girls who were staring at him. "What exactly did you do…the morning I wasn't here? I know you arrived at school in one piece, but you're hiding something." I began singing an old song in my head and looking around the room in a nervous fashion.

"I should go talk to Meadow."

Edward looked back at the pack of girls and shook his head. "You ditched class…and _smoked_ in the bathroom with…_them_?" He whispered, but he looked furious. Edward was even more opposed to ditching class than I was. Stupid mind reader. "I can't leave you alone for one day, can I?"

"Shut up!" I snapped back, but barely audible to anyone but him. I stood up and gathered my books. "You weren't here. I didn't know what to do. So I took one day for myself to be a human girl, so what? I had fun."

"At what cost? What's next Rose? Trying out for the squad? Dating Roger when he sweet-talks you? You can't be friends with them, Rosalie. You're not one of them."

"Don't tell me what I can or can't do. That's Carlisle's job. Last time I checked, you weren't him, no matter how badly you want to be." I turned quickly and walked out of the lunchroom past the La Push kids table. I went out to my car to sit and sulk, but Edward had beaten me there by going through the other door. "Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you." I growled and sat in the car.

"They hate us." He whispered. "When you walked by Quil, his pulse went crazy. He nearly went into a convulsion at you being so close."

"I saw him in…the hall earlier. He seemed flustered, but not angry. You're sure he was angry at me?"

"At both of us, at the whole family. I know you didn't see him in the hall. He was thinking of the whole scene in the bathroom over and over while he ate. Apparently, he and Meadow aren't supposed to be involved. I'm not sure why. He was trying very hard to keep his hands off her in public. The wolves are being taught that we are their enemy."

"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone I caught them." I whispered sadly.

"You didn't tell me. I found out on my own. I won't say anything."

"Do you think it's dangerous for us and them to be here at the same time, Edward? What are we going to do about that? We all have the right to be here. Until their school is finished, we all have to coexist."

"Just stay clear of the boys. Meadow seems to be neutral, as she isn't one of them, only a tribe member. If you run into trouble, call out for me. I'll be by your side in an instant. I'm sorry I was upset about you ditching."

"It's alright. We need to stick together right now. No more arguments. We have to focus on what's important." I whispered and walked back into the building with him.

--

I could smell Esme's scent stronger now than at any other point in the forest. Wherever she was, she had to be close by. I couldn't hear any sound except for a dull scratching in the dirt. "What _is_ that?" I took a few steps further and jumped back in absolute horror. I had stepped on something, and it was moving toward me; crawling at my boots. It was a bare arm with a hand attached to the end of it. The pale, white flesh at one end was torn roughly and covered in some kind of slime that was picking up the dirt and leaves as it inched forward by its fingertips. Something shiny caught my eye on one of the fingers. A wedding ring was still bound to the skin.

"ESME?" I screamed once again and picked up the arm. The hand grasped frantically to the front of my shirt and for a moment, I feared it would try to choke me.

"Emmett?" I heard a faint call from a few yards away. "Is that you? Where are you?"

"I'm coming, Esme! Keep talking!" I followed the sound to her body, which was lying in a pile of ferns. "Oh, God! What happened? Are you able to walk? Are you in any pain?"

"Yes, I think so. It hurts so badly, Emmett. Help me up? I'm just confused. Is that my…oh, dear! I'm so sorry, but thank you for finding it." I pulled her up slowly and brushed the dirt from her dress. "I was taking down the laundry when something snuck up on me. It grabbed me by my shoulder and carried me off before I had the chance to scream for help. It dropped me to get a better grip. That's when I saw it was one of those wolves Carlisle spoke about. They are absolutely enormous. I tried to fight it off, but it got a hold of my arm and shook me like a rag doll."

"Can he…can Carlisle _fix_ that?" I whispered and helped her walk back to the house. She seemed disoriented and in a lot of pain, but otherwise okay.

"Yes, he knows what to do. It won't be a problem and I can't die from it, but the pain is unbearable. When we get inside, please call him for me? Ask him to come home right away?" She whispered and held onto my arm for support. I thought I saw something, or someone, a person possibly walking through the trees a good distance away, but when I looked again they had gone.

--

The end!

OOH drama! Poor Esme, bet you didn't see _that _one coming lol. PLEASE REVIEW?? I LOVE READING YOUR REVIEWS, THEY ARE SO FUNNY AND AWESOME!! ;)


	37. Confrontation

The Adventures of Emmett and Rosalie – Confrontation

T to be safe

Stephenie still owns it all, its her world, I just sparkle in it lol.

--

The remainder of the day at school had passed without incident. When we arrived at home, I was surprised to see Carlisle's truck parked halfway in and out of the garage. The sight of it was ominous and worried me deeply. The door was still open and his jacket was lying on the front passenger seat. "Edward? What's going on?" I whispered and looked to him for help.

"I'm not sure. I don't like this. Something bad has happened." He pulled me along with him after closing up the garage and looked around for anyone who might be home. "Esme? Emmett?"

"We're up here." Emmett called from the top of the stairs. "Wait, before you go in there, you have to know something." He whispered and tried to stop us from getting any closer to the bedrooms. Edward saw what he was thinking and immediately pushed past him in a fit of worry. "It's Esme. She's been hurt."

"Hurt? Oh, Emmett! What happened to her?" I pushed my way past him as well and stopped at the doorway to my parent's bedroom. Esme was lying on her bed above the covers with Edward and Carlisle sitting on either side of her. She was incredibly still and had a thick bandage strapping her arm to her body around her waist and shoulders. "Mom?" I whimpered, but couldn't bring myself to go into the room.

Carlisle pushed me out gently and stood with me in the hall. "Shh, she needs to rest. I took care of it." Emmett came up beside me and pulled me against his chest. I had never imagined anyone could ever lay a hand on such a good person. Nobody deserved to be harmed like that, especially Esme. I was upset now, mostly from worry, but I could feel a hatred building inside me for whoever did this. I prayed it was some kind of horrible accident, no fault of anyone specific. "Her left arm was totally severed at the shoulder, but it will heal without a problem."

"How long, Carlisle? How did this happen?" I whispered. Emmett pet my hair and tried his best to calm me down, but it wasn't working.

"A few days and she should begin to regain use of her arm. She has to remain completely still for it to reattach properly." I wasn't entirely sure how vampires could regenerate themselves after an accident, but I knew it was absolutely possible. That was why we burned the pieces and separated their ashes once one had been dismembered. Carlisle began to explain the process, but I cut him off. The details were too gruesome for my delicate ears.

"But she will be fine? Who did this? Answer me, Carlisle." I had asked him several times, but he still hadn't told me who was responsible for ripping my mother's arm off. "Was it an accident? Was it an animal when she was hunting? Was she hit by a car, Carlisle? Tell me." I knew it wasn't a car, or she would still be walking around. The car that hit her, however, would have been unrecognizable.

"She was bringing in the wash and a wolf snuck up on her. He dragged her off and kind of played with her for a while, testing her strength. The way that bear did with me." Emmett spoke up. Carlisle looked unable to answer for himself. I had never seen him so angry or worried. "I went to look for her and found her arm. Her body was down in the ferns about twenty yards off. The stupid dog was a coward. Sneaking up on somebody that way.."

"Quil. Quil is his name." I whispered.

"It doesn't matter what his name is. He's a horrible creature for doing something like this to a woman." Edward growled from the doorway. He was livid and nearly shaking with anger. "Esme hasn't done a thing to anyone, ever. She's practically a saint. How can they justify tearing apart an innocent woman this way?"

I noticed Esme was alone in the room and slowly went to her bedside. "Mom? It's me, Rosalie." I whispered and took her right hand. "Are you in any pain? Is there something I can do?"

"Carlisle's done what he can. I'm going to be fine, dear." She wasn't fine. I could see the pain in her eyes, but she was trying to be strong for her children. "Where is Edward? I'm worried about him. He's so angry right now. I don't want him getting into trouble by not thinking."

"He's in the hall. I can hear the boys talking about how to handle this problem. Just relax and clear your head. You shouldn't be worrying about us right now. It's our turn to take care of you." For the remainder of the night, we each took turns sitting with Esme and helping her when she needed it. Carlisle took over for the rest of the night once he was certain Edward was not going to take off toward La Push looking for revenge.

--

The weekend passed without seeing any of the wolves near our home. Edward and I arrived at school earlier than normal, early enough that we were one of the only two vehicles in the lot. "Their truck is there at the end. They're sitting there waiting just like we are." I sighed. I knew what was coming. There was going to be a stand off at some point between the two small groups. Girls didn't handle things this way. We took care of disputes with more dignity and pride, while boys tended to growl and make a scene for the world to see. I was angry for what they had done to our mother, but I wasn't going to cause a riot or begin a war over it. "I'm going to handle this my way." I left the car and crossed half the distance between the two vehicles. Edward had his eyes on me the entire way with an unyielding scowl.

"Meadow?" I half yelled. "Can I speak to you for a moment? Girl to girl, please?" I waited for her to nod in agreement before walking toward the steps in front of the closest building. "Hi. We need to talk."

"Yes, we do." She turned and looked back at David and Quil who were waiting for her in the truck. Every so often, one of them would look at Edward, but they kept their eyes on me for the most part.

"Do you know what's happening? Any of it? I'm going to try and be civil with you, as you aren't one of _them_, I don't think." I hoped she understood what I meant by 'them.' "Why are your people doing this to us?"

"My _people_ are a _tribe_ of Quileute Indians." She corrected my mistake, but she was right. Referring to a group as 'you people' was rude. "We don't believe in the same things, Rose. Our tribe has been here for centuries and is built upon legends we take very seriously. Our ancestors descended from the wolves. I won't go into it, because it is a long story that I am bad at telling. The elders believe that when your family arrived here at the beginning of the month, it set about the changes that are occurring as we speak."

"You think this is my family's fault? We caused your tribe's children to transform into giant wolves? How is that possible?"

"We call your kind the Cold Ones. I know what you _are_, Rosalie, and Edward, and your mother and father, and the other boy, Emmett. Just like you know what Quil and David are, and several other boys on the reservation." She whispered the last part and looked back to the black truck. The boys had gotten out and were leaning against the hood. Edward had assumed the same posture on my car at the opposite end of the lot.

"How many are there, Meadow? What are their plans with us?"

"I can't say. It seems as though someone new turns every other day. The legends say that they will continue to grow in number as long as the Cold Ones are a threat."

"I don't understand why you consider _us_ such a threat. We haven't ever come onto your land, but you come onto ours like it's perfectly fine." I nearly growled. "We consider _you_ a threat because your friends tried to attack my brother, and _did_ attack my mom just yesterday."

"You eat people." She spat. "You kill people and drink their blood. My village was nearly wiped out by your kind at one point in history. It's a matter of survival and maintaining our culture. And as for coming onto _your_ land, that's not entirely true. Just because you own a home here, does not mean you own the land that house is built upon." I looked away from her to see that other students had begun to arrive in the lot. "We have to leave. This is our last day here."

"Is your school finished construction?" I asked quickly. Edward was coming toward us on one side, and the La Push boys on the other.

"No. We've chosen to leave school. It isn't safe here so far from home. Good bye, Rose." She nodded slightly and went to stand with her friends. Edward stood beside me, exchanging ferocious glances with the boys.

"I'm sorry to hear that. It was nice talking to you." The groups went their separate ways to opposite ends of the school campus. "Did you hear all of that?"

"Yes and more. The reason the one called David isn't allowed to show affection to Meadow has something to do with the way wolves…mate."

"Mate? Like animals? UGH! Edward, I don't want to know…" I made a face and looked away. Boys could be so vulgar sometimes.

"Not actually _mate_, but find one. How they find their life mates. It's different from us. It seems Quil had his eye on Meadow and told David about his feelings for her. David is keeping his romance or whatever you want to call it a secret from Quil out of respect for his friend."

"Then why did I find them like that in the bathroom? He's not doing a very good job at being subtle." I chuckled.

"They have something called 'imprinting.' It's like a spontaneous chemical reaction in their brains, I suppose, but when they begin to turn into wolves on a regular basis, they imprint on a girl and they can't help their feelings any longer. The love and passion takes over and it's unstoppable."

"So…David imprinted on Meadow, but Quil still has feelings for her? She doesn't see Quil as more than a friend. And you saw all of this in their heads just now?"

"They were talking in the truck. David told Quil how he feels for Meadow. Quil left the truck first because he didn't want to discuss it further, then David followed. They aren't fighting, exactly, but there is a definite tension in the air between them now."

I stopped on the walkway toward the first building and turned to Edward. "They call us the Cold Ones. It made me so angry when she said that. It makes us sound so…empty." I sighed.

"To be fair, I'm not sure they have ever encountered our choice in eating habits until now. They don't know how hard we try to avoid eating humans." He whispered and nudged me toward class. "Don't think of it. I know you're plotting to skip History, but it's not going to happen." He warned.

"I was not! You are so paranoid, sometimes, Edward!" I grumbled. I was thinking it, though. I shouldn't have, and just gone and done it, but it was already a long morning and it was going to be an even longer day. I went to class as he told me to, but I didn't enjoy a second of it.

--

While Rose was away at school, I couldn't have any lessons because Esme was still in bed recovering. I took a book into her room and sat beside her. She had to be dying of pure boredom just lying there with nothing to do. Carlisle hadn't left her side at all since he rushed home Friday afternoon. He was out hunting at the moment, but I knew he would be all right. He was much more experienced than any of us. I opened the book and began reading to Esme from a chapter in Jane Austin, her favorite.

"You're reading is getting much better. I'm proud of you." She smiled up at me. "Soon you'll be off at school with Rose and I'll be left here alone all day with nobody to talk to."

"You taught me how, Esme. You and Rose did. I won't be going away any time soon. I have a long ways to go before I can be around people. I already messed it up once. I don't want to do that again. Carlisle is back. I should let you rest." I stood and left as Carlisle entered the room and closed the door behind me for privacy. I went to my room and laid on my bed listening to them speak.

"I have to go to them. That's the only way this will be settled." Carlisle spoke.

"I don't understand why any of us has to do anything. I wish you would wait a few more days until I can look after myself once again. I don't like the idea of you going down there alone or so soon." They were speaking about going to La Push to speak with the tribe, I suspected. Esme was against that idea.

"Perhaps an agreement can be reached? A truce, of sorts." He sighed and there was a long pause between them. "I fear I will have to contact the Volturi over this matter. That is a last resort, of course, but I have no other solutions."

"Do you really believe that involving Aro and the others will solve anything? There is always the chance the Volturi do not even know the werewolves exist. That could cause a panic for them and result in them wiping out the entire La Push population, all those innocent people, mothers and children. I couldn't bear the thought. Please, do not contact them, Carlisle?" She whispered.

"I will do as you wish, Esme. I won't contact them, yet. If conditions continue to decline, I will be forced to do something. I pray it is not drastic in anyway, but that is uncertain at this time." There was another long pause before I heard Carlisle speak again. "Did Emmett leave this book? Shall I read to you?"

"Please? I love it when you read." Esme answered and they passed the next few hours that way, taking turns reading from the Jane Austin novel.

--

The End!

This was a weird chapter to write lol. I hope everyone liked it. As always, I look forward to reading your reviews! PLEASE SEND THEM! Lol. ;)


	38. Drama

The Adventures of Emmett and Rosalie – Drama

T to be safe

Stephenie owns it all.

--

The remainder of the day at school was the most horrible I had been through yet. I saw the La Push boys twice in the journey between classes from one building to the next. Nothing happened, really, but the looks they gave me were unimaginable.

On my way to my last class before lunch, I spotted Misty walking along ahead of me and caught up with her. "Hey there. So, how was Friday night?" I was eager to hear how her date with Roger went. I hadn't seen much of him around since he sent me the flowers, which was nearly a week ago. "Did you do anything special?" I smirked.

"Special? Hah!" She snapped and backed me off the cement path with an evil look. "_You_ told me not to do it. _You_ said it would be better to wait. I was wondering why _you_ of all people would tell _me_ to wait, seeing as every guy in this school wants to be next to you!" She was beginning to shout and I honestly had no idea what she was upset for.

"Misty, I don't know…"

"You know! Don't act like you don't notice it. How every guy around is always talking about Rosalie and her Phaeton and her perfect little family."

"I honestly don't know! Tell me what happened?" I snapped back.

"I didn't listen to your lousy advice. At the last moment, I threw that plan out the window and…and went all the way with Roger." She paused and whispered the last part so nobody passing would hear.

"What? Why?"

"Shut up, Rosalie! What happened was that he said _your_ name." She practically growled at me. "I thought I had gone crazy, but I asked him…after…and he shrugged it off like it was alright! When I asked him why he said it, he told me every guy in school thinks about you, it was only natural."

"Oh, Misty. I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"Don't give me that crap, Rosalie. You know exactly what you're doing. Here comes Roger, I have to go." She turned and rushed off down the path leaving me in a state of disbelief.

"Rosalie? Can I talk to you a minute?" Roger smiled sweetly, but it was nothing but sour to me.

"How could you do that to her? That girl is crazy about you." I spit out before he could say anything else. "Don't drag me into your stupid games. I don't want anything to do with you. I made that clear the day we met."

"I'll do what I like to her and crazy is right. That girl has to understand I'm not with her anymore. It was fun while it lasted, but that ship has sailed. What I wanted to talk to you about was a dance at the country club that's coming up this Saturday afternoon. It's more like an afternoon tea than a dance, but it's all the same."

"Save your breath, Roger. I'm not interested." I said loudly, so the passing students could hear. If he couldn't get the message, maybe someone else would and explain it to him in simpler terms. "I don't like you. I never have. And stop sending me flowers! My parents flipped over that. Stay away from me." I nearly yelled and turned to walk away. He grabbed my arm, but I shook him off. "Don't ever touch me. I will rip your arms off." He looked shocked at my threat, but quite angry with me, as well. I had embarrassed him in front of a lot of students and he didn't take that well at all.

"You'll regret this, Rosalie. Don't come looking for me when everyone knows what you are." What I was? What was I? How could he possibly know? I turned slowly and glared at him as hard as I could. "A lying whore." Relief washed over me as he said those words. I'd rather be outed as a fake whore than a real vampire.

Class went by easily enough and before I knew it, I was on my way to the lunchroom. Edward was waiting outside for me. "You don't want to go in the lunchroom right now." He whispered.

"Why not?"

"There are some rumors going around about what you did on your camping trip this weekend. I think it's going to be much easier for you to be antisocial from now on." Edward sighed and looked away.

"What rumors? We didn't go camping this weekend." I was confused about his expression and what the other kids could possibly be saying about me.

"We didn't, but half the baseball team did. Nobody else knows where you were this weekend because you didn't leave the house. The team is backing Roger, who is quite upset with you. He and the team are saying you joined them at a bonfire and afterward went parking with three of them. Jimmy, Mark, and Alex to be specific."

"That's nonsense. I never did a thing with any of them. I've never even spoken to those boys. This is silly. Let's just go inside and sit down like always. I'm sure this is nothing but lies and rumors." I shrugged and walked into the lunchroom. Right away, the conversation in the entire room died off at once, then picked up again in whispers behind people's hands. I sat at our usual table and tried to study my history work.

"Hey! Hey Cullen! I'm speaking to you. Turn around and look at me." I heard a female voice over my shoulder. When I turned to look, I didn't know who the girl was. She was holding a tray in her hands with a glass of milk, a cup of pudding and a plate of spaghetti. "You don't know me, do you? Well let me introduce myself? My name is Abigail. You went parking with my boyfriend this weekend, Jimmy McMillan."

"Oh, that's not…" I couldn't finish my sentence. She had dumped the tray over my lap, spilling the food everywhere; into my dress, my shoes, all over my books and homework papers.

"I know you're new here, but just so you know, we don't take kindly to whores and boyfriend thieves around here." She smiled evilly and disappeared into the crowd that had gathered. Edward was by my side in an instant, helping me up and gathering my books. I was in a mild state of shock at what had just happened. I couldn't speak. My brand new dress and shoes were destroyed. Everyone around was laughing at me and calling me awful names. How did this all happen so fast? Just an hour ago, I had a good group of friends who I thought would respect me. Now I was a social outcast, completely alone and an absolute mess. "Edward?" I mumbled.

"We're going home. Just get in the car." He whispered and guided me from the room by my elbow. I wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

--

"Someone's outside, Esme." I went to the window of her bedroom to look down at the garage. I was relieved to see it was Rose and Edward, but they were home too early. It was only noon. I watched them leave the garage and walk inside, but something was wrong. "I'll be right back, Esme." I whispered to avoid her getting suspicious.

"Don't look at me."

"Rosalie? What happened to you?" I nearly laughed, but the look on Edward's face told me not to. I stifled it and tried not to stare at her dress. "Are you alright?"

"I had a bad day at school. I said don't look at me! And don't laugh. Edward, beat him up!" She whimpered and went directly to her room.

"Spending time with the popular kids comes with dangerous consequences, Emmett. Don't laugh at her and don't ask her anything. Let her tell you when she's ready. Trust me." Edward whispered and went to see Esme in her room.

"What happened to Rosalie? Did she have a mishap at school?" Carlisle asked suddenly. He had been in his study when everyone got home and missed most of the greeting.

"Something like that. Did you want to have that family meeting now, while everyone's home?" Carlisle had mentioned something about it earlier, but since Edward and Rose were home early, why not do it now?

"That sounds reasonable. The sooner the better." He nodded and went to Esme's room. We would have the meeting there, rather than around the table, as Esme wasn't able to get out of bet just yet. Her injury had taken longer to heal than expected. "Once Rose is cleaned up, we can begin."

"Begin what? What did I miss?" Rose asked from the doorway. She was in a clean dress and shoes and had pulled her hair up in a ponytail. She looked much more calm than she did only a few minutes ago. She went to the edge of the bed and took a seat by Esme's legs. Edward and I were seated in chairs by the window while Carlisle stood beside Esme, holding her hand. "Is anything wrong?" It was clear she was worried about Esme's health more than anything.

"No, we just need to discuss a few things regarding the wolves." Esme whispered.

"I spoke with the chief of the tribe this morning on the telephone. I would have liked to have this matter settled that way, rather than face-to-face, however they only have one phone in the village for everyone to use. Tomorrow morning, I will be going down to the reservation to speak personally with him and the elders about the attack on Esme, and how they chased Emmett up a tree."

"Who all is going with you, Carlisle?" Edward asked. It was obvious he wanted to be involved in the meeting.

"You, Edward. Only you." He answered in a sad tone. "I would like Emmett to come along, for added support, but he is not stable enough. Esme is still healing, so she is not able." Rosalie looked around the room and shook her head. She was becoming upset once again about something.

"Are you forgetting someone?"

"Rosalie, I don't think…" Esme began, but Rosalie cut her off.

"What don't you think? I'm as much a part of this problem as the rest of you. Carlisle, I know one wolf attacked your wife and you want something done about that, but two of them chased my husband up a tree! I would like to see something done, as well!"

"She has a point, Carlisle." I was shocked when Edward spoke up to defend Rose. I suspected he would be the first one to tell her that her place was at home. "We can't go down there to face a whole tribe of people and an unknown number of werewolves with just two of us. It isn't safe with five of us, but with Rose there it makes things a little more even."

Rose looked to Edward with a grateful expression. "I won't stay home, Carlisle. I have a car of my own. I can find my way there. I will be there when you speak with them. If you can speak on behalf of Esme, I should be allowed to speak for Emmett." I was proud of Rose for being so strong willed. If I could have gone, I would have, but I knew she wouldn't be staying home if I had to tie her to a chair myself.

Carlisle frowned for a moment before nodding. "Very well. The three of us will be going down there at nine am tomorrow morning."

"What exactly are we going to be trying to accomplish while we're there?" Edward asked.

"I was hoping to negotiate some kind of treaty with them. Perhaps a bargain over who can use what pieces of land for what reasons? I will think it over more thoroughly this evening and come up with something more concrete for them to see. Rosalie?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have that atlas I lent you for the drive out here?" He asked.

"Yes, it's in the garage. Will you need it?"

"I think so. Don't bring it in. I'll put it in the truck in the morning for us to look at when we get to La Push. Does anyone feel the need to hunt? I suggest you do it now, before dark and before the kids from La Push get out of school for the day." He warned.

"Carlisle, Meadow and the two boys won't be going to school with us any longer." Rose whispered. "Their parents decided to keep them home starting tomorrow. That means they can be in the woods at anytime starting this afternoon. And we still don't know how many there are. Meadow told me this morning that there are more than two; that every other day someone else is changing. I don't think any of us should hunt unless it's absolutely necessary, at least until some kind of treaty is created."

"You are right, Rosalie. Can you all hold off until tomorrow night? Possibly longer?" He asked around the room. We all nodded and stood up to leave. "Alright, that's all for now. Thank you for coming."

--

The end!

Sorry for the delay, it's been a really long weekend for me. I hope everyone enjoyed the suspense lol. PLEASE SEND REVIEWS!! I MISS READING THEM!! THANKS EVERYONE FOR YOUR SUPPORT! ;)


	39. Face to Face

The Adventures of Emmett and Rosalie – Face to Face

T to be safe

Stephenie owns everything

--

I lay on our bed all night while Rose went around doing random things, like curling her hair, ironing clothes, vacuuming. I was honestly worried about the coming morning, but I didn't want her to know that. I wanted her going down to La Push with absolute confidence and focus on the situation. She didn't need to be worrying about me being here with Esme alone.

Esme had gotten out of bed that evening, finally. She walked slowly and made sure not to bump into anything, but she could move her hand and flex her elbow again. At one point after the…separation, her arm stopped moving on it's own. It frightened Carlisle; he wasn't expecting that to happen. He feared it wouldn't reattach itself. After the third day, Esme smiled and pointed to a picture on the wall. We knew she would be all right, but she needed time.

So I lay on the bed, still as a statue watching Rose rush around doing her thing, being a girl. I didn't understand it. I never ironed a thing in my life. Never had to put these goofy looking silver pins and clips and rollers in my hair to make it pretty. Never had to wear four layers of clothing underneath two layers of a dress with impossible pointy shoes. Shoes that she said matched perfectly with this dress or that sweater. How to do they not match? Most of the shoes were black, most of the dresses some bright color or another. If one pair of black shoes matched, then certainly another black pair would do the same, right? Wrong. I didn't understand her, but I loved her. I loved her enough to think she should be staying home in the morning. Not all of me thought that, just a tiny bit. If she knew about that small bit, I wouldn't hear the end of it.

"What's that look for?" She asked me suddenly from her walk-in closet. "Is it the rollers in my hair? I must look like the man from mars to you." She giggled and looked away embarrassed. I looked up at the ceiling and tried to think of something else, something happier, when my vision tricked me. An angel was above me in a fuzzy pink robe, smiling down at me. My Angel in gigantic, pink plastic hair rollers. I smiled and sat up, so she could sit beside me. "Stop looking at me that way. You've seen these before."

"How do they work? How do you get them in there and keep them there? Is it these silver clip things?" She was such a mystery to me. I wondered what her hair would look like if she washed it and didn't put these wacky things in them every time.

"It takes practice. Something only girls know how to do." I reached my hand up to touch one of the springy cylinders with her hair wrapped around it. "What are you doing? I'm not a toy doll, Emmett."

"Can I touch one? What happens if I take off this silver clip? It will come all undone, right? How much longer do you have to keep these in? Why's there a fishnet wrapped around it?" I whispered in her ear.

"Well, I have to take the net off first, because that keeps it together, but yeah. If you take off a clip or it comes loose, it will fall out. Then I have to do it over. It's nearly done. Why are you so curious all of a sudden? You remind me of a little girl asking her mom all kinds of questions." I made a shocked face and she laughed. "You aren't a little girl! I didn't mean that, honestly."

"I'm not mad. I like it when you're mean. It's sexy." I smirked and kissed her shoulder. "Can I take one out, maybe all of them? I won't hurt you, promise." I really wanted to see how they came out. She had never let me see her take the rollers out before. That was one of the many mysteries of Rose in the morning. She'd lock herself in her bathroom for an hour, going in wearing a robe and slippers as Rose, and come out the fabulous Rosalie Hale, my Angel and wife.

"You really want to do that? Ok, I suppose you can. Take out the bottom ones here then work forward one at a time. Be really gentle and keep the rollers and pins together after you take them out." She had a strict order to how this was done, but I followed her instructions perfectly. She took off the thin, nearly invisible hair net that was holding it all together and waited for me to have at it.

Her hair was soft as silk, wrapped in tight blonde circles around these strange plastic tubes. I pulled off one of the spiky pins and surprisingly, the roller didn't move. I poked it with my finger a few times and gradually, it loosened, then rolled itself completely out and fell silently onto the bed. I played with the long ribbon of hair that had come out of it and watched it spring up and down slowly. It felt like heaven between my fingers. I heard Rose giggle and pull her knees up to her chest. "What? Why are you giggling?"

"It feels funny. Having you do that. The hair has been up so long, when it comes down, it kinda makes my skin crawl, if that's possible. It tickles, but feels so nice. Keep going?" I was surprised at how much she was enjoying this, nearly as much as I was. I took out the rest of the rollers one by one, leaving behind a thick, fluffy mass of unruly blonde curls down her back. Not as neat or orderly as her hair would be, I suppose, if she had done it, but still incredibly beautiful. I sat behind her with my legs on either side of her hips and buried my face in the luscious mane, breathing in the scent. It was just what I needed to relax.

"Hey, what's got into you?" Rose chuckled, but stayed still. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kept breathing through my nose. "Emmett?"

"Just trying to wrap my head around tomorrow. I'm worried, Rose." I gave in and admitted it. "Make sure you come back to me? Don't let those dogs push you around down there." I whispered with my head on her shoulder. I tried to keep the mood light, so she wouldn't worry too much about me not being there.

"I'm not worried. Carlisle will tell them what to do and how to do it, and he will make them listen. I'm wearing pants, incase they ask us to hunt something as proof. My outfit is all picked out." She smiled and pointed to the closet door. A pair of black pants hung below a blue flannel shirt. I suddenly thought it might be the last outfit I ever got to see her wear.

"Let Edward do the hunting? Wear your yellow dress? I like that one on you. If you look more innocent, they won't feel so threatened." I whispered. I wanted her to wear yellow so she could easily be spotted if something happened.

"It's too cold out for that. I won't feel it, but it will look silly, Emmett. I'll just wear that." She turned around in my arms to face me. "Stop it. I will be fine."

"Yes miss Rosalie." I smirked and kissed her cheek.

--

"Be safe. Sit with Esme and don't worry so much." Emmett was a mess. He was trying so hard to hide it, but I could see it in his eyes. He was afraid for me. I kissed him goodbye and headed off to La Push with Carlisle and Edward in the pickup truck. It wasn't raining for a change, so I took that as a hopeful sign.

The chief and his young translator met us at the entrance to the reservation and watched us like vultures. When we parked the car and stepped out, there were twenty men, no women surrounding us. Some with rifles, others with shovels and axes. They looked like an angry mob; the kind with pitchforks and torches. I looked to Edward, who was stone faced and tried to copy his expression. I wondered if any of them were thinking in English, so he could understand.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. These are my children, Edward and Rosalie." Carlisle stepped forward to make the introductions, but they didn't go over well.

"Why did you bring a woman? Are there no more men on your side?" Someone spoke up and the others laughed at his comment. "This is a war meeting, not a tea party, Leech." I took a step closer to Edward and stared at the strange faces looking back at us. Most of the men were very old with faces like leather from age and sun exposure. Most of these men didn't speak, either from not knowing English, or just preferring to be silent. The younger men were clustered together on one side and looked to be no older than twenty at the most. I saw Quil and David standing together among that small group.

"As my wife is currently injured," he pointed out, "and my other son is looking after her, I had no choice but to bring my daughter and she is more than intelligent and capable enough to be here in support of our family." I was upset at how he spoke of me at first, but he made himself clear at the end.

"Let's get to the point, Blood sucker." The translator answered for the chief. "We don't want you in the area or on our land. You are going to have to leave as soon as possible. Our children are at stake."

"There is a detail I have not been able to relay to you, sir." Carlisle waved Edward forward, leaving me beside the truck. "We aren't leeches or blood suckers, as you call us. We don't drink the blood of humans. We hunt wild animals; deer, mountain lions, bears."

There was a murmur among all the men about this new information. "We don't believe you." One man spoke up. "We have never heard of such a thing."

"My son, Edward will prove it, if you will allow him." They looked interested, but somehow afraid of seeing what Edward could do. It was understandable that they wouldn't believe us. "If you look at him, his eyes are very dark. When this happens, he will have to hunt or the thirst for humans becomes stronger. We take every precaution that we hunt enough to stop the thirst, but keep in mind the animal population must stay in balance." This made the men more confident. They worshipped animals and nature and cared as much for the forest creatures as their own people. "After he hunts, they will turn a golden color like mine and Rosalie's."

The men whispered for a moment, then answered. "We will send two men to observe your son. Please bring back whatever you…hunt so we can put the rest to use if that is possible?"

"Edward, please?" Carlisle nodded and waited for Edward and the two men to disappear into the forest. "While we are waiting, I'd like to discuss the matter of your wolves attacking my wife. I believe that was absolutely uncalled for." I could hear the anger on the edge of his voice.

"There are…ways that you have that we do not. Our legends have not been proven for hundreds of years. Out of necessity for protecting our people, we needed to explore your ways. You're physically like stone. Breakable, but only after a strong fight. There are no fangs and no problems with daylight. We see that now. We needed to see what was true and what was false."

"My wife and my children are not laboratory rats. They are not here for you to experiment on. If you have questions about us, please ask. We will gladly share on the grounds that you will not let our secret out and we will give your people the same respect." Carlisle spoke to directly to the Chief, rather than the interpreter.

"Quil, David? Please step forward?" The boys stepped up and looked at the chief with out another word, they turned to Carlisle and kept their eyes on the ground at his feet.

"We're sorry for what we did to your wife and son." Quil mumbled.

"Yeah, we hope she's alright." David added. Both boys walked back to their friends looking ashamed.

"You're Edward is back. He's brought us a deer." Edward was carrying a half-dead deer in his arms. He had broken its neck, but not killed it yet. The sight of the deer seemed to make the men of the tribe shudder with revulsion. "What have you done?"

"I chased it down and grabbed it. Your men will back me up on that, correct?"

"He did." One man spoke up with wide eyes. "He spotted it twenty yards off and in a flash, he had it. The speed was remarkable."

"I'm going to bite it now, so if you have a weak stomach…" Edward grumbled. He looked down at the helpless animal trapped in his arms and sunk his teeth into it's smooth brown neck. The men were silent through the scene, only gasping when Edward pulled his face away and had blood on his cheek. "It's dead now." He left it on the ground and stood beside me. I handed him a handkerchief from inside the car to clean up.

"As you can see, we are efficient hunters, but we will never use our abilities to harm humans. I'm a surgeon at a hospital. I see human blood every day of my life and I have no desire for it. I have taught my children the same ways."

"We would like you to prove that, as well." The translator answered.

"I don't understand. What are they going to do, Carlisle?" I asked. The possibility had me worried.

"Quil, come forward again?" Another man asked. One of the older men with the leather faces. When Quil was in front of him, he pulled a large silver knife from his jacket. Quil had his bare forearm out for him with a strange expression. He looked almost proud to have the job of being sliced open.

"NO! Carlisle, don't let them do this! He's just a boy!" I yelled, but Edward held me back.

"This is why we don't allow women at these meetings." One of the men laughed in the background.

"Quil, hold still." The older man whispered and ran the knife clearly across Quil's bare arm; a river of red flowed from the open wound, but Quil was completely calm. "Hurry before it closes."

"Closes? What?" I gasped and covered my face. Quil was walking toward me with his arm out. I held my breath and looked away. "Oh, no! Please don't do that." I closed my eyes tight and tried to block out the scent.

--

"They've been gone a long time. Nearly three hours, Esme." I was pacing the living room while Esme read a book in her chair. "What could be taking so long?"

"Wearing a hole in my brand new floor isn't going to bring them back any faster, Emmett. Please have a seat? Nothing is going to happen. Carlisle would never let it. Here, read this to me? It's hard turning the pages with one hand."

Esme was trying so hard to keep me settled while the family was gone to La Push. I still didn't want Rose to be there. It should be me, but I knew that would be impossible. I took a seat on the sofa and began reading from Esme's poetry book. I hated poetry. When I read it, I sounded like a five year old singing their ABC's. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what, dear? It was just a passing car. Nothing to worry about." She smiled and kept her eyes closed.

"No, it stopped. I heard it, Esme." I went to the window to check, but the doorbell rang suddenly and scared me half out of my pants. "What do I do? Esme?" I whispered and went over to her, as far from the door as I could get.

"Peek out the side and see who it is. If it's someone we know, they can come in, but you have to go out back. If we don't know them, ignore it and they will leave." I crept to the window and frowned when I saw the person standing there. "Do we know him?"

"Not exactly, but I'm going to handle this. I'm fairly certain Rose knows this jerk. He's at the door with flowers. It must be her good friend Roger."

"Emmett, please don't do anything to harm him?" She whispered.

"I'm not going to hurt him, I just want him to get it through his thick head that Rose likes someone else." I smiled evilly and swung the door open. "Hi, can I help you?"

--

The end

OOOHH big cliff hanger!! Hope you guys liked it! Please send reviews?? I miss them! ;) Thanks for reading this!!


	40. Treaty

The Adventures of Emmett and Rosalie – Treaty

T to be safe

Stephenie owns everything, but Im gonna steal Emmett soon, so she better look out lol.

--

The worst possible thing the La Push people could have done to me was happening before my eyes. I could resist humans, unless they were openly bleeding. I had never been tested this way before. My eyes were closed tight and turned away from Quil's arm, but instead of blackness, all I could see was bright red behind my eyelids. I clasped my hand over my mouth and held my breath as best I could. Would he _ever_ walk away? How long was he going to stand here torturing me? Did he _like_ seeing me writhe in pain this way? I was convinced the wolves were pure evil. There was nothing funny or casual about their attitudes toward us or the way they spoke down to my family. If he didn't back away soon, I was going to lose my patience and self control.

"That's enough." Edward growled. Quil must not have listened, because Edward repeated himself twice before I heard a grunt and a thud. I peeked from one eye and saw Quil being held to the ground. Several of the tribe members had stepped forward, but Carlisle pushed Quil back toward them. "This is getting out of hand, Carlisle," he whispered.

"Where is it?" I asked, staring at Quil. "Where is the gash on his arm?"

"What?" Carlisle noticed the same thing I had. Quil's arm had dried blood on it, but there was no longer a wound. He gently took Quil's arm and examined it, nearly dropping it in shock when he realized how hot his skin was. "How is this possible? I saw you cut him. We all did."

"When the boys begin to transform, this is one of their less noticeable traits. They are not stone like you, they can be injured. However their bodies heal remarkably fast. We believe this is because of their increased body temperature." One of the elders spoke. Carlisle felt Quil's forehead for a temperature and looked shocked.

"Your skin is on fire."

"Well you feel like an icicle." Quil laughed and stepped back to his friends.

Carlisle walked back toward us with a stern look on his face. He was concentrating quite hard on a way to resolve this issue with the wolves over territory. "Tell me, is there a way we could possibly work out some kind of arrangement over boundaries? I have a map in the truck. Shall we take a look and try to work something out?" There was another murmur among the men. They nodded in unison and waited for Carlisle to bring out the map and lay it on the ground so they all could have a look.

--

What was this kid thinking? Who in their right mind would show up to someone's house this way when they were told to stay far, far away from there? I wanted to rip him apart, but Esme would never allow it. I held my breath and stared the kid down from head to toe. He couldn't have been taller than five feet, seven inches. His preppy sweater and tie with black slacks made me laugh. Rose had said he looked like a teenage Carlisle, she was right. "Can you speak? You rang my door bell; do you have the wrong house, buddy?"

Roger stammered for a moment and took a step back so he could see my face more clearly. "I…I'm looking for Rosalie? She wasn't in school this morning and I heard her mother was ill. I wanted to say hello."

"You must be Roger. She's mentioned you a few times." He smiled happily about that, but he wouldn't be smiling much longer. "She really doesn't like you at all, you know that. Are these for our mom?" I took the flowers from him and set them inside the hall on a table.

"Is…she home? Can I speak with her? I saw her car in the garage."

I took one large step onto the porch toward him with a scowl. "She's out at the moment. I'm Emmett, by the way. Has she mentioned me? I'm the brother who collects shotguns. I have a real nice collection too. Do you want to see? I keep them in the garage."

Roger looked like he needed to change his pants. "Nn…no, that's alright, sir." He called me sir! That was nice; it made me feel sort of proud of myself. "Could you tell her I stopped by?"

"Why the rush, Roger? Tell me, you asked my sister out, correct? When she turned you down, you went after that sweet girl Misty. She's a real looker. I heard you and Misty went parking Friday night and had a really good time."

"Uh, well we went for a drive and stuff. Yeah, things happen." He smiled almost looking proud of himself.

"Misty isn't your girl, though. She's just your friend. So she can date whoever she wants?"

"That's true, I suppose. We've known each other forever, so there's a friendship, but nothing else. Why? Do you want a shot with her? She's willing to do almost _anything_. I think you'd like her." He smirked.

"Would you say the same about Rosalie? My little sister? Because I also heard that you and three of your little buddies from the baseball team spent some time with her on a camping trip this past weekend." I nearly growled down at him.

"What? No. That's not true at all." He looked terrified. I took another step toward him and he nearly fell down the porch steps when he jumped back.

"But the whole school is saying that. She came home yesterday covered in some other girl's food because of it. Rose has no reason to lie to me about it, but why would you make all the other kids believe it if it wasn't true? Were you mad that she turned you down? Cause that's a pretty lousy thing to do, isn't it? Making up stories about a nice girl like my sister because your sore over her telling you no."

"I. .I'm sorry, really. Tell her that? For me? I have to go…now. Gotta get back to school." He mumbled.

"Yeah, and while you're there, why don't you tell your buddies and everyone else that you're a jerk and a horrible liar? It might make things easier on Rose when she goes back to school tomorrow." I glared at him and nearly took another step forward before turning around and stomping back into the house.

"Emmett? What was that about, Rose messing around with boys from school?" Esme whispered. "Did he leave?"

"It's all lies the kids made up about her. Don't worry about it. I don't think he will be bothering her any more. He's gone now." I was proud of myself for handling the situation as well as I had. I did think about hurting him physically, but that wouldn't solve anything. He just needed to open his ears and shut his mouth for a minute to get the message that we aren't a family to mess with.

--

Carlisle took a pen from his pocket and crouched over the map. "So the line will begin here, from the northwest corner of La Push in the ocean and move across Forks to the east this way. Does that sound accurate to you gentleman?" He stood up and let the men from the tribe have a look. They argued over the line several times, each saying the other had too much space. After nearly an hour, they finally settled on a boundary and agreed to abide by the rules.

"We have one more term we need you to agree to, Carlisle." The chief spoke up. "For the safety of our people, our wolves will stay away from you and your family if you agree to it."

"What is that term? I cannot agree to it unless you tell me what it is." He was growing impatient with the tribe and their arguments and changes to the borderline.

"If any of you or your kind bite a human while you live here, you must leave immediately. If you bite anyone, the treaty is void and our wolves can do as they like on your side with no restrictions. If this means destroying you, so be it."

Carlisle thought for a moment in silence. The agreement seemed very one-sided in favor of the wolves at this point. "I will agree, if I may add a condition of my own. Nobody in your tribe is allowed to speak about us, the treaty, or the wolves to any outsiders. This includes other wolves, humans, vampires, and whatever other mythical creatures may exist. The treaty will be void, as if it never happened."

The men looked at each other for a moment before nodding. "That is understandable, Carlisle. We are in agreement, then?"

"Yes. Agreed." Carlisle put his hand out to shake with each of the men, but only a few accepted the gesture. One by one, they turned and walked away to whatever else they had to attend to at the moment. "Thank you for your time, Chief." The Chief bowed and turned to leave.

"Let's go, Carlisle. This place gives me the creeps." Edward whispered. We packed up the map and headed back to Hoquiam in the pickup truck. Nearly half the day had passed while the men argued over the terms of the treaty. I was sure if women had been there, it would have gone much faster and smoother.

When we got home, Emmett rushed out to greet us, but stopped a few feet away. "Hey, Angel. Welcome home."

"Emmett? Give me a hug, big dummy! Aren't you happy to see me alive?" I took a step toward him, but he made a face and backed away. "What's wrong? Is it Esme?"

"No, she's fine. I'm so glad to see you Rose. It's just…"

"What Emmett? Spit it out!"

"You should go upstairs and relax. Take a bath, or something. It's been a long day." He mumbled. "I'm not saying you smell bad! But, yeah, you should."

I sniffed my hair and cringed. It made me feel sick. "Oh! That is bad, isn't it? I'm so embarrassed. I'll go right up and change." I smiled and pushed past him.

--

I love Rose, but when she came home smelling like a Dog, I tell you it was less than attractive. The last thing I wanted to do was offend her in anyway, but spending so much time at La Push had left her smelling like the enemy. Carlisle and Edward were just as bad. Everyone came inside from the trip and cleaned up before coming to meet in the living room around Esme.

"How did it go, Carlisle?" Esme smiled up at him when he went to her side after a long shower. "Did everything go as planned?"

"Things had gone more smoothly than I had imagined. There is a boundary set up now between here and La Push. The wolves will stay on one side, and us on the other when we hunt. We cannot go on their land, ever. They may come onto our side only as humans. They may not tell anyone ever about us or their wolves, except for tribe members as legends and stories only." He whispered and pet her hair.

"There was one more detail. We are never allowed to bite a human while we live here. That will break the treaty and we will have to leave or they will come after us and try to destroy us." Edward answered from across the room. I noticed he used the word 'try' in his sentence. We were nearly indestructible, it was true, but if it was three or four of them against one of us, we didn't have much of a chance.

I pulled Rosalie onto my lap and purred in her ear. "Good work, Angel. I have to tell you something in a little while." Carlisle finished the meeting while she and I were whispering. An annoyed look spread across his face at us. We stood and hurried out to the porch to talk.

"What is it? Did something happen when we were gone?" She sat on the steps with me and rested her head against my gigantic arm.

"You had a visitor today." I smirked. "Nothing terrible happened, I promise."

"A visitor? Who would come here to see me?" She shrugged and shook her head as if I was playing a joke on her.

"He brought you a dozen roses. Any guesses?" I laughed at her face as it fell into a grimace.

"He came here, to our house, with flowers? UGH! What did he think he was doing? Was he going to take me out on a date? After what he did to me, you'd think he would be smarter than that." She stood up suddenly and stalked toward the garage pulling her car keys from her pocket. "I'm going to tell him once and for all…"

"Rose!" I caught up with her and slung her over my shoulder. "Rose, I took care of it."

"What do you mean? Put me down this instant, Emmett!" She squealed and pounded on my back. "Did you break his arm? Because if you didn't I should get to his house as soon as possible and make sure it gets done!"

"Relax and I'll set you down." She was still struggling, so I held her tighter. "I just scared him a little. He knows not to mess with you anymore. I offered to show him my shotgun collection, but he turned me down. Can I let you go now? Are you going to go find him?"

"I won't do anything. Promise." I heard her grumble and set her on her feet. "HAH, I had my fingers crossed that time!" She bolted for the garage, but I didn't chase after her. Instead, I went to the steps and looked as sad as possible, which wasn't easy for me.

"Fine, go ahead. I'll just be here. Alone. Like I always am." I let out a huge sigh and looked off into the trees. Rose would never be able to resist me looking this way. I didn't want her to go. She had been gone so long today, it was awful. I wanted her to stay and talk to me. Except for the night before, we hadn't been doing much of anything together lately.

I heard the engine start, then shut off. She walked back to me slowly with her hands on her hips. "How am I supposed to go wreak horrible revenge on Roger with you sitting here looking so miserable? Don't you want him to suffer? He deserves it."

"Roger, Roger, Roger. Is he all you think about these days?" I mumbled and folded my arms around my knees. "You spend all day with him at school. You talk about him when you come home. He sends you flowers and brings them here in person. I scared him away. Isn't that enough for you?"

She stood there for a few minutes thinking before sitting beside me and kissing my cheek. "I'm sorry, honey. I didn't know it would upset you so much. You want to know something? You're really cute when you're all jealous." She giggled into my ear. Curse me for being so weak. She had me in the palm of her hand, like always. "Are you gonna be mad at me all night? We can go upstairs and make up."

"Making up is the best part of an argument." I smirked back. She grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the house. I never was really mad, I just didn't want her leaving me there again while she got to go off and have fun. If a fake argument was all it took to get to the making up, I would have acted miserable much sooner!

--

The end.

Sorry for the delay. Ive had horrible writers block this past week. I dunno where all my good ideas went! I hope you liked this part. Im worried this may be the end for a lil while until I can get my brain working again. PLEASE REVIEW! Any thoughts or suggestions are MORE than welcome ;)


	41. Epilouge

The Adventures of Emmett and Rosalie – Epilogue

T to be safe

Stephenie owns my brain now, too.

--

"Are you ready? I know you've been dying for this moment for a long time now." I smiled to Emmett. "Everyone is going to know. You're sure it doesn't bother you if they look at us funny? Small town gossip can be hard to handle sometimes."

"It doesn't bother me one bit. I know they are going to talk when they see me, but let them talk. I got the most beautiful girl in town; one of the most desired on my arm tonight. Anyway, they won't notice me when I'm standing next to you. They can look all they want, but you're comin home with me when it's over." He smiled back at me and kissed my hand.

I handed him the car keys and let him open the door for me like a true gentleman. He had been waiting so long for this. I was beyond impressed by his patience with everything. Over a year had passed since we found each other in the woods that night. I used to say I found him, but truly, we had found each other. People had heard about Emmett through stories and gossip, mostly at the hands of Roger Covington telling the school that he had beaten Emmett to a pulp in our front yard. Other people got wind of Emmett through Esme and Carlisle speaking of him casually in conversation, but drew their own conclusions about him being 'abnormal' for never coming into town or socializing.

Tonight was special; a night just for me and him. We had never gone on a proper date because it just wasn't possible. After a year had passed and Emmett became more adjusted, Carlisle took him to town a few times to see how well he could handle being around humans once again. He passed with flying colors. The tribe had heard about Emmett's progress and asked to meet with him. They wanted to apologize in person for the wolves chasing him up that tree. I think they thought he was some type of giant and wanted to see for themselves how big he really was. He was about the same height as Quil and David, but much more muscular and brawny. My grizzly bear.

I sat in the passenger seat smiling over at him as he started the engine and pulled away from the house slowly. I had put the top down for the occasion and felt the wind against my skin and hair. It felt amazing. Seeing how happy he was made me overflow with joy. I locked my eyes on him for the entire drive. We only passed a few other cars on the way into town because most of the nearby residents were already there. We parked the car and walked in together, under an archway with a huge sign that read:

_Welcome to Forks_

_1936 Harvest Ball_

_Presented by the Rotary Club, Covington Florist, and Forks Women's Auxiliary_

"Now or never, Angel." He smiled down at me. I took his arm and walked into the town hall with a broad, gleaming smile on my face. Several people noticed us at first then word spread like wildfire. I still had my gloves on when Emmett took my coat and handed me a glass of punch just for show. When a group of women from the Auxiliary began to whisper behind their hands, I smiled up at Emmett and asked him to take the cup for a moment. "Sure, anything."

"I forgot to take off my gloves. Silly me!" I slowly removed them and stuffed them into my handbag before taking the cup again and making sure the rock on my hand was catching the light at just the right angle. Several gasps could be heard throughout the room as people noticed my expensive gift.

"Who's the guy?"

"I thought she was dating some Army boy from Oregon?"

"That's her brother! Adopted, I'm almost certain…but honestly!"

There it was. The exclamation Emmett and I had been waiting for. We were in no way brother and sister aside from the fake adoption papers Carlisle had stashed in a safe somewhere. "Would you like to dance, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Surely, Mr. Cullen." I smiled up at him and took his arm to find the dance floor. Emmett took the lead and twirled me around gracefully through the other dancers. He smirked almost evilly and slowed down when we passed the left side of the room. "Why are you stopping?"

"Just a minute. Roger? Roger Covington? I haven't seen you in ages. You remember Rosalie?" Emmett smiled brightly. I could have sworn I saw Roger's knees shaking through his trousers.

"Yes, how do you do, Rosalie? Did you go to college after graduation? I'm in school in Seattle studying Mortuary Science. I'm going to take over the family business in a few years."

"Oh, good for you." I smiled politely. "I would have thought floral arrangement would be more your thing, but anyway…no, I didn't go to college just yet. I've gotten married. To Emmett." I smiled proudly up at him.

"Emmett? But he's…"

"Not by blood, Roger. That would just be wrong. See, after he met you that day on the porch, he realized how much he cares for me and that he doesn't want anyone else coming to our door with flowers like you did. So we started dating, and now here we are. So I really must thank you!"

"Ah, no problem. You guys go back to dancing, I'm going to get some air." He blinked a few times in shock and hurried away to the door. Emmett put his arm around my waist and we found ourselves dancing once again, lost in the music.

"I have a late anniversary present for you." He whispered in my ear. "I think you're going to like it. It's something you've been wanting for a while now."

"Emmett, you don't have to do things like that for me. Of course I don't mind if you do, but really, all I need is to be with my husband." I smiled up at him sweetly and batted my eyes as if I really meant that. I did mean it, but I also loved gifts and surprises and he knew that quite well. He leaned down and whispered in my ear again.

"You always said you'd move to Alaska if I asked you to. Well, I'm asking you. Carlisle helped me find a nice little place for us. Four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a three-car garage, nothing fancy, but it's ours. In a little town called Denali."

"You're serious? We're getting our own house?" I looked up at him in complete shock. "I can decorate it and…I get to be a real wife." I whispered the last part and covered my mouth with my hand. Emmett pulled me off the dance floor and rested a hand on my cheek. "Emmett? I don't know what to say."

"I wanted to tell you sooner, but the papers just cleared this morning. You've always been a real wife. Only now you have to do the cleaning instead of Esme." He laughed when I punched him in the arm. "Okay, I'll help clean. There's more though."

"What else? Did Carlisle give you a Cadillac? Did Edward give us the other half a million dollars?" I was being sarcastic of course, but we both knew Carlisle had a knack for surprising people with cars and Edward liked giving away huge chunks of money.

"No, I wish they would, but no. There are others up there in the area; like us. They eat like us too." He smiled sweetly and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "The area is so deserted of people, it's hard to live any other way. He said they were mostly women, but there are men. We can make friends and have parties. Why do you look so sad?"

"I like it here. I can't help it. I get attached to everyplace we've lived. Moving is hard for me. As long as I'm with you, I'll go anywhere you want. I love you so much, Emmett."

"I love you too, Angel. Smile for me?" I did as he asked and took his hand to dance some more. Now that we were both free to do as we liked, our lives would be so much more interesting. I could do with a bit of an adventure, and Alaska would be the perfect opportunity.

--

THE END!!

(For real this time lol)

Okay, due to the wild popularity of this story there will be a sequel! WHOO! I want to thank everyone who replied and stuck through this thing for 40 chapters! Thank you! Thanks for the ideas and support during my writers block! The Sequel will be called…drum roll "Those Were The Days" in honor of the theme song from Archie Bunker lol.


End file.
